Wolves Among The Sheep
by Gr3ywarden122
Summary: During the First wave, agents have gone rouge now all anybody wants to do is survive but maybe that's easier said that done, especially, if your An agent in the second wave. but what happens when a spec ops team from all over the globe decides to come in and try to quell the chaos? Rated M For Violence, Language and Graphic Content (both kinds: Violent and Sexual)
1. Chapter 1 The Worst Wave

Wolves Among The Sheep

 **I do not own the rights to Tom Clancy's The Division. The characters in this Story beside the ones in the game however I made for the story.**

Chapter 1. The worst wave.

It was cold in the Dark Zone; the air was colder than normal That night. emerging from the doorway Frank, Miles and Dana look around as they slowly walk across the street keeping a look out for the Rikers that killed a dad and his son. Frank, clearly on pissed off started to look a little antsy and aimed his vector at everything.

"c'mon man where are these fucking monsters" "Frank you need to shut the fuck up this isn't our territory we don't know where they are, how many there are or if they know where here"

"Are you kidding me Dana?!" Frank said as he stopped dead in his tracks turning around to confront her, rage flashing across his face.

"These guys Are fucking monsters, they gunned down a Father and shot his 9 year old son two feet away from them and your telling me to calm down, fuck off"

" I'm Curious Frank, if you Can maintain that Anger when a sniper shot takes your head off" Dana Exclaims as she gets closer to him

"And I'm Curious if you can maintain that high horse attitude when I shove my boot UP YOUR ASS" just as he finishes speaking Miles quickly sent a fist into franks face sending him flying into the snow.

"Lock it down both of you, we need to realize that were alone here and nothing's gonna help but the gun in your hands, and the team on your back" frank got back on his feet and looked at Miles, only to re adjust his mask and quickly shot off

"miles the next time you punch me, I'm gonna shove my Vector down your throat and squeeze till I waste all my ammo, I don't care if your replacing Becky, you're not my partner." Just as frank finished speaking dana saw a small glimmer from the construction site down the street.

"Frank, Miles get down!" just as Dana alerts them of the sniper a loud crack sounds as Dana barley ducks in time as the car window behind her breaks. And they all quickly hide for cover

Miles looked around to see very little, for fear of getting his head blown off. What he did see was little to no information, after serving in the army Miles knew a thing or two about rifles. As the shots continued to fire off from the sniper's rifle, miles listened closely for the sounds, the cracks and maybe if a bullet would be lodged somewhere close. As miles tried to figure out who the sniper belonged to Dana Tried to set up connection with Division HQ, but the second she thinks she has something another crack sounds off from the rifle only to destroy the Radio she was using.

"fuck this guy's good!' Dana said as Throws the Radio off to her side. Frank looked around to see if anybody else showed up, specifically if any orange jackets and AK-47's decided to appear and with a sigh of relief nobody else showed up.

"Miles what's our plan here?" Dana asked as she saw miles take his bag of his back.

"I need to see what rifle he's using, from there I can tell who he is or what faction he belongs to."

"what do ya mean who he is, isn't it obvious he's a riker were in their territory"

"Not quite frank, depending on how far away he is it tells me range, from there I can eliminate a few choices as well as just regular looters. It could be rikers or cleaners but I can't tell for certain yet" miles looked inside his bag hoping to find something he can reflect light to get his attention. After rummaging in his bag for a few minutes, miles found a small mirror as he grabs the mirror he quickly grabs his bag and places the mirror carefully onto the top of the bag pointing towards the sniper's direction.

"what the fuck are you doing Miles we need to leave now!" "shut up frank I need to figure this out now be quite and let me do this" miles slowly moved the bag above his head and slowly and tries to shine the mirror back and forth till he hears a crack and a snap of the mirror as it breaks into seven different pieces. Miles looks at the hole in his bag and looks around for another hole, as he looks at his bag, miles starts to smile as he sees no exit hole.

Miles quickly dumps his bag out till everything drops onto the street. "Miles what's the plan here"

"I have a bullet, I can see what caliber and who would have that" as miles explains his plan a small piece of metal falls out and onto the street. Franticly Miles grab's it and tries to look at.

"any idea miles?" Dana asks curiously, as she asks Miles face turns white as he lets the bullet drop back onto the street. In a whisper, he started to say the same thing over and over again.

"it's one of ours, how can this be? It one of our own" As Miles kept saying this Frank looked up

"Oh shit we gotta go!" As frank Alerted the others a stream of flames spewed from the alley from the right, a group of five cleaners emerge.

"MILES c'mon we gotta go now!" snapping back into reality, Miles looked up and saw dana in his face, "do you hear me c'mon man we need to leave now" Miles realizing the danger now in front and to the right, quickly assessing the situation, Miles sees a small opening. It was small, but it could work.

"Frank, we need a turret, Dana Get a Shield Ready, we leave in 30 seconds, get ready!" almost immediately Frank pulled his pocket turret "who am I pointing at?" Frank asked as he holds the turret in his left hand. "the cleaners it's gonna suppress them as we use dana's shield to stop the sniper from wasting us." And just like clockwork, Frank set his turret on the ground pointing towards the cleaners while Dana grabbed her shield.

As soon as the turret started to fire, Dana quickly sprinted across the street and dove into cover as she slipped into the alley in the left. Sliding the shield across the ground Miles grabbed the shield, handed it to Frank and with a nod to each other Frank Sprinted across the street with the shield taking two shots from the rifle as he makes it to the alley. Miles watched the Street to see where the sniper was at the time, knowing where this bastard was made Miles a lot calmer, as Frank made it to the other side of the street, just like Dana did, he slid it across the street. As it slid to the cars Miles got ready to grab it when with another crack, the shield went flying back to frank.

"what the fuck?" Frank exclaimed as the shield made it closer to him than it did to miles,

"he caught on to the plan!" Miles explained as he looked behind him knowing the turret was going to run out soon. The flames licked the car as the turret stopped firing at the cleaners, Miles started to run out from behind the car, as cracks keep coming from the sniper Miles attempted to grab the shield laying on the ground. Just as he grabbed the shield, Miles fell onto the ground as the shot found its target.

The white ground was painted red from blood as it splattered across the street, the bullet had hit its mark, but it tore through the knee guard and managed maim Miles's knee. As miles collapsed onto the ground Dana ran to grab the shield, while Frank went for Miles. "Just leave me I'm worthless now" Frank smirked as Dana Provided cover till they were away from the sniper, but with the cleaners at their back with a wounded agent it wouldn't look good. After sending the cleaners through alley after alley Frank, Dana and Miles lost them in the subway. It was dark, it reeked and there were too many body bags, rats and the stench of death. Frank sat Miles against one of the wall in a supply closet as Dana Secured the door.

"god dammit I said to leave me frank that was a direct order whats wrong with you?" Frank looked at Miles with a serious look he spoke his mind "alright, we have been running operations with each other for about two months now Miles you need to know, I don't leave men behind I didn't leave Becky, I'm not gonna leave you"

"where did you get this noble attitude for people you don't know very well huh?"

Frank shunned his head as he looked down at the ground. "I had to leave a brother behind in Falluja, I told myself no matter what I won't do the same again… and I aim to keep that promise" Miles looked at Frank as a shot of morphine was injected into Miles leg. "Dana can fix your leg better than I can but right now our big thing is evacing you outta the DZ." Dana came over to look at Miles leg and relive Frank to go keep a look out for anybody coming down the hall.

"I'm gonna be honest Miles, it's bad, if we don't get you out you're not gonna make it"

"are you kidding me, I've never felt better Dana Just get me a splint and I'll be good to go." Dana Slapped Miles before looking at him again

"that sniper hit your popliteal artery, you're gonna be lucky if you can even stand in five minutes let alone survive the night, we need to get you outta here now." Miles looked at Dana and put his hand up to her cheek and pressed it to her face

"Dana, I'll be okay, we need to bunker down and wait till that sniper leaves that's the closest evac we can take and he's guarding till we show our faces"

Meanwhile as Dana and Miles were arguing about how close he was from death, Frank sat in the doorway looking at the only way to them, as he brought his vector closer to his chest as the cans outside the door started to rattle. Frank got into the niche he made with Dana's shield and his vector he was ready for whatever came through that door and into his hallway. The long barrel from a m14 Rifle came through the archway into his point of view. without any hesitation, Frank emptied an entire clip towards the rifle and whoever was behind it. Interrupting Dana and Miles, the firing stopped only to let Frank reload and shout at the top of his lungs: "WHOEVER THAT M14 RIFLE BELONGS TO BETTER TELL ME WHO THE HELL YOU ARE AND WHY I SHOULD BLOW YOU TO FUCKING SHREDS WITH EVERYHING I GOT" After a few minutes a southern man Started to speak

"Alright now… everybody just needs to calm down now ya hear? I am a SHD division agent so y'all should just out down your rifle and slowly come out now. I promise you I don't mean no harm but I got a seeker grenade ready to go unless you surrender to me now." Frank seems skeptical but quickly answered to the voice.

"we got wounded SHD in here, were Agents too who are you? I want a name right now" just after a few moments the voice started to speak again.

"My names Nick Matts, I got deployed same time as all the other agents. Who are you and who else is in that room now"

Frank looked at Dana as she nodded Frank spoke again "Names Frank Gentry, I got Agents Dana Cole, and Mark Miles" The man who called himself Nick spoke again.

"I'm gonna come out of cover now, do I got y'alls promise that you won't open fire on me the second I get out there?" Frank reluctantly agreed

"Alright you got a deal but I still got a gun aimed at you so no funny business" as soon as Frank agreed, A tall man wearing tan cargo pants, a blue shemagh scarf and a blue cargo jacket came out from behind the wall. "I come in peace now so just calm down I don't mean to harm you"

"I'll believe that when I know who you are" Frank said with his gun slightly lower and his hand pulling the beanie off his head. Frank looked at the man and wondered exactly what his goal was, they didn't call for help nor did anybody even know they went into the dark zone. Last anybody heard from them was that they saw some Rikers run off by times square and run off to some alley.

The man standing before frank took his hand off the trigger and slung his rifle over his shoulder, he kept his hands raised as Frank still had his vector aimed towards him. "so how long till I can put my hands down? I'm starting to lose feeling in them?" Frank snapped back to reality and quickly answered him,

"just as soon as you tell me what the hell your doing here? We didn't tell anybody where we were before we went dark so how'd you find us?" Frank quickly aimed his vector towards the man's gut.

"I was running some recon, I heard some shots and found some blood leading towards the subway, all I had to do was follow the blood. I assumed it was a looter or someone just trying to get away from some cleaners… guess I was right" Frank started to lower his gun again for the second time until he put his vector to his side and nodded to him that he could come over now.

Miles looked in the hallway to see a man approach him, he looked at dana and frank with worry, till frank nodded followed by "he's okay for now miles, he said his name is nick" the man approached him as he took off his pack and looked at miles.

"I assume it's not good" Nick asked. "it's worse than he lets on. His popliteal artery was shot and if he doesn't get out of here soon, he won't make it" nick pulled out a small brace and soon after a cooking stove.

"miles I need you to know that what I plan to do it gonna hurt like a mean sunova bitch, I need to know if your gonna pass out while I do it" as nick spoke he took out a k-bar knife from the back of his pack and set up the cooking stove and placed the knife on top of the flame to heat it up. Miles nodded

"I won't pass out, but I will need something in my mouth to keep from screaming" Dana Searched through her pack till she pulled out a small piece of cloth. Dana and nick both searched through they're packs as they tried to find a stick or something useful till miles started to speak. "here use this it's the closest thing we got" Miles pulled out his pistol and ejected the magazine. Dana grabbed it as wrapped the cloth around it and Quickly Miles grabbed the mag, took his mask off and shoved it between his teeth and shouted, "DO IT NOW!"

Just as he screamed Nick took the knife off the stove as it was red hot, Dana Grabbed the jeans around Miles's knee and ripped them open and made sure that nothing was in the bullet hole. As she nodded to him, Nick Quickly pressed the knife against Miles knee as the smell of burning flesh and the screams of anguish echoed through the halls of the subway, Frank was barely able to stay in the room. The screaming seemed to last for ages as it continued to echo through franks ears. The Smell of flesh burning stayed in Dana's nose and the look of pure pain was ingrained into Nick's eyes till he pulled the knife away from Miles knee.

"he should be okay for right now but we still need to get him out of here or else he will die" Dana nodded as Miles spat out the magazine and reloaded it into his pistol.

"What's the next step?" Miles asked as nick pulled out some gauze and wrapped his knee, "we get you out of here, but that's easier said than done" Miles grabbed the shotgun on the floor and slowly stood up as he leaned against the wall and looked at Frank. "we got an extraction zone close by, we can call a Heli and get you back to HQ faster than finding a door and walking you back.

Frank looked back into the hallway as he heard a small rattle from the cans, he looked down only to see a rat scurry past and duck into a different door. "well what are we just standing around for?" Frank smiled as he took Dana's Shield from the doorway as it retracted he tossed it back to Dana as she placed it back into his holster. Nick took the rifle off of his back as Frank took his vector, Dana took her rifle and cocked it as Miles counted the shells he had left, they all set out from the tunnels.

The snow had picked up as the group left the metro, Frank lead them as Dana helped support Miles, while nick covered the rear. "So, do we have a plan if we run into anyone, or do we just run like hell?" Nick had asked while he looked through his scope at the rooftops keeping a close eye for even the smallest glimmer from a scope.

"we just keep moving that's the plan if we stop Miles dies. It's just up here, or at least it should be. Once we get there, we hold up and wait till the chopper shows up" Miles chuckled as they kept walking

"oh, if only it were that easy" It was quiet as the snow fell, the only sound beside the odd dog barking seemed to be the footsteps trampling the snow. Just as soon as his happened the silence stopped as a group of looters emerged from a house, the screaming from inside became louder as they threw a woman out of the window of the first story and onto a car close by. The group scrambled off the street as they ducked behind a dumpster to the left, trying to avoid the looters, as clearly no one can put up a fight. As the group took cover, even more looter emerged from the house. It started as two but soon three more came out and then three more came from across the street

"hey look what we got, some fucker hiding up at the top had three crates of soup up there. Shit there's gotta be like 20 cans of soup here" with some laughter here and there the looter looked onto the terrified woman as she scrambled off the car and into the street.

"please, please just take my stuff and go" as she pleaded the looters started to laugh around her as they surrounded her.

"oh it ain't that easy girly, see you lied to us, you said you had nothing but I saw your pad, and I gotta say… that wine, the soup, the peanut butter all that fucking food and water up there looked like something"

"and this time" another looter said, "this time its gonna cost you… if you ain't the Sorriest piece of ass by the end of the night, well let's just say its gonna hurt tomorrow"

Miles slowly tried to get up before getting pulled back down by Dana. "What the fuck are you doing Dana she needs help."

"we can't win this fight Miles, we need to get you out of here" "that's bullshit and you know it. Do you know what they're gonna do to her if we don't stop them?!"

"yes I do but we don't have the firepower to help… my shield is barley close to functional, Frank's turret is smashed to bits and you can barely pick up that Shotgun in your hands, we can't help her" Miles looked at the ground till frank spoke up

"once we get you out of here, I'll come back to stop them, but we need to get you out. We can take this alley to get to the extraction zone. It'll take a little longer but it's worth it if can get you out of this warzone."

Miles finally agreed as they helped him up, they slowly snuck off into the alley as the girls screams echoed into the distance, it seemed to last for hours even if it was only a few minutes than after some shots, the screaming stopped. As the shots echoed miles looked back with anger behind his eyes as he looked at Dana, she looked at him as she said "it doesn't matter anymore Miles, it matters to get you out" Miles looked at her with anger as he spoke

"It would've mattered to her" as he shoved her off his shoulder and tried to walk on his own, refusing to let her help, at this point he didn't want anything to do with Dana. Finally emerging from the alley, the street was quiet, instead of walking straight through the street the group stayed on the right side off the street and onto the sidewalk. The street was dead, and quiet as the snow fell not even a dog was barking this time. Nothing made a sound only problem with that was that it was too quiet, no stray dogs, no crunching of the snow.

"it's too quiet something's not right" Frank said to fill the air with anything other than the quiet.

"we just need to go a few more streets and we can get you out outta here Miles, just a few more streets" not even a few seconds later, bright lights flooded the streets as a dump truck emerged from behind them. Spewing fire, the truck started to pick up in speed trying to either turn them into charcoal or a part of the sidewalk.

"RUN!" nick shouted as the truck got closer. the flames licked at they're heals, Miles was barely able to keep up as he dropped his shotgun to lose dead weight. But even then, Miles was still barley able to fast walk let alone run. Frank looked back as the cleaners closed in, and had to stop and run straight towards the truck in order to save Miles. Frank quickly grabbed miles and slung him over his shoulders and onto his back. The truck kept closing in, as a crack of sound slammed into the window and a red mist splattered the inside of the truck, sending the truck straight into a building off to the right soon followed by an explosion sending the Dana and Frank flying from the explosion, and screams from the cleaners still inside the truck filled the streets. Frank up to see Nick perched behind a toppled over mailbox, the barrel of his m1

4 rifle smoking as his let the bullet case flying from the chamber. Frank got up as he found Miles a few feet away,

"that was a hell of a shot Nick" Miles said as he sat back up.

"well, all I can do is try, most of the time I succeed" Frank helped miles back up as he helped support his weight and they started to head for the evac zone.

A few minutes later the group reached a parking garage with some scaffoldings for renovation, as they helped Miles up the side of the building, Nick was already at the top looking out making sure nobody was coming in any direction. They sat miles down in a cargo container and quickly started to set up defenses. Dana set up her shield and a defense wall up by Miles as Nick set up a sicky bomb by the door leading to the garage. All the while Frank put together another turret leading to the ladder on the other side of the roof, but this time he rigged the turret to breath fire instead of bullets.

"alright we got all exits and entrances covered, I'll stay by Miles and provide sniper fire as you guys just try to stay alive, ill signal the flare in 30 seconds so be ready." Frank nodded as he walked to the side of the roof and aimed his vector down towards the doorway leading down to the parking garage, while Dana, got her M16 ready to fire at anything that moves. Nick made his way to where Miles was and set up shop, but just before he shot up the flare, he handed his pistol to Miles.

"if anything happens, it's better to have two than one." Miles took the Pistol from his hand and quickly reloaded both ready for anything.

It was cold that afternoon, and it was quiet. Before the chaos started the only thing, miles could think about was that girl, the girl they left for dead at the hands of the looters and how sorry he felt not being able to do anything to save her. With a thump, the flare gun everyone else got on edge ready for hell. The stillness is often described as the worst part of combat, the thought of someone coming solely to harm you is what separates cowards and hero's.

It started at the fire escape, the turret let loose a stream of flames as two or three rikers got caught and threw themselves off the building just to put themselves out. Then soon they started to come from the stairway as Frank started to suppress them at that front, Dana sprinted to the fire escape to stop whoever came on that front. Nick slowly shot off one by one as people on every front were picked off with shot after shot. Miles sat there ready to shoot anybody who came close to him an Nick.

"WHERE THE FUCKS THE CHOPPER!?" Frank shouted as the rikers coming up from the stairwell became more frequent.

"IT SHOULD ONLY BE ABOUT 40 MORE SECONDS, JUST KEEP SHOOTING" Dana shouted as her rifle almost drowned her out. The rikers just kept coming. It started first at the ladder, the turret jammed as the riker scrambled around to smash it and toss it off the roof as Nick soon had to start covering the ladder instead. The rikers in the stairwell had tossed a flash-bang at Frank soon after, clipping him the shoulder, lifting his vector back at the stairwell Frank unloaded his clip into anybody who showed their face. "FUCK, FRANK NOO!" Dana shouted as they saw frank hit the ground only to rise back up and start firing again, Miles had had enough of feeling worthless and tried to stand up but to go help Frank, but as the bullets were flying in the chaos and confusion, Miles had to sit back down with a sharp pain in his gut. Looking down Miles saw now that a stray bullet hit his stomach and had lodge somewhere inside him.

"FUCK, SHIT MILES IS SHOT AGAIN!" Nick shouted as the bullets started whizzing by his head

The sound of chopper blades and a chain gun interrupted the fire fight long enough for Frank to get up, "CHOPPERS HERE LET'S MOVE NOW, NOW, NOW!" Dana had sprinted to where Nick and Miles were set up to grab her shield,

"sling Miles over your shoulder ill cover you with the shield, go!" with that Nick grabbed Miles's arm as he slung him over his shoulders onto his back, Frank quickly reloaded and covered where Dana was and made sure no one was coming onto this roof, but the chopper made quick work of anyone who got onto the roof. As Nick made a break for the chopper Dana covered the rear with the shield until nick set Miles down on the chopper, from there an agent in black cargo pants and a white winter jacket put his boots onto the ground. He walked over to nick and whispered something into Nick's ear. Nick turned to Dana.

"we got him on the Chopper but we need to hurry, go get frank and get him here now!" Dana nodded as she went to grab Frank. Frank felt a tap on his left shoulder from Dana, he looked behind him and saw her.

"lets go!" Dana shouted. the walk back to the chopper was one of the longest moments Frank would ever remember, about halfway to the chopper, Frank saw a man get off the chopper and said something to nick, but the chopper had drowned out whatever he said, in that split second everything would change. Miles sat up in the chopper as he saw Frank he started to wave, as nick got in the chopper, he pulled the pistol out from Miles's holster, he quickly placed it to Miles's head and squeezed the trigger as blood stained the snow. Frank fell to the floor as Dana, threw her shield up. The gunner quickly aimed for Dana, as it whirled up it unleashed a fury of steel as it ate threw Dana's shield and flesh till she fell to the ground. The chopper gunner whirled up again this time at Frank, but instead of killing him, one of the agents walked over to him and hit him with the butt of his rifle, and everything went black.

Frank woke up to the sight of what looked like an army of agents on top of the roof, he saw Nick sitting right by the chopper as another agent walked up to him. "what the hell took you so long?"

"sorry Nick we had a run in with some cleaners but we took care of them, are these the same guys you took a shot at?" "yeah, I don't know how I missed his head but then again it doesn't matter now." Frank grunted as he slowly sat up alerting Nick he was awake,

"well look who's awake" "it was you?" Frank asked as he sat there in confusion

"you took the shot at miles? Took his knee out? That started all this, IT, WAS YOU?" Nick slowly smiled as he walked over to Frank.

"pick him up and take him to the edge" two other agents walked over and grabbed the wounded Frank, and shoved him over to the edge "yes Frank, it was me… you see the rest of you are just sheep, your blind and you follow orders, but the ones that see what's really going on, like me, in this world" Nick paused as he got closer to Franks ear. "I'm a wolf among you sheep" just he finished speaking Frank heard a bang and felt three shots go straight into his chest and stomach before Being thrown off the building, Frank saw nick salute him mockingly, only to go through the roof of a taxi below him and soon the world went black, but for the last time.

 **To whom it may concern: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story, I had a lot of fun writing it and hope that whoever reads it in the future will like it too, I plan to do more this story and hope that everyone looks forward to reading it see ya next time. PS This was just an intro, if your worried that was it or anything like that the main character is met in the second chapter so jump to that!**


	2. Chapter 2 3 Months later

**To whom it may concern: I do not own the rights to any Characters in Tom Clancy's the division, I do own the characters I bring into the Chapters, such as Benjamin Kelly (the main agent in the game I wanted to give him a name and I have!), I'll keep updating the list of characters I have made for the story. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2. 3 months later

Benjamin woke up to the sound of a tea kettle going off down the hall. As he sat up he quickly grabbed at his waist in pain as he could see the bruise form across his ribs from where the looter took a bat to his chest just a few hours ago. Once the pain was manageable, he stood up and walked out of the room to get the kettle. Faye must've forgot about it and fell asleep, it was normal seeing as how she survived an explosion, and had been awake for what seemed like 48 straight hours. Benjamin walked out of the room and went back in once he realized he didn't have his shirt on. After grabbing a hoodie really quick he zipped it up and ran down the hall to get the kettle. The kettle screamed at him till he took it off the hot plate and set it on the oven mitt on the counter, he looked around for Faye's cup or something to get some tea ready when he heard a voice.

"how long was I out?" Ben looked around to see Faye Lau starting to sit up, the bandages on her leg looked okay, but could maybe be redressed, but the one's on her eye needs to be changed.

"well I passed out a few hours ago, and you just set the kettle on the hot plate so I'd say, about maybe twenty minutes" Ben grabbed the empty cup by the cot Faye was laying down on, he quickly put the cup on the counter as he poured some hot water into the cup and handed it to Faye."

Thanks, I need to get back to work"

"I don't think so Faye, you haven't slept in a few days, we both need some sleep" Faye put some tea bags into the cup as she stirred it around till the water turned green.

As she took a sip Ben looked around for some bandages and walked over to her. "your eye needs to be redressed again" Faye looked up at him.

"can you do that? Maybe I should get Kandel to do it"

"oh shush I can do it, I've done it before I can do it again" Faye didn't protest after remembering that Ben had redressed a couple of wounds once they secured the post office and didn't interject. Ben had to kneel as Faye sat up on the cot, He grabbed some medical scissors and snipped away the old bandages and gauze.

"I forgot that you've done this before to be honest" Faye said as Ben focused on grabbing the gauze from her eye and looked at it, "well back in Afghanistan I've had to dressed wounds in the field, well that and for my day job before I got activated" Ben took a closer look at Faye's eye to make sure it wouldn't be infected. "I might need to re sterilize it, just to make sure."

Ben walked over to the med bay and came back with some fresh gauze, some Cotton balls and everything else to redress and sterilize her eye. Faye scoffed as he walked back over "so tell me, will I have to lose my eye?" Ben kneeled to see her eye again.

"if we keep redressing it, you should only need an eyepatch" Ben mentioned as he re-did the dressing. A couple of minutes of silence Kandel Walked into the room "You could've told me she needed help agent" Kandel exclaimed with annoyance, Ben looked at her as he finished redressing the bandages,

"I was right here, I could've done it guess what, I did it no problem" Ben quickly stood up. As he still made eye contact with Kandel, not so surprisingly, Kandel Just scoffed and held out her hand till Ben handed back over the spare Bandages and gauze, and quickly went back to the med bay and continued to help treat anyone else she could. Jokingly, Ben turned to Faye "I think she's' warming up to me" Faye chuckled as she retorted "I'm just surprised she didn't stab you with those scissors." Faye looked out the door way to see a whole lot of scrambling from the security wing"what's going on with them?" "

Ill go check it out, but I'd say you should go get your gear." Ben nodded as he went back into his room or if you could call it that and quickly started to put everything on.

Ben looked in the mirror as he made sure everything was on correctly, grabbing his shirt then putting on his hoodie again, Ben grabbed the vest on the bed and quickly fastened it, next where the knee pads and gloves till he had everything he needed. He took the black beanie off the cot and wrapped it around his head to hide the military cut he had maintained for so long, and quickly grabbed his paramedic jacket and bag and walked out the door to go find Captain Benitez and Faye. Benjamin walked out to the security wing and was immediately greeted by an angry Captain Benitez. "finally, your awake, we have a problem"

"what kind of problem are we dealing with?" Benitez nodded to follow as he went over to his war table.

"we got Cleaner, Rikers and looters across the board. Something in Hell's Kitchen has the local Cleaners on edge, they're getting for what looks like an assault on an apartment complex, the looters are moving across the board attacking more and more civilians, taking more and it looks like they're buckling down for a war. while the rikers have just seem to just shut down"

"how are the rikers not moving at all?" Ben asked with a concerned tone.

"I mean no attacks, no attempts, nothing it's as if they just disappeared from the map." Ben, looked puzzled about the options at his feet. "I don't like the sound of the rikers, but I'm more concerned with the looters, if they're taking lives we need to find out what's got them on edge and taking shit."

Benitez looked at his watch as he rubbed his eyes. "its only 4' clock in the morning, fuck I need to get some sleep" Benitez walked away as Ben turned to Faye.

"we've been awake for 47 hours Ben, get some sleep than go check out the looters around the garment district" Faye limped off, leaving Ben standing at the table by himself, realizing it was 4 in the morning really took it out of him as he slowly walked off to his cot. He stripped his jacket, and his vest off he dropped them on the floor as he stripped his bag off he didn't even bother to take his hoodie or shirt off as he collapsed onto the cot.

Ben slumped down on the cot and set Isaac to go off in three hours, took the beanie off his head and laid down. as his eyes grew heavier, he drifted off but he was afraid something else would wake him up. His eyes grew tired and without ever feeling like he closed his eyes, Ben woke back up to Isaac talking to him. "Good morning agent, the time is now 7:43 AM" Ben quickly pressed a button as he sat back up on his cot. Still feeling dazed Ben stood up and walked over to grab his things and head back out to the main lobby. As he stepped out, Ben seemed to be the only one who's really awake. The refugee's sleeping on the floor and benches didn't seem to move, either wrapped in blankets or huddling to get warm. They were all sound asleep. Groggily Ben kept a steady pace as he walked to his stash crate to get his weapons. Looking through the crate, Ben finally grabbed his M1911, a Military M416, and a burst rifle MP5. Looking at the guns he just grabbed, Ben took them over to the work bench, Equipping the Mp5 with a semi hand rail, laser sight and a small reflex sight, his m1911 with a silencer and his military m416 with a compensator, an extended mag, reflex sight and vertical grip, he figured he was ready. Quickly everything together Faye limped over

"you all set?" Ben looked over his shoulder to see Faye limp over

"almost yeah, just need to finish packing my bag" Ben grabbed the first aid, and sticky bomb and placed them in his bag. zipping up his bag, Ben stood up and walked over to the entrance.

"I'm sure I'll be back after this get resolved, but you'll know as soon as I do" walking out the door the cold air from outside rushed past him sending shivers down his spine. Ben quickly put his Black beanie on, at least it's not the dessert he thought leaving the post office and heading to the garment district. Making good time, Ben walked into the garment district in only about 10 minutes, walking to the side of the street, he suddenly felt as if someone was watching him but quickly disregarded it as he's felt that way for 2 years since he got back, the streets were empty, not even a rat was around. Ben gripped his rifle as he slowed down and looked around every corner to make sure nobody would get the drop on him. as he continued down the street the sound of gun fire snapped Ben back into the real world quickly diving behind an ambulance, Ben observed his surrounding's to try and locate the gunfire when the sound of screams echoed through the apartments to the left of Ben. Looking at the empty streets, Ben looked back to the Building, then to the streets till his Conscience kicked in "Are you fucking kidding me right now Ben? You need to go help her the last thing you want this shit to happen again" Grunting and getting up from the side of the ambulance Ben slowly entered the Building as the sound of crying started to echo.

Ben slowly put one foot in front of the other as he entered the building, looking around him the first floor? Lobby seemed to be clear. Grabbing the mp5 from his back and slinging the P416 to his back, he gripped the handle and started up the stairs to the source of the crying, screaming and gunshot's. as he got closer to the source, Ben could hear voices and soon words, till at the 3rd floor, Ben could hear the voices loud and clear. It started with a girl crying and men laughing, "Please no, just take the food and go please I don't want any trouble" Ben quickly got up to the door way as he heard a man's voice start to laugh and speak

"I'm sorry missy but I can't do that. I got a story for you you'll like it I promise, you see about 3 months ago before the JTF started to double down on that piece of shit wall they call the dark zone, me and my mates needed something to eat so we found this little bitch just like you, only not as pretty she lied to us too saying she only had a bottle of wine and four cans of soup. Of course, we found out where she was hiding the rest of her food, she had about twenty cans of soup all different, four more bottles of wine and even two jars of peanut butter, where the fuck did she get that shit I hadn't seen it since black Friday. So since we found out she lied to us I got a little angry with her, so much so that I dragged her by her hair to the 1st floor" just as he said that the sound of painful shriek sounded as the man started to speak through his teeth with anger.

"Just like I'm doing now, I took her to the first floor and threw her out of the window unto the hood of a car. The only problem with my plan, was that before I could claim her ass she tried to run, which gave her three bullets to the back." Ben slowly opened the door to the studio apartment as he saw from behind 5 looters all standing around what looked like a woman kneeling on the ground with a huge tuft of her hair balled up in the man's hand, only thing that was worse was it looked like the looters had already started the party they were talking about. Ben couldn't get a good look but he clearly saw the woman's shirt and bra a few feet away but all Ben could see was her backside and a few tattoos on her back. Gripping the Mp5 a little tighter, Ben launched a sticky grenade in the kitchen where three looters were standing, revealing where he was. The looters turned around in shock as they all they see is a Division agent, aiming what looked like a bigger gun than they have in his right hand, armed to the teeth and his left hand on the detonator.

"Hey, don't stop on my account" Ben said as the looters aimed there pistols and gripping there bats

"this don't concern you Agent, just go and we'll act like we never saw you"

"Afraid I can't do that friend, see I can't let you attack her, its just not right" nodding towards the girl who the looter still had in his hand

The looter smirked "well seeing as how we got four guns and a bat on you, I'd say your fucked home boy" now it was Ben's turn to smirk as he looked at his left hand.

"well you may have four guns but three of them are in the kitchen, how many guns would you have after I click this button those are gone how long do you think you'll last after that?" the looter look at each other as they snap back to him but this time cocking their guns.

"I think we'll manage" Ben Smirked again.

"Suit yourself" just he finished speaking the button clicked as the grenade in the kitchen went off causing the three looters to fly all over the kitchen, in the haze, Ben dropped the button and gripped the mp5 again as he takes out the Gunman to the left of the man with one hand on his bat and the other in the girl's hair. After the smoke cleared the only three people left standing where the Girl on the ground, the looter and Ben. Looking at Ben the looter was only a few feet away from him, he threw the girl to the side and rushed at Ben.

Gripping the bat in both hands, the looter swung at Ben knocking his gun to the ground and with a hit to the ribs, sending Ben into the corner. Taking another crack with the bat the looter came at Ben with all he had hitting him over and over with the bat. Hitting Ben, the Looter didn't notice the Girl slowly grab the MP5 from the ground and shaking held it aiming at the looter. "H-Hey you!" turning around the looter saw the Girl he tormented aiming the gun at him.

"aw that's fucking cute bitch, what the fuck are you gonna do? Look at yourself, gun shaking in your hands, tits exposed, shaking and perky the only thing your gonna do is get me harder than I was with your hair in my hands, let's face it you ain't gonna do shit bitch" as the girl started to shake more the looter started to walk towards her.

"she might not do anything, but I am" as the looter turned around, Ben was still on the ground but his M1911 pointed straight at him

"well shi-"Ben started to unload the clip into his torso as the girl dropped to the floor and clasped her hand over her ears, the body dropped to the floor as Ben started to rise. Realizing the girl still didn't have a top Ben took his jacket off and quickly wrapped it around the girl on the floor. Taking the gun from her hands, Ben took his bag off from his back and searched through his pack till he pulled out a T-shirt and a blue flannel

"t-thank you" Ben smiled a little as she started to put the shirts on Ben leaned back as he laid down and closed his eyes to give her some privacy.

"Don't mention it"

His jacket fell to the floor as the woman took it off to get the t-shirt on, Ben opened his eyes for only a second and quickly saw a cut, somewhat healed but it still looked fresh on her left side. "hang on a second" Ben sat back up as she looked at him,

"what's wrong?" with concern in her eyes the girl's eyes grew wide as he leaned in to get a look at her side.

"I want to look at this" taking of his gloves Ben pressed his fingers to her side and to the scar more specifically she shuddered and gasped a little as goose bumps started to form.

"shit that's cold" Ben retraced a little than went back to the scar.

"sorry I just want to get a closer look at this wound" examining the wound a little closer it looked like it was made with a k-bar but it wasn't too deep "who did this?" the girl quickly looked away as she didn't answer "who did this? It wasn't them, it's too old to be made by them so who did it?" the girl still didn't answer as she shrugged him away she continued to put the shirt on, grabbing the Flannel from the ground the girl got up and walked to the bedroom without a word. Getting his jacket from the ground, Ben put it back on as he grabbed his MP5 from the ground and slowly followed her to the bedroom. Stopping at the doorway Ben saw the girl for the first time in the sunlight. She didn't look that old, around maybe 22-23 at the most with Sleek brown hair that went to her upper back, she was wearing dark eye shadow that complimented her baby blue eyes .She wore black skinny jeans, the t-shirt and blue flannel Ben had given her wore a little tight on him but on her it looked more like a coat, and to complete her look she was putting on a pair on converse to cover her feet, Ben looked her up and down and to his dismay despite the eye shadow streaks across her cheeks, she was very attractive, but quickly throwing the thought from his mind as she started to speak.

"What are you staring at?" the girl said as she proceeding to pack a backpack. Ben snapped back to reality,

"I'm sorry I was just thinking"

"no you weren't, you were checking me out, weren't you?" Ben kept looking at her as he came up with an excuse

"I was thinking about that scar, made by a k-bar knife, military, not self-inflicted, who made it?" the girl looked down as she kept packing her bag "how about a name? you got one of those?" the girl remained silent. Finally, out of frustration and pain to his side Ben got fed up. "alright fine" walking out of the doorway Ben left the room, and soon the apartment. Leaving the building with a loud smack from the door, Ben got back onto the street's. as he walked Ben started to head back to the post office. After being smacked with a bat, probably breaking at least one rib and running on three hours of sleep, Ben was done. Twenty seconds back outside the door swung open again as the girl from the apartment came rushing out. "hey, you" Ben ignored her as he kept walking not caring anymore he just wanted to go back.

"HEY ASSHOLE IM TALKING TO YOU" the woman shouted as she tried to catch up to him, turning back to face her only to see her right in his face.

"what, what do you want?" Ben said with an annoyed tone from his voice, the woman got up into his face

"what the fuck, you blow up my apartment, you kill five guys and you just leave?!" "well seeing as how you refused to talk to me, tell your name or anything like that I figured at this stage, ill leave" Turning back around to start walking he was spun around again to face the woman again.

"I'm still talking asshole, I have nowhere to go no what am I supposed to do?" turning around and starting to walk again, Ben now fed up spoke again

"I don't know, I don't care" walking again she started to follow, "are you always such an asshole? "just to people who are rude to me, granted I'm a little extra angry but that's because I have at least one broken rib, just got the crap kicked out of me and I'm running on three hours of sleep so if you don't mind" starting to keep a pace the woman followed right by his side.

"and where am I supposed to go?" "again, I don't know, and I don't care, go to the post office. Go to a friend, I don't care" turning him around again the woman spoke again

"I'm sorry, it's just, it's been a bad day" "Ben looked right at her "can I ask questions and instead of blowing me off you answer me?" the woman reluctantly nodded "you got a name?"

"Gwen" Ben looked at her as she looked at him, she had cleaned the eye liner streaks from her eyes.

"mines Ben" as they started to talk in the street, Ben noticed she wasn't very tall, while he stood at 6'4 it looked like she only came up to his chin, she looked like she stood tall at 5'7 no idea why that popped into his head but never the less, he spoke again "I'm going back to the post office, they got cots, blankets warm food, that's where I'm going, you can tag along if you want" right in the middle of speaking, a car a few blocks ahead exploded and immediately went up in flames with an eruption of laughter came as what looked like an army of looters flooded the street. Ben grabbed Gwen as he opened the back of the ambulance, "get in!" Gwen got inside of the ambulance, as Ben shut the doors, he dove to the car right beside the ambulance, the looters got closer, as they did it looked like there was only about, 14 of them but never the less it was more than 1.

"Ben what's going on?!" Faye shouted as his radio broke the silence.

"well after saving a woman from a group of looters, it seems their buddy's want to play"

"how many?"

"I counted about 14 maybe 15, but they got more than just bats"

"we got Elliot and his team on the way just hold off for a few minutes" Ben smiled as he grabbed the P416 off his back, going back to the ambulance he opened the doors, to see a scared Gwen looking at him, handing her his pistol he spoke to her in a calm tone

"just be calm, you know how to shoot?" Gwen shook her head "all you need to know right now is to aim at what you want to shoot, and don't pull the trigger, but squeeze" Gwen looked at him as he closed the doors again. Ben cocked the P416, grabbing the grenade shooter and threw it to street pole twenty feet away and waited for the looters to close in.

Ben took cover as the looters got closer. Peeking through the car window, the looters started to get closer and right past the sticky bomb. Clicking the detonator, the car caught fire as it took three people out with it. Bullets started to fly past the car as Ben looked for an opening to return fire when a rusher came from behind to smack Ben in the head, the ringing in his ears stayed with Ben for a good twenty seconds as the Looter's started to catch up to Ben.

Gwen sat in the Ambulance terrified at the sight of watching looters with baseball bats, shotguns and pistols walk up to the Man who saved her life bet beaten savagely with bats. " _I Have to help him_ " getting up the courage to get up from the gurney, Gwen forced herself to the door. Throwing it open, Gwen took the pistol, shaking again pointing it at the looter who started the beating. Laughing at her for shaking the looter stood up and looked at her

"oh what's gonna happen? The big bad bit-" just as he talked Gwen fired a hole into the looters head falling to the ground. Ben looking up seeing Gwen holding a smoking gun. grabbing his own gun from the ground, Ben got up quickly only to grab the door of the ambulance.

"GET BACK INSIDE THE AMBULANCE" slamming the door with Gwen inside, Ben turned around to face the looters and pulled the trigger as two more looters' fell to the ground. Ben tossed a flash grenade over the car as he reloaded his rifle and brought out his mp5 for closer combat.

The loud concuss from the flash bang went off as Ben dove from cover to take out three more looters, blinded from the flash. Diving back into cover Ben could hear from the survivors "OH SHIT FROM BEHIND" Ben ducked out from cover to see two squads of four men running up and giving suppressing fire till a man in a white hiking jacket, black cargo pants and his hair tucked into a ponytail wearing a a black beanie ran up to Ben.

"Calvary's here let's go!" Ben nodded as Elliot looked up from cover to fire his rifle, Ben banged on the ambulance door

"Gwen lets move!" opening the door, Ben dropped his gun on the ground "Fuck!" Elliot looked behind him as Ben ran into the ambulance to see a broken window. Ben rushed to take the flannel off Gwen's chest to have a little bit more working room as it was soaked in blood. Throwing the flannel to the side, Ben lifted Gwen up to try and look for an exit wound, "SHIT" Elliot got to the back of the ambulance

"we need to move now! What's going on?"

"she's been shot I need to find an exit wound."

"what if there isn't one?" Ben looked at his friend

"I got to get it out myself" Ben lifted Gwen's t-shirt but only to the bullet wound on her waist. Not finding a exit wound, Ben set Gwen's Unconscious body down on the gurney as he got up to find some supplies. Surprisingly this ambulance wasn't looted leaving quite a lot of medical supplies for Ben to use, searching for tweezers, epinephrine, morphine, adrenaline, pliers and a dish to hold the bullet. Ben tried to hurry to save Gwen's life.

Ben turned to Elliot who stood there in shock seeing Ben dive into action. "how long can you hold off the looters?" Elliot snapped back into action,

"we'll take care of them you get her stable enough to move!" with a smile on his face Elliot slammed the door of the ambulance shut to give Ben some more space to work with. Taking off his gloves and jacket, Ben rolled up the sleeves of his hoodie and got to work. Grabbing the adrenaline in a hurry Ben found some scissors and cut open the t-shirt, Ben moved the pen over her chest and slammed the syringe into her chest, releasing the adrenaline into her system Gwen shook awake with an exclamation of pain. Looking down to her side Gwen remembered what had happened and the pain had come back to her before screaming in pain.

"Gwen, I need you to listen to me, I need to find the bullet but I need you to stay still" looking him directly in the eyes, Gwen whimpered in pain as she took deep breaths trying to make the pain stop. "I need to get the bullet in your side, there's no exit wound so it in there. I'm gonna give you some morphine but I need you to stay calm okay?" Trying to form words before giving up, Gwen Nodded as she laid back onto the gurney readying herself for what is gonna come next. Getting the needle and placing it into the bottle and drawing the morphine into the syringe, Ben placed his hand into Gwen's " okay this is the easy part" Nodding again to continue, Ben stuck the needle into her side to numb the pain from the bullet, whimpering and wincing in pain the noises the came from Gwen as Ben even started to wince.

Gwen started the breath regularly again as the pain had started to decrease, Ben looked Gwen in the eyes, " this is the bad part" Grabbing the pliers, Gwen's eyes grew a little and Squeezed Ben's Hand a little "you're gonna be fine, just remember to breath" Digging into her flesh, Gwen Whimpered as he entered her waist with the pliers. Digging into her side only made Gwen start to get louder and louder till she started to scream from the pain, it took about thirty seconds till Ben felt the clink from the bullet in her waist, gripping it Ben looked at Gwen " I got it, okay? you're doing great" blood now flowed at an alarming rate, Ben feared the longer he the bullet was in, the worse it would be. "your gonna feel this" Gwen gripped Ben's Hand tighter as he fed the bullet through Gwen's insides. The screaming got worse till the bullet was pulled from her body, a combination of losing to much blood, and the amount of pain She just went through, Gwen passed out again.

Opening the doors, Elliot had a smile on his face "the looters are gone for now, I told Faye we got a wounded girl so she's prepping a med team to meet us in the lobby. Ben looked at Elliot as he set the bullet in a tray, looking around for a little staple gun, Ben wiped the sweat from his brow

"good, now all I need to do is staple her wound, cover her up again and we can head out" Elliot nodded as he closed the door as Ben grabbed the staple gun and pressed it to the wound, his arms now covered in blood, Ben didn't care as he looped Gwen's arms through the sleeves of his paramedic's jacket. Opening the door, Ben was careful not to open Gwen's wound again as he slung her over his shoulder"hey Elliot, grab my shit please?" Elliot responded as he saw the horror of the ambulance "sure thing man" Concerned with his new patient, Ben didn't even look back as he asked the other agent's " are you coming or not?" realizing he was leaving them behind, Elliot grabbed the Bag and weapons inside of the ambulance and hurried to Ben's side

"we need to talk man, my team went to figure out why the Rikers weren't moving from turtle bay and we found something" Ben didn't even move his head as he kept walking

"What you find?" Elliot got a little closer

"they were either wiped out or they're gone" Ben stopped dead in his tracks,

"what do you mean theyre gone?" Elliot got even closer till no one could hear what he whispered

"a team came in, highly skilled I'm talking like different operators from different actions showed up and tore them apart" Ben looked puzzled as they started to walk again

"we found evidence of a fight, one of Larea Barret's lieutenants were taken, when we found where they were taken, we saw some sort of a fortress inside and apartment, walls barricaded, doorways boarded up it looked like they want anyone getting out or in" Ben looked at Elliot again in confusion and also in shock " what did you find?" Ben asked while Elliot looked back at the other agents, "we found Barrett's lieutenant after he choked to death on some orange gas, the real target was Barrett herself, it looked like she got away but not for long, we also found the walls were electrified, a bear trap on the ground and a large turret faced out of a hallway. Whoever they were they took a lot of rikers out." Ben sped up the pace as they reached the post office.

Rushing her inside Ben quickly took Gwen off his shoulders and held her bridle style till they entered the post office. Walking in and making sure someone heard him "HEY CAN WE GET SOME HELP OVER HERE" Ben shouted as Kandel and her team swopped in to take Gwen on a gurney and took her away.

"what happened Ben?" Kandle asked noticing Ben now covered in blood and bruises.

"had a run in with some looters who didn't like the idea of me walking around, She was shot in the crossfire but I got the bullet out, make sure to check fo-"

"yeah yeah yeah I know what to look for Ben I'll take care of her, you need to get yourself checked out too, you look like shit" Ben smiled as he found a chair to sit down on for a minute till Faye walked over.

"you like you've seen some shit" handing him a Styrofoam cup full of coffee. Ben took it and looked up at Faye

"before or after today?"

"both, you okay?" Ben took a sip of coffee, grunting in pain as he stood up, Ben started to walk to the medical wing with Faye walking by him

"I think I have a few broken bones, some bleeding but overall I'm more worried about that girl Gwen I brought with me" washing the blood off his arms, Ben turned around "she got shot in the crossfire after saving her life from looters. I managed to pull the bullet out but I want to know what's happening" Faye put a hand on his shoulder

"She'll be okay"

"I also wanted her to be checked out, beside the gunshot in her waist it looked like she had a few cuts and bruises" Faye looked at him

"maybe it was an accident like she cut herself or something" Ben turned again to face Faye

"with a k-bar?" Faye took a step back from shock of hearing this.

"I'll make sure she gets the cuts and bruises checked out with Kandal, but you need to get some sleep" Ben wiped his eyes before finishing his coffee,

"yeah I'll try to do that" throwing his cup in the trash Ben walked off to his cot, he dumped his bag by the desk in the room, painfully he took the vest off his chest and slowly took his hoodie and shirt off in one go before gripping his dog tags and laying down for some fucking sleep.

Faye walked into the room and shook Ben awake. "Ben wake up, somethings happening" Ben woke up alarmingly to the sight of Faye above him.

"what's going on?"

"Someone came in and started barking orders, and asked to see you" Ben sat up barley as he grunted from the pain in his chest.

"I'll be there in a second" Faye left as Ben sighed, as he grabbed the duffel bag from under his cot and found a clean t-shirt, standing up seemed to easier than sitting up but never the less he managed to find his feet and slowly walked over to the med bay. Seeing Kandal Ben walked over to her

"what are you still doing up Ben?"

"what do you mean I went to try and get some sleep how long was I out?"

"an hour at the most, we got your friend into a bed, she's resting now but you can see her over there" Ben looked over to see Gwen sleeping in one of the few hospital beds with a bag of iv in her arm and a tube in her nose. Ben walked out of the med bay to go to the security wing to see two units on the right wearing blue military fatigues with black bullet proof vests, and the S.A.S wings on their shoulders one of them carried a mp5k, and for some odd reason he had two streaks of tape over the mouth part of the mask, making an x, while the other agent carried an m590a1 shotgun and carried two capsules on his belt. And on the right, two other units with the German flag on their shoulder, one of them the male, wore a flak jacket, hoodie and carried a mp7 smg while the other who was a woman, wore a grey hoodie beneath her flak jacket, and carried an AUG 12 rifle. Ben walked over to the table to a man in a black suit with a military haircut who turned around to face him. "And who might you be?" the man smiled as he took a cigarette from his jacket and lit it in front of Ben

"my name isn't important, for now you can just call me the commander" Ben looked around as he gestured to the units behind him looking at the war table themselves.

"and who are these?" again the man smiled,

"they're the units of a tactical strike force known as RAINBOW"

 **(hey, it's the author, I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter I had a lot of fun writing it, and hope that you all look forward to getting the next chapter that's really all for now except two things, I apologize if some parts in this chapter were too graphic like the ambulance for some viewers, and I hope that your enjoying this as much as I am. I also want to apologize for the grammar errors that are popping up everywhere, ill fix them as i see them)**


	3. Chapter 3 Team Rainbow

**To whom it may concern: I do not own the rights to the Tom Clancy games, having said that, this is a work of fiction inside the games of the division and rainbow six siege, I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3. Team Rainbow

2 weeks ago in North Carolina

Sledge put his mask on as he readied his hammer against the wall, he looked at thatcher waiting for a signal. Thatcher readied himself on the opposite side of the wall than where sledge was, Blackbeard sat above a window ready to breach on the upper level while twitch sat behind the barrels on the street commanding her drone to tell the others, where the target is.

"We got a tango to the right of your window, three in the room waiting for the door to open and what looks like a patrolling guard on the upper floor we should go in, in about 30 seconds so get ready. Blackbeard readied himself, looking down seeing Sledge ready his hammer above his head, Thatcher switched his AR23 to full auto while twitch was still running her drone around telling the team where the tangos were.

Thatcher nodded to sledge as he stepped away from the concrete wall, slamming his hammer to the wall, Blackbeard readied a breach charge and waited till twitch stood up. As soon as Twitch stood up Blackbeard blew the charge, stunning two of the tangos, rappelling into the room gunfire broke out, Sledge took out the wall and thatcher ran in with sledge covering the rear. Twitch quickly ran to the wall as she readied her ropes to repel in after Blackbeard. Patting thatcher on the shoulder, Sledge and thatcher slowly walked through the hall towards the stairs to reach the basement.

"Twitch, do you have a visual on the target?" thatcher asked as he and sledge stopped moving. Halfway up the wall to meet with Blackbeard, Twitch stopped

"let me join Blackbeard and I'll tell you" Making her way back the wall and into the window the second she put her boots to the ground, Twitch pulled out her drone to find the target. Sledge heard the zooming of her drone as they saw it scoot down the stairs and dash downstairs.

"I don't see anything down in the basement I think they're on the second leve-" gunfire broke put as Blackbeard covered twitch long enough to grab her famas and join in the fight. Sledge and thatcher stood up as they rushed upstairs to assist. Bringing the extra fire power proved to help as the two men at the end of the hall were gunned down from behind sledge and thatcher rounded the corner as Blackbeard and Twitch reloaded readying for what came next. Regrouping Twitch lowered her Famas

"what's the plan?"

"simple you and Blackbeard ready at the door, while me and Thatcher ready on the opposite side of the room, you blow the door, we blow the wall and we take them out with flash grenades, we'll cover you as you get the package out safe" Blackbeard grabbed a rifle shield and placed it on his MK.17

"let's do this" Blackbeard spoke as he patted Twitch on the shoulder before placing a breach charge on the door.

Sledge and Thatcher walked to the opposite side of the hall placing them at the opposite side of the room, twitch pulled out her drone as she raced it up the stairs to enter the room, we got three tangos' inside the room with the package. I don't see any IED but let's keep a lookout. Cocking his rifle, Sledge let it dangle while he pulled his sledge hammer out ready to destroy the wall he and thatcher readied at.

"do it" Thatcher called through the radio, blowing the door wide open, twitch threw a flash grenade into the room. Sledge slammed his hammer into the wall big enough for thatcher to throw an emp grenade in, then a flashbang before sledge continued to make a bigger whole in the wall. While the tango's rubbed their eyes, thatcher rushed in, taking two men out on the left while Blackbeard rushed the last man inside, Twitch grabbed the hostage over her shoulder

"situation is secure preparing to extract" just as twitch finished speaking a device was thrown into the room. With a small boom, the room was splattered with a red paint as the operators were sent to the floor.

Sitting up, Blackbeard looked around to see the tango's all sitting up too. One of them stood up and took of his baklava "man I thought you guys were never gonna get here, dropping his mask and taking off the vest on his chest he walked out the door "hey Harris I'm FUCKING STARVING" twitch grabbed the doll on her shoulders as she threw it to the ground

"FUCK!" Blackbeard stood up as he took the shield off his rifle. Sledge walked up to twitch

"it's not your fault Em," Thatcher brushed his shoulder as he passed twitch walking out the door for the debrief. Twitch stood there as the others walked past her out the door to see the commander finally taking her baklava off he walked out the door way ready to face the music. Standing in the briefing room, a man in a black suit with a blue tie and white shirt, the commander of rainbow turned around to see the operators behind him.

"So tomorrow, I have a senior staff meeting with the director, a Q4 performance review, and an obstacle course to prep. But now, instead, I get to waste my whole day at your funerals." Eating some cake, Harris looked at Twitch. "agent Pichon, when is the situation secured?" looking down at the ground Twitch answered him.

"on the ride, home"

"on the way home, yes on the ride home. Not on the op, not before you grab the hostage or after you grab them, its after you leave with what you came to get" stepping up, twitch began to speak again

"sir I-"

"shut up, you had access, to a drone, you could've scouted the whole building, you saw five tango's not four, all that could've alerted you that there was at least another tango running around"

"I think that-" Blackbeard started to speak before a glare from Harris shut him up

"I'm sorry what? What were you gonna say?" Blackbeard spoke up again.

"I think you enjoyed watching us fail… sir" Smiling at him, Harris approached him

"better in here than out there, Id rather you learn from your mistakes than pay the price in a real situation, the goal was to work as a team, you did that but you got sloppy trying to get your time down" looking at twitch Harris walked to her "you know this happened last week, seven terrorists took a senator's daughter, Buck, Glaz, IQ and Hibana were at the scene, took them five minutes to get intel, took the group out and grabbed the girl. Took you guys nine minutes, and you got everyone killed, have some cake"

Walking past the table the operators went to the locker room to change. Thatcher, Sledge and Blackbeard went into their locker room while twitch went the other way. "how many does that make?" thatcher asked as he looked at the other two men.

"what?" Blackbeard responded,

"how many times has she fucked up that mission"

"it's a gauntlet it's random and meant to fail Mike."

"yet how many times have we failed, when someone jumped the gun?" Blackbeard stood silent as he took his gear off and walked to the shower.

"we've already shown how good we are"

"but he's not looking for that, he's looking for how good we are when were in different teams" thatcher chimed in when Sledge started to speak. The rest of the time the men's room was silent as they all took they're gear off and walked to the showers. Twitch stood in the locker room alone, still geared up, she took the baklava and threw it onto her locker, how could this shit happen again? Taking the paint stained gear, twitch went to the showers. Looking at his watch two hours later Blackbeard waited around till after Thatcher and Sledge left. Twitch left the locker room when a voice surprised her

"why is it that women always take too long with showers?" turning around she sees the light from a lighter as it lights the cigarette belonging to Blackbeard.

"what are you still doing here its, 2 in the morning?" Twitch asked as she walked over to him

"I wanted to talk to you, seemed to be beating yourself up pretty bad. It wasn't your fault you know" looking down at the ground twitch barley muttered

"it's always me who fucks it up"

"no its not em, you can't keep beating yourself up about this" twitch didn't make eye contact, "c'mon lets go get a drink, after today you earned it" twitch smiled as they walked over to Blackbeard's truck and her car. "name the place we'll go"

"mmmm how about Brady's pub?" Blackbeard nodded in agreement

"I think Monika is still out and about want her to join? Maybe Max or Alex? Let me txt Liza, you txt Alex, and Monika" Blackbeard smiled as he jumped into his truck. "I'll meet you there Em" hopping in her own car her phone blipped as he saw a txt from Ash, smiling from the words

"yeah sure I could use a drink just don't invite mike" Twitch drove over to Brady's just as Ash showed up.

"hey Liza" twitch started to smile as she walked over to Ash and gave her a hug

"hey Em, how are you doing?"

"I've had a shit day, I'll explain inside" walking into the bar, Blackbeard sat opposite from an armored down Tachanka, it was weird Twitch thought as she saw the other agents without their work gear on. Ash was just wearing simple jeans and a blue hoodie with a grey t-shirt, Tachanka was wearing a green pea coat with a black shirt and black jeans, Blackbeard was somehow looking like a lumberjack in his red flannel and blue jeans, while Twitch herself was wearing a black leather jacket with a button down black blouse with blue jeans. Walking over the others Twitch welcomed with a big hug from tachanka and quickly forgot the day as soon they drowned their troubles in alcohol.

Waking up with a killer of a hangover, Twitch quickly grabbed her phone to see Sledge calling her. "Hello?"

"Hey Em where are you?"

"I'm at home why?"

"Harris has been trying to get a hold of you and Craig" remembering last night what happened, Blackbeard was the only one who didn't drink too much to get everyone home

"Craig drove us home last night, what's going on"

"were being deployed" twitch sat up in her bed

"what do you mean?"

"what I mean is that all of us are being deployed, it came straight from D.C we're needed in Manhattan"

"wait were going to new York?" "D.C wants us to help the people there, were given complete access, everything, all they want is for us to help stop whatever this thing is" rubbing her eyes twitch stood up and walked to the bathroom "I'll be at HQ in twenty" taking a few minutes to get dressed, Twitch hurried to get her shit together while calling Blackbeard "C'mon answer your phone Craig" just as she was about to head out the door, twitch heard a ringing from her living room. Walking over, Twitch saw a passed-out Blackbeard on her couch fully clothed. Kicking his heel Blackbeard snapped awake

"what happened?"

"we've been deployed, we gotta go" rubbing his eye Black beard followed Twitch out of her apartment and headed to base to leave for New York.

 **(hello again, I hope that this chapter was enjoyable I got some inspiration from the movie mind-hunters for Harris the director of Rainbow with a quote cause I figured he'd be a bit of a hard ass like that, but you'll see more from him and the rest soon. I'm sorry this chapter was shorter than the first two I figured I could go to the Rainbow team for a short chapter and soon they're gonna get some long chapters as well. This is honestly a very fun story to right and I hope that it's fun to read as well. I'll probably post a longer chapter next week or sometime soon. Let me know how you like the story so far, I would really appreciate the feedback and if you have any ideas let me know, again I would love to hear feedback and know if theirs anything anybody would want to see or if i need to improve one)**


	4. Chapter 4 Friendly Fire

**To whom it may concern: I do not own the right to any Tom Clancy games, this is a work of fiction. That being said I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 4. Friendly fire

Ben stood there as the man in the suit introduced himself.

"I'm sorry where are my manners, my names James Harris I'm the director of team rainbow" Harris held his hand out as he waited for Ban to shake it. Begrudgingly shaking his hand Ben looked over to the four operators behind him.

"don't mind them, they just got back from the field there waiting to be relieved, "scooting his hand at the four behind them, the operators relaxed their position and walked away to the medical wing, probably to decontaminate from anything they touched that had the green poison virus. Ben stood at attention as he waited till the operators left,

"I'm confused when you said you're here to fix this fuck up?" Harris turned around and took a huff of his cigarette

"I mean Agent that Manhattan is no closer to being fixed than it was two months ago when the first wave showed up. DC sent me and my team to assess the situation, take the threats out and report" smiling now, Harris took

"why weren't we made aware of your arrival? There wasn't any word, not even a sound that you were coming"

"well seeing as how there's no commander for the second wave of you, there was no one I could've informed"

"I beg to differ sir, agent Faye Lau is acting commander for the second wave, or Cpt. Benítez could've been made aware instead you show up unannounced kicking a hornet's nest so with all respect sir, why are you really here?" Harris put his cigarette out and walked over to Ben.

"I was told by the secretary of defense we need a team in Manhattan to stop this fuck up before they make it worse, so if your done with your temper tantrum, your dismissed till I need you" walking away Harris looked at Ben again.

"where'd you serve?" Ben still stood at attention

"sir?"

"the way you stand at attention, your posture, where did you serve" Ben relaxed a bit.

"Afghanistan Sir" Harris walked around the table to look at Ben.

"rank?"

"Specialist: Benjamin Kelly of the Army Ranger's sir"

"a ranger?"

"In Afghanistan sir, here I used to be a paramedic before the call."

"than why do you look like shit specialist?" Ben smirked as he walked away towards the med bay. Walking to the desk, Ben took his shirt off as he felt around his chest to examine the damage. Muttering to himself Ben was oblivious as Kandal walked up to him.

"what's the count?" Ben looked up as he felt around his ribs to see what was okay and what wasn't.

"so far two broken and one sprain, you got a depressor around here?" Kandal walked behind the desk and pulled two tongue depressors out and handed them to Ben.

"Thanks" Putting them in his mouth, Ben took a deep breath as he snapped the fisrt rib back into its place.

"You want some help? Kandal asked after a grunt of pain followed by another snap came from Ben's Mouth. Spitting the sticks from his mouth Ben put his shirt back on

"a little late but thanks for asking" looking over to Gwen's bed, Ben leaned onto the table.

"how is she doing? Kandal walked over to the bed and took the chart, tossing it to Ben.

"look for yourself, you seem to know a little" Ben flipped over the chart to see anything negative, searching over the two pages, Ben sighed as he set the chart down.

"nothing to serious, no sign of internal bleeding, no infection, looking good so far"

"I'm amazed the bullet didn't hit anything vital" Kandal walked over to the bed and heart monitor to calibrate it.

"I was more worried that she would bleed out before we got here" Kandal looked up at ben as she finished fucking around with the monitor.

"you should get some sleep, you've been running on a few hours I'll take it from here and let you know how she's doing when you wake up, but you can't keep going on fumes" Ben nodded as he walked out of the wing and slowly sat down onto his cot. Looking at his watch, Ben sighed as it only read 11:45 in the morning, covering his eyes with his arm he then soon fell asleep.

"MEDIC!" Ben snapped awake as he looked around him to see five other men in desert flak jackets Realizing where he was, Ben looked over to a car on fire, with two soldiers, one on the ground and the other ripping off his jacket to get to the wound running over the car. Ben looked at the wound and quickly grabbed the medical supplies in his pack.

"what happened" Ben asked the solider.

"tango behind a car took some shots at us, I got him but the fucker got John here" Ben looked down as he examined the man's wound. Finding an exit wound in the left shoulder, Ben grabbed some morphine and bandages, to dress the wound. "nothing to bad here, but we need to get him to base" injecting the morphine into john's arm, Ben Placed the bandages over the holes and hiked the man over his shoulder.

"LET'S GO!" Ben looked over the man with the sat phone for a name as his Tag read Brick. "Brick call HQ tell them we got wounded and we need exfil" Brick nodded as he grabbed the satellite from his pocket and quickly called HQ.

"what happened?"

"don't talk John, you got shot, but we're getting you outta here."

"who patched me up?" John asked the man whose tag read Myers

"that new Medic assigned yesterday, I think his name is Kent or something" Ben chimed in

"it's Kelly" Hurrying over to the rest of the Squad, Ben looked over to the rest of the Soldiers as they laid a small cover fire for him to move behind the cover of the house they were occupying. Ben sat John leaning onto the wall as he ducked into cover to make sure nobody was going to flank them till the exfil showed up. Two minutes, ten, one hour, it seemed to go on forever as all the squad seemed to do was wait for the exfil, the shooting to start hell anything just no more waiting. Gunfire broke out as the squad readied themselves for the hell that was coming. Walking over to the wounded man, one of the soldiers looked ben

"how's he holding up?" Ben looked up to see the man's tag read

"Gentry" ben stood up he tried to use a wet napkin to take the blood off his hands.

"well so far, he's stable but we should get him to a hospital, they'd be able to fix him better than I could. Gentry saw how Ben was acting worried and leaned in closer to Ben

"how's he really doing?" Ben looked around at the other squad members and he turned back to Gentry.

"he's not looking good, it almost nicked his artery but he's still bleeding pretty bad, if we don't get him out soon he won't last" Gentry slid down the wall next to John

"fuck, and we have no idea how long it'll be till our ride comes to get us" Ben crouched down to redress the bullet wound

"Hey guys?" Gentry looked up to see Brick standing above them.

"we got problems" Gentry stood up as he met Brick at eye level,

"what kind of trouble?"

"we got what looks like a group of villagers who are loading up with something, we dony know what but my guess is AK's" Ben stood up now rolling his sleeves up to prevent blood getting on him.

"how many?" Brick turned to Ben as he spoke

"at least ten, maybe fifteen" Gentry took his helmet off and wiped the sweat from his head.

"fuck, is there any way we can move him into this house?"

"yeah, but it would be best if we laid him down but we can get him in the house and someone would guard him" Brick stood tall

"I'll do it sir" Gentry looked at Brick with confusion.

"why do you want to volunteer?" Brick looked down at the ground with shame,

"it's my fault, he's my best friend and I let him get shot, let me make it up to him please" Brick continued to beg Ben till he finally caved

"Fine, cover him while we make sure nobody comes close" Brick looked up as he showed a smile and quickly ran into the house to cover john who was now laying on the table. Ben and Gentry walked over to the side of the house to look at the action just in time to spot a few village men walking into a house carrying guns,

"well shit now we got trouble" Ben ducked behind the Side of the house and took the safety off his m4 and took the clip out to check if it was full. Tapping it on his head, Ben reloaded his rifle and readied behind Gentry who did the same thing to his rifle

"ready Kelly?" smiling Ben looked at Gentry "lock and load" the rest of the squad loaded their rifle as they all prepared for the hell that would soon follow.

It started with a crack and some dust settling behind a car to the left, two men slowly went to the car for a better vantage point while the four other men looked all around them to avoid an ambush. Cracks soon sounded off all around Ben as the villagers started to fire at them and shout at them in Arabic only Ben couldn't make out anything they were saying them. Looking behind the corner, reeled back in fear as he saw an angry mob carrying rifles and walking straight towards them.

"we got company Gentry" Ben turned around and looked at Gentry who went inside the house. "brick give me the radio, we need to call HQ" brick nodded and tossed the Radio to Gentry who walked back outside back into the ally.

"HQ, HQ come in this is Bravo 1 come in over, we are experiencing hostile's permission to engage how copy?" a minute went by till the static from the radio spoke back

"Bravo one, be advised we read you loud and clear, permission granted, I repeat permission granted over" Gentry looked over to the men behind the car readying an m60

"fire warning shots first, if they don't disperse, we have permission but wait for the warning shot" the men nodded as they raised the machine gun into the air above the mob and fired three shots to warn the mob to leave.

The crowd now shocked ducked and a few people ran off, still leaving about what looked like twenty individuals all wearing something over there face and carrying rifles till a man in a vest and black turban walked through the crowd carrying a Molotov.

"FUCK RUN!" the two men quickly dropped the m60 and ran from the car as the man threw the cocktail straight towards them. Dodging the Molotov barley, the men ran through the street and to the other side avoiding gunfire and covering behind an ally wall.

"Shit" Gentry exclaimed till pulling from cover and providing covering fire till the men were safe, Ben walked through the house and to a window as he slowly opened it to provide more covering fire, he fired his rifle as the man who threw the cocktail sending him to the ground.

"tango down, ill provide suppressing fire, Gentry and Jones, go to the ally and help our boys" turning around Ben looked at Brick who was sitting in a chair waiting for something to happen.

"get ready, we don't know what gonna happen" Brick nodded and loaded his rifle and aimed it towards the door.

Gentry ran across the street and aimed at the mob who now started to get into cover from Ben's covering fire and covered them as they all ran to the other side of the street with the squad.

"HQ this is Bravo 1 we still need exfil for wounded man, where are you I repeat where are you?" the radio sputtered some static before broadcasting

"Bravo 1 be advised we have a convoy on route ETA 3 minutes, just hold on" Gentry shouted over to Ben as he ran across the street with the two men.

"Kelly, we got a few minutes, how's our man?" Ben stopped firing at the mob long to look back at John, who still laid unconscious and Brick sitting beside him aiming toward the door

"were still goo-"Ben's heart dropped as he saw across the street on a rooftop a man carrying an RPG and aimed it towards the house. "BRICK RUN NOW!" Ben snapped up as he booked it towards the table John laid on, Brick leapt up and tried to book it out of the house. Ben grabbed John and threw him over his shoulders then made a b-line for the door.

Ben launched himself at the door just as the rocket impacted the side of the house sending him flying. Dazed and looking up Ben looked over to John, reaching out to him John's body danced for a few seconds as bullets riddled him, turning to see brick fall from a bullet hitting him in the arm. Ben sat up still dazed before snapping back awake and heading over to brick to fix his arm.

"HQ, THIS IS BRAVO 1, WE ARE HEAVILY OUTNUMBERED AND SUFFURING HEAVY CASUALATIES, WHERE ARE YOU?" the radio didn't tune back for a few minutes till the static spoke out.

"Bravo 1, be advised ETA about 3 minutes, I repeat 3 minutes you have to hold out till than" Ben felt a sharp pain in his shoulder as he looked down and saw blood trickle down from his arm, falling over into the dirt.

Ben snapped awake clinching his dog tags, till the pain in his ribs set in and made him grab his chest instead. Calming down from a nightmare, Ben grabbed his watch to look at the time.

"Good morning Agent Kelly, the time is currently 10;57 am"

"what day did I fall asleep?" Faye interrupted

"You've been asleep for a few days ben, I told nobody to disturb you while you slept" Ben rubbed his eyes as he saw Faye offer him a cup of coffee,

"thanks"

"bad dreams?" Ben nodded as he stood up from his cot

"I was back in Fallujah" Faye looked at Ben

"what happened?" Ben rubbed his shoulder as he felt a small pinch in the bullet wound on his shoulder.

"just the day I got this, and lost some friends" Faye looked at him as she walked towards him,

"it still hurt?" Ben shook his head

"only when it rains, or I have that nightmare again" chugging the coffee and poured a new cup to get him to forget the dream he just had.

"well we got some news for you, Gwen's awake" looking at Faye, Ben quickly grabbed a t-shirt and rushed over to the medical wing.

Walking over to Kandal's table Ben finished putting his shirt on and waited for Kandal to come out of her little room.

"Ben what are you doing here?"

"I heard Gwen is awake I wanted to talk to her" Kandal pointed to her bed

"you know the way" rushing past her Ben went straight into the clinic and saw Gwen sitting upright and eating blue jello. Walking over to her bed Gwen looked up and saw ben as he grabbed the medical chart from the foot of her bed, smiling at him she held out her jello

"want some? I know it isn't the red stuff but it's not bad" smirking Ben looked at the chart to make sure she was okay

"no thanks I'm still waking up, beside you need it more than I do" Gwen looked at him as she took another spoonful of jello.

"I woke up yesterday, were you in the field?" setting the chart Ben looked at Gwen and smiled a little

"no I was asleep, sleeping off this" Raising his shirt up Ben showed Gwen the bandages around his ribs

"two broken and one sprained but they should heal soon" Gwen ran her fingers across his ribs hoping to feel the damage

"how bad does it hurt?"

"not too bad I mean it's sore but I'll live, good enough to get back out there, how are you feeling?" Gwen pulled the sheets and raised the hospital gown up to show the bandages around her waist where she was shot.

"it hurts a little but im doing okay for now"

Ben looked around and found a chair and sat down by her bed, looking at the floor Ben rubbed his eyes still trying to wake up

"I'm sorry about getting you shot" Gwen pulled the sheets back up to warm herself up.

"it wasn't your fault, the bullet came from nowhere" looking up at her, Gwen smiled at Ben as he looked up at her.

"I never did thank you for saving my life"

"don't mention it" "I mean the first time, with the looters they would've killed me. Or worse" Ben smiled a little as he put his arms on the bed and was just about to put his head in them, till Gwen reached out for his hand.

"I heard you scream the first time and new I couldn't just let you get hurt, that's what I signed on for" Gwen looked at his shoulder and saw the tattoo underneath the sleeve.

"what's that?" looking over on his right, Ben pulled up his sleeve to show the tattoo.

"it's a keepsake, for the hell I endured… and cause when I served" Gwen squeezed his hand a little as she spoke again but with a little concern

"marines?"

"rangers, I was a field medic the first year I was over there" Gwen looked at his tattoo. The tattoo on his arm was a Parachute with wings, a ribbon on the top had the words Ranger above it. The wings on the parachute showed seven feathers falling, three on the left and four on the right, they stayed close to the whole piece but they were falling nonetheless.

Gwen looked at the art on his arm a little closer and looked at the feathers,

"what's with the feathers?" Gwen squeezed his Hand a little tighter as she asked him the question

"those are the kills I confirmed while I was there" Ben looked down as he looked ashamed of what he just said,

"it's ironic, I went over there as a field medic, but I feel like I did more harm than good" "how did you join the Division?" Gwen asked as she leaned down to catch his eye and bring him back up to the conversation.

"after this hell of a mission only two people from my squad made it through. During the debrief a was approached by a man in a suit asking if I wanted to serve for the greater good, I said yes and soon I was sent back to the states. In Washington, I was selected along with the other agents to become sleepers for the Division hoping we would never be called." Gwen smiled a little to try and get him to smile

"is that where you learned to save lives?"

"yes and no, I learned the basics in boot camp, after I got out I signed up with the paramedics in my home town, about a year later I got the call and came here" Gwen looked at Ben again with a puzzled look.

"wait how old are you?"

"28 I signed up straight outta high school at 18"

"where did you serve?"

"Afghanistan and a few other places" Gwen looked at Ben and pulled her hand away

"everything alright?" Gwen nodded as she flexed her hand.

"yeah, I'm okay, just thinking"

"about?" Gwen looked back up at ben.

"just what might be going on in your head" ben reared back

"what do mean?"

"I mea-"before Gwen could finish her sentence a man in desert camo came bursting through the door with a bloodied shoulder

"FUCK" Ben stood up as he walked over to the man and looked at his arm

" what happened?" a women in blue fatigues and flak jacket came through the door after him with Kandal following.

"gunshot, we were out in the Garment district following some men, probably looters when they burst into flame when four men came through the alley"

"fucking cleaners" Ben scratched his head as he muttered more

"what the fuck are they doing so close?"

" we tried to fight them off, but the flames almost got me when Blackbeard got shot in the arm, I'm so sorry Craig" The man looked at her with a half-smile clearly in pain

"oh don't worry so much, I took the bullet from those shitheads, not you" Ben grabbed a needle and shot it into Blackbeard's arm

"this'll help the pain"

"thanks doc" Ben reared away for a second,

"not a doctor I'm an agent, I was just a paramedic before this" Blackbeard looked at him " well still thank you"

Kandal cut in as she took Blackbeard from the group.

"ill need to get the bullet from his arm, I think Harris or whatever his name wanted to speak with you, and YOU should go back to your bed" Ben turned around to see Gwen walking towards them in her hospital gown and scrub pants carrying what looked like his jacket

"I needed to talk to Ben" Ben walked over to her

"what's up why are you out of bed?" Gwen held out the jacket for him

"I asked the Nurses to wash it if they could" Ben pushed it back to her

"it'll keep you warm, I got a few other jackets I can use don't sweat it"

"well agent, it seems I may need your help after all" Ben turned around and saw Harris standing in the doorway to the medical wing

"I have men in hells kitchen who need some help, I need you and that agent, I think his name is Elliot? Anyway I need you and him to regroup with my specialists outside and go help them out" Ben turned to face Harris

"who are these specialists?" Harris smiled a little.

"they're names aren't important, but you can call them BUCK, and IQ" Ben nodded as Harris walked out the door "Ben?" Ben turned around again and saw Gwen looking at him with concern "Please be safe" Ben smiled a little and nodded before going to his room to gear up.

Ben immediately threw his gear on as Elliot walked through the door

"What's this I hear that that rainbow team needs help?"

"yeah that's the situation, we gotta go and help them"

"wasn't it like two days ago that Harris asshat was like "oh I got this we don't need you" I don't get him" ben smirked as he rummaged through his rucksack till he found his brown bomber jacket and a white hoodie and set it on his cot

"yeah, he thinks he's something else" Ben finally put his gear on and grabbed his jacket as him and Elliot walked out of the room and to the arms vendor.

"if we're going up against cleaners I want my shotgun as well as that M416" Elliot nodded as they went to the vendor and pulled what they needed. Walking out the post office Elliot was sporting his normal M870 and M60 while instead of the Burst fire MP Ben walked out with an M870 and his M416. Ben put his beanie on just as Elliot nudged his elbow and beckoned towards a man in white fatigues, wearing a black beanie and all his gear was black smoking a cigarette while leaning on a car. While the woman Ben saw from earlier was sitting on top of the car the man was leaning on but she was fidgeting with that computer on her wrist.

The man looked over and saw them, smiling he threw his cigarette into the snow and grabbed his rifle leaning right next to him.

"you the agents?" Ben nodded as Elliot and him walked over to them

"I'm Ben, this is Elliot" The woman on the car quickly jumped off, grabbed her rifle and walked over with the man

"Nice to meet you, my names Sebastián, this is Monika, but for safety reasons please call us BUCK and IQ" Ben nodded as he shook Buck's hand while Elliot shook IQ's.

"well let's cut to the chase, Harris needs your guy's help with something going on in hell's kitchen" walking Ben and Elliot started to walk as Buck and IQ followed

"whats the situation?"

"we got men with flamethrowers and axes mounting an assault on our men inside hell's kitchen they're fortified, but we still need to help them" Ben looked over to Buck and smiled "let's get to work"

 **Hello again I'm sorry it took a little while for this chapter to get out, school caught up with me. I had fun writing this but again I wanna know what you think so feel free to tell me what you think. I'll try to get the next chapter out quick, but with the shit that's about to hit the fan it'll be interesting to see how much I can get cause of all the fighting, I hope your enjoying the chapters so far and I'll be posting defiantly cause I'm not done with this story!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Devils in Hell's Kitchen

**To whom it may concern: I do not own the rights to the Tom Clancy games, this is a work of fiction that being said, Enjoy!**

Ch 5 The Devils in hell's Kitchen

Ben kept looking forward as Elliot and Buck were making conversation, and IQ was fidgeting with her arm computer the team made good pace as they hurried down the street to hell's kitchen. Ben looked over to Buck, "who are we extracting?" Buck looked over to Ben as IQ looked up

"We got four operatives inside the building we caught the cleaners? Am I saying, that right?" Ben nodded in approval. "well the cleaners set a napalm bomb inside an apartment building, we found it and tried to deactivate it but got caught by the cleaners, our job is to bring them a defuser and stop the bomb from going off"

"is that it that easy?" Ben said with a sarcastic tone. Buck laughed as IQ kept looking at her wrist.

"well we got to fight our way through the cleaners and rumors are that there are four serious men coming back for this bomb.

Reaching hell's kitchen proved easier than what they thought, the streets sat silent till IQ broke the silence. "we got to go to this building" Ben looked into the little screen before realizing where that was.

"this way" Ben broke into a jog with the others following him close by. Making their way to the nearby safe house, the sound of gunfire averted their attention. "you guys go inside, I'll look into the gunfire, Buck nodded as he and IQ went inside the safehouse. "Elliot go with them I'm faster by myself" Elliot hesitated as he looked at Ben "I don't know man, I don't like this. We should both go" Ben shook his head "they need your help with the cleaners if the gunfire is them" "I'm serious man I have a bad feeling, I'd rather go with you" Ben walked closer to Elliot "relax man, I've done this sort of thing before, I know what I doing" Smiling at Elliot, Ben started to back up "fine but in ten minutes I don't hear from you were going in" Ben nodded as he went off alone into hell's kitchen.

"this is bad, really bad" Elliot started to pace back and forth as it's been an hour since Ben left to check out the area, IQ was looking at her Data pad as Buck stood up from the chair he was sitting in.

"I'm sure he's okay, if something happened wouldn't that Isaac thing tell you if he was hurt?"

"yeah, but I still don't like this he normally doesn't do this"

"he told us if he's gone for more than ten minutes to go in without him" IQ looked up as she closed her data pad. "let's go" Elliot looked at IQ.

"what about Ben?"

"if we see him, then we'll grab him" Elliot grudgingly grabbed his rifle and nodded to Buck

"alright let's go help your guys, Buck nodded as thy left the safehouse.

Walking out on the streets again Elliot's looked at his watch trying to see if any messages from Ben or any alerts saying he was hurt but nothing. Eliot walked on with IQ and Buck but looked back to try and see Ben somewhere following them. Gunfire snapped Elliot back to reality when Buck ran towards the fire, IQ grabbed Elliot, "We need to hurry" Elliot nodded as they Ran to catch up to buck, meeting him at the corner Elliot Pressed the pulse function and scanned the area till three red blips popped up following an orange blip. Isaac spoke up as Elliot scanned the area.

"warning friendly division is in need of assistance" Elliot booked it to the alley where the orange blip was last sighted. Elliot Cocked his LMG as he rounded the corner to the alley to see three cleaners firing at a dumpster, Buck and IQ quickly followed as they stopped right by Elliot and readied themselves.

Elliot looked down the sights and focused on the cleaner about 20ft on the left of the dumpster, the gunfire in the alley drowned out all sense of hearing for Ben as he sat there behind the Dumpster, just as soon as he got a grip on the situation, Ben covered his ears as the echoes seemed to intensify like someone threw dynamite infused with fireworks into the alley. The gunfire only lasted for a few more seconds as all of a sudden it stopped, Ben took a small mirror from his bag and angled it to peer down the alley. Elliot lower his rifle as he saw the mirror peek from behind the dumpster "we got the situation handed Ben, you can come out now" Ben limped out from behind the dumpster looking like he just emerged from the sewer, and limping with a bloody leg. "What the hell happened to you?" Ben chuckled as he walked closer to the others.

"I was on the rooftops looking at vantage points when a saw a cleaner"

"and what happened next he threw you into the sewers?" Laughing now Ben walked over to Elliot

"No he saw me and chased me for a couple minutes before I slipped off the roof and landed in the dumpster over there"

"and your leg?" Ben lifted it up and showed what looked like a graze on his thigh "Dumpster had some glass inside from a wine bottle I think, it clipped me but that's all that really happened"

"you able to keep going?" Buck asked as he dropped the empty clip from his rifle, Ben nodded as he lowered his leg.

"give me seven minutes to change pants and dress the wound and ill be able to go" Buck nodded

"you only got five, we still got a situation" Buck walked to the street with IQ following him.

Elliot scoffed as Ben sat down on a stool sitting by the dumpster. "he's a piece of work" Ben smirked as he removed his boots and grabbed a pair of darker cleaner jeans from his bag, He cut the jeans around his leg and removed them.

"fuck its cold! But I do get where he's coming from though, he's got friends trapped and wants to help" Dressing his wound Ben took some alcohol swabs out and cleaned the wound while wiping the blood away. Grabbing some clean gauze pads, Ben placed Several on the wound and wrapped them up with an ace bandage before sliding into the clean jeans and lacing his boots back up

"still shouldn't be such an ass he needs our help not the other way around"

"well they do have a bomb that needs to be stopped and their friends are in trouble" Elliot scoffed as he walked away from the dumpster. Ben stood up as he walked forward his leg started to hurt a little, Ben made himself walk normal despite the pain.

Buck looked at Ben and his leg "you gonna be able to catch up? Ben nodded as he cocked his rifle. "let's go" Buck smiled as IQ pulled up the map again on her little wrist pad. Ben looked at it again as he gained where they were

"Four blocks down that way and we'll meet up with the others. Ben readied his rifle, without a moment's notice Buck and Elliot tan towards the way of the Building while IQ closed her wrist pad and made pace with Ben "So how's your leg really? IQ asked Ben while they walked to meet with the others

"it hurts but we don't have time to slow down, so it'll be fine ill fix it when we get back to the post office"

"I admire your determination, what makes you feel like this?" Ben looked at IQ

"I served with the Rangers, you cant exactly stop when your hurt with them, that's one of the things they drill into your head since day one" IQ looked forward as she started to jog a little while Ben made pace. Not even limping, Ben managed to make a pace with IQ as they were only feet away from Elliot and Buck, stopping at a corner Elliot took a knee as he took out a pair of binoculars.

"I think we found the place" Elliot handed his binoculars to Ben. The building was surrounded by cleaners as they took cover behind the cars in the street. "I saw about 20 cleaners; how many do you see Ben?"

"I see about 20 maybe 22 they have the entire building surrounded" Buck chimed in

"how do we get in?" IQ opened her wrist pad and pulled up a plan. Buck pulled a com out of his vest and put it in his ear. "Alexsandr you there?" IQ put the same kind of device into her ear and passed one to Elliot and Ben "Alexsandr are you there? Come in" Ben and Elliot put their earpieces in when a static started to repeat and thick Russian accent came through.

"Da, I am here Sebastián it's great to hear a familiar voice my old friend" Buck smiled as he looked through the binoculars.

"were outside by the alley, where are you and the bomb?"

"we set the bomb up in the north east part of the 5th floor, I'm in the hallway opposite the apartment with the bomb with my turret, has Shuhrat or timur come with you?"

"No dice my friend I have Monika with me and two agents from the division with us, they know these guys better than anyone apparently"

"Blyad' (fuck) why are they with you?"

"Harris's orders, we need them on this one Alex"

Ben sat there as he looked at IQ who was still looking at her wrist till she chimed in on the conversation. "Alex it's Monika, can you cause a distraction on the south end of the building? If you do that we can get past a few of them and get you guys to stop the bomb"

"I'll have to ask James for a gas bomb and grenade but shouldn't be a problem"

"thank you Alex, hang on a few minutes I'll let you know when were ready, IQ out" Ben looked at Buck

"who's Alexsandr and James?"

"I'll tell you when you meet them, but right now do you have gas masks?" Ben and Elliot pulled out their masks "those will have to do as long as you move fast" Elliot put his mask on and gave the thumbs up, Ben reluctantly did the same and waited

"Alex, we need the Smoke and bomb now" just as IQ finished speaking A shotgun blast blew a window on the 5th floor open as a Grenade with with something small and wrapped in orange duct tape came flying out, as it hit the ground the Gas released and sprayed the area in front of the door sending the men in front and around to run and go towards the other ways in. Buck patted Ben on the shoulder as they both went sprinting in with IQ and Elliot straight after them.

Buck slammed his fist against the door as a man in blue Fatigues and a gas mask opened the door letting them in from the gas. Buck hugged the man as they walked up the stairs. IQ closed her wrist pad and followed, having Ben and Elliot standing in the lobby. Buck turned around and looked at them "C'mon, time you meet some of team rainbow" the two men followed Buck and IQ up the stairs till they reached the 5th floor. Ben turned the corner to the 5th floor and saw a gauntlet of barbed wire, shields, metal walls and bored up windows and door ways.

"Alex, we have guests!" The man in the gas mask shouted as they walked further onto the floor. A woman in white fatigues and black gear similar gear to buck emerged from a closet to greet IQ

"Monika, it's great to see you!" IQ and the Women hugged as they greeted

"Tina I'm so glad your safe, they give you any trouble?" The women took the mask off as she smiled at IQ.

"no not too much my welcome matts have helped a lot but they're getting cockier as time goes on" Laughter lit the halls up as a man in green camo came barreling through the hall way with a giant mask in his face. Picking IQ up and Spinning around before he set her down "Ah my Malen'kiy zheltyy tsvetok (little yellow flower) I'm so happy to see you!" IQ Hugged the man again

"It's so good to see you too Alexsandr I'm glad your all safe!" The man wearing the helmet took his helmet off to reveal a man with a black beard and bushy eyebrows underneath

"who are these men Monika?" IQ turned around

"These are SHD agents…" IQ lead off for Ben and Elliot to tell their Names and titles. Ben replied,

"SHD agent Benjamin Kelly, 2nd wave" as soon as he finished speaking Elliot chimed in

"SHD agent Elliot Spencer, 2nd wave" Ben held out his hand as the man shook it

"Alexsandr Senaviev,, but for security purposes, Tachanka" Tachanka smiled as he shook Ben's hand

"A pleasure" A man in Black and blue fatigues and gear walked out of an apartment and walked over to Ben

"I'm Julien Nizan, but I go by Rook" Ben shook his hand till the women walked up to Ben and shook his hand as well,

"Tina Lin Tsang, I go by frost though" Smiling as she shook Ben's hand Elliot looked around for the man in the gas mask.

"where's the other guy?" Elliot jumped as the man emerged from behind them.

"right here mate, Names James Porter, I go by smoke" Elliot held his hand out as Smoke shook it.

"well now that we have names out of the way, we have something to tell you" Chanka started to speak as he nodded to the door way of an apartment. "we have new intel, something about the devils coming to collect what's theirs, but we don't know who they are" Ben looked at Elliot as they walked into the apartment to see a bomb placed by the fire place. Walking into the kitchen Ben turned back to face the operators

"well the cleaners in hell's kitchen have four leaders here, as they saw it fitting to go by the "Devils" of hell's kitchen, the four main leaders go by different devil's names from everywhere" Ben pulled his echo off as it lit up with dossiers on the cleaners. Ben swiped till it showed a man with blonde hair, as is showed the man he wore black cleaner garb and wore a mask with strange glyphs on it "this is mike prince, goes by the name of Abaddon, he's got a thing for lighting his own men of fire if they piss him off" Ben swiped right again as the next face was a man with red hair, and a goatee "Ryan Conner's, goes by the name Caorthannach" Smoke looked up at Ben "its Irish for a fire spitting demon, seems to suit him" Ben swiped again as it showed Caorthannach in his gear. Sporting four tanks on his back, the cleaner wore a mix of red and black gear

"probably wanted it to look like hell fire" Smoke said as he walked over to the table with the others. Ben nodded as he continued

"next we got Sean peters, or Azazel to his friends" Sean's picture popped up as a man who looked homeless, with long black hair down to his neck Sean wore a beard that went to the length his hair. Ben flipped through the files on Sean as the group looked a cleaner in a white Suit with Barbed wire around the barrel of his rifle and flamethrower.

"well that's just compensation" Smoke said as everyone seemed to chuckle a little

"And last but not least, Charles Heedy, also known as Lucifer" Ben swiped to see a bald man with a moderate amount of facial hair on his face and neck. "in Hell's Kitchen he's the head honcho, nothing happens till he says so. If he's here he really wants this and wants it now" Ben swiped as they saw pictures of Lucifer in cleaner gear, wearing a suit of pure black with a white outline across the mask and suit. With an LMG with a Flamethrower hooked up at the bottom, lucifer had three tanks on his back all having an inverted cross on each tank.

Tachanka clipped his LMG with a new drum as they looked at him. "let's get ready for the demons" Ben Sat down and checked his leg while the others prepared, IQ and Buck went and placed the defuser by the bomb while Rook sat a bag down on the ground

"come and get it" Frost covered the doors and Stairs with barbed wire and placed her Traps under the wire and slammed some more metal walls by the entrance of the apartment. Tachanka Reloaded his LMG and placed a shield right in front it before placing barbed wire in the hallway facing the apartment. IQ walked over to Tachanka and looked around

"remind me why you're not right by the bomb again?" "Chanka smiled as he brought the gun down facing the ground.

"simple flower, Guys come into the floor, going to the apartment but not expecting to get attacked by the back, I have advantage as attack from behind" IQ smiled as she flipped up her mask and put her helmet back on. Ben sat in the bathroom taking the bandages off and sighing as the bleeding seemed to stop redressing his leg Ben quickly walked out of the bathroom and saw smoke fidgeting with the same bomb with orange duct tape wrapped around it. "what's that?" James looked up

"Gas, I have these little babs around the room and bomb, if any Cleaners get to close they'll be choking and on the ground before they know it" Ben walked a little closer to the table till a blaring sound came out of nowhere and forced everyone on the 5th floor to cover their ears. Ben ran over to the window before shouting over the blaring sound of music

"WE GOT COMPANY!" Elliot went to the window to see 28 cleaners outside with four new men standing in the middle of the street

"What the fuck are they blaring through the speakers?!" Ben looked over at IQ who was now standing behind him asking the question

"It's a form of psychological warfare, but the song sounds like Bangarang" IQ rolled her eyes

"I fucking hate this shit!" Walking away and into a corner IQ cocked her Rifle up and sat down rearing her rifle down to the door leading to the stairs.

Ben looked out the window as the man in pure black with white outline snapped his fingers, like clockwork one of the cleaners threw a grenade at the door and blew it open. Signaling, Abaddon who walked towards the door with 8 men running into the building "GET READY HERE THEY COME!" Ben shouted as he pulled put his shotgun and walked over to the kitchen, Elliot counted the round he had left in his LMG and Reloaded Just before hiding inside a closet. Ben knocked on the wall of the kitchen leading into the hallway of the floor, before blasting a hole right through the wall and stuck his gun out of it.

"if we survive this, drinks are on you" Ben turned around to see IQ behind him before going behind an island and ducking down

"Oh? And why is that?" Ben asked without leaving the hole he made.

"because I want to see how agents unwind" Before Ben could even speak, a yell of pain echoed through the hall. "SHIT SHIT WHAT THE FUCKS ON MY LEG"

"Calm down Eli, we just need to get this off" Gunfire erupted before the cleaners could finish talking

"FUCK YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT" a voice broke through as it was muffled by a mask

"He was dead weight and would have lasted much longer, be ready I feel more surprises are waiting for us." Ben could hear the footsteps get closer to him with every step. Just as Ben saw a shadow appear on the ground Gunfire broke out as Ben could hear Russian swearing combine with the Clinking coming from the LMG sitting in the hallway screaming and bullets riddles the halls before Ben saw a wall collapse as Buck Emerged lighting up the others in the hallway with a combo of his shotgun and rifle till the LMG stopped and Buck walked closer to the blood now flowing on the hardwood.

"shit these guys don't fuck around" Ben spoke out-loud before taking his shotgun out of the wall and went to see the massacre in the hallway. Ben peered into the hall and saw bodies piled up and wrapped in the barbed wire, swimming steel the bodies strewn around each other and in the wire. A glove raised as buck walked closer to it and dragging the man away from the wire, Buck ripped the mask of the man to look Abaddon in the eye

"shit I wasn't expecting to get slaughtered so fast"

"You were the front lines, it's never good for the shits lined up like that to die" The man coughed a little as blood tricked down his chin, Abaddon dropped his hand as he pulled a pack of smokes out of his pocket before dropping it again

"oh fuck" Buck picked them up and brought one up to Abaddon's lips and lit it for him "Thank you"

"your welcome" Abaddon nodded as buck stood up and pulled his pistol out before putting a bullet in Abaddon's head. Ben grabbed the mask from the ground and heard someone speak.

"Mike we heard some fire break out what's happening?" Ben walked over to the window and broke the glass with the butt of his shotgun, one of the boards on the outside came off as well before Ben tossed the mask out, throwing it and having it land at Lucifer's feet.

The man In the mask looked down before looking back up. Snapping his fingers Azazel and Caorthannach took their men and walked towards the building. Snapping his fingers again Lucifer made the music blare again this time Sweet Dreams Broke out and Buck looked out the over to Ben

"Well this just got interesting" Ben checked his shotgun and ran over to his wall again before sticking the barrel out of the hole again. Elliot Aimed the LMG around the apartment again as he could feel something wasn't right, Ben Felt a wave of uneasiness rush past him as the song chimed into the creepy voice of the singer. Elliot started firing into the ceiling as Ben Turned around "THEIR IN THE FUCKING FLOOR ABOVE US" Ben rushed over to Elliot as buck took Ben's post at the wall and readied for if something came through the hall. Elliot Fired into a circle till enough bullets made a chunk of the floor fell straight down to show two cleaners looking down at Ben and Elliot, Ben Aimed his shotgun as Elliot continued to fire till the cleaners dove for cover, "Elliot throw a seeker up there!" Elliot nodded as a little metallic ball went straight into the air and onto the floor above before hearing the screams of panic as the cleaners above ran a few feet before the bomb went off. Buck ran over to the bomb on the floor to look at the defuser right by the bomb.

"We still got a few minutes till the bombs useless we got this!" Buck's Eyes grew big before he shouted, "GET DOWN!" Ben dove for cover as A stream of flames came out of nowhere when a man appeared in the hallway carrying four gas tanks letting his flamethrower do the talking while another stream went down the hall Tachanka set up shot

"ALEX!" IQ shouted as she heard a stream of Swears in Russian till it was silent in the hall.

Ben dropped his shotgun as he grabbed the rifle on his back, cocking it to make sure it was loaded and pointed it to the hole in the wall. Ben felt his rifle recoil as the full auto turned the wall into cheese waiting to hear a body drop but with the music playing it was hard to tell. Elliot turned his rifle to the hole as well and fired the remaining sling of bullets till both guns were empty and the wall turned to dust, "I don't see him" Elliot said as Ben quickly grabbed his shotgun and aimed it at the wall. Frost slowly crept out of her closet to aim her rifle into the hallway before firing at two cleaners running onto the floor. IQ got up from her spot in the kitchen and flipped her Wrist pad open and Pulled out her pistol as she aimed thought out the floor and onto the one above IQ went to the fifth again as she followed something before firing her pistol rapidly into the hallway that Tachanka set up in

"SEB, ALEX ISNT IN THE HALLWAY" Buck snapped up and walked over to the hallway before diving into cover as a spew of flames came barreling out, The flames stopped as screaming and yelling interrupted everything for a few seconds till only the music was playing. Ben still laid on the ground with his shotgun aimed at the rubble till a cleaner rounded the corner. The boom from the shotgun made the man go flying into the wall before thudding down to the ground. Ben cocked his shotgun again just before a man in pure white gear walked into the hallway, Ben aimed his shotgun at Azazel just as he saw Ben lift the barrel and fire towards the tanks on his back.

Azazel tried to move out of the way just before Ben fired his gun. The kickback was intense as the buckshot left the barrel and into one of the tanks on Azazel's back. Fire erupted from the tank as Azazel ran into the stair well trying to get the tank off before it blew till the explosion shook the whole floor. Ben Dropped his shotgun as the floor as he covered his head in his hands waiting for the explosion to go off, Rook peeked out into the hallway when a barrage of bullets came flying out sending Rook to the ground. IQ got up from her position and saw a man in a pure white cleaner suit but without his mas came through the hallway again this time only with his rifle firing in every direction. Rook laid on the ground now bleeding and twitching before laying still. Ben looked over to Rook with concern before grabbing his shotgun and slowly crawled over to the wall to get a better look.

Elliot got up and proceeded to fire into the hallway giving Ben enough time to Peak behind the corner and aim his shotgun at Azazel and giving IQ a moment to finish him off. Azazel was to busy shooting around the room to notice IQ creeping up behind him aiming her AUG right at his head, selecting single fire mode on her rifle IQ squeezed the trigger sending a spray of blood and blood across the room. Ben heard the creaking of boards as he aimed his rifle down the hallway to their left leading to the LMG Tachanka set up when the man himself showed up without his helmet covered in blood. IQ dropped her rifle as she hugged the bloody man "What the fuck happened in there?"

"that Caorthannach fellow came into the room and tried to stick a knife in me, I got the drop on him and managed to get the knife away from him but he tried to use that flamethrower on me and that's when he failed. I got the gun away and had to beat his face in with my helmet" Buck Interrupted Tachanka telling his story

"Defuser worked we got a dud now, let's get out of here" Ben quickly went over to Rook who wasn't moving as he tried to strip his armor off.

"Ben" Ben ignored whoever said his name as he striped Rook vest off

"Ben!" Ben didn't seem to hear anything as he pulled his med kit out of his bag. "BEN" Ben looked up as he saw Buck grab his hands and moving them away from the med kit "He's not waking up Ben, Azazel got him to fast" Ben shook his head as he continued to try and save his patient.

Ben took his gloves off as rolled up his sleeves and went to work "It won't work Ben" Elliot reloaded his LMG as IQ put her head in Tachanka's chest as he comforted her.

"No I won't give up on him" Buck knelt down as he got close to Ben

"Ben we gotta get out of here before more people arrive"

"so leave but I'm saving him" Elliot interjected

"Ben as much as I hate to say it, but he's gone, man we need to leave" Elliot reached to grab Ben's shoulder before getting shrugged off as Ben continued to work on the dead man. Frost walked over to the group to see why they gathered

"Hey guys we should go-" Frost saw Ben working on Rooks body as the others were trying to get him to give up "Oh shit…" Frost dropped her gun as she slid down a wall and put her head into her hands, Elliot looked over to Frost and walked over to the window. Peering out to look at what was happening outside,

"Hey Buck come here" Buck stood up and walked over to the window and Elliot

"What's up?"

"their gone, the only thing outside is the speakers playing that shit" Buck peered out the window to see the streets completely empty, the only things that the cleaners left outside where the mask thrown out the window and the speakers playing music outside. Buck aimed his rifle outside at the sound system and fired silencing the music.

Ben continued to try and work on Rook's body when someone put their hand on his shoulder, instead of shrugging it away Ben just tried to work on Rook. "Ben, he's gone, I know what you're trying to do, but you can't save everyone" Ben stopped working and looked over as IQ knelt down to Ben's level. "we need to go, I don't want to leave him but we can come back for him" Ben looked down at the body he was trying to save "We can comeback for him but right now we need to go now before more cleaners come" Ben looked back over to IQ.

"64 people, I've had 64 people on a gurney inside my Paramedic's van while I was working, 13 in Afghanistan that was 87 people total I've tried to save and with those people I've lost 21 people" IQ squeezed Ben's shoulder as he kept looking at Rook's body "the truth is Monika I could've gotten to him, I could've stabilized him" IQ pulled Ben away from Rook and slapped him across the face and quickly followed it with a hug

"the second you start blaming yourself for other people's death's, there's no coming back from that, it wasn't your fault" Ben looked over to Tachanka as he knelt down and met Ben

"Rook knew the risk's I knew him for years, he died doing what he loved, protecting others. Don't ruin him by blaming yourself for what he chose" Ben pulled away from IQ and without a sound packed up the medical supplies he used that could be used again and placed them in his bag. Buck walked over to the others,

"they're gone" smoke walked over to the now dead bomb and pulled his gas bombs off of the walls

"What do you mean their gone mate?"

"they're just gone they left" Tachanka stood up at this point puzzled

"they left? As in nobodies out there?" Buck nodded as he saw Ben use his water to get rid of the blood on his hands by the sink.

"we have an opportunity to leave so let's" Ben finished up and put his gloves on but just before he did, Ben walked over to Rook's body and pulled the dogtags around his neck and walked over to his rifle laying on the ground and pulled it onto his back and grabbed his shotgun.

Elliot still looked out the window as he saw Ben walk out the Door quickly followed by IQ and Buck. "Elliot lets go mate can't stay here forever" Elliot nodded to smoke and followed everyone else as they left the room and walked onto the street. Ben stopped over at the sound system and saw a piece of paper attached and plucked it to read (you win this round but the evil will come to collect his due and what's owed to him, you will see me again, make sure to make your piece agents) Elliot walked up to Ben and took the note once he was finished with it and quickly crumpled it and threw it on the ground. "that's bullshit" Ben nodded as they group headed back to the post office.

"at this point we can be back in time for dinner" Smoke said as they group headed off onto the streets and soon back home.

Ben stayed silent for the majority of the way back to base going over what happened in his head till they walked right up to the entrance. Tachanka put his hand on Ben's shoulder and spinning him around "it's gonna be alright Ben, just focus on stay positive with what you've done here and now, we stopped a bomb threat today saving a few lives today" Ben chuckled a little and brought himself to smile

"Thanks Alex, I'll Remember that, I'm sorry you lost a friend today, all of you" Ben addressed the other operators with them. everyone smiled as best they could and walked into the post office to debrief. Buck and the other operators were greeted by Harris at the door while Ben and Elliot looked around for Faye when they were greeted by Benítez

"agents welcome back, Faye is sleeping right now but ill debrief you in the security wing. Ben nodded as they walked over past the rainbow team and onto the table where Benitez sat down while Ben and Elliot stood at attention. It took hours till both Benitez and team rainbow finish with the debrief Benítez lit another cigarette as they finished up just the Rainbow started to leave their area and headed by the mess area. "alright guys, that's enough for now, I assume you're hungry you've had a long day after all with the firefights and everything. We got some grub going so get something to eat and relax for now… you've earned it" Ben and Elliot nodded as they walked over to the mess area.

Ben looked at Elliot "I'm gonna take my weapons and put them away, I'll catch up"

"don't take too long man"

"I'll be quick don't worry" Ben walked off to the Stash in the room he used and undressed till he was in his hoodie and put everything away. Ben was about to walk away before he felt someone was watching him, turning around Ben was greeted by Gwen standing in the hallway. Ben lowered his guard as she walked in,

"h-hey Ben"

"hey Gwen how are you feeling?"

"I'm good, they let me put some clothes on but all I got is my jeans, I would wear that t shirt but its bloody and in that ambulance still" Gwen chuckled as she looked to the ground as she was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and hospital gown

"here I got something I think you could wear" Ben scuffled through his bag till he pulled out a black long sleeve sweater and a white and blue flannel. "the flannels to tight for me but might fit you but the sweater I found a week ago while sweeping a building, should fit you and I can get rid of it" Ben chuckled as he handed the shirts to Gwen and was just about to leave when Gwen stopped him.

"Everything okay?"

"yeah just I wanted to ask you something"

"what's up?" Gwen spun her fingers to get Ben to turn around, doing so Ben spun around as she slid off the hospital gown and put the sweater on.

"I need your help"

"I might be able to help if you tell me"

"well, do you remember when you found me?"

"yeah, I remember"

"well I don't want that to happened again, I don't want to be helpless, I want to learn how to shoot"

"okay well I can do that if you want me to" Gwen seemed happy as she lifted her voice a little

"that would be great thank you Ben"

"don't worry about it" Gwen smiled as the door creaked open, Ben turned around as he saw Gwen in the sweater. "Go to the security wing tomorrow ill meet you there around 8 sound good?" Gwen smiled a little as she nodded and walked away leaving Ben alone in his room.

Ben grabbed his stomach as he realized he was hungry and walked to the mess hall greeting Elliot as he walked in and soon grabbed a plate by Elliot, IQ and Buck. Ben sat down as he saw Buck in street clothes with a mouthful of potatoes while IQ was still in her hoodie but didn't have any of her gear on slowly taking small spoonful's of pea's, Elliot followed as he placed a 6-pack of beer on the table. "look what I found in the kitchen of an apartment building, I was saving it for a little while but I think today deserved a few cold ones" Ben picked one up smiling as he patted Elliot on the back

"you my man deserve a fucking medal for this" Buck swallowed as he also grabbed two and handed one to IQ. IQ took it as she looked up from her food and opened it on the table Ben opened his as well before clinking with Elliot's and soon getting lost in the merriment.

 **(I hope you liked the chapter, school made me take longer to write this one plus I had some troubles at the start, writers block kinda sucks as always please tell me what you think if you got any advice let me know in the review I'd love to read it!)**


	6. Chapter 6 Training

**(To whom it may concern: I do not own the rights to any Tom Clancy's Games, that being said, I hope you enjoy!)**

Ch. 6: Training

Ben woke up from the sound of Isaac going off by his head. "good morning agent Kelly, the time is now 7:45 AM" Ben rubbed his eyes as he sat up and looked around the room. Realizing what he told Gwen the night before, looking around his bag, Ben found a clean shirt and quickly put in on and laced up his boots before walking over to get some coffee. Ben grabbed a cup as Faye walked up to Ben.

"how was your night?" Ben took a long sip before he looked over to Faye as she followed him with her coffee

"it was alright, needed to get my mind off all the sadness going on out there, last night as a good way to do that" IQ walked around the corner as Ben and Faye were talking, walking straight up them, IQ grabbed a cup and filled it with the black sludge.

"sorry it's not gonna be as good as your used to" Faye said as she saw IQ's face after taking a gulp from the cup.

"it's alright, better than nothing in the morning" Ben raised his cup as an approval in ways as he looked at his watch and ushered himself past Faye and IQ heading straight to the security wing.

Ben arrived as he saw Gwen looking around till she saw him and walked over to him. "hey Ben, ready?" Ben smiled as she walked up to him,

"hey not yet, go to the supplies route trader and go find something to wear, it's gonna be cold outside" just as he hinted it'll be cold, Gwen pulled out his paramedic's jacket.

"is this gonna be okay?" Ben smiled a little as he saw she still had his jacket.

"yeah that'll be fine, I'll be right back, I'm gonna authorize the weapons and get my gear, go get something to eat and meet back here in about 15 minutes" Gwen nodded as she walked over to the mess hall as Ben walked to the vendor and his stash as he pulled an extra M1911, his P416 and a modified 870 shotguns. Grabbing his gear and jackets, Ben went back to the wing to meet Gwen.

Gwen clasped her hands together as he blew into them for some warmth against the cold, Ben slid his beanie on as they stood outside the post office. Ben walked over to a bunch of empty trash cans as he placed glass bottles and aluminum cans on top. "alright, we have six targets for you, three for me." Gwen stood there as he walked over and pulled the shotgun off his pack. "this is a Remington 870 model 12-gauge shotgun, it holds 8 rounds and has been modified with a shorter barrel and sleeker stock and a grip to help with recoil" Gwen stood there as she looked kind of confused, loading the shotgun Ben looked at Gwen realizing she was lost. "What are you confused about?"

"well for one, what's 12 gauges?"

"it's the size of the balls the gun shoots, it's also called buckshot sometimes, what else?"

"well you talked a little fast"

"sorry, I wanted to get you to the other point you need to know more than the general info about it" Ben cocked the shotgun as he completed loading it and aimed it to the bottles, Ben stood there for what felt like hours to Gwen, she didn't really know what it meant till the gun went off.

Gwen dropped to the ground covering her ears trying to keep them from ringing. Ben cocked the shotgun as he loaded another shell and patted Gwen's shoulder. "what the fuck!" Gwen got up and immediately slapped Ben's chest,

"your turn"

"what?"

"I said it's your turn, you got six targets" Ben slipped the shotgun into her hands and moved behind her "This hand goes the trigger" Ben slid Gwen's right hand onto the trigger. "and this hand goes here on the grip" Ben took Gwen's left hand and moved to the grip and moved to her side. "okay bring it up to your shoulder like this" Ben took his Rifle and placed in the notch of his shoulder and looked over to Gwen "just like this" Gwen followed his instructions and placed the but of the shotgun in her shoulder.

"like this?" Ben nodded and came over and moved it closer to her shoulder

"if it's not right up to your shoulder it can break your collar bone" Gwen kept it close as Ben went back to his rifle and showed her what to do next. "you aim down the sights and place it a little lower than what you want to hit as someone your size would give to the recoil." Gwen followed Ben's instructions and followed what he said as she closed one eye and aimed to the last bottle on the left, following Ben and looking down the barrel Gwen felt Ben come behind her as he placed his hands on hers as he fixed her position and placed the shotgun into her shoulder. "remember, the recoil" Gwen nodded as she aimed down the sight "Squeeze don't pull" Ben let go and moved over to give her space.

Gwen closed her eyes and squeezed the trigger as the buckshot flew from the barrel and scattered across the street but none onto her target. The recoil was more than she expected as the shotgun flew from her hands and went straight back as it landed a few feet behind her, Gwen looked around as she tried to find the shotgun while her ears rung not able to hear what Ben was saying. Ben crossed his arms as he looked at her knowing her ears were ringing and waited till she found the shotgun and she could hear again. Gwen turned around and spotted the shotgun behind her, picking it up she tried her best to make the ringing stop when she saw Ben standing there. Gwen looked at him puzzled "what did I do wrong, I did everything right, what did I fuck up?" Ben walked over as he took the shotgun.

"you closed your eyes"

"what?"

"you closed your eyes just before you fired the gun, you need to keep contact with the target at all times Gwen looked at the shotgun and looked back at Ben.

"Got anything smaller?" Ben pulled out the second pistol he grabbed from the armory and held it out to show her

"this is a 45. Caliber M1911 not modified, nothing" Gwen took it from his hands and almost dropped it

"its heavier than it looks" Ben smiled as he pulled his out to show her what to do "Aim at what you want, breath and slowly squeeze the trigger" Gwen got in the stance again and aimed through the sight

"I can't really see through the sight" Ben holstered his pistol and walked over to Gwen

"you're in the wrong stance, that's why" Ben pulled his pistol and showed her how to stand and where to have the pistol. Gwen followed his diagram and shadowed him till she was in the same stand. "now breathe, eye on the target and squeeze the trigger" Gwen took a deep breath and aimed down the sight at the bottle to the left again, squeezing the trigger Gwen felt the bullet leave as the recoil shook her hands before she regained the gun and popped it back to the original position.

Glass shattered as the top of the bottle shattered from the bullet, Gwen smiled as she looked over to Ben. "hey I did it!" Ben smiled as he nodded

"Now try it again, aim at a different bottle and do exactly what you just did" Gwen nodded as he aimed at the next bottle and squeezed the trigger sending another bullet straight to the bottle leaving only the bottom of it standing on the trash can. Ben smiled again as her face lit up with excitement

"how about we try the shotgun again?" Gwen looked at Ben with a little concern as she reluctantly nods and hands the pistol to Ben and takes the shotgun he's holding out for her. Gwen took the shotgun again and readied it in the notch in her shoulder, placed her hand on the grip and aimed down the sight. Gwen looked over to Ben as he nodded over to her as a sign that what she should do. Gwen moved the grip over and cocked the shotgun ready to fire. Gwen focused as she slowly squeezed the trigger and readied for the recoil this time. The shotgun didn't fly out of her hands this time as the recoil flew the barrel up, glass bottles shattered as the rest of the bottles on her trash can exploded Gwen lowered the shotgun as she opened her eyes and saw the bottles gone, Ben smiled as he walked over to Gwen and placed his hand on the barrel and lowered it."good, it didn't fly away this time, a little more practice and you could use it effectively" Gwen kept smiling as she let Ben take the shotgun. Ben felt Gwen hug him unexpectedly and tightly.

"thank you Ben, I appreciate so much" Ben awkwardly hugged back for a few minutes till they pulled apart

"don't worry about it, we'll pick this up in a few days, but that's enough for today" Gwen blew some hot air into her hands as she nodded

"so what would I be able to do with enough practice?" Ben half smiled and pulled his pistol out, Ben didn't even aim as he shot each bottle on the other trash can sending them onto the street.

"you can do that, with enough time" Gwen smiled again as she saw him holster his pistol and walk back into the post office.

Nothing really happened after Ben helped Gwen, Ben returned the weapons to the vendor and took his gear off. Gwen returned to the Medic wing and saw Kandal looking at her from behind her desk "how's your side?" Gwen walked over to the table and leaned on it as she grasped her side.

"hurts a little but I should be okay"

"you should take some painkillers, here take this and come back for another in a few hours" Gwen took the little paper cup and downed the pill inside before walking over to the mess hall

"thanks doc" Kandal rolled her eyes as Ben walked in.

"hey Kelly, what can I do for you?" Ben walked up to the table and grabbed his ribs.

"well I still got some broken bones, got anything to help me sleep?"

"yeah, I think I got something to numb the pain for a few hours, I just gave one to Gwen. Take this now if you want to sleep and you should get some shut eye for a couple hours" Ben took the pill and put it into a pill bottle.

"thanks, I'll take it before I pass out, how's Gwen?"

"she said her side hurts a little from the bullet, but she's recovered quickly, I saw the knife wounds you said she had but so far she hasn't said anything about them I'll ask her again when she comes back when she needs another pill"

"good, I wanna know who gave her those scars" Ben started to walk off to the Tech wing when Isaac talked to him.

"Agent, Faye Lau wishes to speak with you"

"go ahead Isaac" Faye broke between them and spoke.

"Ben hey I need you to go with IQ over to the Garment district safehouse, the fuse box keeps going out and we need to fix it"

"why do you need me?"

"IQ said she could use the backup seeing as the fuses are backed up to the electric box outside on the streets" Ben sighed as he walked back down the stairs

"Yeah I'll go"

"Thanks Ben I appreciate it" Ben walked over to the Weapons vendor and grabbed the guns he'll need and met up with IQ over by the Security wing.

Ben stood around the Security wing till IQ walked over in her full gear and carrying her AUG "Hey Ben, you ready?" Ben nodded as he pulled his beanie on top of his head and followed IQ out of the entrance. IQ Shuddered as the cold air hit her and Ben, however Ben didn't seem to bother by it seeing as he was out her a few minutes ago "fuck its freezing" Ben chuckled

"welcome to New York" Smiling Ben just looked forward as IQ looked over to him

"How are you holding up after yesterday?" Ben looked at IQ puzzled "what do you mean?"

"I mean with your leg, how do it feel, it's only really been like a day and a half" Ben sighed with relief.

"it hurts a little but when you have to train for the military and a private organization, cuts don't really bother me anymore" IQ looked on as an awkward silence filled the void between them as they walked down the street. Ben looked around to see if anybody was particularly watching them or had interest with them as IQ opened her wrist pad and followed it till they reached the box.

IQ walked right up to the box and immediately got to work and looked around the box while Ben walked around and gripped his rifle as he watched the people around them carefully. IQ muttered to herself as she worked the box to fix the power outages Ben looked around the street as he saw multiple people come and go, mostly just scavengers looking around the cars but left when they saw Ben and IQ. Ben stopped his gaze and saw a little kid walking the street. Ben lowered his rifle as he watched the little girl walk down the street. Ben put the rifle away as he looked over to IQ only to see her hard at work. Ben pulled his pistol out and kept it at his side as he approached the little girl. The girl snapped at attention as she saw Ben walk up to her, Ben slowly walked up to her as he knelt to her level "Hey sweetie, what are you doing out here?" the little girl looked down at the ground as she spoke to him.

"I was looking for my mommy, I woke up and she wasn't there, and I got scared" the little girl sniffed as she tried to hide her face

"I'm sorry sweetie, where do you live, anywhere close?" the little girl shook her head as she looked up at Ben

"I live in Chelsea, that way" Ben followed her finger as she pointed behind her down to Chelsea

"how old are you sweetie?"

"um, I'm only 4" the little girls voice broke as she said her name and started to tear up.

"What's your name sweetie?" Ben holstered his pistol

"Amy" Amy started to cry as she said her name

"nice to meet you Amy, my names Ben, do you want me to help you find your mommy?" Amy nodded as she kept crying

"I'm really cold and I want my mommy" Ben pulled his backpack off and pulled his jacket off and wrapped Amy up in it and placing his bag on his back before picking Amy up

"it's gonna be okay sweetie, we'll find your mommy" Amy kept crying as she buried her face in his hoodie and wrapped her little arms around his neck as he walked back over to IQ.

IQ closed the hatch on the box just as Ben was walking up. "done, let's go- who's this?" IQ asked with concern as she saw the little girl crying in Ben's arms

"this is Amy, she lives down in Chelsea, we're looking for Amy's mommy" IQ looked around as she saw the streets were empty. Ben pulled his com and radioed for Faye "Hey Faye, you copy?" static broke out till Faye answered,

"Hey Ben, what's up you get the power fixed?"

"yeah the powers back but we got a small problem"

"what is it?" Ben looked at Amy as he answered Faye

"well I have Amy here and she's looking for her mommy right sweetie?"

"yeah" Amy answered as she finished crying. Faye answered again with concern in her voice

"Amy?"

"yeah, she lives in Chelsea, she woke up and her mom was gone and tried to go find her"

"Amy, do you know what your mommy looks like or her name?" Faye asked from inside the post office Amy looked at Bens watch as she answered,

"She's tall and she's got long blonde hair and she wears a blue puffy coat"

"what's her name sweetie?" "I think its Rachel my daddy said that a few times"

"okay sweetie I'll be right back okay? just stay with Ben he'll keep you safe" the com went dead as Faye left.

"now we wait" Ben looked around to the streets before looking at Amy

"let's go someplace warmer huh?" Amy nodded as she sniffed her nose, Ben and IQ walked over to the entrance of the safe house as they did, Faye Responded

"Ben, I got back with the Chelsea safe house, and they said they have a woman named Rachel come in an hour ago for supplies she's waiting for you guys and Amy right now" Ben smiled as he turned to IQ.

"change of plans, were going to Chelsea" Amy looked at Ben as they walked away from the door.

"what's going on?"

"were going to get you back to your mommy sweetie" Amy smiled as he finished saying that

"Really?" Ben smiled as they walked up the steps back to the garment district when Ben stopped in his tracks.

"Ben what's wrong" Ben gave Amy to IQ

"the safe house in Chelsea isn't far, take Amy and go" IQ pulled her mask down as her mouth was exposed to the cold air

"What's happening?" Ben kept his gaze on the street

"someone's out here that shouldn't be, take Amy and go now" IQ pulled her mask back up and headed down the street to the other safe house with the little Amy in her arms. Ben pulled his rifle out as he quickly stepped to the other side of the street as he stepped lightly looking around for any cleaners or looters on the street. Ben looked up as he watched the person walking down the street as he followed for a few minutes till they took the hood off to reveal brown hair with a blue streak in the front tied up in a ponytail as he saw Gwen walk into the building. Ben walked straight up to the door and realized that Gwen came back to her apartment.

Slowly walking up the stairs Ben followed Gwen into the building till she arrived back into her apartment. Ben stood in the hallway as he heard rummaging come from the apartment till he peaked into the home, the door creaked as Ben slowly edged his rifle into the door when a stream of buckshot blew the side of the door off and Gwen's voice followed "I-I'm Armed, just leave now!" Ben dove behind the wall as splinters flew into the hallway

"WHOA CALM DOWN ITS JUST ME GWEN" Ben shouted before hearing a click.

"Ben? What are you doing, I could've blown you away" Ben entered the apartment as he took the shotgun from her hands

"what are you doing here, and with this" Ben took the shotgun and cocked it till all the shells fell out and onto the floor

"I needed to come back to find something"

"where did you get this?" Gwen looked over to one of the corpses

"I took it from the post office"

"how did you get the credits for this" Ben looked at the shotgun before looking at it realizing it was his "did you take this from my stash?" Gwen looked at him again

"yeah, I needed to come back, I needed to come back and get something" Ben slung his rifle on his bag and took the shotgun in his hands "is that why you asked for the training on firearms?"

"yes, in case I needed to defend myself"

"IT WAS ONE LESSON, WHAT COULD YOU HAVE LEARNED FROM ONE FUCKING LESSON?!" Gwen looked at Ben with a little anger

"if I remember I shot a guy that was about to get you"

"yeah but without training, where were you aiming?"

"his head"

"you hit his shoulder, and today you barley hit the bottles, you don't know how to fire, you almost blew my head off and you think that because of one lesson with firearms, until you know what you're doing it's a gamble to step outside" Gwen stepped back as she walked away from Ben and into the bedroom.

Ben stepped into the kitchen as he heard Gwen Swearing and muttering from the bedroom as she threw it around trying to find the thing she's searching for "fuck, did he take it?" Ben walked over to the bedroom doorway as he stood there

"Who took it?" Gwen ignored him as she kept looking "GWEN, who took it?" just as she looked up Ben hit the floor as a bat and a grunt smacked against Ben 's head, knocking Ben out. Gwen stood in fear as a man in a black coat with a green hat walked into the doorway, he brought the bat up onto his shoulder and gave Gwen a creepy smile as he stepped onto Ben's body and into the bedroom

"Hey honey, I'm home"

 **(I hope you liked the chapter, the next couple of chapters are gonna be a little shorter than normal as there gonna be filler/ other characters in the story are getting the spotlight, as always, feel free to leave comments or reviews id love to hear what the readers are thinking with my story and I'll try to get the next chapter out soon)**


	7. Chapter 7 The Assault on Barrett Pt1

**(I do not own the rights to the Tom Clancy games, that being said I hope you enjoy!)**

 **Welp I had some writers block for this chapter I apologize for how long it tiook to get it up but don't worry cause this chapters gonna be about Elliot and the Rainbow team, I hope you enjoy!**

Ch. 7 The assault on Barret Pt.1

Buck walked over to the broken-down taxi by the entrance of the Square Gardens and set his rifle down as he pulled his smokes out of his pocket, feeling the cigarette on his lips Buck took his lighter out and brought it to his lips as well to light the Stick in his mouth. Looking around it was quite dead on the streets till Buck looked back to the post office and saw Elliot walking toward him with two cups in his hands. "here I figured you could use this" Elliot extended his hand out as Buck took the cup out of his hand.

"thanks" Buck took the smoke out of his mouth as he took a sip. Buck took the cigarettes out again as he held it out for Elliot to take one. Elliot took a sip of his coffee as he took out of the cigarettes. Buck looked around as Elliot placed it in his mouth and took a zippo out of his pocket to light the smoke in his mouth "thank you" Elliot took a long drag as Buck leaned on the taxi enjoying his coffee.

"so who's the target you need help with?" Buck looked over to Elliot before he took another big gulp of his coffee

"well a few days ago we tried to take one of Laura Barrett's goons to get her to come out of her little "palace" but nothing worked" Elliot looked at Buck

"so what's the new plan?"

"you, me and four other operators are gonna storm the keep and take her instead, dead or alive" Elliot looked into his cup to see about ¼ left and quickly chugged it before looking back to Buck. "let's go get her"

Buck set his coffee down and grabbed his rifle and cocked it before nodding at Elliot. The two walked down the street and carefully looking down every street, alley anything that would have someone hiding inside. "so Elliot tell me about yourself" Elliot looked over to buck

"what do you want to know?"

"well what did you do before you were activated?" Elliot veered around the streets looking down everything making sure they were alone

"the way your looking around makes me feel like you served, my guess is marines?" Elliot turned to Buck.

"rangers, I served for two tours" Buck looked over to Elliot.

"how long ago was that?"

"three years, I was approached by an agent and recruited, I joined the police force and tried to make a home in buffalo when I was activated"

"you got a girl in buffalo waiting for you?"

"no, I had one but she didn't wait for me during my second tour" buck stopped in the street as he looked at Elliot. "what?"

"I get that… I was there once" Elliot shrugged and walked over to buck

"it happens, I'm not mad at her, just wish it ended differently" Buck nodded as he started to walk. The rest of the way.

To Elliot's surprise it was quiet and quick as they walked down to the event center when a buzz on his comm broke the silence "Buck we have eyes on you how copy" Buck reached up to his ear piece.

"I read you Glaz, you see me, now where can I see you?" Buck looked onto his chest as he saw a laser sight, smiling he followed it till he looked up to a building a few feet away and say a rifle barrel sticking out of the third-floor window. "there you are"

"get up here, we need you to give the dossier"

"roger Glaz were Oscar mike" Buck and Elliot jogged over to the building as they opened the door and was greeted by a man with a big bushy beard and a woman in blue fatigues. "Elliot this is Craig and Emmanuelle, but for security purposes… Black beard and Twitch" Elliot held out his hands as he shook Black Beards hand followed by Twitch and they stepped inside.

Buck walked up to the third floor as Elliot stayed behind with Black beard and Twitch as they introduced themselves. Buck walked upstairs to the third floor and counted the doors till he stopped at the door with the label 303. Buck slowly creaked the door open as he stepped in a man in green fatigues and black beanie turned around and aimed his pistol right at buck "Timur, take it easy before you blow someone's head off" Glaz holster his pistol as he walked up to buck.

"well in your case it be an improvement Seb" Buck chuckled as he embraced Glaz. Glaz pulled away as he took his smog and took it off his mouth

"what's the situation here?"

"in short, shit's fucked"

"how so?" Glaz nodded to the window as they walked over to his snipers perch by the window

"Take a look" Buck sat down and grabbed the rifle laying on top of a nightstand and peered out side

"since Ying and the others fucked up getting Barret the last time, she's borded herself up in that building next block over" Buck peered into the scope as he scouted around till he saw three different Rikers walking on top of a building

"shit"

"twitch sent a drone in to try and get a better look, but she couldnt get far before the drone was jammed by something"

"any plans formed yet?" Glaz padded Buck on the shoulder as he sat down next to him

"nothing yet but I talked to Harris and he might send us a couple more people"

"let's hope it's not Simon" Glaz looked at Buck with concern,

"you have some problem with Simon?"

"not so much as a problem as he's an asshole, and the last time I heard he made Em Cry from the delta scenario" just as Buck finished talking the radio popped to life

"Well mate I don't mean to shit on your parade" Buck rolled his eyes as he handed Glaz his rifle. Buck stood up and gave Glaz back his spot and leaned against the wall, took out a cigarette and held his hand to his ear

"Thatcher, well isn't this a pleasant surprise"

"yeah for both of us, where the fuck you at mate, I'm exposed out here" buck nodded to Glaz to send a laser onto Thatcher like he did with Buck and Elliot.

"Ah there you are, I'll be inside in a minute mates" "Buck took his rifle in one hand and walked downstairs to greet Thatcher and whoever was lucky enough to come with. Buck made it downstairs just as Thatcher entered the doorway followed by Ash. Buck smiled as he saw Ash follow in the door way Elliot peered outside as he saw the coast clear. "Elliot this is Simon and Eliza, also known as Thatcher and Ash" Elliot held out his hand for Thatcher only to be ignored with Eliza to shake it soon after "we got a plan?" Buck stared at Thatcher as he walked up the stairs right past Buck and onto the second floor.

Elliot looked up as he saw Thatcher and Buck turn around the bend and out of sight. Ash broke the silence as she hugged Twitch "so is this the agent?" Elliot turned around as he saw Ash stand right by him

"yeah, S.H.D Agent Elliot Spencer" Ash smiled a little as she took her sunglasses off

"nice to meet you"

"likewise" Blackbeard interjected as he brought his hand up to his ear

"Copy" the others looked over to Blackbeard as he finished talking on the radio "Thatcher's calling us upstairs, they need help with making a plan" Elliot was the first up the stairs as everyone followed him up to the third floor. Elliot came into the apartment where Thatcher and Buck were hovering over a laptop. Elliot walked over to buck and peered over his shoulder to look at photos and a live camera feed.

"thanks to Twitch, we have a layout of the first floor on the building, we don't have a count on the rikers, plus Barret herself should be here. Harris and Faye have confirmed its her and the word is kill or capture, if all else fails we just take them out and make sure we I.D one of those bodies as her" Blackbeard interjected after Buck finished talking.

"what's the entry plan?" Buck spoke up again as Thatcher took off his mask and wiped the sweat from his head

"Glaz is gonna set up a few buildings away and take out the Rikers on the roof, from there we repel down on two different floors" Buck pointed at one of the photos of the outside of the building and onto the third and first floor windows"

"I'll throw my babs by the window to stop and counter measures and make sure we get in silent" Elliot turned his head to Thatcher as he spoke up

"now the name of the game is Silence, we don't want them to know we're here till he have Barret either in hand, or a body bag, any questions?" the room stood silent as every one looked around to see any one speak up. "no? Let's get out gear and move out" Elliot took the suppressors out of his bag and placed them onto his pistol and his rifle before walking to the door and into the hallway.

Everyone did the same as they equipped suppressors and left the room and into the hallway. No body said a word as they walked down the stairs and to the door, leading outside and soon into a hell nobody was expecting.

 **(Hello, im sorry this one took a while to get out I'm having a serious case of writer's block and might need to start a new project to kick it, I'm going to keep writing chapters and get them out as fast as I can but don't be surprised if other stories pop up in the process. As always feel free to tell me what you think id love to know feedback and have a good day)**


	8. Chapter 8 The Assault on Barrett Pt2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any Tom Clancy Games. That being said Enjoy!**

Chapter 8. The Assault on Barret Pt.2

Elliot looked around as he watched Glaz Enter a building on the opposite side of the street opposite the compound. Glaz tuned into the com channel as is broke the silence "remember don't repel down till I deal with the tangos on the roof"

"copy Glaz you're the first point of contact try no to raise any alarms" Elliot clicked the safety on his rifle as they entered the alley to the left of the event center. Elliot slammed against the wall as he covered everyone who followed over to his side. Buck sat behind a car as he, Thatcher and ash went to the right of the center.

Twitch and Blackbeard formed up on Elliot as they threw their repels onto the roof. Dangling Elliot checked his bag to see what gear he was carrying, "Isaac just to double check, what gear do I have with me?" Elliot brought his hand to his ear as Isaac spoke up

"Agent Spencer, the equipment your carrying are as follows: 1 m1911 pistol suppressed, 1 combat close vector suppressed, one hunting shotgun buckshot, tier 2 grade armored shield and four airburst seeker mines" Elliot sighed with relief.

"thanks Isaac log off for now"

"affirmative Agent" Twitch looked over to Elliot

"you alright?" Elliot tightened his grip on his vector in one hand as he clutched a small pendent on his neck.

"hm? Yeah just nervous about this"

"why? Don't you deal with shit like this all the time?" Elliot nodded before he let go of the pendent

"Yeah but ever since my time in the rangers I get jumpy before an op, I'm fine just need to know what I gotta do beforehand" Twitch let a little smile escape as she tightens the grip on her FAMAS

"I get that way too, I just need to remember I'll be okay, who's that on the pendent?" Elliot took It out and showed it to Twitch

"St. Michael, I got it from my dad when I joined the police a year ago"

"he's got your back, just make sure you get ours too" Elliot chuckled as he stashed his pendent and waited for the okay.

Glaz set up shop a block away in a factory on the second floor. Placing a claymore on the stairs leading up to him, he walked the cat walk till he came across his perch. Glaz pulled out the suppressor and tightened it to his barrel before resting it on a crate close by, looking around Glaz noticed an office on the catwalk close by. Pulling his smock over his mouth, Glaz walked into the office and to his luck found a fold up chair, grabbing Glaz brought it over to the crate and his rifle. Sitting down Glaz was at the perfect level to Grip his rifle and aim without needing any special help. Taking the pack off his back, Glaz pulled out a little flag and weather report data pad, reading over the report Glaz broke the silence addressing the others "just a heads up we have snowfall soon so just be prepared for the worst" Buck followed up with a simple

"Roger" while Elliot and Blackbeard both followed up with

"10-4" Glaz pulled out a cylinder of rubber cement as he took the flag and brought it to the window, and stuck it to the outside of the warehouse to give him wind readings. Finally gripping his rifle his thumb clicked the cover on the scope open as Glaz Peered through and hoped for the red mist.

Elliot started to bounce his leg off the wall as they waited for the okay from Glaz. "How far away would you say Glaz is?" Blackbeard looked over to Elliot as he finished asking the question.

"about maybe 150 yards, 200 why?" as soon as the words left his mouth the cracks of three shots one right after another whipped over everyone's head

"all green from this angle" Glaz came in through the com, Buck's voice followed after Glaz finished talking.

"go now" Elliot and the others Scaled the wall as they slowly approached the second story windows.

Glaz watched the groups go to work from the warehouse when the channel lit up "Buck we have a problem, these windows wont open." "what do you mean they wont open?" Glaz turned his scope to Elliot as he saw the three people just dangling. "The only way this windows gonna open is by breaking it" "fuck, regroup on the rooftop. Glaz you got visual, is there roof access?" "yeah there should be a door up there, might need to be broken but the noise shouldn't be heard" Glaz Turned his scope to watch the streets, than the roof as everyone met up top.

Elliot walked up to the door as Buck followed close by. Elliot tested the handle as it jiggled locked. "is this a problem?" Buck asked as he walked up to the door. Elliot handed his vector to Buck

"here, hold this" Buck looked puzzled as he was handed the Vector but didn't ask questions till he saw Elliot pulled out his shotgun.

"I think that might give us away" Eliiot took the Butt of the gun and slammed it against the handle a few times till the handle fell to the ground with a small clink

"I don't" Elliot put the shotgun away as he took back his vector with a smug smile. Buck smiled as he followed Elliot in the stairwell and down to the event center.

Surprisingly it was quiet in the event center, Buck kept close to Elliot as they went from room to room looking for someone anyone in the building. "this isn't right, somethings off" Ash commented as they cleared the second floor with out firing a single shot. Twitch pulled out her drone and set it on the ground, the done sped off as it went to the rest of the rooms looking for anything.

"you need to see this" Twitch's face went white as Black Beard looked onto the screen and soon ran into the direction the drone went. Buck followed as Elliot pulled Issac out and started talking to him. Buck followed Blackbeard as they went in the direction when they were greeted by Twitch's drone in the hallway,

"Twitch lead the way" Black Beard said as the drone shot off again into a room three doors down. Buck watched the corners as Black beard walked straight to the room, Buck heard retching as he turned around he saw Black beard walk into the room and soon walk out. Buck caught wind of the stench two doors away, as he approached the room it got worse… much worse. Blackbeard sat outside the room trying not to puke as Buck rounded the corner and saw the horror inside the room.

Buck's voice sparked the com with a shudder "Twitch, you and Elliot go back onto the roof and look at those rikers, check if they have an I.D in any database" Elliot heard the sound of terror from bucks voice and spoke out

"Buck what's going on?"

"just do it Elliot, we need to figure out what the fuck happened here"

"what happened Buck t-"

"FUCKING DO IT ELLIOT NOW!" Elliot stood up and without a word and walked straight back to the stair well with Twitch in toe. Elliot slammed the door open as he headed up to the roof and headed up at a pace that twitch couldn't keep up with.

Elliot opened the door on the roof and looked for the closest body he could find. Buck walked out of the room and nodded his head to Blackbeard to follow, Buck approached the others and waited for Elliot to get back. Buck sat down as twitch emerged from the stairwell "where's Elliot?"

"going to get an I.D" Glaz interjected

"Whats going on in there? Im blind while your in there"

"plans been changed" Thatcher chimed in

"what the fuck you on about mate"

"go check for yourself" Thatcher walked past Buck to go see the room.

Elliot dragged the other two bodies over to the closet one to the door and pulled the masks off all the bodies. Elliot looked at the men and the bullet holes while he touched his watch when Isaac started talking. "hello SHD Agent Spencer"

"Isaac I need you to I.D this guy or one of the other two and give me a record if they're from Rikers"

"affirmative Agent please stand by" Elliot looked around while Isaac processed when the glint of something caught his eye. Elliot walked over to the object and as he got closer it resembled more like a watch everystep he took, Picking it up Ellit looked down at his watch as his eyes grew.

"what are you doing with this?"

"Agent Spencer, Files Completed" Elliot swiped on his watch to bring it up, Dropping the agent watch Elliot sprinted back to the stairwell and soon to the group.

"what the hell is in that room!?" Buck stood up and walked over to Elliot

"what did you find?" Elliot brought up the files for buck to examine when thatcher showed back up.

"they've been dead for at least three days" Elliot's head perked up as he looked over to thatcher

"whats in the room?" Thatcher took his mask off as he got closer to the group.

"Laura Barret and the rikers inside this place"

Buck looked up from the files Isaac showed as Elliot and him looked at each other "what the fuck is going on mate?" Thatcher closed in on the two men

"Whats going on boys?" Elliot snapped out of his state

"the three men on the roof were Confirm I.D'd as first wave divison agent who went rouge"

"what?"

"they went rouge with 17 other men" Thatcher wiped the sweat off his forehead as the com crackled and Glaz's voice came through

"We have a problem" Ash answered the com

"What's up Glaz?"

"we have rikers AND Cleaners coming to the station" Elliot imedietlly shot up

"how many?"

"about 30 of each and they don't look happy"

"fuck alright everyone to the roof now!" Buck started for the door as everyone followed as they went for the stairwell. Opening the door again Buck slowly approached the edge of the roof when Glaz spoke up

"theyre coming from the left side of the building, what's the plan?"

"we don't have the means to take on a force this big, we repel to the side and get the hell outta here" Elliot looked over at buck

"we're leaving?" buck moved over to Elliot

"we were sent to get Barret, she's dead and we have tango's moving in you got a better idea?" Elliot looked down as he pulled his hand to his ear

"Faye come in" Buck looked over to Glaz.

"Glaz abort, we don't have the means to stay, we'll meet you back at the base"

"copy Buck I'm ghosting out" Faye spoke next as Elliot's com spoke

"I read you Elliot whats up"

"we have incoming hostiles"

"What about Laura Barret?"

"She's dead, has been for three day's"

"who's coming to the compound?"

"rikers And cleaners" it took Faye a few minutes to respond as she did Buck heard the doors open.

"times up Elliot we need to go"

"Elliot follow the plan you have and leave you cant fight these guys with out the proper gear, come back to base we have something that can help in the future" Elliot gritted his teeth and responded

"roger Faye on the way back, Elliot out" Thacther and Ash repeled down from the roof followed by Buck and Elliot.

Landing on the ground Thatcher held his hand up as the others stopped. "whats the situation?"

"we got at least ten of them still outside" quickly Elliot went back to the wall and repelled back up, Back caught him in the corner of his eye and walked over

"What are you doing?"

"im gonna break a window and drop a seeker inside, that could call the others inside to look inside"

buck stepped back "that's not bad… just be careful" Elliot smiled as he pulled out a zip liner and made a fast ascension, Elliot took his beanie off and covered his fist and smashed the glass and quickly threw a grenade inside. Buck watched as Elliot repelled down and walked over to the others when a loud boom came from the inside causeing the other 10 men to rush inside the compound Thatcher gave an all clear sign as everyone double timed it to the right and soon away from the compound.

Five blocks away Elliot walked right alongside Buck "Something on your mind Elliot?"

"just wondering what the fuck is going on"

"well we can get more answers from Harris and Faye"

"yeah but I cant shake this feeling that something nasty is happening but I don't know what" Faye interrupted the two of them as the com opened up

"Hey Elliot whats your location?"

"on the way back to base, why?"

"its Ben, IQ came back to Base two hours ago… without him"

"what was his last known location?"

"around the Garment district" Elliot looked over to Buck

"ill meet you once I get Ben. Copy Faye ill head to last known location" Buck held his hand out as Elliot shook it

"watch out for yourself brother" Elliot laughed

"these are my streets, if anyone needs to look out its you guys" Buck chuckled as they headed to Base while Elliot moved for the garment district.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, more will be out soon ill see ya next time!**


	9. Chapter 9 A Bad Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own the right to the Tom Clancy Games, that being said Enjoy!**

Chapter 9. A Bad day

Ben Regained Consciousness to see blood dripping onto his jeans and the sound of fighting in the next room. Remembering where he was and what happened took a few minutes but since he was tied up it was the least of his problems. Ben looked around as he saw his bag, jacket and all his gear on the kitchen counter and his weapons right next to them, what was weird was his pistol wasn't with them. Ben looked at the closed door as he heard something smash and Gwen scream before a voice screamed "SHUT THE FUCK BITCH RIGHT NOW THE LEAST OF YOUR WORRIES SHOULD BE THAT FUCKING NECKLACE" Ben felt around his binds as he felt three zip ties one on each Wrist and one on the back of the chair while two other ties were on his ankles and the chair "shit" Ben looked around to find anything sharp when another clash from the closed door brought him back as Gwen screamed again followed by crying. Ben rocked the chair back and forth a few times till he fell over and landed on his right side.

The door swung open as the man who Attacked him came walking out proud. "wellll look who's up its sleeping beauty!" The man grabbed Ben by the hair and dragged him back upright. "now I have some questions for you and every time you answer one I wont smack you, how about that?" Ben sat silent as he just looked at the man

"SHD Agent Benjamin Kelly 635-02-6969"

"What the fuck does that mean" Ben just sat there looking at the man.

"SHD Agent Benjamin Kelly 635-02-6969"

"Jesus Christ" The man punched Ben in the face sending the chair straight onto its back. picking Ben up again by his hair till the chair was upright, The man spoke up again "Lets try this again, tell me what I want to know and in return I wont do that again" Ben felt the blood swell up in his mouth. Spitting in onto the ground Ben looked straight at the man.

"SHD Agent Benjamin Kelly 635-02-6969" the man punched Ben again only this time the chair didn't fall over. Hazy Ben looked around the room as the man grabbed his head and sent him flying onto the ground.

"how the fuck do you know my girl?" Ben spit up more blood as it trickled down his cheek.

"SHD Agent Benjamin Kell-" the man grabbed his hair again and picked him up before kicking Ben in the Chest sending him onto his back this time.

Ben heard the cocking of a pistol as the man walked over and picked him up by the hair "the next time you give me that bullshit I'm gonna put one through your thigh, ill ask again what the fuck are you doing here and how the FUCK DO YOU KNOW MY GIRL" Ben looked right at him and without blinking Ben muttered

"SHD Agent Benjamin Kelly 63-" Ben got almost all the way through before he heard the gun go off and felt the bullet enter his leg. Ben screamed as the bullet entered his leg. Before calming himself with short breaths and stared the man down.

"ohh what the fuck are you gonna do? Stare at me till I catch fire?" Ben looked over to the bedroom as he saw Gwen peeked out of the corner of the room. tasting the blood on her lip as she watched him put a bullet into Ben. Fear set in as she slowly sank back into the bedroom, Silently Gwen Crouched in the corner and put her head it her knees and waited for it to be over.

The man shoved the pistol barrel into the wound on Ben's leg cause him to groan. "tell me what I want to know now, if you don't the next bullet is going here" The man pointed the gun into Ben's side as he looked Ben in the eye's

"SHD Benjamin Kelly, 635-02-6969" Ben Gritted through his teeth as the man smiled and unloaded another Bullet into Ben's side. Ben Screamed again as the pain set into his skin. Ben's face flushed as spurt from the new wound in his side.

"gonna tell me how you know my girl? Or how my friends died in my apartment?" Ben hung his head as it proved difficult to hold up in this much pain Ben looked at his leg as the sound of glass snapped him back as he saw the man walking back from a broken window with a few pieces of broken glass in his hand. Ben couldn't focus as the pain in his side distracted him long enough to know when the man had his hand on his jaw. Smiling the man placed a piece of glass in his mouth and closed Ben's mouth, keeping his hand on Ben's jaw the man cracked Ben again this time making his mouth gush blood and glass from his mouth. "tell me what I want to know and I'll stop" Ben mustered all his strength as he looked the man in the eyes

"S…SH..D Agent B- Agent Benjamin Kelly, 635-02-6969" Ben said at a whisper as his mouth and side synched there pain, Ben Barley managed to not pass out from the pain as he saw the man walk behind him before feeling the warm steel of the gun barrel place against the pinkie on his right hand. Ben Felt the gun go off as the pain now went from his leg, to his mouth to his side and now to his hand causing him to scream again and this time black out.

Ben woke up as blood covered the floor, feeling the sweat drip from his forehead, Ben saw a pair of black boots in the puddle of blood. Ben felt the grip the man had in his hair as he brought Ben's head up to get a better look. "well your tough shit, mister Benjamin Kelly, rangers, that's interesting, I myself tried the army life… course I only got three months in before they dishonorably discharged me for throwing a grenade and killing a civilian on accident with a tango I might add" The man walked back to the wall as he took a chair and sat down leaning on the wall. Ben kept looking at the man noticing the amount of blood on the ground meant that he lost quite a lot. "we'll all I know about you… is that you're a tough son of a bitch, I could continue to hit you and plug you till you pass out, and die, but that won't get me nowhere, allow me to introduce myself: My name is Kendrick, this is my house and the boys you blew up where my friends, the only ones I had" Kendrick stood up as he walked around Ben.

"I want answers, but you won't give me them if I keep wailing on you" Kendrick walked into the bedroom as a terrified shriek caught Ben's attention and snapped him into focus. "but of I threaten this bitch I think I could get some answers!" Ben growled at Kendrick as he pointed the gun at her right arm

"Let her go you piece of shit" Kendrick smiled.

"Oh he speaks!" Ben looked straight at Kendrick as Gwen struggled to break his grip.

"I said let her go, you want me not her"

"well it seems to me that you don't care about what happens to you, but her" Kendrick said as he brought the barrel to Gwen's face "seems like you don't want her hurt" Ben kept looking at Kendrick as he lowered his gun and aimed for Gwen's right hand. "ill ask again for the last time, how do you know my girl?" Ben looked at Kendrick before he looked at a terrified Gwen.

"I saved her from looters" Kendrick looked at Ben

"and how did she get this?" Kendrick lifted Gwen's arm up causing her to stand up before he took the pistol and raised her shirt showing the bullet wound Gwen suffered.

"She got shot when your dead looters friends tried to come after me"

"so it was you who killed my friends?" Ben kept looking at Kendrick as he threw Gwen into the kitchen. "you killed them in this room?"

"yeah, I blew three of them up and shot the other two" Kendrick tightened his grip as he walked closer to Ben

"Why?" Ben looked in the corner of his eye as he saw Gwen go behind the counter. Ben scoffed as he turned back to Kendrick

"are you kidding? They took her shirt off and left her in the cold as they tormented her" Kendrick stepped closer

"she fucking deserved it" Ben looked at him

"no, she didn't they did"

"you wanna repeat that?"

"your friends deserved to die, stripping her down and abusing her, they deserved everything they got"

"SHUT UP!" Ben felt the cold steel on his face as Kendrick pointed the Barrel onto his cheek.

"and so do you"

"SHUT UP!"

"are you kidding me? its almost funny to think about how big of a fuck up you are "Ben felt the barrel go deeper into his cheek

"FUCK YOU!"

"so what, you fucked up in the desert, left the army cause you're a fuck up and now you think its manly to wail on a girl, that's sick"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Ben smiled as Kendrick moved the barrel to his forehead. Kendrick heard the cocking of a shotgun as he turned around to see Gwen with the barrel pointed straight at his chest.

"what the fuck do you think your doing?" Gwen just looked at Kendrick as she kept the barrel right in the middle of his chest.

"wheres the Necklace" Gwen said with a strong voice.

"why the fuck should I tell you?" Gwen lowered the barrel as it hovered over Kendrick's crotch.

"Where. Is. My. Necklace" Kendrick tilted his head as he reached to his chest and pulled a Necklace with a small bronze broach from under his shirt.

"put it on the barrel" Kendrick slowly took it off and placed It on the barrel of the shotgun staring him down.

"no matter how you feel with that thing on my chest, a spineless bitch, is still a bitch" Gwen locked eyes with Kendrick as she pointed the barrel up enough to send the necklace down the gun and onto her wrist.

Kendrick looked at Gwen as she did so till the necklace was off the gun and leapt at Gwen. Panicked Gwen let the gun fall and just as Kendrick had his hand on the barrel Kendrick was sent flying back and slammed into Ben causing them both toppling to the floor with a loud boom from the shotgun.

Ben felt Kendrick fall on top of him as the chair keeping Ben bound gave out breaking and sending them both to the floor. Ben Came too as he felt Kendrick slowly rise off him and stand up. Kendrick looked down as he saw his right arm bloody and shredded from the buckshot "YOU FUCKING BITCH" Gwen dropped the gun as Kendrick leapt forward and tackled Gwen to the floor. "you stupid slut, your gonna pay for this" Kendrick wrapped his left around Gwen's windpipe. Gwen grasped at his hand as it closed on her throat when the back of a chair smashed against Kendrick's back sending his sprawling to the floor. Gwen gasped for air as she saw Ben drop to the floor Gwen looked over to Kendrick as she saw him moving, quickly scrambled up and saw the knife in Kendrick's right boot. Grabbing a hold of his knife Gwen scrambled on top of Kendrick as she stabbed Kendrick in the chest, Gwen Screamed as she stabbed Kendrick again and again before looking at him and continuing to stab him.

"FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU" Gwen kept shouting as she slipped the knife into Kendrick's chest over and over till she stabbed one final time and fell to the left of Kendrick's corpse.

Ben raised his head as he looked over to Gwen as he inched his way over to her. Ben collapsed next to Gwen as she opened her eyes and looked at him, "I need my bag" Ben spoke in a weak voice. Gwen raised her head as she looked at Ben start to close his eyes, her eyes widened as she sat up crawled up to the counter and raised herself up to the counter and grabbed Ben's bag. Gwen crawled back to Ben as she put the bag down next to him "1st pocket… Adrenaline shot… leg" Gwen unzipped the bag as she looked for the Shot till she pulled out a yellow cylinder with a needle sticking out. Gwen raised her hand as she stabbed Ben in the left leg to avoid touching his wound when Ben gasped for air and shot up immediately. Ben looked over to Gwen "thank you, get the knife" Gwen looked at ben till she nodded and grabbed the K-bar inside Kendrick before handing it to Ben. Sliding the Knife between the zip ties on his wrist and feet, Ben sliced them off and soon went for his bag and pulled out tweezers and a stitching kit and stapler. Ben Felt around his back as he felt around for an exit wound, Ben smiled as he felt the hole in his back.

Ben looked at Gwen as he took his hoodie and t shirt off before grabbing his jeans and ripped them around the hole in his leg. "I need you to take this and put four of them in a star shape on my back were the hole is" Gwen grabbed the stapler in Ben's hand and circled around him as he took the tweezers and placed them in his leg. Gwen placed the stapler on his back before she pulled away

"I don't think I can do this" Ben turned around as he looked Gwen in the eye

"I need you to do this" Gwen nodded as she closed her eyes and placed the stapler and put it against Ben's skin. Ben turned back around and took a deep breath only interrupted as he felt the sting of four staples go into his back. Ben dug the tweezers into his leg as he gritted his teeth and wormed around the find the bullet in his leg. Ben felt the clink of metal on metal as he gripped the bullet and pulled it out slowly till he saw the bloody bullet and dropped it and turned around to find Gwen. "I need that" Gwen handed the stapler to him as he pinched the skin on his leg and stapled it shut following his leg. Ben collapsed as he felt Gwen behind him fall over as well.

Ben moved his hand around till he found his bag and brought it closer, fumbling around Ben moved his hand around as he grabbed the gauze and quickly wrapped it around his hand and the half of his pinkie still attached. Gwen opened her eyes as she saw Ben finish wrapping his hand and dropped it on top of the bag.

"are you okay?"

"I've lost a bit of blood, I need to get back to base" Ben opened his eyes as he looked to Kendrick's body and saw the pistol still in his left hand, Ben fumbled his hand around as he took the pistol from Kendrick and placed it by his side before blacking out again.

Ben woke up to the sound of an EKG machine beeping and the sound of people talking around him before hearing Kandel speak. "well your alive, barley alive but alive" Ben looked around and saw himself in a hospital gown and looked to the foot of his bed as he saw Kandel looking at his chart

"what happened?"

"you technically died, well for five minutes you were declared dead the amount of blood loss should've killed you, luckily Elliot and Gwen got you here just in time. Ben's eyes widened as he looked around the room franticly only to realize the room was where he originally had set up his quarters. Ben looked to the chair to see Gwen sleeping in the chair.

"Elliot saved me?"

"yeah Faye sent him out to go find you when IQ came back alone, good thing too otherwise you'd be in a body bag instead" Ben looked over to Gwen who was sleeping in the chair

"why is she here?"

"she hasn't left your side since you got here"

"how long have I been out?"

"six days" Ben shook his head as he looked over to Kandel.

"Six?!" Ben tried to sit up as he winched and grabbed his side in pain.

"Easy, it was touch and go for a minute he really fucked you up"

"I need to get back out there" Ben tried to take the blankets off and start standing up as Elliot and Faye walked into his room.

"Hey hey bro what are you doing" Elliot Rushed over to Ben and forced him to sit down.

"ill leave you guys alone" Kandel said in the air as she walked out of the room

"I need to gear up"

"you're in no condition for combat Ben" Ben persisted as he tried to get of bed till Elliot and Faye forced him back into bed and had him lay down.

"you need a couple weeks at least to make sure that wound in your side recovers"

"what am I supposed to do in that time?" Elliot smiled as he headed for the door

"the big thing is to not become bored" Ben rolled his eyes as Elliot walked out of the door. Faye limped over to counter and leaned against it turning back to Ben.

"well after you got back to base Gwen told me what happened, I looked into the guy who attacked you" Ben perked up a little as he looked over to Gwen who was still asleep and curled up in the chair next to his bed.

"he told me his name was Kenrick" Faye nodded in agreement.

"his name was Kendrick Washington, 29 he joined the army right outta high school but three months later he threw a grenade that killed a civilian, dishonorably discharged and had been taking odd jobs here and there"

"any criminal activity?" Faye nodded

"he was suspected in at least five breaking and entering charges and one murder" Ben set his head down on his pillow and raised his hand up to see the damage Kendrick caused him.

"it stills feels like it's there" Ben flex the now shrunk pinkie as above the knuckled was now gone and a white bandage took its place.

Faye looked at Ben "I'm sorry about your hand Ben"

"its my leg and side I'm worried about" Ben dropped his hand as he looked at the ceiling when Kandel walked back into the room

"well this was fun, but if he wants to go back and dodge bullets, he needs to get better and he needs to rest" Faye nodded as she walked out of the room without another word.

"you good Ben?" Kandel asked she set his chart back at the foot of his bed.

"Yeah doc, ill be good" Kandel nodded as she backed out of the room leaving Ben to his thoughts when a soft moan broke the silence followed by a soft quiet voice. Ben looked over as he saw Gwen wake up. "Hey Gwen"

 **Hope you enjoyed sorry if it got a little graphic for someone. Ill get the next one out as fast as I can.**


	10. Chapter 10 nightmares and comfort

**Disclaimer: I do not own the right for the Tom Clancy games.**

 **Warning: this chapter contains extreme violence and content not suitable for some, extreme sadness and scenes depicting death expected, this chapter isn't important to the plot but gives some aspect to what made Ben into a somewhat of a hard ass, if you want the basic of what happened, skip to the end and read the parting message Ill make sure to include a small recap of what happens. PLEASE KNOW THIS MIGHT GET INTENSE FOR SOME.**

Chapter 10. Nightmares and comfort

Ben woke up as he snapped at attention inside the Humvee. "Kelly, you alright?" Ben looked over to see Elliot sitting in the seat next to him as the feet of the gunner on the rooftop circled around following something.

"Yeah, I'm alright, just some sense of déjà vu" Elliot looked at Ben with some confusion

"why?"

"I don't know just the feeling I've been here before" Ben looked down to his M4 and cocked it just to be ready. Ben Padded himself down doing a check of what he had, his M4 rifle, M1911 pistol, Kevlar and all armor and his medical supplies.

"Alright Ladies get ready, ETA to the hot zone is 7 minutes" The voice of the Captain broke through on the com channel and continued speaking

"we got a huge force of hostiles coming in to wipe us out, apparently we are not wanted here anymore" the man in the front seat laughed as he looked back to Ben and Elliot.

"Corporal Spencer and the Humvees will form a barricade and cover, while Specialist's Cole and Kelly make sure they can fit as many wounded into the Humvees as they can, after we evac the men who need help, we send in the big guns and go home before we lose anymore are we clear?" Elliot followed after Captain Ramirez finished

"copy sir, Kelly, Cole were pulling on my side, so you'll have plenty of cover" Ben nodded as he brought his rifle up and waited.

Ben looked out the window and onto the building they past. The street seemed to get smaller and smaller as they soon found themselves in the outskirts of the hot zone, but there was nothing, Ben gripped his rifle tighter as the Silence soon turned his caution to worry and soon to fear.

The silence was defining and seemed to on forever till the sound of gunfire made everything come to life again. Ben looked out the window seeing each building they passed give an encroaching feeling of misery and death. Elliot spoke up on the com breaking the tension "ETA 2 minutes lock and load!" Ben heard Elliot's rifle cocking followed by the Cole's rifle.

"Corporal, Enemies in sights permission to open fire" Elliot looked up to the gunner on the mini gun.

"Captain, permission to engage?"

"affirmative Corporal you have the go ahead" Elliot looked up to the gunner who was awaiting an order.

"light em up!" the gunner swiveled around pointed the mini gun towards the gunfire and enemies on the road

"Look at the birdy boys!" The Ben heard the gunner shout as the mini gun lit up an entire block on Elliot's side of the Humvee.

The sound of gunfire both returning and receiving blocked out any sound till Elliot peered out the window. Elliot darted his eyes across the road and rooftops till the long barrel of a rocket launcher appeared on the rooftop. Elliot's eyes widened as the bulb of the rocket came into view and sped out towards the road and the Humvee in front from him and Ben's.

The Humvee shook as the could be heard, and felt. The truck stopped as Ben brought his rifle close to his chest in fear and adrenaline Elliot grabbed the head rest in front of him and brought himself closer to the driver "WHY ARE WE STOPPED, WERE SITTING DUCKS!"

"THE HUMVEE BLEW UP, WHY THE FUCK DO YOU THINK WE'RE STOPPED" Elliot smacked the helmet of the solider

"WE'RE NEXT IF WE DON'T KEEP MOVING NOW DRIVE!" The Humvee roared as it sped straight into the flaming Humvee kicking it to the side. Ben shook in his seat as the Humvee smashed into the downed one now laying to the side of the road. The flash of the fire burned Ben's eyes as he focus on the flames in the drivers seat, onto the body engulfed in flames and the look of shock on the melted face of the solider inside the Humvee.

"BASEPLATE THIS IS BRAVO 2 ENTERING THE HOTZONE" Elliot's voice snapped Ben back into the situation as he looked over to his side of the Truck.

"Roger Bravo 2, be advised enemy said to have rocket's proceed with caution"

"NO SHIT THEY HAVE ROCKETS HUMVEE 1 BURST INTO FLAMES IN FRONT OF US, MUTIPLE CASULTIES"

"Roger Bravo 2 be advi-" gunfire broke up the com as the sound of bullets ricocheting off the truck when a bullet smashed through the window and straight into the driver.

"FUCK" Cole took dove over and grabbed the wheel trying to keep them on the road. Cole swerved the Humvee as it flew off the road and straight into a building.

Ben sat there dazed as the blurry shape of Elliot moved around frantically when he felt a grip of his BDU jacket and brought him closer to Elliot's face "BEN SNAP OUT OF IT!" Ben focus in on Elliot when he felt a gloved hand slap him in the face bringing him to the real world. Ben looked around as he heard the sound of the mini gun going off.

"CMON MOTHERFUCKERS IS THAT ALL YOU GOT! GET SOME!" Ben yanked on the gunner's leg trying to get his attention

"Phil lets go we need to move" The gunner didn't answer as he seemed to busy as Ben veered out the window locking eyes with a man wearing a red turban snuck out behind the corner with a flaming bottle. "MOLOTOV!" Ben swung the door open as he jumped out of the Humvee.

The bottle flew into the air and smashed against the ballistic shield spreading to the hood of the car and onto the gunner. Ben crawled away as the screaming from the gunner Seemed to last forever till he finally expired with one last anguished scream, Ben looked back at the Humvee as the fire spread and soon engulfed the entirety. Ben looked around as he veered around for a door or window any way to get off the street, till he noticed a screen door ten feet away. Ben crawled up to the door in fear of catching a bullet. Standing up and clutching his rifle, Ben Swung the door open and kicked in the wooden door in, to the safe haven inside. Ben dove to the floor in fear and used his foot to close the door, looking around Ben found himself inside of a kitchen with a very scared little girl sitting right by the sink looking right him.

Ben flinched as the sound of bullets riddled the side of the house. Ben looked up as he saw the girl crouch down covering her ears, Ben crawled over to her slowly and tapped her on the shoe. The girl looked up to him and started to scream, Ben quickly moved his hand away and brought it up to his lips "Shhh, its okay sweetie I'm not gonna hurt you" Ben held his hands up as he sat up facing her. The little girl watched him as she slowly stopped screaming and just stared at him. Ben looked around the kitchen as nothing really seemed to stand out, a sink, oven and a small table next to a wall leading into another room. Ben checked his rifle as he kept his eye on the door. Screaming could be heard from outside as the sound of bullets and explosions seemed to make them louder. Ben assembled himself as he slowly made his way into the next room with each footstep, Ben's heart seemed to get louder and louder with each pump.

Ben Gripped his rifle tighter with each step as he walked into the next room confident something was in there. Ben looked behind to see the little girl still in the kitchen, Ben knelt down and waved to come over to him trying to get her away from the danger. The girl sat there staring at the door when the sound of shouting started to get closer.

"Shit" Ben slowly stepped behind the archway back to the kitchen and veered out behind it towards the door he came in from. Ben froze in place as a pair of boots stepped into the house and revealed a man in black pants and shirt with a vest and turban stepped in and looked at the girl.

"hal hnak shakhs saghir huna? (Is there someone here little one)" the man seemed to speak without showing his mouth as the little girl spoke.

"ja' rajul mae bunduqiat fi (A man with a gun came in)"

"'ayn dhahab hdha alrjl? (Where did this man go?)" The little girl pointed in the direction of the archway as Ben stepped back and waited. Ben could here the footsteps get closer and closer, without thinking Ben lowered his rifle and knelt down the get the knife out of his boot and raised it above his head. Ben saw the man step into the room and trying his best Ben brought the knife down only to have it caught on the man's rifle and having Ben and the man lock eyes.

Ben struggled to bring the knife down past the rifle as the man fought to bring the rifle up and to Ben's face. Ben knew he could keep this up forever, not losing eye contact with the man, Ben brought his foot up and slammed it down on the man foot causing him to scream in pain and lose control of the fight, Ben tackled the man to the ground causing the knife and rifle to fly away from each other. Ben climbed on top of the man and immediately brought a punch down on his face, Again, and again till the man fell unconscious. Ben panted heavily as he stood up. looking straight at the man Ben pulled his pistol out of the holster and aimed at the man's face.

The little girl in the corner stood and watched as the man in desert camo rendered the man on the floor unconscious and stood up, took out his pistol and fired into the man. Ben looked behind as he looked at the little girl on the verge of tears in the corner. Ben looked around to find his knife laying close by to the wall, picking it up Ben slid it back into the scabbard by his boot and walked over to the wall where he rested his rifle. Ben picked up his rifle and headed for the door he came from, looking back at the girl only to have her gone.

Ben shook his head and slowly opened the door back to the hell outside. The smell of flesh burning could be smelled the second Ben walked outside, it seeped into his nostrils and stayed. Ben slammed against the wall of the Building as he slowly inched his way back to the road only to have his world blown. Ben peered behind the wall to see all four of the Humvees destroyed, Ben looked to the truck he and Elliot rode in to see three bodies inside. Ben emerged from cover to look who survived when he came to the door he flung open. Ben looked into the open door and only saw the flaming corpse of the gunner now toppled yet still standing inside and mounted to the mini gun, the driver and Cole.

"Fuck Cole, why didn't you get out." Ben dropped one of his hands and raised the rifle in the other when the sudden sound of gunfire alerted Ben to the fight.

Traveling on foot to the fight was never a good idea, but Ben was out of options. So many questions raced through his head yet the only one of value really stayed and that was if Elliot made it out okay. it wasn't hard to find the fighting, all Ben had to do was just follow the screaming, explosions and gunfire. Making his way to down the streets Ben dove behind a chest high wall as talking caught his attention. Ben listened into the group of solders as they weren't speaking English, Ben took a grenade of his belt and pulled the pin rolling it into the group and waited for the panic.

"qunbulat yadawia! (Grenade!)" The explosion went off faster than he expected as Ben emerged from cover to see the mess of bodies and parts of at least three different men. "Fuck" Ben trampled past the men and continued to the sound of fighting.

Ben made it down the road as he approached the fighting he soon realized it was on the other side of what looked like a school. Ben heard the sound of a gun cock. "If I was someone else I would've shot you to shit" Ben turned around to see a bloody Elliot standing behind him

"Fuck, I thought you were dead man, you look like it" Elliot laughed as he walked over to Ben and locked wrists.

"I think I am"

"how'd you get out of there?" Elliot pulled a bandanna out of his pocket and wiped the blood from his face.

"well after you fell out of the truck, Cole got shot in the neck… it went everywhere as you can see" Elliot gestured to himself as his torso was covered in blood. "after he spilled everywhere I fell out and played dead till the guy who came over to me walked into that building we crashed into"

"that's where I was"

"shit, did you see him?"

"yeah I did, hell I put a round in him" Elliot looked at Ben with concern "that was the first time right?" Ben looked at the floor

"yeah, yeah that was first" Elliot put his hand on Ben's shoulder.

"you alright man?"

"yeah just the heat of the moment"

"it doesn't get easier man" Ben shook Elliot's hand off him and brought up his rifle

"lets get to the others and call extraction" Elliot brought his rifle up as they both went inside the school.

The halls echoed as Ben and Elliot entered the school, or what was left of it. Sandbags and barbed wire riddled the halls as it closed off huge sections of the school, seeming to funnel to the one place Ben was afraid to go. Screaming Echoed in the empty halls while Ben and Elliot slowly inched to the fighting, "what are we supposed to do about Extraction Elliot?"

"I got in contact with HQ they have choppers and Humvees en route via a different path, we just gotta get to the fight and secure a LZ for the choppers" Ben smiled as he looked forward and raised his rifle toward the noise. Elliot held up his hand as the violence could be heard from a few class rooms away. Ben and Elliot hurried down the hallway when Ben stopped dead in his tracks as a grenade rolled out from the doorway into the hall,

"HIT THE DECK" Ben grabbed Elliot by the collar and threw him to the floor.

Ben looked around in a daze as blurry images came in grabbing the blur next to him and soon picked him up as well. Ben faded in and out till at last he opened his eyes and saw the night sky through a huge hole in the roof, Ben looked around the room to see anything but didn't get a lot, there was a closed door to his left and to his right half of the room was blown opened. Ben looked down to see he was tied to a chair his hands behind his back and a series of rope around his chest. The door opened as a man in a red beret walked into the room, Ben looked inside the room the man left seeing a bloody Elliot spitting on the ground and smiling after.

"C'mon that all you got?" the man slammed the door behind him leaving himself and Ben alone.

"you know who I am?" Ben looked up at the man standing above him

"should I?" the man crouched down eye level to Ben

"I am Captain Mallarn Olar," Ben looked at the Capitan

"well congratulations, why do you have me?" The Capitan smiled before striking Ben in the face

"you are not wanted in my country, you are an enemy unworthy to be here" the Capitan struck Ben again cause a little blood to spill out of his mouth, Ben looked up at the guy looking down at him."you know what I'm gonna do?" Ben shrugged as he watched the man walk over and opened the door leading to the room with Elliot before disappearing out of sight and coming back a few seconds later with his knife "im going to carve you up into little pieces and throw them over out of the hole in the wall"

"am I supposed to be scared?" The Capitan looked at him as he inched over slowly.

"I do not care to scare you, I want you to know it will happen and not a damn thing you can do to stop it"

The door slammed as both Ben and the guy turned around as the door shut. "Farid?" The man walked closer to the door when a blast came straight from the door throwing splinters and buckshot all over the place.

Elliot kicked the door open as he stood there with a shotgun. "fuck Elliot what happened?" Elliot walked past the corpse on the ground

"well while you slept they took us, beat me awake and tried to interrogate me and that's when you woke up. Elliot took the knife off the Capitan and walked closer to Ben who was still tied to the chair.

"how many times am I gonna save your ass?" Ben laughed as Elliot cut his ropes

"the first time doesn't count" Elliot smirked as we walked back into the room to grab whatever was left of his gear. Ben stood up as quick as he could and assembled himself before checking off what he had, only gear he found "on" him was his boots, pants surprisingly his BDU jacket wasn't taken and thrown somewhere but his helmet and weapons were nowhere to be seen. Ben rolled up his sleevs as he noticed his watch still attached to his wrist, looking at it Ben almost did a double take as it read 2:43 when Elliot walked back into the room carrying his gear and an AK.

"we need to move"

"do we have a radio or anything to get in contact with HQ?" Elliot shook his head

"radio's got a bullet, and these guys probably don't have a sat phone either"

"fuck, Alright the best bet I think would be to get the fuck out of here and just walk back to base"

"are you kidding Ben? Were deep in the city, and Base is 20 miles outside of the city limits, it'd take a day at the most to get out"

"you have a better plan Elliot?" Elliot looked at the ground before looking at Ben

"no, no I don't… so if we want to get back before sunrise we need to leave now" Ben nodded as they walked over to the corpse and the grabbed the knife and searched the body for anything till he felt the inside of the man's jacket pulling out a pistol. Ben pulled out the pistol and emptied the clip counting the rounds, to his dismay there was only 6 in the clip and no other clip on the man but at this point it was better than nothing. Ben slid the pistol into his holster and walked back to Elliot as they headed out the door.

Elliot took the lead as they walked down the stairs to find the exit, Ben kept close with the knife in hand as they made it down the stairs with ease before they reached the exit of the building. Elliot creaked the door open as he peered out onto the streets looking for anyone who would shoot at them, Ben kept an eye on the inside as they stood at the bottom of the stairs before Elliot tapped Ben's shoulder edging them to go outside. Ben stepped out with his eyes on the inside and soon onto the streets, he looked around to find his bearings looking around he didn't notice anything, the school wasn't anywhere close neither was the ambush point. Elliot peered out onto the street, with luck he found it to be dead with very little military presence here and there. "it should be easy to get out of here, might need to fight a little but other than that… smooth sailing but we should keep our guard up"

"Sounds doable" Ben pulled his pistol out and held it up against his left hand holding the knife.

Elliot and Ben ran across the street trying to avoid any lights or eyes in the process till they reached the other side of the road and closer to there ticket out. Ben covered the rear as he spotted two men walking towards them, Elliot faced the front till he felt Ben nudge him causing him to turn around facing the men as well "those the only two?"

"yeah, and there still coming and might have seen us" Elliot looked around till he finally caved as tapped the rifle barrel on Ben's shoulder

"the car three feet behind us, make a break for it and try to start it" Ben followed up and made a break for the car as Elliot covered him. Ben got to the car just as two more men rounded the corner, only these ones were armed with rifles, Ben knelt and ran to the end of the car trying to avoid the men spotting him when they spotted Elliot.

"fuck" Ben muttered under his breath as they passed him and went for Elliot. Ben waited till they passed him and followed them with dead silence, Bringing the knife up to neck level with the man on the left Ben raised the pistol to the right and with a quick motion, Ben slashed the throat of the man on the left and wrapped the knife around the second man and felt the blood flow straight onto his knuckles.

Ben felt his hands wrap around his forearm and soon fall as the body went limp just as the two men walking toward Elliot turned around and left. Elliot turned around as Ben dropped the second man. "shit Ben you don't fuck around" Ben walked up

"they were coming for you" Elliot held out his hand and Ben grabbed his wrist

"thanks brother" Elliot followed Ben to the bodies and while Ben got into the car to start it Elliot scoped the bodies. "c'mon give me something, anything" Elliot rummaged around the corpse of the first man till he gave up and started on the second man "fuck fuck fuck cmon I need a miracle" Elliot rummaged till he felt something in his pocket, his eye lit up as he quickly pulled out a phone and opened it hoping there was no bomb attached to another line. Elliot dialed the number of the base and quickly got up to make it for the car. Ben sat in the driver seat looking in all the spots keys could be hid, looking under the seat Ben felt the jingle of keys and pulled them up to start the car. Elliot got inside just as the receiver picked up a familiar voice on the line

"Goddammit gentleman where the fuck are you?!" Elliot chuckled as Ben started the car

"we don't know sir, we were knocked out getting to the hot zone and woke up to the sound of a man's fist hitting my chin"

"well now I want you back here so I can kick your ass, get here asap or its my foot up your ass" Ben laughed at Elliot responded

"yes sir"

Ben shifted the car when a scream stopped him from leaving the area "Whats up?"

"someone screamed"

"they'll be fine, we need to go" Ben took a deep breath before he put the car into park

"Ben I know you want to help but we need to go"

"I cant just leave Elliot"

"I know, but we don't have a choice, the longer were out here the longer we risk of getting hit" Ben put his head on the steering wheel and reluctantly put the car back into drive.

Flames could be seen for miles, at least Ben thought that they could be, the explosion went off just as Ben put the car back into drive, slamming down on the break Ben jumped out of the car to see the windows explode across the street. It all happened so fast, the explosion, the smell the bodies, Even Elliot wasn't counting on what happened next.

Ben walked closer till he dropped to his knees at the sight of an arm, but it wasn't a man's arm. Following the blood into an alley Ben dropped to his knees as the trail led to the body of the little girl. Looking around the Ben noticed it wasn't just her arm, her leg was broken and all she could do was drag herself away from the the carnage when she looked behind her and saw him on his knees. From what he could tell she tried to get further and further away to not much luck. Elliot ran up to Ben with concern "Ben whats going o- Fuck" Ben stood up and walked closer and dropped to his knees "shit" Ben roller her around and placed her on her back.

"I didn't know her name"

"what?"

"she was in that house I ran into today… I didn't think about it but I was so concerned about getting to safety I didn't think of what could happen and I didn't even ask her name" Ben placed his Hand onto her eyes and closed them.

"I'm sorry Bro" Elliot knelt down and tried to get Ben's attention, spinning his head around Elliot saw the tears now streaming down Ben's face. Ben stood up and slowly walked out of the alley and back to the car without saying a word.

Ben waited for Elliot to get in the car "Ben you wanna talk?" Ben shook his head, tears still coming but ready. "I wont let that happen ever again Elliot, I can't" Elliot shook his head "im with you brother" Ben put the car into drive and slowly drove off back to base.

"Ben? Ben?" Ben woke up with the sound of the EKG Machine close by. He looked around to see Elliot at the foot of the bed. "hey Brother, how you feel?" Ben sat up and rubbed his eyes as Elliot walked over to the side of his bed

"hey Elliot"

"you alright man? You were tossing for a minute there"

"yeah, yeah just nightmares" Elliot took a seat

"which one?" Ben looked at his finger wrapped in gauze before turning back to Elliot

"the day we got selected"

"Oh…" I can still see her face El"

"me too"

"I cant not see it"

"the best we can do is just take it a day at a time and remember she's not in pain"

"yeah" Elliot stood up and grabbed Ben's wrist and locked it with his own

"we can't erase the past, all we can do is hope we make it right by those we hurt"

"thanks Elliot" Elliot smiled

"any time brother, I'm always able to talk" Ben smiled back before dropping his hand. Elliot walked over to the door and looked back at Ben "itll get better, I know itll stay but with a step at a time we can learn" Ben nodded as Elliot walked out the door leaving Ben alone with his thoughts when a familiar voice bought his attention

"Hey there he is" Ben looked as he saw the blonde little Monika standing in the door way eating a pudding cup.

"hey"

"how are you feeling?"

"well other than nightmares im doing good, hopefully I can get up and back out there" IQ chuckled as she walked into the room

"well you're a tough guy so you could be out in the next few weeks or the next few days, but its time is what's important" Ben nodded when a beeper went off causing IQ to drop everything "Oh Shit, I gotta go it's a thing, Glad to see your alive" IQ ran off before Ben could even say goodbye.

Gwen sat outside the room trying to get the courage to walk in when she heard his voice "I know your there, come in I'm not gonna bite" Gwen jumped a little before she mustered the courage and faced Ben.

"hey Ben"

"hey Gwen"

"how're you feeling?"

"good, mostly tired but good" Gwen sat down at his bed side

"its my turn to check on you I guess" Ben chuckled before he grabbed his side in pain

"bullet?" Ben nodded as he looked at Gwen

"ill live don't worry"

"you wanted answers, time I gave them"

"what do you mean?"

"the scar on my side, HE gave it to me… it went on for years but when he gave this to me, I left him"

"than why'd you go back?" Gwen pulled out a small necklace out before opening the locket inside revealing a picture of a beautiful black and white photo

"my Grandma, she raised me and I left it at his house, when I went to go get it I… well you know that's when you showed up, I grabbed whatever clothes I still had and tried to follow you after everything that happened" Ben sat there looking at Gwen just listening.

"well that's everything" Ben smiled a little before he spoke up "thank you Gwen I appreciate it" Gwen smiled as she reached her hand out to his feeling the gauze on his pinkie.

"does it hurt?"

"A little but ill get the hang of it"

"that's the third time you've had to save my ass" Ben smiled a little.

"don't worry about it" Gwen smiled as she closer her fingers around his hand before retracting it almost as soon

"your probably tired I can leave you alone if you want"

"just for a minute than you can come back if you want" Gwen stood up and walked over to the door

"thank you Ben… really" Ben smiled as Gwen left the room leaving Ben to lean back and finish his nightmare.

"Specialist, I think that's all we need thank you and I'm glad you got back in one piece"

"thank you sir"Ben stood up and stood at attention

"oh and before I forget, there's a man in a suit here to talk to you" "sir" Ben lowered his hand before waiting when Elliot came into the room followed by a man in a clean suit walked in the door

"Hello Specialist, my name is Agent Bower, I represent a branch of the government known as the Strategic Homeland Divison, I heard and read the debrief of what happened yesterday, and how despite what happened at 0300 you and Corporal Spencer were the only survivors, I have an offer I would like to talk to you about"

 **Hello, for those who didn't read the chapter I wanted to give a small recap less gruesome, Ben and Elliot were the only survivors of an ambush on the way to save some other men, kind of a black hawk down situation but they got caught mid-way and only Elliot and Ben Made it out alive. Ben dove into a building and met this little girl who didn't do much to Ben. Ben Regrouped with Elliot but were captured and woke up hours later, Broke free and were about to leave for the base when a bomb went off killing a few including the little girl. For those who did read the chapter I hope you enjoyed Im sorry if it was Extremely sad for you, it was for me and the next few I want to make happy as a counter. I hope you enjoyed and I'll get the next chapter out when I can.**


	11. Chapter 11 Answers

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Tom Clancy Games. That being said Enjoy!**

Chapter 11. Answers

 **During the six days Ben was Unconscious**

The snow fell hard as footsteps and heavy breathing echoed in the streets. Glaz followed the runner with his scope as he jolted sending the man sprawling to the ground, exhaling his breath Glaz turned back to the group as he saw Fuze slowly descend to the window with his cluster charge at the ready. "Glaz do you have visual on the room and hostage?"

"Da, the idiots forgot to shut the window I have a perfect line of sight on the girl." Blitz wedged himself of the conversation still going on.

"remember we cant harm the target, me, Buck and IQ go in and grab the hostage, Glaz clear the way coming out and Fuze cover our tracks and make sure nobody is coming" copy Buck, waiting for your go ahead and ill cover the exits and wait" Fuze spoke up after Glaz

"I copy Buck" Buck readied himself on the opposite side of a wall and pulled up his rifle as he moved his left hand from the barrel to the trigger of his skeleton key and counted off.

"going in it three… two… one" Buck pulled the trigger as fast as he could, creating a man-sized hole in a matter of seconds. Blitz sat outside of a barricaded doorway, quickly Blitz took a charge and slapped it against the barricade and moved to the side almost immediately after he attached it and blew the trigger.

IQ sat behind Blitz as he blew the trigger sending splinters in both directions, "we have an opening go, go, go" Buck shouted as Glaz trained the man on the right of the hostage, Blitz blew the door and rushed in behind his shield. Buck rushed inside no with his hand on the trigger ready to blow a hole into anyone he saw. Glaz let off the shot on the man on the right as the left looked around for the sniper. Buck rushed in front of Blitz onto the stairs to get to the second floor when IQ Shouted

"HOLD UP" Buck looked back at her

"what's the problem?"

"the stairs are giving off pings from IED's" "shit" IQ moved up with her face glued to her screen and pulled out her pistol, Carefully, IQ counted and scaled the stairs firing off shots wherever a ping was on her screen. Buck and blitz followed but made sure not to rush her till they cleared the stairs.

IQ closed her screen after scanning the area around them and ushered for Buck and Blitz to go ahead. They closed in on the room stopping at the doorway when a shotgun blew the bottom half of the door away "on step further and she dies!"

"you do that and you go down anyways"

"fuck off and tell me something I don't know"

"well we got a sniper outside"

"No shit why do you think I'm away from the window" Buck dropped a drone and took control to look around the room,

"well what do you want?"

"what do I want?"

"yeah for giving her up" buck kept looking at the screen as he peered left and right with his drone.

"there's nothing you could offer me"

"well most people ask for money"

"have you looked around? New York is a damn war zone"

"even in war zones people want things"

"you know what I changed my mind, bring me my daughter"

"we can do that where is she?"

"well see there's the challenge… she's in central park" buck looked at blitz and pulled out a flashbang

"well I'm sorry to hear that but it looks like negotiations have failed" "so they have" Buck tossed the flash bang through the hole as Blitz rushed inside charging off a flashbang himself before finishing him off with a bullet to the head. Buck followed as he made a line for the hostage.

Buck walked over and took the bag off of her head and the tape off her mouth " Thank you"

"no worries but we need you to come with us, we need to debrief you about what you saw at the event center"

"I'll tell you anything you wanna know just get me out of here" Buck brought his hand to his ear

"Glaz pack it up were Oscar mike"

"over and out Buck"

 **Two Days Later…**

"I've told you everything I know why am I still here?" Buck sat on the opposite end of a table in the security wing with the hostage at the other end.

"listen I believe you, I do"

"than why can't I go home?"

"my boss needs to have words with you" The door slowly opened as Harris stood in the door smoking a cigarette

"hello miss?"

"Kate" Harris smiled stepping into the room

"well Kate, here's the situation two days ago you and three other people were taken by some looters or rioters whoever the fuck they are, apparently they took you for no reason right" Kate nodded as Harris got closer to the table "as well as the other two people were tortured, beaten and there throats slit yes?" Kate just looked at the table.

"now my question is why did they do that? I couldn't have been that they knew something" Buck stood up and walked out of the room closing the door in the process. "Kate look at me" Kate looked up at Harris with a scowl on her face "I'm not a nice guy ill admit that the only way I got where I'm at right now is by being good at what I do" Kate kept looking at him now with concern "now I know your not who you say you are, just like those "looters" were really men belonging to some group so I need to know right now, who you are and what you know" Kate looked down now in a sort of guilt and fear when Harris took his index and middle finger and brought them to her chin, bringing her gaze back to him. "you have one chance" Kate freed herself from Harris before she looked back at him again

"I knew em" Harris took a seat as a big smile shined across his face

"and who were they to you?"

"I used to role with them"

"in what sense Kate?"

"I was an agent, I burned my records dropped everything and joined up with this group called the last man battalion" Harris leaned back and took another cigarette out and lit it.

"who is that?" Harris took the cigarette and extended it to Kate who took it.

"a group of agents who went rouge and crazy fucks who think they can save the city"

"whyd you leave?"

"I was with a squad who were tracking some rikers when we came across a man and his son asking for help when my CO shot them both in cold blood, three hours later we're taking out first wave agents I don't remember there names though… after that I left in the middle of the night and I've been hiding ever since" Harris stood up

"ill look into this "last man battalion" you've been a great help" Kate blew smoke out of her mouth as Harris went for the door

"does this mean I can go?" Harris looked back as he opened the door "oh hell no, you're a defector the worst you'll get is a court martial and prison time, have fun. She's all yours" as Harris walked out of the room Kate watched as Faye limped in and closed the door.

Buck sat at a desk in the tech wing when he felt the presence of someone behind him "hey, I was gonna go check upon Ben, you wanna come?" Buck turned around as he saw IQ in civi clothes.

"hey mon im gonna try to get some rest, this whole hostage isn't really a hostage thing has me beat" Monika smiled

"alright well im just gonna go see if he's awake and go get some food" Monika left as Buck took his jacket gloves off

"thank fuck I don't have my jacket on" Buck stood up an walked down the steps and into the civilian area, passing by a couple fighting about god knows what Buck saw an open cot and made a B line for it. The smell of a cigarette stopped him in his tracks. "yeah Harris?"

"is that really how you greet me?"

"well seeing as how ive been running on 2 hours sleep, your lucky I gave you that"

"im hurt kid"

"what do you want Harris?" Harris took a puff before taking out a cylinder and dropping the cigarette inside, "I need you to see how a couple new operators do in the field"

"why now?"

"what?"

"I said why right now Harris?"

"well I noticed its daylight still, I thought maybe id catch you in a good mood and oh yeah, Cause its your fucking job to listen to me Seb, I want you to do this" Buck scratched his head as he gave Harris a frustrated look.

"im running on two hours Harris, I need sleep" Harris smiled as he walked off back to the security wing

"youll meet them tomorrow" Buck smiled as he turned back around and dropped his head in disappointment as the cot he was eyeing had a teenager laying down on it.

Monika stepped into the room as she saw Gwen reading something as she was curled in the only chair in the room. "how's he doing any progress?" Gwen looked up at Monika and closed her book.

"not yet he's stable but hasn't woken up yet"

"well that's good and bad, I'm sorry I'm Monika" Gwen opened her book

"Gwen" Monika sat on the bed "what's wrong Gwen?"

"nothing really" "I know when someone's got something on their mind, c'mon what's up?" Gwen closed her book again

"I guess im worried"

"Why's that?"

"cause he's saved my ass three times now and now he's hurt because of me"

"c'mon it's not your fault, it's the job he signed up for"

"I guess"

"hey" Gwen looked as Monika made eye contact with her "He knew what he signed up for, your not at fault for this" Gwen shrugged it off "lets go get some food you look like you need it" Gwen nodded as she got up and followed Monika over the to the refugee area.

 **Sorry this chapter was a little short it was mostly a filler to give a little info, hope you enjoyed and as always let me know what you think of it so far**


	12. Chapter 12 Stir Crazy

**Disclaimer** **: I don't own the right to the Tom Clancy game, that being said Enjoy!**

Chapter 12. Stir Crazy

Ben took a deep breath he raised himself from his bed. Its been weeks since he's been the field, info has been brought to light and new tech developed while he sat bed ridden for the the 3 weeks he was MIA and he was sick of it. Walking around his room even felt different, He hasn't been briefed, no word on the city and nobodies been telling him anything. Ben walked over to the counter and slid off the hospital gown and scrub pants and tossed onto the ground, he felt the spot on his side where the bullet entered and soon went down to the hole on his leg.

"you cant show if this affects you" Ben muttered to himself as he opened his duffel bag and pulled out a pair of boxers and some jeans before walking over to the medical shower. Ben started the shower as he took the gown and scrubs off in front of a mirror,

"fuck, I knew its been a few weeks but I didn't know I looked this bad" Ben rubbed the side of his head as he felt the hair growing back. Ben looked around the room till he gave up and put his scrubs back on for a few minutes to get something sharp. He returned a few minutes later with a Ka bar and a can of shaving cream. Ben felt the cream as he sprayed it in his hand, setting the can down he rubbed his hands together till the both were lathered in the shaving cream. Ben looked at his reflection as he slid his fingers through his hair to get the cream on the side of his head. Ben took the knife and slowly took it across the left side of his head taking hair and shaving cream with the blade as he did so. He repeated this motion a few times till he got the hair down to a centimeter short and began the cycle again with the other side. Ben started the shower and stepped in feeling the remaining shaving cream and hair fall to the shower floor as the warm water washed over his body.

Monika sat in the Security wing as Harris droned on the same thing about the LMB and their presence in the city and how they don't plan on going anywhere when her phone vibrated against her leg, looking at it Monika smiled as Liza sent her the text everyone seemed to be thinking. (jeez Harris could you say the same thing about three more times?) (Ikr, this isn't going anywhere just let us do our thing) (well you could say this about harris… the key in his back needs to be wound up again) Monika snorted a little as the laughter almost escaped catching everyone's attention.

"did I say something funny IQ?" IQ looked up as she her face went from joy to a blank expression

"no sir"

"well what is it that seems to funny?"

"nothing sir I just remembered a joke"

"what's the joke?"

"sir?"

"I asked whats the joke IQ, it seems important to interrupt the briefing so what is it?" IQ looked down as Harris walked over to her "im not a teacher, you're not a student you are a professional and I will not deal with this like some high school math class get out"

"sir?" IQ looked up in confusion

"you don't seem ready to deal with this operation, maybe the next one but this extraction will not include you, so GET OUT" IQ looked at Harris in anger as she grabbed her helmet and walked out of the wing over to the Tech wing

"Send in the new girl Zofia while you're at it" IQ paused for a moment in anger as she rushed out of the wing.

Elliot sat at a desk in the tech wing as Rhodes brought in his seeker mine. "here"

"what did you do to it?"

"I modified it" Elliot looked it up and down till he noticed it was quite larger than it as before and this mine was black instead of silver

"what did you do Paul?"

"let me show you" Elliot got up as he followed Rhoades into the next room with a mannequin inside what looked like a shooting gallery. Rhoades stopped right at the edge of a yellow line dividing the room in two and held out his hand to Elliot with the seeker mine extended "take it and press the button"

"why?"

"just do it Elliot" Elliot sighted as he pressed the button and dropped the mine, it lit up green and then red as it locked onto the target and sped towards the Mannequin when the big mine opened up and spit up into three little ones all locked onto and latched to the target before exploding. Elliot's jaw dropped as he witness this new toy in action. "shit Paul"

"I take it that's a good thing than?"

"well till make more of an impression in combat ill tell you that"

"well I hope so, I also made some improvements on the medical supplies too"

"anything with the shield?"

"OH I forgot about that, they expand for more cover, can be dropped and offer cover and they can take more of a hit"

"good we'll need that with these new assholes on the street" Elliot looked over to the big mine as it just sat there as an empty shell "what other new things have you been working on?"

"well the turret can be modified and changed, and I just helped Kandal with a mobile med station but you'll need to talk to her about that stuff" "I will thanks"

IQ walked into refugee area as she found an empty bench and sat down. She looked at her phone as it lit up again with another message from Liza "im sorry mon I didn't think you'd get kicked out" IQ scoffed as she turned her phone off and got up for some coffee when she spotted Faye limping over from the line to her desk. IQ got up and grabbed two cups of coffee and walked over to Faye's desk hoping to get her mind off Harris and his bullshit.

"hey Faye, you got a second?"

"not really I gotta get a dossier ready for Elliot on these rouge agents, maybe later"

"alright, later" IQ walked away as she spotted Ben's door closed "its been a little while since I said hey to Ben" IQ muttered as she took steps closer to his door. She juggled the two Styrofoam cups as she freed one of her hands to knock when the door swung open. IQ looked up as Ben stood in the doorway not wearing the gown instead he was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and was putting on a black long-sleeved shirt with a clean hair cut and shorter groomed facial hair.

"hey Monika" IQ stood there as she noticed the white bandage on his waist covering the wound and the bandages around his finger.

"hey Ben"

"what's up?"

"I was just coming to see how you are feeling"

"I'm fine, just want to get out there and back into the field"

"well how's your side?" Ben brushed past IQ as she followed in tow

"it's fine I just need to get back out there" IQ smirked her lips as Ben walked up to Faye's desk.

Faye looked up from her files as Ben appeared over her shoulder trying to read the files on her desk. "Ben What are you doing out of bed?"

"I'm sick of just sitting there, read me in I want to know what the situation is"

"well I can give you the files but I need you to get back in bed"

"no I want to get back out there, my sides all good and so's my leg"

"Ben I cant have you collapse in the middle of something I need you to –"

"Faye for fuck sake read me in already" Faye stood up to meet him at level.

"I know you want to help and get back out there but I cant have one of my best agents getting hurt anymore till he's all better, I'm sorry Ben"

"Faye cut the shit, you know I can fight and you need me out there with this new enemy out there you need all the help you can get" Faye sat back down as she rubbed her eye

"Fuck alright, go ahead and get checked out by Kandel"

"why?"

"that's the condition… you wanna get back out there I want her to make sure your not gonna collapse in the street doing something" Ben nodded as he walked over to the medical wing. Monika stood a few feet away from Ben and Faye with the coffee's still in hand. Ben walked away as he saw Monika just standing there, Ben walked over and took the cup in her right hand

"you add anything to it?" Monika smiled a little as he took it.

"no just got two cups" Ben nodded towards the refugee area.

Ben and Monika walked over to the refugee tables, Monika sat down as Ben stayed standing "ill be right back I wanna grab some creamers" Monika nodded and took a sip of her coffee when she saw Elliot emerge from the doorway from the tech wing.

"hey Elliot!" Elliot spun around as he saw Monika sitting alone.

"hey why aren't you in the briefing for you guys?"

"I got kicked out"

"uh-oh" Elliot took a seat next to her just as Ben came back with a few little creamer packets

"Got em, I didn't know if you wanted any" Elliot looked over as Ben sat down with confusion

"What are you doing up and about Ben, shouldn't you be resting up" Ben looked at him with a blank face

"last thing I need is for my best friend to be giving me the same speech too"

"im just worried brother"

"I know but I'm done with being on the sidelines, Faye said as soon as I checked with Kandel she'll let me get back out there"

"that's good, I cant clean up this city by myself" "Ben chuckled as he opened up a packet and poured it into his coffee.

"so who's this new group and these agents?" Elliot looked over to Ben with a little worry

"well there's been activity around the city from this group calling themselves the last man's battalion, just a bunch of nuts with assault rifles claiming they're managing the city, we got one in custody a few weeks ago who told us about them and that's when something else happened"

"what?" "

well they have a squad of Rouge agents cleaning up after themselves"

"first wave?"

"yeah, calling themselves jackal squad, theyre good Ben" Ben took a sip of his coffee

"what have they done recently?"

"well theres the prisoner I said earlier, we needed to extract her because she was court martialed, we got her in a chopper but as it took off it was shot down over the dark zone"

"fuck" ben took another sip of his coffee.

"we don't even have a name of the guy running them" Ben finished his coffee and stood up followed by both Monika and Elliot

"I'm gonna get the green light from Kandel ill see you guys later" Elliot hugged Ben as he walked off to the medical wing.

Kandel stood in her little zone as she looked at the results of some scan she was running as Ben approached her "what can I do for you Ben?"

"I need you to check me out" Kandel looked up

"why?"

"Faye said I can get back out there but she needs the okay from you to let me go"

"why now?"

"im going crazy just sitting here, I need to get back out to do something anything" Kandel stopped and put the clipboard down as she looked at Ben

"okay, ill give you the okay but I need something" Ben looked at her with puzzlement

"like?"

"there are rumors about antivirals in the dark zone, I need to see if those rumors are true"

"done" Kandel started to smile as she pointed to the direction of his room

"go to your room and take off your shirt I need to check your wounds and see how you deal with them" Ben nodded as he left the wing and headed to the wing.

A few minutes later Kandel entered the room as Ben sat on the bed, "okay ill need to see the wounds, so take off your pants and shirt" Ben stood there for a few seconds before he reached for his shirt and pulled it off to show Kandel the patch on his side. Kandel carefully took it off and examined the bulled wound in the front and then spun him around to look at the exit wound.

"I need you to roll your arm" Ben lifted his arm and rolled it around till Kandel stopped him

"so far so good, now the moment of truth" Ben sighed as he took his belt off and then unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down to his calves to expose his leg. "it looks better but I wouldn't do anything extreme"

"like?"

"like jumping a building or anything like that, can I get you to flex it" Ben flex his leg as he examined the wound even more

"any pain?"

"a little, but nothing I can't handle"

"well your good to go just make sure you don't dive out of a window" Ben rolled his eyes as he pulled his jeans up and grabbed his shirt.

Faye walked into the room as Ben pulled his shirt back on and Kandel took off her gloves. "what's the news?"

"as long as he doesn't do anything extreme and take a small pain med every eight hours he'll be fine" Faye nodded her head

"alright Ben you can go" Ben couldn't help but smile a little as faye walked out of the room

"I'm gonna go make sure she's okay, I need you to go suit up and go to the helipad, there's a blizzard coming and I need that cure" Ben nodded as he went to his trunk and pulled out his gear and weapons.

Monika sat at the table bored looking around to see a familiar face. She had almost given up hope when she saw Ben walk out in gear. Monika stood up and walked straight towards him. "Ben what's up?"

"I'm going out on a mission for Kandel"

"oh, well I guess ill see you when you get back" Just as Ben started to walk away from IQ Kandel Stepped in,

"Hey Monika right?" IQ turned her head to see Kandel standing a few feet away

"Yeah what's up?"

"I might need more help getting some samples, you busy right now?" Monika shook her head trying to hide glimpse of a smile

"good well follow Ben and meet the other two agents in the decontamination room on the second floor to go get suited up" Monika looked around tracking Ben and catching up to him.

Ben and Monika followed the instructions left by Kandel and entered a room with two Hazmat suits. "I guess the smaller one is yours" Ben gestured over to the smaller yellow suit on the hook left of the bigger blue suit on the right. Ben walked over and took his beanie off and rubbed the side of his new shaven head, when ISAC alerted him and Kandel's voice broke through

"Agent's I almost forgot, you need to leave all weapons, gear and clothes here for now, the hazmat suits will help instead as I need this sample and cure free of contamination till I get my hands on it" Ben brought his watch up

"copy Kandel, Kelly out" Ben dropped his hat onto the bench and took off his Bag. Monika took the Baclava out of her back pocket and dropped it onto the ground as she unzipped her hoodie. Ben turned around at the sound of the zipper and saw IQ start to take off her shoes next

"what are you doing?"

"what does it look like, we need to leave all our stuff here"

"yeah but I thought there was a separate room for you to use" IQ chuckled as she took her sneakers and tucked them under the hazmat suit on the hanger

"what are you afraid of showing me something" Ben rolled his eyes as he took his jacket and hoodie off almost like he was trying to keep pace with IQ. Ben sat down on the little bench on the wall as he undid his boots when he caught something pink in the corner of his eye. He tried not to look only to fail as he caught the flash of a pink and yellow bra escape IQ's shirt as she tossed it to the side of the room with her shoes. Ben focused as he undid his boots then stood up to take off his shirt.

IQ saw as Ben turned around and took his shirt off revealing the bandages again. Ben fumbled around with his belt till he dropped his pants and slid them against the wall. Monika made sure Ben was facing the other way as she did the same and quickly put the yellow Hazmat suit on following the gear on the wall next to it. Ben quickly slid the suit on and grabbed the boots on the ground and put them on as Monika slid her holster on before she grabbed her own boots.

Ben put the hood on last as he out the mask on his face covering everything. "I guess she doesn't wanna risk anything huh" IQ chuckled as she put her own mask on and both IQ and Ben did a gear check.

"mask, holster, vest gloves, knee pads, gloves, and bag" Ben brought his watch up "Kandel were good to go we're Oscar Mike" Ben looked at Monika and nodded as they opened the door and stepped out onto the helicopter pad as two other people greeted them and handed them a pistol and an M4 rifle.

"thanks for doing this Agent Kelly"

"no worries, im just happy to get back out there" the helicopter blades were loud as everybody had to shout

"the target is deep in the dark zone, we need to move fast as a blizzard is on the way"

"well than we got no time to lose" Ben grabbed the pistol and slid it into his holster and grabbed the M4 as IQ loaded up and stepped onto the helicopter. Ben stepped onto the helicopter and sat right next to the door "should we close this?"

"don't worry about it, we're not going far" Ben nodded as he set the rifle on his lap and felt the chopper take off into the night.


	13. Chapter 13 Infection

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any Tom Clancy Games, That being said Enjoy!**

Chapter 13. Infection

Ben's Ears still rung as he opened his eyes. Looking around the blizzard wiped any tace he was there till he sat up and moved, "what happened?" Ben asked himself as he looks at his suit and noticed the cut on his Arm. "shit" Ben stood up as he saw a yellow hood buried in the snow and limped over to it. The pain in his leg surprised him as he fell to the ground and scarped away the snow exposing IQ with a cracked mask. Ben pulled up and over his shoulder making his way to the closet open building.

IQ woke up with a bright light shining into her eyes as Ben examined her. "what happened?" Ben lowered the light and helped her sit up.

"the blizzard showed up faster and expected and loosened a billboard or something loose causing us to crash"

"what happened to your arm?" we landed on a roof and it smacked into some nails or something"

"are you okay?"

"I will be when we get back to base"

"well let's get going than" IQ tried to get up but fell to the ground again as she felt a pain in her leg.

"fuck" Ben came over to her and knelt as she looked at her leg. "I think you broke it"

"what do I do can't we just call someone to grab us or something?"

"the storms blocked us off from everybody, it's just us right now"

"what do we do?"

"the best bet to get out of here is the dark zone"

"what do you mean"

"if we get inside the dark zone we can get a flare out and a chopper might show up to grab us"

"I cant really go anywhere right now" IQ looked around the room to see nothing really helpful other than a handful of cloth and some screws.

Ben cocked his pistol as he slowly opened the door leading back up to the roof, "what are you doing?"

"hang on ill be right back" Ben closed the door behind him leaving I alone by herself. The quiet seemed to be the worse thing when you alone, the wind even seemed to quiet down outside when all of a sudden, the door swung open again with Ben walking back inside the room with two pieces of wood with nails sticking out of one.

"what are you gonna do with that give me a tetanus?"

"your funny, no just hold on" Ben grabbed the wood with the nails sticking out and used the barrel of his gun to pry one of the nails free and used the butt to hammer it into the other stick. Ben walked over to the hardware bench and grabbed the cloth and walked back over to IQ. Ben carefully brought the boards together, placing the nails under her boot and used the cloth to tie up a brace.

"you learn that in the army?"

"yeah, one time this solider jumped from a second story building and broke his leg in three places, we made a brace like this and tried to get him on his feet"

"what happened?"

"he limped for a few feet till and IED blew his legs off" IQ looked at Ben in a twisted face of shock and horror,

"fuck Ben I'm… I'm sorry" Ben seemed to just shrug it off.

"won't be the first time I lost a friend, wouldn't be the last time while I was deployed" Ben stood up and held out his hand as IQ grabbed it rising from the ground and tried to put a little weight on her leg. The wood under her boot kept her leg a little higher than the other as it seemed to help more than she thought.

"thank god, maybe now I can move"

"well let's get moving then" Ben cocked his pistol and walked over to the door as IQ followed him.

The snow fell in every which way as Ben opened the door. The cold made IQ shiver as the wind picked up and blew into the room, as they stepped outside, Ben kept a close eye on IQ and her limp. The snow shoed more of a challenge than anticipated, the wind, the blizzard it was hard to focus on anything let alone see three feet in front of him. As Ben and IQ made there way down some random street voices broke the silence. Ben held up his hand causing IQ to stop moving. Ben moved his hand to the right telling IQ to go find cover while he found the voice. IQ took cover over by a broken SUV. Kneeling IQ noticed the door was unlocked, IQ opened the door and crawled inside and quietly closed the door to at least get the cold out when the sound of gunfire caught her attention.

Ben slowly approached the voices as he approached a moving truck, the combination of frozen laughter and happiness meant it could be maybe Rikers, or looters it didn't matter, what did matter was getting the fuck out of this blizzard and getting out alive. IQ sat in the car for what felt like forever till the silhouette of a man walked towards her. IQ felt for her holster as she slowly pulled out her gun and crouched behind the front seat till the figure got close enough for her to aim at him. IQ clicked the safety off as she moved along with the figure when they seemed to stop and aim a pistol straight at her.

"Monika its me put the gun down" IQ took a deep breath as she clicked the safety back on and lowered the gun, holstering it IQ sat up as Ben opened the door and sat inside dragging a jacket and something inside it into the car. Ben took a deep sigh as he leaned back on the seat and wiped his face,

"you okay?"

"yeah, just a little intense"

"oh shit"

"what?"

"your bleeding" IQ seemed to leap onto Ben as she examined his head for a wound till she discovered it wasn't his blood

"what did you do to them?"

"trust me its better you see the aftermath and not what happened" IQ looked at Ben till her eye caught the jacket in his hands,

"whats inside the jacket?" Ben brought it up as he revealed a pump action shotgun. Ben handed the coat to IQ as he emptied the Shotgun revealing three shells inside the gun, IQ put the Jacket on and sighed as the body heat from a corpse was both welcoming and disturbing knowing it was still warm when she slid into it.

"no coat for you?"

"the other one was full of buckshot" IQ smirked as she rubbed her arms looking around making sure nobody was sneaking up one them. Ben reloaded the shotgun and looked over to IQ,

"ready to head back out?"

"no… but we don't have a choice" Ben nodded as he opened the door and slid out back into the cold followed by IQ. Ben took the lead as IQ followed a few feet away when Ben pulled his hand back up.

"look up there" Ben pointed to the fire escape a street up to an exposed broken window leading into the building

"maybe there's something warmer up there"

"OR there's a group of killers waiting, but its better than sitting in the cold" Ben chuckled under his breath as they walked closer to the fire escape.

The metal was freezing as IQ touched the metal through her gloves following Ben as fast as she could when a hand stretched out. Ben helped IQ up onto the first level of the fire escape and slowly made there way up to the third floor, Ben put the barrel of the shotgun inside the broken window as he used it to clear any glass sticking out and stepped inside to check it out. IQ flowed behind him as she ducked into the building, looking around it didn't seem like much, the hallway they entered was pretty normal, a few pictures of a family and relatives but not a lot. Ben turned the corner to a family room and kitchenette.

"what do you see?"

"a normal family room, maybe a few more boxes than normal and the front doors barricaded"

"anything else?"

"I don't think so, might be safe" Ben lowered the shotgun as IQ rounded the corner and walked up to the couch. Her fingers ran along the side of the couch as holes started to show up more and more till Ben broke the silence.

"hey, come here, I found some clothes that might be warmer for you to use" IQ walked into the bedroom as Ben pointed over to a bed with an open suitcase. Walking out of the room Ben heard the zipper of IQ's jacket unzip, Ben closed the door and walked over to the kitchen hoping to find something maybe to eat. Ben opened all the cabinets he could find, Finally giving up Ben walked into the living room looking at those boxes as well when IQ opened the door looking a little different than how she came in.

IQ limped out of the room in a pair of jeans and a long sleeve grey shirt carrying two jackets in her arm, the one he gave her and a smaller beach hoodie. going over to ben she slipped the smaller of the two jackets on and extended the one Ben had taken from the Rikers.

"no its cold out there you'll need all the warmth you can get"

"what about you?"

"I'm bigger, I can handle it longer… ill find something else" IQ nodded as she slipped the bigger coat on too. Ben searched through the boxes till his hand met with something hard, Ben gripped the object till he pulled it out as his eyes grew wide

"Oh thanks fuck" Ben spun around as IQ saw him holding a sat phone. Ben dialed into the phone hoping to get ahold of anybody at the post office when a familiar ping popped up.

"Warning, Hostiles Detected" Ben dropped the phone and raised the Shotgun as a voice could be heard leading from the hallway with the window

"I'm telling you man its better than being out there"

"I don't like it man, what if someone's here" Ben moved his hand signaling IQ to move to the wall by the hallway as he took cover behind the couch.

"I think someone's here man, look at the ground"

"what are you talking about"

"there's water man, like fresh snow melted"

"well than we appeal to there better nature"

"and if they don't have one?"

"then we fight"

"Michael, your wounded from the crash, I doubt we can take them" Ben lowered the shotgun as he tapped it on the ground to alert them.

The voices went silent as the slowly approached and held out a barrel of a gun with a handkerchief on it

"we don't know trouble man"

"I believe you, I'm an agent, I was on the helicopter" the two men walked into the doorway showing their hands.

"your good gentlemen, no threat here"

"what happened to you agent?"

"after the billboard smacked into us me and the rainbow operator here fell onto a roof, she might've broken her leg and I got a few nails in my arm" the second man enter the room carrying a med kit

"want me to look?"

"thanks, but I'm okay, I would like a second opinion on her ankle though" the guy nodded as he gestured IQ to sit on the arm rest of the couch. While the man looked at her ankle, Ben and the other man sat down and talked

"how were you hurt?" the man pulled his mask off and took the hazmat hood off

"I twisted my arm as the helicopter went down and as a result I can't aim for shit"

"we found a sat phone" Ben picked the sat phone on the ground and showed it to the man.

"if I give this to you to call and get out of here, could I use your mask?"

"are you kidding? ill give you my rifle" the man raised his M4 and handed it Ben as they traded off.

"well its not broken but you should keep that thing on till we get home"

"thank god I was afraid for the worse" IQ smiled as she looked over to Ben.

"what's the plan?"

"well I still gotta go get the samples, and now I have a mask to go get them"

"what about me?"

"well we got a dilemma, one the one hand you could come but risk getting exposed to something while we go in"

"and the other"

"you stay here with these guys, keep em safe till morning, use the sat phone once the blizzard stops and get out"

"well how goods your aim?" the man closing the Med kit looked up

"its not the best, I'm mostly a doctor with Kendal not a solider like you guys" the man sitting next to Ben spoke up

"if you guys leave a pistol I could make sure were safe" Ben looked over to IQ again

"it's your call mon" IQ looked over to the man sitting next to Ben

"you're sure you'll be okay?" The man nodded as IQ looked over to the man closer to her

"mind if I use your mask?" the man shook his head as he took it off and handed it to her

"Let's go" Ben grabbed the shotgun on the ground and walked over with a gun in each hand and a mask on his head.

"choose your poison" IQ rolled her eyes as she grabbed the shotgun and headed for the hallway. Ben turned around and looked to the man on the couch

"any extra ammo?"

"oh yeah, I found some shells, and take the other three mags for the M4 sorry about that" Ben took the magazines from the man and put them in his vest before grabbing the 5 extra shells.

"thanks, and good luck Gentlemen" Ben walked out into the hallway as IQ stood there waiting "here you'll need these" Ben held out the shells as IQ took them from him and stepped outside.

Crunching the snow under his boot, Ben made the pace for him and IQ as they came to the wall to the dark zone. The blizzard seemed to pick up as they approached the wall, "how are we going in?" IQ asked, pointing to the sealed door a few feet away from them. Ben pulled his map up and examined which gate they were at when to his supirse they were over by times square

"there should be an opening in the wall this way" Ben pointed to the left "there's a gap in the wall we get through" Ben closed the map and guided IQ over to the wall, reached the gap Ben helped IQ climb up to the hole and was the first through.

"Transmissions Jammed, Proximity coverage only" Ben quickly pulled his mask up and wrapped it around his head just in time to see the shotgun IQ was holding pop up and start to fall. He caught it just in time as it fell IQ grabbed ahold of the wall and hoisted herself up. Gazing over the wall IQ looked down to see Ben gesturing to put her mask on before coming in. IQ nodded as she took the mask and put it on, slowly she lowered herself down on the other side of the wall waiting till she couldn't lower herself down anymore Ben tapped her boot

"Ill get you" IQ closed her eyes and let go of the ledge landing in Ben's arms

"oh my hero" IQ mocked with her best southern drawl as Ben chuckled and set her down.

"so how do we find these samples?"

"Isac should pick up any anomalies, just look around for till he picks something up" IQ nodded as she looked at her watch

"Well we made good time I guess"

"what time it is?"

"about 11"

"well let's get to work" Ben grabbed the rifle as they made their way further into the dark zone.

Ben slowly made his way across the street as the silence gnawed at him, it wasn't that it was quiet, it was that something was quiet. IQ followed as Ben took cover at a car. The crunching of the snow made Ben uneasy as it seemed close yet quickly left just as soon as he heard it.

"what's wrong Ben?" Ben didn't answer as he tried to hone in on where the sound came from but gave up as soon as he tried to find it.

"I think there's someone here"

"you think?"

"well I heard something, but it's gone now"

"well maybe we should be happy its gone, maybe it was a dog or something" Ben shook his head while still looking for the culprit

"lets keep going, its getting colder and we've barley started"

"alright, lets go" Ben got up from the car and started to walk when a shot rung through the silence. Ben raised his rifle and spun around frantically looking for the shooter. IQ readied her shotgun and patted Ben on the shoulder

"lets go" Ben nodded and looked at her "how fast can you go?"

"maybe a jog, but I wouldn't risk anything more than that" Ben made the pace as they made there way deeper in the dark zone.

Street lamps flickered on and off while the came down, Ben kept his rifle at the ready as IQ followed behind him. the blanket covered any trace of anybody being here, he didn't know what was more unsettling; the feeling that someone could be watching them, or that someone could be following them, and they'd have no idea. IQ kept an eye on the rear as they went deeper and deeper into the dark zone,

"stop for a second Ben"

"your leg?"

"no I'm okay for now, but we should look at any areas that could have samples" Ben opened up his map with Isac. IQ looked over the map and pointed to a checkpoint a few kilometers away

"How about here?"

"yeah that looks good" Ben closed the map as Isac spoke up

"warning, hostiles approaching" Ben looked over to his right and saw an empty gas stop, he signaled to IQ to go to shop as he covered her. IQ made her way to the store as Ben scanned the 3 ft he could see as a silhouette peaked through the snow walking slowly towards him, Ben aimed his rifle as the figure approached him when the snow started to slow, and his heart dropped. Ben looked at this Riker walking towards him carrying something with him as Ben looked closer, he noticed the Riker wasn't holding a rifle or shotgun with him, but his left arm above the elbow. Ben lowered his rifle as this Riker looked at him with a combo of fear and shock, Ben stood up as the man approached him still losing quite a lot of blood from his stump as he dropped his arm and took off his bandana.

"got a smoke for me?" Ben shook his head as he made eye contact with the man.

"sorry, I don't smoke" the Riker looked at him with a frown,

"danm isn't that a crying shame" falling to his knees the Riker picked up his arm and started to walk away before he fell over a few feet away from Ben.

IQ walked up to Ben as the snow started to cover the corpse,

"Who did that?"

"I don't know but I have a feeling were not alone" shots rung through the dark zone catching Ben's and IQ's attention as the screams and gunshots echoed through the alley a block down and just as soon as they started they stopped.

"we need to go, now" Ben started to go as IQ followed as the snow started to pick up again. IQ looked around as they reached the check point, Ben stood outside as IQ looted the checkpoint for the vials,

"warning hostiles approaching" Ben perked up again as Isac spoke up "no hostiles detected"

"what the fuck?" Ben kept the butt of his rifle in his shoulder and looked around the check point trying to figure out what was happening. IQ opened every container hoping to find something, anything till she finally gave up. she stepped outside to find Ben on the ground heaving the contents of his stomach.

"shit Ben what happened?" taking a minute to dry heave Ben spit the remaining vomit in his mouth out and slid his mask back on.

"I don't know it just hit me out of nowhere"

"agent, I detected an unknown substance"

"when?"

"after the crash, I did not say anything as further analysis was needed but after analysis I have concluded you may have been infected with the virus" Ben stood up

"how much longer till I succumb isac?"

"estimatations are that your body will not hold out for much longer, I estimate 20 minutes till the virus takes hold"

"fuck… we need to get the antivirals, did you find anything" IQ shook her head helping Ben to his feet

"we should get you out of here"

"we need those antivirals" helping Ben up IQ felt her glove become wet, looking at it and realizing it was soaked with blood IQ lifted Ben's arm to his surprise and noticed his suit was turning red.

"Ben we need to get you out without the virials"

"why?" IQ showed her glove and pointed to his side

"I think your side opened up, you're losing an alarming amount of blood Ben shrugged her off and picked up his rifle as he pulled his map out and marked a landmark close by

"I don't have the time to worry about me, if there's any way we can get these Antivirals I'm getting them" snow crunched behind them as Ben turned around to see a man in full jet black military gear in a ballistic mask look dead at him. Ben readied his rifle the moment he eyed the axe on his side, the Division Watch's on his shoulder and the two agent tags in his hand dangling from his fist. Ben aimed and opened fire at the man and almost in the blink of an eye he was gone.

IQ shook his shoulder as he met her eyes "we need to go, we can't take him on, not with you in this state" Ben felt his stomach turn thinking he might vomit again

"fine, lets go" Ben followed IQ as they walked towards a extraction site. Ben started to slow down as the infection took hold, soon he was slower than IQ till they reached the site. IQ looked around till she noticed the ladder leading up to the evac point she looked at Ben with a concern. Ben shrugged her off and climbed the ladder, Ben lifted himself onto the ladder and climbed up, he looked down to IQ who stood there

"you coming?" IQ rolled her eyes and followed him, reaching the roof Ben held the flare gun up and sent up the flare.

"we have a few minutes"

"well what should we do?" Ben rolled his eyes as IQ raised her eye brow in a suggestive manner,

"how about we look for that guy with the axe" IQ sat down next to ben on the ground and held the shotgun out aimed it up.

"your no fun" Ben aimed the rifle at the ladder

"well if we weren't on the verge of death I'd play along"

"oh you'd only just play along?"

"what do you mean?"

"I saw you Checking out my ass Ben" Ben looked over to the ladder without saying a word.

"it's okay, if it helps I was checking you out too"

"no its not that"

"what is it?"

"its too quiet" Ben looked at his watch as he saw the chopper should've be here in a minute.

"warning hostiles approaching" Ben readied his rifle as Isac went off, IQ cocked her shotgun and aimed at the ladder.

The silence broke finally as a loud thud from behind them made Ben turn just in time to see the man swing his axe at Ben. Ben raised his rifle out and caught the man's axe in time to deflect the attack, Ben lost control of his rifle as the axe imbedded in it took it from him sending it over the edge off the roof. IQ aimed the shotgun at the man but not quick enough as he jumped off the ledge he sat on jumping in front of IQ kicking her in the face knocking her to the ground. Ben stood up and grabbed his pistol, the man quickly swung the axe sending the pistol out of Ben's hands onto the roof, the man swung the axe at Ben's stomach only to miss, Ben quickly balled his fist up and clocked the man in the jaw staggering the man.

Ben quickly reached behind him and tried to grab the hatchet on his bag when the man sent Ben sprawling into the snow. The man ran up to Ben just as Ben gripped the hatchet and unlocked it from his bag swinging it wildly at the hunter. The man managed to doge the small blade as he stepped back every time Ben swiped at him, swinging his own axe the man used both hands as he swiped from side to side hoping to land on Ben.

Ben heard the blades of a helicopter start to get closer and somehow managed to kick it into overdrive, Ben waited for the man to swipe horizontally and managed to doge it just in time to kneel and embed his axe into the man shin. Screaming the man dropped to the floor as his axe clanged to the ground. Ben panted as he stood over the man howling in pain, Ben walked over and took the axe laying on the ground and approached the man's head, Ben leaned down and took the black mask off to see a man looking up at him with rage on his face

"you better fuckin do it or else the other hunters will find you" Ben looked at the man's shoulder at the agent watches

"how many" the man looked at him in anger

"too many to count"

"who are you" the helicopter roared overhead, Ben looked back to man and pressed the axe to the man's chin "I asked you a question"

"SHD Agent Michael Flanagan 352-08-4528"

"you're a division agent?" Ben noticed the man gripping the axe in his leg, screaming the man jerked the axe free and swung at Ben only to fall over, instinctively stepped back and letting him fall to the floor, Ben flipped the axe to the spike end and rammed it into the man's head hearing the bone crunch and blood splatter in the snow.

Ben dropped the axe and the man's head to walk over to IQ. Ben shook her trying to wake her to no avail, as the helicopter touched down Ben saw Elliot and Twitch jumP out of the chopper and rush over to Ben.

"you okay brother?"

"I've been better" Ben reached his arm out as Elliot did the same Embracing at the wrist Elliot looked over to the corpse,

"friend of yours?"

"not anymore, but maybe he can give a clarity" Twitch interrupted as she walked over to the two men

"did you acquire the samples?" Before Ben could speak Isac chirped and spoke up

"agent, Possible Antivirals Detected" Ben looked around till he noticed the corpse and walked over.

"shit Ben did your side open up?" Ben knelt down and scanned the man corpse before his eyes lit up

"he's got the samples" Elliot walked over as he Helped Ben drag him to the chopper.

"and to answer your question no, I fell and smashed it into a board with some nails sticking out"

"we should get back now" Ben and Elliot lugged the corpse onto the chopper as Twitch stayed by IQ

"is she alive?"

"yeah she got kicked hard and hasn't woken up Ben and Elliot walked over to IQ.

Twitch and IQ lifter her up as Ben walked to the helicopter next to them, Ben lifted himself into chopper and layed down as IQ was set down next to him.

"do we have a med kit in here?" the pilot nodded as he reached behind him and pulled out a white kit which Ben grabbed and opened. He searched through till he pulled out two syringes, Ben pulled the first one and stabbed IQ in the leg causing her to jolt awake and sit right up

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!"

"adrenaline"

"why the fuck did you do that"

"To wake you up I didn't want to risk you having a concussion… he kicked you hard"

"I know I still feel it" Ben took off his mask and took the other syringe and shot it into his leg.

"what's that?"

"penicillin if it doesn't help till slow it down till we get to base i dont know what will, now let me look at you for a sec" Ben took her mask off and looked at her eye before pulling out a half assed attempt for a stethoscope, he unzipped her hoodie and pressed it inside her shirt and placed it onto her chest.

"fuck that's cold" Ben didn't do anything as he continued to hear for her heart

"with the adrenaline its beating faster but I didn't see dilation in your pupils so you should be fine" IQ looked down as Ben still had his Hand inside her shirt

"if you wanted to feel them you could've asked" Ben immediately retracted the stethoscope and put it away as IQ laughed. Elliot turned the man over and grabbed the watches

"are these?"

"yeah at least five but he said there were many more"

"fuck" Elliot took the watches off and stuffed them into his bag. The chopper touched down on the roof as Kandel waited for them in a big fluffy coat with a team behind her. Ben hopped off the chopper gripping his side as he did. Ben looked at IQ

"are you okay?"

"my leg doesn't hurt if that's what you mean and I don't think its broken either"

"good" Ben walked over to kandel as Elliot and twitch took the corpse and dragged it off the chopper towards the door when they were stopped by Kandel

"two things, did you get the sample? and if he was in the dark zone he needs to be decontaminated" Ben pulled the vial out of his vest and handed it to Kandel

"only one we could find, did you get a call from your guys?"

"yeah we have JTF going to get them now, thank you"

"one more thing, I got stabbed out there" Ben showed his side now covered in blood "I think I might've caught something"

"strip down and take a shower, both of you and come to the medical wing immediately" Ben patted her on the shoulder and walked into the room with IQ in tow.

Ben stripped his gear till he took off the suit exposing his wound to the open air as IQ winched a little at the sight.

"its not as bad as it looks" Ben took his boots off and shed the rest of the hazmat suit and stepped inside the shower. IQ was too busy to notice as Ben stepped inside, she was too worried how to get this brace off. IQ looked as it was embedded into her boot and realized she could just take it off. Ben Looked over to IQ as she took the brace off and quickly finished with his shower when a knock on the door made them both look over to the door

"come in" a nurse entered the room with two pairs of scrubs and set them on the on the bench by IQ. Ben finished his shower quickly and stepped out to see IQ standing up and walking to the shower in her underwear.

Ben looked at the ceiling as she walked past him and stepped in, mouthing "oh my god" to himself, Ben walked to the bench and grabbed the scrubs in blue assuming they were bigger than the others.

Peering over to the Shower Ben made sure Monika wasn't looking as he took off his Soaked boxers and tossed them in a hazmat bin close by. Quickly grabbing the pants Ben notice a pad of gauze and a wrap which he quickly put on his side to make sure he wouldnt bleed anymore when the shower stopped.

"all done?" Ben nodded as he put the shirt on and sat down to put the hospital booties on when he saw a pink blur whiz past him.

"don't look up" Ben refused to look and continued to slip the slippers on when Monika's voice broke the awkward silence "its safe" Ben quickly rose up and walked over the door holding it open to Monika now wearing green scrubs with her hair in a ponytail.

"let's go" Ben waited for her to walk out the door and downstairs following behind her.

Kandel sat them down and gave them a shot of something into their arm,"now strip" Ben looked up as she stood in front of him now holding a needle and gauze with a bottle of whiskey close by

"sorry I couldn't find any sterilizer so this'll have to do" Ben took the bottle and quickly took two massive swigs of whiskey before handing it to Kandel and nodding

"go ahead" Kandel poured the whiskey on his side sending a burning sensation across the wound.

"fuck I hate this part"

"shut up you baby" Kandel said as she put the needle into his side.

"am I good here?"

"yeah if you can walk and Ben doesn't say you have a concussion your good to go" Monika stood up and walked over to the door way as Kandel continued her work

"so what did you inject into us"

"a sample of the anti-viral"

"you only had one! what the fuck Kandel?!"

"calm down Ben, I got a scan of it before I gave it to you guys, I have all the data I need for now… I might send some agents into the Dark zone to get more but not tonight its bad enough out there as it is" Ben breathed a little better as he felt the needle leave his side for the final time and the scissors cut the line of string.

"there see all better"

"thanks, hey before I go have you seen Gwen anywhere?"

"last I heard Elliot was in the shooting range with her before the heli went down, why?"

"I didn't know if she ran off somewhere or not"

"nope as far as I know she's still here"

"thanks" Ben stood up and walked out the door, only to come back and grab the whiskey from the table and into the mess hall to see Monika talking with Buck, Twitch and Elliot.

Ben grabbed some food from the line and sat down next to Elliot. The laughter made him feel something other than exhausted as he sat down "hey Ben how are you feeling?"

"good I should be clear to go, and I swiped this from Kandel" Ben brought the whiskey up and placed it on the table with a cheer of excitement.

"nice swipe" Monika nudged into Ben's arm as she took the bottle,

"maybe later we could talk?" Ben looked at Monika with puzzlement as he ate food while the bottle went around the table.

"sure, why not"

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it took a little while to finish but it's done! As always feel free to leave comments or questions id love to see what anybody thinks and if you have any questions or comments ill answer them as best as I can. Have a good one**


	14. Chapter 14 A Few Hours Later

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any Tom Clancy Games, having said that Enjoy!**

 **Warning! This chapter is extremely graphic as lemons are thrown everywhere! If its not something you would want to read than have no worries my friend as I am writing the next chapter as fast as I can, if you don't mind the lemon's being thrown around, well by all means go ahead and read**

Chapter 14. A few hours later

The door slammed open as Monika straddled Ben as he went to the cot.

"how much have you had to drink?" Monika giggled as she leaned back forcing Ben to bend forward then back up as she looked at him

"about maybe a third of the bottle, Seb didn't touch the stuff and Elliot and Em are lightweights… how much did you have?" Ben made sure not to drop her as Monika winked and did it again.

"about maybe the equivalent of a fourth before you took it" Monika giggled again and shoved her tongue down his throat. Stopping her from sticking her tongue down his throat, Ben paused and look at her "you should know this isn't gonna be personnel" Monika smiled

"This is just a hook up I haven't fucked in three months I need this" Shoving her tongue back down his throat Ben sat down on the cot with both hands-on Monika's ass. Taking her blonde hair out of its ponytail, Ben paused as he took off his t shirt, he finally finished and squeezed Monika's ass again as she took her shirt off and tossed it to the ground Exposing her bra.

"What size are those?" Ben asked as he looked at Monika's chest.

"these? There only C-Cup's, is that gonna be a problem?" Ben smiled as Monika gave him a naughty innocent look before smiling again "I guess not" Rubbing herself against his crotch, Monika could feel the bulge inside Ben's scrubs.

"I thought you and that girl" Ben looked at her

"Gwen? If she was into me, she would've said something or made a move by now" Monika smiled as she rubbed against Ben crotch again but this time letting out a quiet moan with doing so. "so exactly how many of the other operators fuck with each other?" Monika smiled again but not stopping grinding up against him

"about 85%of the others will fuck"

"wow" Monika laughed

"mostly it's just to relieve stress after a mission, it doesn't mean anything" Ben looked at Monika again before giving another kiss, following it up by having Monika shoved her tongue down his throat again. Now grinding at a faster pace, Ben slid his hands up Monika's Chest Cupping her breasts, a small butterfly tattoo on her chest Caught Ben's attention as he softly kissed it. Monika smiled and reared back as Ben went up and kissed down from her neck down to her chest before unclipping her bra and revealing a pair of perky big C-Cup breast waiting for attention. Ben cupped one hand to Monika's ass and quickly moved one hand up to Monika's left boob before taking the other one in his mouth.

Moaning again but louder, she grabbed Ben's Hair as he continued to swirl her nipple around in his mouth while his other hand, he fondled it around as he glanced over her nipple a few times causing Monika to shudder. Biting her lip to quiet herself Monika moaned again causing Ben to smile and Tug her nipple with his fingers and twirled his tongue around her other nipple. Monika picked up the pace as she grinded against Ben, he twitched in his pants as Monika picked up. unlatching himself from her tit, Ben kissed Monika passionately as he picked her up and set her on the cot

"aw are we done already?" playfully Monika asked Ben while she rubbed her legs together in a playful manner. Ben smiled as he picked Monika up and moving over to the wall.

Ben set Monika down and pressed her chest up to the wall, Carefully, Ben pressed himself up behind Monika and slide his crotch in between her ass before reaching in front of her bottoms. Undoing her ties Ben soon loosened the strings of her pants and felt his hand down passed her underwear before hearing Monika gasp and moan with pleasure. Feeling the wetness of Monika's pussy made Ben twitch even more before he slid his hand right back to the waist band of her scrubs and grabbed ahold of them. Ben slid her pants down to her thighs and smiled at the sight of a pink thong gripping Monika's ass

"What do you plan to do?" Monika asked with her face and tits still facing the wall. Ben squeezed and smacked her ass before wrapping his fingers around her thong and bringing it down. Monika breathed heavily as he did so knowing what came next but gasped at what came instead.

Ben pressed his tongue up to Monika's moist lips and slipped inside of her. Tasting her Ben quickly started to eat Monika's pussy as it grew sweeter and sweeter every time he lapped at her lips and stuck his tongue inside her. Monika pressed further to the wall as she could barely keep her thought as what Ben was doing to her.

"you've done this before, haven't you?" Ben came up for air as he gasped for air,

"well one or two times, but it's never been so sweet before" Ben dove back down between Monika's legs and started to pick up the pace a little with everything he did. Moaning more Monika started to press her face on the wall even more and slid her hands down to her ass and moved her cheeks apart, before she realized it Ben dove deeper inside her moving his tongue to the alphabet, but barley made it to I before Monika Grabbed his head and moaned even louder. Ben felt a buildup of something as he took his tongue out of her pussy, the taste of something sweet was following his tongue as he took it out Monika moaned again as she released a buildup of juices as it flowed out onto the wall and down her leg.

Monika's leg shuddered as the juice trickled down her leg. Ben smiled and came up to her level

"so I think that was good?" Monika smiled and turned around

"shut up and give me this" rubbing his crotch Monika smiled greedily as she cupped one of her tits let it go bouncing in front of Ben. Ben undid his strings of his pants but didn't bring them down Monika flipped her shoes off and slid her pants off before grabbing Ben's by the waistband and brought them down leaving Ben in his Black boxers. Monika giggled as she was eye level with Ben's boxers, the bulge seemed bigger as it sprang up within the boxers instead of his scrubs. Ben smiled as Monika turned him around before he was leaning up against the wall.

Monika licked her lips in lust as she pulled down Ben's shorts down and gasped as his cock sprung up at attention.

"well, what do we have here? do I get a huge surprise for Christmas?" Monika looked up as Ben as he smiled seeing her taking his cock in her hand and slowly stroking it

"well it would be a late present" Monika smiled and licked the tip sending a twitch through his cock and a giggle from Monika before she took him into her mouth. It was bigger than she originally thought now having his cock in her mouth, Ben was larger thicker than most guys she had been with. Drawing a total blank Monika only thought of the monster cock she was now sucking inside of her dripping wet pussy. Ben let out a small moan as she slid her mouth farther and farther onto his cock gasping as she released his monster, Monika smiled as she spit on him and took him again in her mouth this time going deeper. Ben twitched again as she slid his cock inside her mouth going deeper and deeper every time she bobbed her head.

Ben smiled as Monika sucked his fat cock looking up at him. Monika stopped sucking to catch her breath. Ben grabbed her arm and brought her up to him. Ben sat down on the cot and undid his booties before sliding his scrubs off following his boxers. Monika stood up and let her thong fall off her knees before walking over to Ben. Ben smiled again as he looked at Monika, realizing how cute she was made him twitch again. Standing up, Ben grabbed onto Monika's Legs and picked her up. Monika rubbed her lips on the tip of Ben's cock and looked at him

"Rubber?"

"no, I'm on a pill don't worry" Ben looked at her again and she jumped up a little before falling and feeling Ben slide between her lips. Moaning quietly Monika slid down even more onto Ben's cock till she was taking all she could making her moan again before Ben grabbed he ass and slid her up and down. Monika moaned more as Ben started to mover her up and down on his cock, with each thrust she moaned louder till she had to bite her lip from screaming. Ben whispered into her ear as she moved up and down,

"lets kick it up a notch" Almost immediately Ben dashed over to the wall and pressed Monika's back up against it. lowering his hands from her waist to her ass Ben squeezed as he slid in and out of Monika slightly faster causing her to moan even more. Biting her lip again but harder, Monika looked at Ben and Shuddered as He went faster again

"Ooohhh Fuuuuck" Ben smiled as he saw the look of Monika's face go from fear of someone walking in, to I don't give a shit if someone walked in on us. Monika shoved her tongue down Ben's throat again before breathing heavy again at the thought of Ben's cock inside her pussy.

"Ben I-" Ben smiled as he nodded.

"go ahead, I can keep going" Monika went faster and faster till she pulled his cock from inside her and let a flow of juices go everywhere, Ben felt her ooze juice right onto his cock and smiled. Smiling at him, Monika Patted his shoulder signaling him to let her down. Ben set her down and almost immediately Monika latched her lips onto his snake. Ben gasped a little as she suctioned cupped herself to him and continued to suck her juices off his shaft. Ben slid his hands through Monika's hair and took a handful of it into his right hand while she sucked and swirled her tongue around his thick shaft. Monika slipped his cock out of her mouth and slapped it on her tongue with a perverted smile on her face, Ben shuddered as he felt her tongue swirl around his shaft feeling her suck his cock made him feel incredible but be quickly lost that feeling, craving to feel her insides melt. Ben barley managed to pull his cock out of Monika's mouth to see her looking up from her knees.

"what's wrong?"

"I need to be inside you again" Monika smiled as she pointed over to the cot,

"sit down and let me do the work this time" Ben smiled as he walked over to the cot. Placing his lips onto hers Monika moaned as he slid his tongue into her mouth and played with hers. Before even sitting down Monika didn't even realize Ben slid his hand past her stomach and between her legs when she felt him slid his fingers inside her "Oh my god Ben, don't stop" Ben smiled as Monika bit her lip again to stop from moaning before he led her to the cot. Sitting down Ben slid her fingers out of Monika as she positioned herself over his cock and slid the monster inside her again cause her to moan again and again with each thrust went inch's farther inside her.

Monika dug her nails into Ben back from pleasure as she arched her back from the pleasure. Ben felt a build up as he knew he was close to his limit, Ben latched onto Monika's neck as the feeling got closer and soon right at the tip of his cock.

"Monika, I'm at my limit" Monika looked as Ben realizing she couldn't speak, she nodded before having to bite her lip from the pleasure inside her. Ben thrusted inside Monika faster and faster till he finally pulled her off and sliding his cock outside of her. Just as he did Monika slid right off and onto her knees as Ben exploded sending his white hot Cum all over her cheek and tits. The moaning coming from Ben was muffled as he shut his mouth as to not have someone come in. Monika looked down at Ben's cock as it stood at attention twitching from the orgasm that occurred not less than 20 seconds ago. Feeling a little of the heat from the cum on her lower lip Monika's seductively licked her lips as she brought the Cum into her mouth before moaning again.

Ben looked down at Monika just as she stood up and went over to the counter behind them to find a towel to wipe down her chest and cheek.

"how was that Ben?" Ben smiled as he looked at Monika's ass upside down.

"I definitely needed that"

"so did I, maybe I'll come looking for you again after I go out on another mission." Ben smiled as he grabbed his pants laying on the floor and slid them on. Monika walked over to the pile of clothes on the ground and assembled herself and got dressed before walking over to the door.

"Catch you later" Ben followed Monika's ass till it turned around the corner and out of sight causing him to flop onto the cot and closing his eye when a voice broke the silence of the room

"H-Hey Ben can we talk?" Ben sat up and looked up to see Gwen standing there in the middle of the room.

"what do you need Gwen?"

"I just wanted to talk to you"


	15. Chapter 15 A new problem

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Tom Clancy games, that being said enjoy!**

Ch 15. A new problem

Ben woke up as ISAC went off.

"Good morning agent, the time is 8:30 am"

"thanks ISAC" Ben slid off his cot and grabbed a blue long sleeve and walked over to the door. Ben wiped the crap from his eyes as he walked over the medical wing, he stepped inside and walked over to a tool box for the medical supplies. Kandel entered the wing after going for a cup of coffee to see Ben having pulled up his shirt to change his gauze.

"need some help?" Kandel watched as Ben pulled the gauze off and placed the new patch onto his side,

"do you mind?" Ben asked as he turned to face Kandel.

"Not at all" Ben grabbed the wrap in the cabinet as Kandel held the gauze in place for him to wrap the bandages around his waist a few times before she let go and let him finish.

"thanks"

"how is it feeling"

"its fine no real pain but it's a little sore"

"you got stabbed yesterday its alright for it to be sore" Ben pulled his shirt down and walked over to the mess hall

"I'll see you later when it starts to hurt more" Kandel took a sip of her coffee and walked behind her desk as she rolled her eyes.

Ben looked around the Mess hall as he scoped around the people awake, Elliot sat down as he read a file and Ben headed over to him. Ben grabbed two cups of coffee as he made his way over to Elliot, grabbed some Creamers and sat down opposite Elliot.

"hey, thanks for that"

"no worries" Ben slid the cup over to Elliot as he scoped the file Elliot held.

"what's that?"

"some new info on the LMB and a first wave agent named Arron Keener" Ben sat down and gestured to the report Elliot was reading, Elliot nodded and handed the first page to Ben as he took a sip of his coffee.

Ben looked at the dossier as it went over the basic facts of the agent, every time Elliot finished a page he handed it to Ben who soon finished it as well in a constant circle after ten minutes both men finished their coffee and the file.

"shit, this guys a problem"

"you think?" Elliot took a final sip of his coffee and packed up the files when ISAC lit up on Elliot's wrist.

"Agent Spencer, Faye Lau and Director Harris are attempting to reach you"

"thanks ISAC put them on"

"Elliot what are you doing?" Elliot packed the files together and put them back into the folder.

"just reading up on Kenner"

"well we have a problem"

"what's going on?"

"do you remember Charles Heedy?"

"the cleaner?"

"Ferro and Heedy have assembled a mass and are making a cocktail"

"what?"

"think napalm and roman fire combined and you got what they're making"

"do we got any leads?"

"we got rumors they're in the construction site, you feeling up to taking them out?"

"let's do it, we got a score to settle"

"glad to hear it meet up with Buck, Thermite and Twitch in the armory"

"okay, Spencer out" Elliot stood up as Ben picked up his cup and stood up,

"you good Elliot?"

"yeah just confused a little why they didn't ask you to come to" almost simultaneously ISAC lit up on Ben's wrist.

"Agent Kelly, Agent Faye Lau and Director Harris are attempting to reach you" Ben chuckled as he brought his watch up

"put them through ISAC" Faye spoke up as ISAC chirped

"Ben you feeling better?"

"I feel fine Faye"

"well we need your help with something" Ben laughed

"I'm with Elliot I heard what's going on"

"oh, well that'll save us some time, meet up in the Amory after you get your gear on"

"understood, Kelly out" Ben looked over to Elliot as they walked out of the civilian area.

ISAC lit up on Ben's wrist "Agent, Paul Rhodes wishes to speak with you"

"patch him through ISAC" Paul's voice erupted

"Agent, you should come speak to me before you check out this site, I got some toys you should take with you"

"alright Paul ill be there in a minute" Ben lower his wrist as he looked to Elliot and saw he got a call from someone too.

"who's speaking to you?" Elliot looked at Ben,

"Benitez, says he's found some armor we should put to use, ill meet up with you in the armory" Ben nodded as Elliot made his way to the tech wing, while Elliot went to the security wing.

Ben walked past the med wing looking inside to see Kandel with a stethoscope listening to Monika's Chest, Ben caught her gaze as Monika gave a playful wink in his direction before going to her wrist pad. Ben rolled his eyes as he tried to shake the smile on his face before walking up to Rhodes.

"good to see your walking around"

"what do you got for me Rhodes, I gotta gear up and go out to the site"

"that's why I called you, I got some toys for you, I noticed you use the sticky bomb, right?"

"yeah, what's your point"

"well I modified it, you got a bigger blast radius" Rhodes pointed to the table behind him with a stick bomb launcher laying there

"I also got a few new toys if you want to use them"

"like?"

"well I still have some seekers"

"ill grab some too" Ben picked up the launcher as Rhodes put a seeker mine next to him before going back to work on his computer. Ben picked up the mine as Rhodes moved his hand gesturing for Ben to leave.

Elliot walked into the security wing curious with what Benítez needed "what you got for me Roy?"

"Well with the help of the techies, we got these" Benitez held up the holster to a set of gear on the table to his left

"what does it do?" Elliot walk over and pick up the black vest with orange accents

"well we only really have 14 sets right now but each one helps give an edge in battle, hell they might give the rainbow team a run for there money" Elliot looked at the vest looking around and seeing its labeled as Fire crest Elliot set it down and looked at the others till he found one marked, Predators mark and picked it up.

"we've still got some test to do so we can't get authorization but we do got some new equipment, its not at shiny as those but it'll help" Elliot put the chest piece down with a disappointed look on his face

"soon"

"sorry Elliot"

"Don't worry about it, where is this armor?"

"its in the next room, follow me and we'll get you suited up"

Ben arrived a few minutes later in the security wing carrying the new toys when Elliot stopped him

"Ben, in here they got some new protection for us"

"Ben followed Elliot into the room and grabbed the new gear"

"this remind you of anything?" Ben looked up and over to Elliot in confusion.

"suiting up before going to town?" Elliot nodded as he was lacing up a boot, he than took a piece of tape and wrote A-POS on the tape -and wrapped it around his boot.

"our patch has that info you know"

"force of habit, I can seem to shake it" Elliot chuckled to himself.

"I still go for my canteen sometime" Elliot laughed as he finished the tape and stood up to grab the holster. Ben finished putting his gloves on and picked up his bag, slinging it onto his bag he ran back to the hall and opened his stash and pulled out a brown bomber jacket with darker brown spots on the elbows and grabbed a grey hoodie before returning to the armory to hear gunfire from the range.

Ben rolled his eyes at the thought of who it was and to much of his dismay, Gwen was standing there aiming a pistol down range with a shotgun and mp5 on the stand in front of her. Ben shook his head as he got closer to notice all she was doing wrong.

"you need to stop closing your eyes" Gwen jumped a little as Ben spoke, turning to him she put the gun down and walked over to him

"hey Ben, how're you feeling?"

"I'm fine, why did you put the pistol down?"

"to talk to you"

"you can talk to me and fire at the same time" Gwen looked at him before she nodded her head to the range. Ben walked with Gwen to the range as she picked back up the pistol and aimed down range when she looked over and saw Ben with his pistol out too. Ben aimed with both hands having Gwen mimic him, aiming her pistol Gwen waited till his shot rang before firing her own hoping to land her shot. Clicking the switch, Gwen looked at the hole slightly to the left of the head and dropped her head putting the pistol back on the table.

"well other than my terrible aim how did you do?" Ben clicked the button and pulled his paper to the front as a short was perfect between the eyes.

"I guess that answers that" Gwen put her paper back on the clip and sent it back out to its position when she felt a set of hands on hers gripping a pistol in her hands.

"you need to be gentle with it" Gwen Relaxed her grip as Ben raised her arms to where her eyes were level with the sights.

"deep breaths" Gwen took a breath and closed her eyes before she opened them again and squeezed the trigger. The bullet ripped through the paper right on the X of the targets head, Ben smiled as he let go of Gwen and stepped back

"do that every time and you'll hit your target" Gwen set the pistol down and looked at Ben

"why are you helping me"

"you want to go out there, you better be prepared for it" ISAC lit up causing Ben to look at his wrist

"Ben, you need to come check out his new gear, its gonna help" Ben looked up at Gwen.

"I need to leave, ill come by if I come back" Gwen looked over to the table with the pistol and shotgun before looking back to Ben

"why are you helping me, I almost got you killed the last time you showed me what to do" Ben put his hands inside his jacket and started to walk away

"it's better to have the skills and never need them, than never having the skills and needing them" Gwen looked at the table again but with a serious thought before looking back to see Ben gone.

Practically sprinting to the armory Ben stopped at the table to see all the gear sets. "Wha-"

"Ben over here" turning Ben spotted Elliot by the cage wearing more gear than normal and more tactical gear instead of his street clothes

"we need to go tactical?" Elliot nodded,

"yeah we gotta be quick and efficient"

"thermite say that?" Elliot nodded as both of them rolled there eyes Ben spotted the operators close by as well, nodding to Buck Twitch walked up to Ben and held her hand out

"I don't we've met I'm-"

"twitch yeah, Elliot's told me about you" Ben shook her hand as he looked at Elliot

"we all set?"

"did you want to swap your old stuff?" Ben unbuckled the holster on his leg and put it on the counter for the armory clerk who grabbed it and quickly placed a new holster for Ben who snatched it up. walking into a restroom close by Ben took his street gear off and replaced it with more of an infiltrator look, wearing black boots, cargo pants with the legs on the inside of his boots and a black hoodie ben returned to the group and quickly geared up.

Elliot spoke up as he picked up a tactical shotgun. "We know the targets, we have the opportunity and we have the means, lets get these fuckers" Ben nodded as he picked up a SCAR-L and placed it on his back before grabbing a Vector and Cocking it

"lets get to work"

 **Hello all, I apologize for the lack of content I've been burned out a little and writers block as back with a vengeance. Ill try to get more out but for now I'm going to write a few other things as well so look out for those as well, thank you for your patience and when I get more inspiration ill be posting as much as I can, I hope your enjoying it and when I put the other ones out there let me know what you think of them I always welcome feedback and I want to know what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16 The Napalm Production Site

**I do not own the rights to the Tom Clancy games, having said that enjoy!**

Chapter 16. The Napalm Production Site

 _Show Me A Solider, And I'll Write you a Tragedy – Scott F. Fitzgerald_

Ben and Twitch slowly crept to the scaffolding at the mouth of the site with Buck and Thermite close behind, Elliot took the top rampart as they got into position and moved up to cover. looking down as the others got into position Elliot pulled out his pendent and quickly squeezed it before putting it back and switching the shotgun for his rifle and waited for a signal. Ben peeked over the plywood to have a visual on any cleaners before bringing his hand up and pointing to Buck before moving it to a cleaner on the left of the tank.

"we need to go in fast and quiet silencers on till further notice" Ben nodded as Thermite spoke up on the comms and grabbed a suppressor for his vector and then his scar Elliot spoke up

"we got movement, three more cleaners showed up" Ben pressed his finger to his ear,

"we got ID?"

"two rushers and a technician"

"how many does that make?"

"six maybe seven" Ben pulled out his scar and aimed for the technician while everyone else chose a mark.

"you get a clear shot you take it, fire when ready" Ben took a deep breath and squeezed the trigger as Twitch almost immediately followed up with a shot on one of the rushers, confusion hit them before the bullet as the cleaners dropped like flies till the only one left tried to make a break for it when a French DMR blew his brains all over the snow and 2x4's behind him. Ben and Twitch dropped into the site and went through the container and over to the stairs and held their position while Elliot dropped from the scaffolding and came up. Thermite packed a charge on the container while Buck watched him. Thermite alerted them after he primed the charge and backed up to join the others,

"charge is set"

"roger that, wait till we clear the next area, we set the charges and shake the hornets' nest. Ben could hear thermite chuckles as he came up behind him. The team made there way through the corridor to the rest of the construction site, Elliot moved up on Twitch's side

"so what was this place supposed to become before the green poisen hit?"

"the hell if I know, maybe an office complex or shopping center" Twitch rolled her eyes as she kept her DMR Aimed at the end of the hallway when Elliot whispered something to her,

"so what's the reason your not wearing your normal head gear?"

"what do you mean?"

"your wearing a face mask and your hairs up, last time we were on an op, you were wearing a baclava"

"maybe I got hot under there and changed it up" Twitch took behind cover

"well for the record, I didn't know you had freckles, its… interesting" Elliot took point and went out in the opening before he went for the stack of 2x6's in front of him with Ben on his heels.

Twitch hugged the wall as she ran to the far end of the scaffolding and took cover behind a set up piece of plywood while Thermite and Buck found different spots across the metal supports.

"Twitch, you have visuals?"

"we have at least eight tangos with flamethrowers, two rushers and maybe 4 normal looking ones"

"any snipers?"

"negative but maybe a technician"

"Ben and Buck can you close the gap and flank them from the rear?" Ben scoped the left as the Scaffolding's reached over to the buildings and the other containers.

"I can, get across, Elliot can come with and maybe buck should stay here with you Thermite"

"if you think that's what's best Ben, by all means go for it but we need something to start the fun" Elliot looked over to Ben as he puled out a seeker mine and gestured for him to do that same. Ben nodded as they left cover and slowly made there way to the tarp wall then saw the large gap for them to be seen, Ben readied his seeker as him and Elliot tossed them on the ground floor.

"what mods are you using on it Ben?"

"multi pack, it should wake them up" Elliot smirked as the screams broke the eerie silence followed by the explosions. Ben looked at Elliot and nodded his head as they booked it to the next piece of cover before Buck spoke up

"light em up" Twitch pulled from cover and immediately dropped two cleaners before she retracted with gunfire following. Elliot peeked and brought his rifle up just as Thermite dropped the two men Elliot was looking at.

"Elliot, Ben go for the flank we got this"

Elliot and Ben went to the flank on the scaffolds and managed to fire off a few shots and drop some bodies before the shots were silenced, the cleaners were dropped, and the bodies were left in the snow and dirt. Ben gathered the attention of thermite and pointed to the containers on the ground, Thermite nodded as he and buck repelled down closer to them and placed a charge on the four containers before regrouping as a closed gate.

"we need to blow the containers, let them know were here" Thermite held up the switch and placed his thumb on button before looking at the others. Ben reloaded his rifle before he reached and took his suppressor off

"do it" Thermite pressed the trigger as everyone felt the explosions behind them

"if he felt it, they heard it"

"lets shake the cage" Ben turned around as Elliot spoke up and pressed the button for the gate to open.

Voices could be heard as they stepped through the gate, Ben held his hand up as he gestured for Elliot and Twitch to move into the shipping containers on the left, while Thermite, Buck and himself went for the scaffolding on the right. Going as quick as he could Ben heard Twitch use the com.

"I got at least 12 Cleaner"

"any heavy's?"

"not that I can see but a lot of flamethrowers and rushers, that wake-up call got them going"

"well let's shake the hornets nest" Ben reached the second level on the scaffolding while Thermite and Buck went to the third level. Twitch climbed up to the scaffolding above the containers while Elliot ducked inside and waited for the signal. Ben cocked his scar as he readied and aimed for one of the rushers by the tanker when he said into the com,

"do it"

the team came out from cover as they started to drop bodies quickly before any one really knew what was happening. Ben reloaded his rifle as the smoke left his barrel, it grew quiet after the firefight leaving them in awe really. The regrouped by the trailer and looked around at the corpses while the hair stood up on the back of Ben's neck.

"something's not right, I expected them to be guarding this trailer a little more intensely" Twitch reloaded her rifle as she walked over to one of the bodies. Elliot followed and broke away to go near the tanker when the radios freaked out and a voice broke through.

"well hello Agents, remember me?" Ben looked over to Elliot as they aimed there rifles all over the area looking for a target, "I hate to interrupt your little adventure but we have plans and we wont let you interfere any longer… goodbye agents" With that the voice cut out.

Ben looked over to Thermite

"can you override the tanker and cause it to explode?"

"yeah but it would take a little bit, a minute at least" Ben checked his clip before he slammed it back into his rifle and cocked it again,

"you got it" Ben and Elliot climbed the scaffolding as shouting and gunfire could be heard from across the site. Twitch got up from the body she was near and dove for cover behind a forklift as Thermite finished rigging the tanker.

"get ready" Thermite said as he crouched down by the tanker and pulled out his rifle. Ben aimed for the gate they came from as they seemed to pour in from the gate, the trailers behind them and the trailers in front of them. Twitch and thermite focused there attention in front while the other three made sure the flank wouldn't fall but they seemed to go on forever till a man in a white cleaner suit stepped out from the gate. Ben stopped firing as his eyes grew wide at what the man was holding in his arms.

"HIT THE DECK" Ben ran from his cover while Elliot and buck ducked behind the concrete structures as a blast of bullets from a minigun ripped the plywood to shreds before there eyes. Ben jumped from the scaffolding and ran to the storage container before a series of bullets slammed into the door causing the metal to dent into the shape of the bullets.

The firing stopped for a sec as a voice followed the mini-gun stopping and wiring down,

"Hey Ben long time no see" the white suit gave away who it was but the minigun made them all stand on edge

"you've changed heedy, you didn't seem to get your hands dirty last time we met" Ben shouted from the container panting from the sprint for his life he just took.

"well you know what they say" Heedy spun up the minigun again as he aimed if towards the tanker "if you want a job done finish it yourself" the minigun whirred to life as a hail of bullets sped straight to the tanker igniting the contents and sending an explosion to go straight up into the sky. Ben took the opportunity to peer out from the tanker spotting the belt Heedy attached to the gun, he aimed as he switched to the single shot and took a deep breath. Ben fired the shot as it sailed over and slammed against the belt, Heedy turned back to Ben as the mini gun wired up and fired for a few seconds till it stopped abruptly with a clicking noise following. Ben Peeked out and smiled as the belt was dangling to the side of Heedy and the mini gun.

Throwing the minigun to the snow, Heedy pulled out a flamer and lit up the area around Ben. he ducked behind the door again as it slowly started to heat up

Twitch Sat up as her head rang, seeing the spew of flames from the flamethrower Twitch positioned her rifle and aimed for one of the tanks, closing her left eye twitch focused on the spout from a tank and fire causing a little flame to erupt from the tank. Heedy noticed and unbuckled the tank dropping it and the thrower in the snow before he jumped away and dove before the tank blew. Ben moved from cover as he walked over to the tank, Ben put his hand up to his com. "Head count, who's up?"

"I'm up" Elliot responded

"I'm up" Buck followed

"I'm Fucked up but I'm up" Twitch said after a second as Ben switched to his vector.

"Twitch check the tank make sure Thermites okay, I don't think he moved from behind the tank" Ben kept his gun up as a AA12 shotgun appeared from behind a crate followed by a maskless Heedy with death in his eyes looking straight at Ben. Ben fired his Vector into Heedy's leg causing him to drop to one leg. Heedy groaned in pain as he dropped his less dominant hand from the grip of the shotgun but still tried to aim it. Ben put his Vector away and pulled his pistol out before walking up and kicking the shotgun out of Heedy's hand.

"don't you get it yet you miserable shit, you cant stop the virus, it'll keep coming back unless we cleanse the city" Ben grabbed Heedy's vest and brought him closer to his face,

"maybe, but at least I stopped one virus today" Elliot walked up to Ben and Heedy as Ben dropped Heady back, Ben aimed the pistol at his head before Heedy held up his hand and grabbed a pack of cigarettes out, Ben lowered his gun as Heedy placed a cigarette in his mouth and grabbed a blue zippo. It took a few strikes before it lit, Burning the tip and taking a puff, Heedy crawled over to a crate and sat up to it before he placed the cigarette in his mouth than nodded while Ben brought his Pistol back up and unloaded the full clip into his chest before he saved the last round and left a nice .45 caliber hole in Heedy's head. Elliot patted Ben on the shoulder as he turned around to face Elliot, blood was emerging from his head as blood also came from his lip

"Christ Elliot, you look like shit"

"he could be worse" they both turned around and watched as Twitched walked up carrying a set of dog tags covered in black soot from the explosion.

"Thermite?" Ben asked as he saw Twitch shake her head

"not a whole lot left of him over there, other than this" Buck walked up to the others and lowered his head as he saw the tags. Elliot walked over to the shotgun and picked it up, he looked at the butt of the gun and read out loud.

"the Showstopper, huh" Ben walked over to Twitch and took the tags from her.

"Shit" "Agent Kelly, Agent Faye Lau is requesting a channel"

"put her through ISAC" the AI beeped as Faye's voice was in Ben's and Elliot's ear

"we saw the explosion from here"

"yeah, the tanker was taken care off, but we lost Thermite" Harris was heard in the background shouting

"DAMMIT!"

"sorry to hear that, send the other rainbow operatives my apologies, in the meantime Joe Ferro is still at large"

"don't worry Faye, we took care of Heedy, Ferro is next"

"copy Ben, Faye out"

Moving inside the building the four of them sneaked around and dropped the patrolling cleaners before they got an idea anyone was in the room with them. leaving the area, Ben and the others came into a storage area as the doors burst open. Two heavy cleaners, and a grenadier came out just in time Ben and the others to take cover around the area. He pulled out his rifle and cocked it making sure he had a full clip.

"you hear those screams from that old man?"

"yeah, Joe's got this under control we just need to stay out of his way" the heavies walked closer to twitch and Elliot as Ben whispered through the com,

"make sure you got silencers on the quieter we are with them the quicker were done here" Elliot nodded as he showed his rifle with the suppressor ready to attack, Twitch nodded and Buck who was on the rafters above aimed his rifle ready himself.

"NOW!" Ben launched from cover and unloaded his clip into the heavy five feet away from him, the combined gunfire from Elliot's rifle dropped him quick with just enough time for Ben to fire a clean shot into the grenadier's head seeing the red mist splatter the snow. Twitch and Buck managed to drop the last cleaner without any trouble, Ben dropped the clip as the others followed him and regrouped next to the elevator.

"the fucking quiet man, I cant take it" Elliot spoke up as the Elevator doors opened and everyone stepped inside.

As the room moved Twitch looked over to Elliot and noticed the shotgun on his back.

"what's that?"

"Heedy had it, look at this" Elliot took the gun off his back and showed her the phrase on the butt of the gun.

"is that meant to be something special?"

"I have no idea, but I'm gonna find out" Elliot slung the shotgun on his back and gabbed his rifle again as the doors opened.

Ben and Buck readied their rifles and slowly stepped out aiming down the hallways. Twitch and Elliot followed them out and into the tarp covered hallway till they walked into a plaza stairway. Filled with a lot of cleaners. Ben took cover and watched the cleaners below to make sure they didn't see the others take cover when Ferro spoke over the overhead coms.

"looks like the agents have entered the building, time for them to realize they're gonna get burned" Ben rolled his eyes as he looked over to Elliot, noticing he pulled out his medal and kissed it before looking over to Ben and nodding.

"whenever your ready Ben" Ben closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he turned from cover aimed at a random cleaner and pulled the trigger till they dropped out of sight causing him to pull to another target and repeating this till he need to reload.

Ben ducked back into cover when he reloaded, looking to the side, he noticed gas cans all around them. Ben tapped Bucks leg putting him back into cover,

"we got a problem" Ben said as he pointed to the gas. Buck got up and ran to the stairs firing as he went giving the others cover

"go to the stairs ill cover you two" Ben said as he dropped another cleaner. Elliot and twitch got up and moved to the stair avoiding bullets in the process. With the others downstairs Ben made a break for the stairs just as flames started to expand behind him, Ben rolled down the stairs tumbling next to Elliot as he landed. He got up and sat in cover next to Elliot before noticing the Cleaners running towards them with axes, Ben looked for his rifle but before he found it he reached and pulled the AA12 out and unloaded the full clip into two shield runners behind Elliot causing limbs to fly as the heavy axes dropped with a clang. Ben dropped the mag and placed the gun back on Elliot pack and grabbing his vector and continued the fire fight. Twitch sat behind the others closer to the back as he picked off one or two cleaners with her DMR, the rifle clicked as she dropped the clip and reached for another a scream followed by a shield bearer emerged from behind the corner coming for twitch. Elliot jumped as he slammed into the shield stopping his swing and knocking him down, Elliot stood up and walked over to the man on the ground stepped on his shield preventing him from getting up and unloaded a full clip through the shield and into the man. Elliot looked over to twitch and nodded before he began firing at the cleaners again.

Ben looked over to the glass Room across the way and saw Ferro suiting up and placing a mask on his face while two cleaners put tanks on him and handed him a flamethrower. Ben reloaded his vector and waited for Ferro to come out and join the fight. Elliot heard the flames as Ferro came out and shot a flame out across the balcony at the group, Ben and Buck ducked under cover as the flames went over them. Elliot snuck around the left side of the room while the fight continued, Buck crawled over to the wall and loaded his skeleton key and blasted the whole wall sending a cleaner back with a chest full of buckshot. Ben drew the fire of Ferro as he looked at Twitch,

"you still have any drones?" Twitch nodded and dropped one and went prone to avoid the flames. The drone sped around following Elliot and going behind Ferro to his back.

"you have a target Ben?"

"aim for the nozzles if we can shut any of them off the flames should drop" Twitch pressed the button sending a tazzer round at Ferro's back, Missing the round went into his back casing him to spaz for a second before looking around to see Elliot coming up on his flank.

Elliot rolled into cover as flames licked his heels, Twitch spun the drone around and tried to zap another tank, the round flew and hit the nozzle causing it to fly off and shut off source to one of the tanks.

"got one" Ferro smacked his flamethrower a couple times as flames spurt out.

"FUCK IT, YOU WANNA BURN ILL BRING THIS WHOLE BUILDING DOWN WITH YOU AND ME IN IT" Ferro stepped on the drone and pressed a button causing the building to shake then erupt with flames on every level of the complex. Ben ran to the right on Ferro's flank, getting a clean shot on Ferro. Ben fired his vector as Ferro turned around and got the full blast into his chest. Dropping to his knees Ferro squeezed the trigger on his flamethrower as a spew came out and lit up the room next to him, Ben noticed the gas cans inside and was blown a few feet back as the cans exploded taking Ferro in the flames. Ben got up as the ceiling came down right on Ferro's body. Buck turned Ben around as the flames started to pick up.

"lets go! Others are coming" Buck pointed to the upstairs as shouting could be heard. Ben nodded as he saw Elliot and twitch ran for the opposite side of the room and to the stairs.

The glass on Ben's side of the room shattered as a small hole broke through instinctively Ben ducked.

"sniper!" Elliot ducked as well before he stood up, his eye grew wide as he ran over to the side of the room with twitch following. Ben checked himself as he didn't feel any pain when he saw Buck. Fall to the floor as his knee turned red.

"NO!"

Ben dropped to his knees and grabbed Buck's left arm pulling him up. Elliot came up on his other side and held him up on the right when another shot impacting into his side. Buck coughed as the bullet entered his side, Ben turned around as he saw a man wearing full military gear with a CBRN mask standing up on a sky scraper crane outside in the construction site. He wasn't a cleaner that was clear, Ben didn't know and didn't care as the man outside slung his rifle up and waved his hand before he stepped down the ladder. Ben turned back around as Buck was now coughing up blood. Ben picked up Bucks rifle as they dragged him to the elevator downstairs when buck grunted in pain.

"stop, stop, stop it hurts to bad"

"we gotta move Buck c'mon" Buck shook off Ben's arm as he leaned against the wall and slide down to his feet with a trail of blood left on the wall.

"look at me Ben, I'm done I can't go anymore"

"Buck look around, the buildings coming down we can't leave you" Buck grabbed Ben by the vest and brought him closer

"YOU CAN AND YOU WILL!" Buck threw Ben and grabbed his rifle and cocked it looking at Ben

"Go! Now!" Buck reached into his vest and pulled his tags out, ripping the chain he handed them to Twitch.

"you get these to Harris" Twitch stood and watched Buck as coughed up more blood now staining the collar of his combat gear with blood, he looked over to Elliot and locked eyes with him.

"if you don't go, I'll send you to hell before I get there myself, now GO!" the elevator groaned before there eyes as a snap sounded causing the Elevator to fall with a crash to the bottom, Ben looked at Buck as he readied his rifle for the stairs. Elliot grabbed Bens shoulder and tugged him toward the shaft. "we gotta move man" Ben knelt and held out his Arm for buck as he locked wrists with him before leaving the JTF2 officer on the wall. Ben repelled down the shaft last as he heard gunfire erupt behind him and out of earshot.

With the Building going up in flames around him Buck aimed his rifle at the stairs waiting for the cleaners to come down the stairs. "c'mon we need to get to the elevator before the reserved send up in flames!"

three men came down the left side stairway as buck aimed his rifle to them and pulled the trigger dropping them before they realized what was happening. Buck felt a bullet land into his shoulder causing him to grit his teeth and aim his rifle to the right seeing a cleaner aiming an AK at him. Buck moved his rifle and fired at the cleaner who was now running at him to get to the elevator, Buck brought his rifle closer and pulled the skeleton key up to unload two rounds of buckshot and sending him to the floor. Buck dropped his rifle to the side and pulled his pistol out and put it on his lap before reaching for his smokes. Buck pulled one out and lit it, taking a long drag out and exhaling Buck closed his eyes as a huge explosion filled the building, exploding the windows and sending flames through the windows.

Ben and the others dropped as the explosion sent the shattered windows across the construction site, safety outside the site Ben, Elliot and Twitch saw the explosion and felt as flames consumed the building. Ben walked past the other two as he walked down the street back to the post office.

"ISAC patch me through to Faye"

"Agent Faye Lau Received Agent"

"Ben, thank god your okay we saw the explosion from here"

"copy Faye, Ferro and Heedy are neutralized, but we suffered heavy Casualties" Ben walked down the street as blood dripped from the side of his jacket and his hands making his way closer to the post office.

 **I'm back! sorry I was gone for so long, writers block is a bitch but its cleared up a little bit so ill try to get the next chapter out soon, till than I have a new story out check it out! As always feel free to give me feedback I always welcome it and ill see you later.**


	17. Chapter 17 The Long Wait

**I do not own the rights to the Tom Clancy games, having said that enjoy!**

Chapter 17. The Long Wait

Ben sat in the makeshift interrogation room waiting when the door burst opened and an angry man in a suit with a black eye ran in with Faye limping behind. Harris slammed a folder down on the table and placed his hands down never looking away from Ben.

"I could have you court martialed for this" Harris said as he pointed to his black eye before he sat down, Faye leaned against the wall looking at a folder herself.

Ben looked at him still covered in Bucks blood. "am I supposed to be scared?" Harris looked at Ben still furious that the second he got back to base he landed one of the hardest hits straight on Harris for the reaction he gave knowing two of his agents are dead. Harris smiled as he sat down and pulled out a cigarette, Ben continued to stare at Harris as Faye stepped over to the table.

"Ben, what I think Harris is getting at was he thought that was uncalled for" Ben chuckled a little in disbelief.

"Uncalled for? Uncalled for?! Let me tell you what's uncalled for sending a team in with no idea of the resistance, gear or layout of the area, and to top that all off giving said team who went in almost zero time to prepare for the resistance they did meet" Ben slowly stood up leaving Harris sitting down smoking.

"we had the opportunity and we took it"

"TWO AGEANTS ARE DEAD NOW AND TWO OTHERS ARE WOUNDED"

Harris tapped his cigarette in the ash tray maintain eye contact with Ben. "Ben sit down" Faye said as she walked towards him

"No I want some damn answers, and what's worse he knows who took the shot"

"what are you saying Ben?" Faye said stopping to look at him.

"He knows who the sniper is, he knew they were gonna be there and he sent us in anyways" Harris took a long drag and blew it in Bens face.

"you done?" Ben clenched his fist and almost jumped over the table to hit Harris again but he stopped himself and sat down.

"good, this is whats going to happen, because of the outrage and misconduct you've shown after the misson, I'm using the authority I was given to revoke the Division's jurisdiction and authority while manhatten is under martial law"

Faye stepped in. "you can't do that"

"I can, and I did as of this moment team rainbow is in charge and will be leading the operations in Manhattan, if I need you then you will be brought it, until than your dismissed, both of you" Harris smoked his cigarette as Faye limped over to the door and held it open for Ben and slammed in behind her as she walked out behind him. Ben stopped halfway through the hallway in the security wing.

"I'm sorry Faye" Faye slammed him into the wall and punched him in the jaw causing him to bounce back into the wall.

"you stupid son of a bitch, you couldn't just let it go, could you? You have no idea how long I wanted this! First we almost get blown up, than you go and have some asshat come in and take away any hope we had to help the city, what the fuck is the matter with you" Faye walked off in a huff leaving him in the hall alone.

Glaz left each click of his boots on the ground as he made his way to the debrief room. He opened the door to see Harris sitting down with a cigarette in his hand and on the phone.

"make sure that the secretary of defense knows what I put into effect and have him heavily revoke the SHD's clearance in the city, talk to me when it's done" Harris clicked his phone and set in down on the table which he gestured for Glaz to sit down.

"you revoked there clearance?"

"yep, they messed with the wrong person and now there paying the price"

"how long till they have clearance again?"

"when they know how to play nice" Glaz rolled his eyes and sat down. "so I have a target for you"

"who's the target?"

"his name is Nick Matts, he's a first wave agent on loan to the LMB" Harris slid him a file with Nick's picture inside with a small stack of papers.

"last known location?" Galz said as he grabbed the picture and put it inside his jacket while Harris took a long drag.

"he was last seen in Murray Hill, he likes to take his sniper rifle and go "hunting" so I figured I'd send a hunter to find him"

"you want him alive?"

"well that's what the tape will say"

"and what you want?"

"a bullet through his brain and him inside a body bag" Harris said as he finished his cigarette and put it out inside a Styrofoam cup. Glaz stood up and walked over to the door as he opened it he heard Harris stand up as well.

"do I have clearance for another rifle? I'll need something that gives me more distance"

"you'll have anything you need to take him down" Galz walked out followed by Harris and headed to the armory.

Hours later

Glaz took a deep breath as he walked down the street. Dreaming of being back in Russia he made his way down the street with his dmr on his back and a new toy hiding in a case he carried by his lap. He made good time from the post office, finding Murray Hill was easy but finding a good sniping point would be the real challenge. He scoped around for hours till he finally settled on an old apartment building with a white exterior, it had at least 7 story's and that would be good enough. He opened the door and held his pistol out aiming down every corner to make sure no surprise would be waiting for him. the first two floors were easy, nothing really seemed to stand out till he got to the fourth floor where a couch and dresser blocked the stairwell leading up. he set down his bag and zipped it opene to see a police mk.17 with a X12 scope, extended mag with 18 instead of 9 rounds, a hand grip and a silencer with an extendable stock. He slung it around his back and shot out the window with his pistol before he stepped outside and rappelled up to the roof. It was quiet outside, no noise not even a dog barking just utter silence. It never seemed right but then again that also meant no body knew he was here. Glaz pulled the door opened and almost shit himself as a crow came bursting out and flew around the building before it flew south.

Glaring at the bird Glaz walked down the stairs and into the 7th floor hallway watching every corner he came across. He found an apartment with a view of the street and set down at the stairwell a claymore at the top of the stairs and another in the room he chose, he scouted the whole apartment and came up with nothing. " _Good it's better that nobodies here"_ he set down in a children's room that faced the street and opened the window slightly for the end of his rifle and the scope to peeak out, he took the picture out and placed it onto the wood in the window and stuck his knife at the top having a clear line of sight to the picture. "And know the most boring part, the waiting" Glaz spoke to himself as he peered down the sight of his rifle looking over every inch of the street and the buildings he could see.

"Glaz you there?" Glaz heard Harris speak through his comms and without leaving his scope he tapped the button on his ear.

"what Harris, I'm busy"

"any news yet?"

"no Harris, nothing yet I'm still on the lookout nothing more"

"well how do you know if he's there or not?"

Glaz raised his head slightly before he went back to the scope and panned it across the streets and buildings again. "Harris, do you know what an artist and a sniper have in common?"

"no?"

"details, like when a touch color is out of place, when a shadow doesn't match its surroundings, or when a shape isn't where its supposed to be. the only differences are the stakes, mine are higher"

"that's interesting and all but-"

"Harris, I've been doing this for years, I've gotten good otherwise I wouldn't have survived so when I say I haven't found anything I haven't found anything"

"alright, ill leave you alone than. Call me when you're done" Glaz focused on the streets just in time for something to peak his interest. Garbage cans fell as a man fell from the alley before booking it behind a green truck sitting in the road. Three men in white military gear came out of the alley all with guns aiming around.

He watched the men as they walked out and aimed at everything tell they got to the truck and spotted him on the other side. the man begged as they walked around him and hit him with the ends of there rifles. Glaz took position and aimed at the men when a crack broke the silence of the area. The third man in the group was thrown on the hood of the car as his blood went all over the side and the ground. He scoped around the area trying to find the shot till another sounded sending another man to the ground, the last man tried to run and went to the alley before another crack sent him flying into a wall and onto the ground. Glaz never saw a glint or flash as the man they were chasing stood up, he looked around till he started to walk away before another crack was heard, having him fall to the ground face first.

"Where are you?" Glaz looked around at the buildings hoping to find something but never saw a thing till he barely had time to see a glint followed by a crack. The bullet landed in the top end of the window he was peeking out of. Glaz fell to the floor avoiding glass and another bullet which followed shortly after the first one, he looked at the window and slwly grabbed his rifle from the floor next to him and stood up on the side of the window opposite his original position. He took the picture and his knife and went prone again getting out of the room and into the apartment living room.

He crawled all the way to another window, this time not putting his rifle out of the window, he looked over to the kitchen and noticed another window facing the streets and grabbed a small mirror which he edged into the corner of the window. Carefully he crouched down and went into the kitchen where he set up the rifle and opened the window but didn't stick the end of his rifle out. He had a smaller view of the street this time and focus on where he saw the glint last and predicted where he moved to. The building three down had a perfect view of the room he was in last, and the living room but not a good view of the kitchen. He looked down his scope and nitced an opened window on the 5th floor, a possible snipers nest but if it was it was deserted by that point, Glaz noticed as another window on the 6th floor slowly opened, he focused and placed a finger on the trigger till he moved his finger away and looked else where as a young woman moved a bucket out the window and dumped a clear liquid out her window.

It started to snow harder than it was an hour ago, Glaz had been looking out the scope of his rifle almost the entire time and felt the strain in his leg. He set the barrel of his rifle on the window sill and moved his hand down to his calf to massage it for a minute before he snapped back as the glass shattering in the living room caught his attention. He carefully moved his rifle and closed the window before he moved back into the living room where his noticed his mirror was shot clean through. Gaz went back the the room was in and picked up the claymore before he walked back into the living room and left the apartment.

He picked up his second claymore and went down to the 6th floor and set it down in the hallway again. As he found his nest he walked in and set the other claymore down and stepped inside the master bedroom which seemed to be complete with a balcony, luckily the blinds were closed and split open barley giving the room light but giving a perfect view of the streets with all the steel rails. Glaz quickly scoped the streets till he was satisfied and moved to the window and the slider for the blinds. He spun the stick slowly till the blinds were completely closed. He looked around and noticed the bed and the nightstand were at the same height and moved them over to the wall by the door. He placed his rifle down on the bed and came back to the blinds and very slowly spun it till they were open at the same angle they were the last time.

He laid down on his stomach and inched his way to his rifle and picked it up. peering through the scope he saw a glint and followed it till he squeezed the trigger hoping to finish this. A few moments later, his radio sparked to life, and a voice he'd never heard before broke the silence.

"why don't you answer me? I know you're here to find me, but I don't know a thing about you and if were gonna play a game of cat and mouse id like to know who's playing"

Glaz stayed silent for a few minutes, till his curiosity gave in and he gave in and answered the radio. "this is the cat, and I'm here to catch the mouse"

"is that supposed to scare me?"

"no, it's to let you know I will find you, Nick Matts"

The radio went silent for a minute. "well now, I see you've done your homework" Glaz spotted another glint in his scope and quickly fired making the glass shatter again. Thins time it broke and fell to the ground, he waited for another minute till the silence broke.

"that was close, I can see you've done your homework as well, you know who I am but who are you?"

"until I find you call me Glaz"

"well now Glaz is there anything that you don't know about me?"

"would I be here if I wasn't?"

"I guess not" a crack came through into the building and broke the glass in the living room. "I can tell you one thing Glaz"

"and what is that?" Glaz said just as another glint a few windows down caught his eye, as he tried to reposition he heard Nick speak.

"When you come into my hunting grounds… you're the mouse" Glaz squeezed the trigger as another shot rang through and the sound of glass breaking could be heard.

The post office, 2 AM

Harris stood inside the security wing smoking as radios were going off from JTF being led to Murray Hill by Ash, fuze and BlackBeard. He paced back and fourth as Ash spoke up.

"we're in Murray Hill, but we still cant ahold of Glaz"

"keep going, he should be here."

Harris burned through another cigarette when Blackbeard, spoke up.

"Oh, God"

"what is it? Do you have a visual?"

The only thing that kept anything from being silent was the sound a few men vomited over there comms. "BLACKBEARD did you fuckin find Glaz"

"yes, we found him"

"do you have a visual?" as Harris asked Blackbeard's cam feed was brought on screen to see Glaz's head chopped off and stuck onto the barrel his rifle with the dog tags hanging off the microphone, his right eye was replaced with a bullet hole and on a small piece of paper stuck to his forhead with a thumbtack was the word "mouse" written in blood.

"Shit" Harris sighed as he took another cigarette out of his case and lit it. As he did the glint of a rifle scope a building away gave a waring till Fuze fell to the ground as a bullet went through his skull. Ash and black beard ducked behind cover as the JTF opened fire.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, WE'LL HOLD HIM OFF" one of the JTF officers shouted As Harris interjected.

"Get the fuck out of there now!" Blackbeard nodded as he and Ash booked it from the way they came from while the sounds of gunfire slowly died out.

 **Hope you enjoyed, as always feel free like and or favorite, and feel free to leave any commentary you have I'd love to know what you think and ill see you next time!**


	18. Chapter 18 The Wrong Choice

**I do not own the rights to the Tom Clancy Games, that being said enjoy!**

Chapter 18. The Wrong Choice.

3 days later

Harris leaned over the control panel over his operation as the sound of gunfire stopped.

"alpha team copy?" nobody spoke from the other side of the comms. "ALPHA TEAM COPY? FUCK!" he grabbed his ear piece and slammed it onto the table before he walked over to a white board with four pictures on it under a label for alpha team. He looked at the pictures for a minute and took down the pictures for Montagne, Blitz, Hibana and Jackal and placed them on the table next to him. before he scattered them onto the floor with a coffee cup and cell phone. He placed his hands down onto a table when Benítez walked up behind him.

"that's another 4 huh?" Harris looked up at the blank whiteboard.

"Fuck you"

"you're the one who started this, you won't let anybody help and you won't accept any advice"

"How about you focus on making sure your precious mail boxes are safe huh Roy?" Harris looked over to Benitez who was now walking away. He looked over to the stack of 17 tags on the desk that Faye used. He picked up his phone and dialed in a number and waited till the other end picked up.

"yeah, bring in the Chinese, the Koreans, and the CRBN they could be useful" Harris closed the phone and walked back to his white board and spread out the pictures of everybody in New York who was still alive. He looked over the pictures till he settled and started to grab pictures when Blackbeard walked into the area.

"anybody make it out?"

"no, they walked into an ambush, a group of some prisoners corralled them into an alley and just…" Harris trailed off as he scoured the left over pictures and folders. Blackbeard took his helmet off and placed it on the table.

"we aren't trained for this"

"what?" Harris looked up at him with a look of anger and confusion.

"when we were brought into rainbow, you didn't train us for this, close quarters, angles not this open space bullshit that these agents know"

"well than you adapt, Christ Craig you're a fucking SEAL for god's sake" Blackbeard balled up his fist and slowly came closer to Harris.

"look at those tags Harris, your putting us in spots that we can't adapt to it and we're dropping like flies" Harris grabbed the helmet and threw it across the room, his slicked back hair messed up and dropped in front of his face. He stood straight and slicked his hair back again before he straightened his tie. "you made a serious mistake by taking over the operations from the Division"

"Get out Craig, that'll be all" Harris took out a cigarette and lit it waiting for BlackBeard to leave. Blackbeard almost walked out before he slowly picked up the tags.

"Buck, Glaz, Fuze, Montagne, Blitz, Hibana, Jackal"

"That'll be all Craig leave"

"Thermite, Pulse, Kapkan, Bandit, Mute"

"stop"

" ECHO, CAVEIRA, CAPITAO, SLEDGE" Blackbeard threw the tags onto the desk with some force and got up into Harris's face.

"so you tell me Harris, those 17 people weren't enough for you?"

"I work for results and I get them so I do what it takes, thank you that will be all get out before I throw you out"

Scoffing and going to grab his helmet Black Beard left and went to the mess area. he looked over to the shooting range and spotted Ben and Elliot both firing the same rifles, then Elliot grabbed his shotgun and unloaded the full clip into the range. He waked over after they both finished with the current clips.

"hey gentlemen" Black Beard stepped up next to them and leaned onto the table behind them, Ben walked over and set his rifle down before he shook his hand.

"what's up man?" Elliot reloaded his shotgun and set it on his back before he walked over and shook Black Beards hand as well.

"Hey Craig, how goes it?" Ben grabbed a SMG and walked over to the range and set it down before he turned back to Elliot and Craig. "need to fire something other than that MK.17?" Craig chuckled and grabbed a shotgun off the table and stepped up to the range next to Ben.

"Harris was wrong you know" Craig felt the recoil that the shotgun and changed his stance before he fired it again taking a smaller kick. Ben fired off the SMG next to him, not saying a word till Elliot joined them.

"well its out of our hands now, they want us to not move a muscle, fine" Both Ben and Craig looked over to Elliot who was holding a rifle. He stood there for a second till he aimed down sight and fired at the tire he was aiming at.

"heh, well Harris isn't doing a good job, he has us conditioned to work in close quarters and how to work a room, but not in an open area like you guys are used to"

Ben lowered his vector and looked at Craig.

"what do you think is going down?"

"Well its classified but the amount of operators that we've lost since we came is way to many" Ben stared down for a second till he reloaded his clip and aimed back down range when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see a familiar face wearing JTF pants and a olive shirt with a cap as well. With her dark brown hair in a bun underneath her hat Ben almost didn't recognize Gwen as she wore the fatigues instead of her civilian gear.

"Gwen?" She nodded with a smile on her face and took off her hat and exposed her hair inside a bun.

"Hey Ben, how are you doing?"

"I'm good, but I see this is what you've been doing for the past couple of days" she nodded as Ben put the SMG on the table behind them. "I didn't think they allowed civis to be out in the field or wear the gear.

Gwen smiled and showed him her I.D Badge, he looked down at it and read the full title on it.

 **JTF VOLUNTEER: STAKES, GWEN 690-02-2634**

"I figured I can't stay here and go stir crazy anymore, at least this way I can help in some way maybe not out there in the field but at least id be doing some good"

"that's all we can hope for" Ben smiled as another JTF volunteer walked up behind Gwen, Ben nodded to the man coming up behind Gwen causing her to turn around.

"Hey, Kandel said she needs fourteen people to go to a mall to look for some samples or something, you in?" Gwen broke a smile as she heard the news.

"Your gonna take me with you?" well we need the extra hands and from what the sarge saw from you and that pistol, he came to see if your ready to go out" Gwen nodded from the news. " now you wont be authorized for a weapon and you'll be helping with taking some of the equipment for testing, but your still going out if you want"

"Dude, I said I'm in!" the man smiled and saluted Ben before he walked away, Gwen turned around and almost jumped on Ben with a hug which caused both of them to laugh. She broke the hug and turned back to the direction the JTF came from and nodded her way to signal she was leaving. Ben nodded as she practically ran off.

Ben picked up his SMG and stepped back to the range and finished his targets off.

"Craig I was meaning to ask you if you saw action in Afghanistan" Blackbeard lowered his shotgun and looked over to Ben.

"its possible, what branch were you?"

"Rangers, me and Elliot both" Ben set his SMG down as well as he leaned onto the divider.

"Battalion?"

"we were nicknamed the Hell Jumpers" Elliot smiled as he set his shotgun down and looked over to the other two men.

"Hell jumpers?"

"feet first into hell, always ready for whatever comes. What about you?"

"I was part of the 67th Seal Battalion"

"I remember seeing you guys, they called you the sea raiders right" Craig reered his head up and laughed a little.

"yeah that was us"

"didn't you guys have a chant or something you would say?" Craig looked over to Ben.

"I didn't make it up, my buddy coltan took it from a show he was obsessed with"

"how did it go again?"

"no way in hell am I saying that again, you'll have to try harder than that" the three men chuckled as they continued the target practice.

Blackbeard walked back into the security room to see Harris talking to a bunch of people he hasn't seen before.

"here's the situation so far, New York is still considered a war zone, out of all the factions fighting for control all but one are still contenders and they've managed to take out 17 good men and women, this is dangerous and if you fuck up once in the field it could be your last, I'm not here to be your buddy and I can't promise you'll go home, I'm here to make sure you do your job do it right and maybe you'll get to go home, any questions?" the room was silent as none of the new operators stood still. "than lets go to work"

Blackbeard watched as the six new operators walked out of the room and followed them till he got to the mess hall. Grabbing a coffee he walked back to the sec wing and walked to the command table.

Harris stood at the table and looked over the files of the new Operators when a voice caught his attention.

"help me please!" Craig looked over to the entrance to see a man fall to his knees and drop his hat to show a shaved head. With a dirty blonde small mohawk. He looked over to the security wing and noticed Craig walk over and held his hand out. The man grabbed it as Craig pulled him up to his feet.

"you need to help me!"

"Calm down, what happened?"

"I… I was hiding in the mall with my family when this huge group of cleaners came in and started to torch the place, I mean everything"

"how did you get out?"

"I was near the entrance and managed to hide away, we gotta go get them!"

Ben walked into the room and heard him say this and walked up to him.

"there's a JTF patrol on route"

"the cleaners showed up shortly after them, I heard screaming and gunfire" Ben grabbed the man by his shirt and pulled him closer.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP THEM?" The man looked at Ben with dead eyes.

"They had a lot of guns, and they were shooting bullets" Ben let go and walked away to the security wing. He walked over to the mission board when a radio sparked up.

"MAYDAY, MAYDAY this is JTF patrol Alpha, Delta, echo we are suffering heavy casualties we need reinforcements"

Ben heard the gunfire in the background and rushed off to his stash. Craig walked over to the armory to see Ben fully geared up and loading a vector and an ACR.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going after them"

"you know what would happen if Harris caught you interfering?"

"I don't give a shit what Harris would do, they need backup and nobody else seems to want to help"

"That's not true Ben"

"could've fooled me" Ben put his jacket on and walked out of the post office heading to the Broadway emporium. It was colder than he realized but he didn't care, this shit stopped now. The second he touched the ground he went into a full-on sprint towards the mall, he slung his ACR on his bag and pulled the Vector out.

He saw the doors to the mall blown open with the sound of gunfire coming from inside, he positioned himself on the wall and looked inside as a blaze of flames erupted from the second floor followed by a scream which caused Ben to run inside.

 **As always I hope you enjoyed, have any questions or comments feel free to leave it in the reviews, like and favorite if you want to see more and ill get the next one out soon.**


	19. Chapter 19 A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

**I do not own the rights to the Tom Clancy games. That being said Enjoy!**

Chapter 19. A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

Elliot walked into the interrogation room with Blackbeard as the blonde man sat there waiting for something to happen. Elliot put a file down and handed the man a cup of water and sat down himself with Blackbeard next to the door.

"so, remind me, what's your name?"

"sorry, my names Dan heels, what about my family? I need to get back" Elliot looked over to Blackbeard who shook his head.

"we have one of the best agents going to the mall, I'm sure he can get through the cleaners and get to your family" The Dan sighed and put his head in his hands.

"thank god" Dan looked up and over to Blackbeard who was over to the side still at the door with his arms folded. He nodded over to Elliot who switched him places and walked over to the table.

"why don't you just go to the beginning and explain what was happening?" Dan took a deep breath and looked over to Blackbeard.

"it started over by turtle bay, we were running from a group of Rikers, when the LMB just ame in and obliterated them, we hid for a minute till the shooting stopped but the LMB weren't there to help us, they came to grab my wife"

"why your wife?"

"she was a doctor, I assume that they needed her for something, but it doesn't matter, my daughter wouldn't let go and they shot Jenny right there in the street, but after they grabbed me"

"I thought they went for your wife?"

"What, I mean yeah of course I'm sorry I'm in shock"

"its okay, take your time" Elliot and Craig sat down and let Dan finish his story

Broadway emporium

Gwen set her bag down and pulled out a device which lit up and slightly whirred when someone spoke up.

"Stakes, you should give that the doc's assistant" Gwen stood up and held the device out for the woman in scrubs with a Kevlar vest on.

"thanks, I'll have it up and running soon" Gwen walked over to a man holding an m4 and looking at the entrance, his tag read Spencer.

"anything interesting by the doors?" Gwen said as she heard the equipment starting up behind her.

"nothing yet, I mean I think there's some people inside but I doubt there a threat"

"so what's on your mind then?"

"this was ground zero"

"yeah, and?"

"why haven't the cleaners tried to torch it yet? If this is where it happened wouldn't they come in and torched it already?

"your overthinking it right now, lets just get the samples and head out" spencer kept looking at the door as Gwen walked away and walked to the assistant.

Flames licked the side of the door as a large group of Cleaners walked in all armed with flame throwers. Spencer cocked his rifle and ran over to the others and took cover behind a close by bodega. Gwen looked over to him as he pointed to the door and readied his rifle. Gwen's eyes grew as she took the assistant by the arm and tried to get her to cover. A door behind them burst open as some rushers and grenadiers walked through.

"Ferro would've wanted us to torch this place, lets get work" one of the cleaners aimed his flamethrower towards the Christmas tree in the center and sent a spew of flames to ignite the tree. Gwen looked to spencer as he kept and eye on the cleaners behind them.

"Call for back up, there's too many of them" Spencer shook his head looked over to Gwen,

"no, we need to just leave, get the gear packed up and we'll wait till they move into the mall and we'll make an exit" The assistant nodded as she packed up her stuff, Gwen looked at Spencer annoyed.

"you said yourself, there's others here, no threat and the cleaners are gonna torch this place them included"

"we don't have the means to take this many on Stakes, we need to go and hopefully they'll send someone for them" Gwen shook her head and made her way to him.

"there not gonna be able to do a damn thing with Harris in charge, he wants results and he won't care about casualties"

"that's not my problem, we're leaving and that's an order' Spencer made his way to the equipment and grabbed a medium sized box by the handle when screaming caught everyone's attention. Gwen looked over to see the assistant burst into flames and run down the hall before a barrage of gunfire made her drop to the floor.

"Well, looks like we have JTF here, FIND THEM AND TORCH EM!" the other cleaners seemed to cheer in agreement as flames erupted again from all over the store. Gwen looked around to see if any of them were around her when a spew of fire came and touched Spencer who than jumped up and ran around when gunfire stopped him, Gwen took the rifle and held it to her chest seeing a cleaner walking up to the spot where she was. She crawled the way the cleaner wasn't going and hid behind a flower box and checked the magazine of the rifle. It seemed to still be full but she could tell the difference and put it into the rifle before a voice broke through the comms,

The post office

Elliot tapped Craig on the shoulder and gestured to walk out of the room with him.

"hang on Charlie, we'll be right back" Charlie put his head in his hands and looked at the table as the two men walked out.

"I got a funny feeling about his story, not everything is adding up"

"what do you want to do?"

"run his name if you can and wait for me to get back"

"Where are you going?" Elliot started to walk off before he spun around.

"I want to check out the spot he said his wife died at over in turtle bay, pull an echo if I can"

"alright ill hold him for now, be careful man" Craig held his hand out and Elliot shook it before he walked off towards the armory.

Elliot took a deep breath as he took a step out onto the streets again, the cold air and the sting on his face as a gust of wind blew past him, it felt so good. he started to make his way listening to the crunch of snow underneath his boots and the grip on his SMG made him feel a lot better than sitting down doing nothing, " _Ben was right I guess"_

The snow started to fall by the time Elliot made it to turtle bay and carefully made his way down the streets and through the buildings till he came across a man laying next to a police cruiser, the man was wearing a pair of jeans and a sweater but it was what he wasn't wearing is what peaked his interest, his arm looked like someone clipped him with a bullet as fluff seemed to be inside the wound and around his arm. As he got closer he noticed a hand a few cars over and made his way down to it.

"ISAC Patch me through to Craig" a few moments later Craig's voice was heard in his ear.

"Hey Craig, does Dan have a coat?"

"I don't know I have Jaeger and that new guy Vigil watching him right now ill get back to you in a minute"

"Agent, Possible Echo detected" Elliot looked at his watch and clicked a button. As he did the area around him seemed to come to life as orange silhouettes took life and showed a grim show in front of Elliot. He watched as a man and women ran past a car with three Following them close by, the Rikers grabbed the man and started to beat him up when they suddenly fell to the floor, the man moved as well as a bullet clipped his arm.

"Elliot you there?"

"yeah go-ahead Craig"

"Dan has a green puff jacket with what looks like a tear in the left arm"

"ask him wear he got the coat and get back to me please"

"alright hang on"

Elliot clicked the button on his watch again as voices filled his ears.

"thanks, I guess" as the man finished talking the LMB held their guns at him and the women when a man looking like an agent walked up and shot the women.

"KARA!" the agent pointed his pistol over to the man

"what about him? is he the same size as you?"

"hmm take the coat off" the man took his coat off and passed it to the LMB next to him.

"it's a xl sir"

"yeah, he'll do" as he finished talking the agent shot the man in the chest and walked over to a car and placed down a bag taking out jeans and a sweater, he took his mask and goggles and walked over to one of the solders and nodded.

"make it look good, otherwise they won't believe I was able to run out of there" the solider nodded as he smacked the man with the but of his rifle giving him what looked like a black eye.

Elliot brought his watch up. "ISAC run a scan on that man in the echo for a profile if he's in the system" after a few seconds ISAC spoke up.

"Agent, the man in the Echo was Identified as Charlie Cloak, first wave agent gone rouge, other alias is Asher, list of known associates are listed: the Last Man's Battalion, Jackal Squad." Elliot looked at his watch as it pulled up a picture of the man sitting in the post office.

"Craig, we got a problem"

"Yeah, we do"

"what happened?"

"I asked Dan where he got the coat, and he freaked out and grabbed my head and slammed it into the table, he got out and in the confusing he killed Vigil and another new operator, Zofia. And ran out the office

Elliot slammed his fist into the hood of the car, as he did ISAC spoke up again

"Agent, another Echo detected" Elliot pressed his watch and the area around him seemed to light up blue as the same group of LB walked off, as they did two of them stayed behind, one being an operator and the other being Asher. He clicked the button again and hearing their conversation.

"you know the plan?"

'Get in, get them to take me to the sec wing and grab the files, itll be way to easy"

"you might think but there smarter than you'd think be careful and make sure you have a decent backstory or else they'll see through"

"yeah, yeah I'll be careful" the Echo faded, and the world went back to normal when gunfire broke Elliot out of the Echo and forced him to dive into cover. Elliot peered over the car and looked over to see four LMB all firing a him and the car, he took out a seeker and sent it there way hoping to take out someone, it hit and sent shrapnel around the area knocking back at least one of them.

Oh god, he got Alex!" Elliot heard one of the men scream out as he charged at Elliot, Elliot took the AA12 from his back and unloaded a good amount of the drum into him before he fell to the ground. Elliot switched to his SMG and aimed for the heavy gunner before he unloaded a full mag into him before the heavy fire stopped and left him and a foot solder on the street, the gunfire made Elliot flinch as glass broke above him, he looked to his left and slowly moved over to the end of the car and rolled into cover behind another one.

"your dead meat!" Elliot heard the man as he took his shotgun out again and waitied till the solder walked into view when he saw the solder go to the spot he used to be and exposed his back to Elliot who unloaded a few rounds into him causing him to fall over bleeding on the streets. Elliot stood up and walked over when the solders waling talking started to speak.

"Dylan, I was made and I had to book it, we'll need to send someone else in"

"Dylan couldn't make it, sorry"

"… Who is this?"

"SHD Agent Elliot Spencer"

"well Agent Spencer, you've made a grave mistake"

Elliot dropped the walkie and fired a slug into it causing it to break and shatter as he made his way back to the post office.

Post office

Craig walked back and forth as Harris was puffing his cigarette furiously,

"let me get this straight, you let this man in and tried to debrief him, when he broke out, shot two of our men and RAN OUT?!"

"yes, and no amount of shouting will stop this"

"and to top it all off, two of the Agents, are currently out there, running amuck on my operation and disobeying my direct orders?"

"what can I say, they got past me" Harris put out his cigarette and walked up to Craig.

"there's not going to be a hole big enough for your career Craig, you're done"

"why I haven't done anything" Craig said or tired to before Harris interrupted him

"oh, but you have, you disregarded my orders time and time again, let a rouge agent walk in here and shoot two armed personnel and simply walk out and let two AGENTS WALK OUT AND COMPLETELY GO AGAINST DIRECT ORDERS HAVE I FAILED TO LEAVE ANYTHING OUT?"

"that's enough Director Harris" Craig and Harris turned around to see a man in a blue suit and a red tie standing in the doorway of the security wing

"and who the fuck are you?" the man took out his wallet and handed Harris his I.D before Harris's eyes Grew wide.

"that's who the fuck I am. the interrogation room. Now" the man simply said as Harris followed him with the same expression.

"Who the fuck was that?"

Broadway Emporium.

Ben sat outside for a minute till he stepped inside the mall and looked around, he noticed the tree on fire and veered off to the right before he took cover and noticed the body of a medical assistant next to the doors. "This is SHD Agent Benjamin Kelly, if there are any JTF survivors still in the emporium I'm here to help

 **Thanks for reading, as always feel free to leave any feedback, id like to know what you think. Sorry it took a little long to get this out writer's block is always fun and ill try to get the next one out as fast as I can it'll be a little more action packed than this one, ill see you next time**


	20. Chapter 20 Broadway Emporium

**I do not own the rights to the Tom Clancy Games, having said that enjoy!**

Chapter 20. Broadway Emporium

Ben cocked his vector and almost seemed to rush into the mall, he made his way and immediately took cover to the right as three Sweepers made there way around the burning tree, Ben pressed his watch followed by ISAC speaking up.

"Awaiting orders Agent Kelly"

"I need you to search the frequency any JTF are using in the vicinity"

ISAC beeped as he patched Ben through to the JTF radio as he heard small chatter somewhere close by.

"this is SHD Agent Benjamin Kelly, are there any surviving JTF In the area?" Ben waited as the Cleaners walked closer when he heard the radio respond.

"Ben is that you?" He looked over and around his best without alerting the cleaners till he pressed the mic in his ear.

"Gwen?"

"Yeah" Ben took a deep sigh and gripped his vector and put the butt of it into his shoulder.

"Where are you?"

"I'm on the second story, they torched all the equipment and half of the team that came in"

"where are the others?"

"there either hiding or they got out in blind luck but I'm worried there gonna find me, there getting closer"

"alright hang tight I'm on the way" Ben moved to the right of the ground planter he was behind and waited till the sweep passed and had their backs to him. Ben pulled from the wall and aimed at the tanks on at least two of the when a barrage of bullets collided and dropped one man before two others scrambled to get the tanks off their backs, Ben dove back into cover as the explosions left a red mist in the air for a few minutes. He pulled from cover again and dropped the last man before he moved up to another planter.

"WE GOT COMPANY!" he heard as another group of men came from almost nowhere, Ben pulled out his seeker and dropped it on the floor before it sped past him and split up.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE THOSE?!"

"SHIT SHOOT EM!" Ben herd an almost synchronized explosion coming from six different smaller mines, he looked over as a cleaner was blown back and past a planter on his back as with his chest open, he tried to stand up before he stopped moving all together, with two other cleaners standing up but looking fucked up. on of them picked up his arm and walked towards the doors before he fell to his knees and then fell on his chest as the other tried to grab his AK and aim it at Ben who dropped him as the rifle was moved to him. Ben came from cover and walked over to them to see another dragging himself away from the radius of the explosion, till even he stopped moving. Ben walked to the escalator and started to walk up when gunfire turned him around and aiming at the tech man hiding in cover, he sprinted over to a planter and waited till the man peaked his hoed out and fired.

Ben watched as the bullet almost seemed to fly up and into the wall behind the man, Ben put his vector and pulled the ACR out and tried again to hit the man. The bullet flew a little smoother as it stayed the course and hit the Cleaner in the left eye causing him to drop to the floor. With a light slump.

"Gwen you copy?"

"yeah I read you"

"alright, I'm on the way up" Ben walked back to the Escalator and made the climb to see Gwen who was pulling out of cover and practically running over to Ben, She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer as he almost dropped his rifle trying to react. Ben put his free left hand on her waist and held her for a second.

"you okay?" Ben asked as Gwen didn't move from her position. he felt her nod as he seemed to hold him tighter till she moved her head to look at him. Ben looked into her eyes as he noticed she was crying in her shoulder.

"what's wrong?"

"I wasn't expecting it to all happen to fast" Gwen pulled away and looked over to the body of Kandel's assistant. "she was screaming when they shot her" Ben looked over to the body just as another door opened and a massive group of cleaners came out laughing when they stopped and looked around.

"what the fuck happened here?" Ben ducked down as he and Gwen both took cover by the railings by the escalator. He looked to Gwen and nodded his head over to the side inside a small little shoe store, Gwen crawled her way over as Ben Stayed for a moment and picked up the M4 on the ground before he made his way over to the store. Ben paused for a moment till he saw Gwen perk up and wave her hand gesturing him to come over. Diving over the counter Ben put the ACR on the ground and checked the mag on the M4.

"was this fired?" Gwen looked around till he tapped her on the arm getting her attention.

"um… no I don't think so spencer dropped it and ran off before he died too" Ben reloaded the magazine again and handed the rifle over to Gwen who looked at it with confusion.

"I didn't show you this one" Gwen shook her head as she took it.

"it has a little kick and it would be better for you to use in a single fire mode rather than full auto, click that little button on the side" Gwen looked at the switch on the side of the gun and flicked it to the single fire mode. "it's the same way to fire as normal and remember the kick like the shotgun but it's a little better to control"

"I'm gonna need to use this"

"if all else fails, yes" Ben reloaded his ACR and looked over the counter as he saw two cleaners walking towards the store, one seemed to be a tech man and the other was a regular sweeper.

"did you see that shit down there?"

"of course I did numbnuts it looked like a fucking massacre outta a horror movie"

"no way, it looks like something outta saving private Ryan, Micky had his arm in his hand for fucks sake" Ben spun his bag around and pulled out three silencers which he placed on both of his guns than on hers. He waited till the click on his ACR than slowly moved the barrel out into view, he aimed down the ACOG and waited till one of them was in view than the other. Managing to land a damn near perfect shot Ben heard the two men drop at the same time. He sat up and walked in front of the counter before he took cover over by the front of the store. Gwen peaked from behind cover when the door behind her opened.

Gwen spun around and aimed the rifle but soon lowered it after seeing a women with a child and one of the JTF officers that showed up.

"Stakes?"

"Hey Nibla, do you know if either of the other two made it out?"

"I don't think so, I found her and now were just waiting till its not so crowded" Gwen nodded as Ben looked over and spoke in the radio.

"Gwen would you prefer to stay with them or be out here?" Gwen turned around to see Ben sitting with his rifle on his knee, Gwen closed the door and regrouped with Ben at the front of the store. "you sure?" Gwen nodded as she cocked the rifle to make sure it was loaded.

"Ill be okay, just tell me what to do" Ben nodded and looked out to the store "what's the plan?"

"step one is to sorry for the pun but clean out the cleaners, then put out the fires they lit than see if we can get a viable sample"

"we can't the equipment we brought was broken and trashed" Ben smiled as he tapped his shoulder and watch.

"then it's a good thing I'm here" Ben left the store and went to the left of the store before he looked back for Gwen to follow as he nodded his head. Gwen made her way up as a Cleaner rounded the bout and seemed to jump.

"HE- ARUGH!" smoke circled the barrel of Gwen's rifle as she un focused and looked at the body that dropped,

"Gwen, here now" Gwen snapped into focus as she made her way over to Ben and looked around.

"the others might've heard that"

"I'm sure they did" Ben looked over to the left as two more cleaners came around to look for their friend. They aimed their guns around as they walked away and round the bend they came from. Ben made his way on the other side from them and waited till he got a good enough view. Gwen watched as he pulled out what looked like a hot plate and placed it on the ground.

"what's that?" Ben looked up as he set it up.

"a portable pulse device, it scans the area and lets me know how many hostiles are here" Ben grabbed the trigger and pressed it as an invisible wave scanned the immediate area.

Ben looked at his watch as it blipped around the mall and gave him the result that at least seven more hostiles were in the area.

"We still have company, last chance to back out" Gwen shook her head and readied her rifle as Ben peeked over the side and spotted five of the men on the first floor. Ben grabbed another seeker mine from his bag and aimed it to the other side of the mall where the other two men were.

"when I throw this and the explosion goes off I need you to fire at the men on the ground floor there. Can you do that?" Gwen gave a cocky smile and nodded.

"I think ill be okay, are you?" Ben smiled at Gwen before he pulled away from cover and threw his mine. Gwen pulled away from cover as well and fired at the men on the ground, for someone who never fired an assault rifle she was doing well, she didn't kill anybody, but she managed to knock a few men to the ground as they tried to evade the fire. Ben lobbed the mine across the way and waited till the men screamed to join Gwen in laying fire down on the men in the courtyard. The five men in the yard all dropped as Ben finished them off and saw the explosion across the way, he stood up and looked around to see the carnage of the men and the body parts flayed across the mall. He walked back to the escalator and pressed his watch.

"ISAC, where are the sprinkler controls"

"The sprinkler controls are on the third floor" Ben walked to the escalator to the upper floor as Gwen was about to follow him when she saw the people emerge from the shoe store. She walked over to them as she looked over to Ben.

"now might be the best chance to get out of here"

"you're not coming?" Gwen shook her head

"I want to see this through with the agent" Gwen said as she walked over to Spencer's body and grabbed another magazine for the rifle. The woman and her child step out and look around. Gwen noticed and smiled before they ran down the stairs and out the door as she turned around and went back to Ben.

Walking up the stairs to the third floor Ben stayed on guard as he came slowly up the stairs with Gwen in tow. They went to the left into a small room where Ben set his rifle to the side of a console and proceeded to mess with buttons till the sprinklers outside came on. Gwen felt a small splash hit her head causing her to jump inside the room and bump into Ben, he spun around and looked at her before he picked up his rifle and came a little closer till they were practically touching Gwen looked at Ben and tried to catch his eyes, she slowly reached her hand out to his fingers. Touching them causing them to jolt a little Gwen moved her hands in a little more before Ben pulled away.

"um, we need to finish up here" Ben pushed past her before she caught his hand and brought him back in, Ben spun around finding Gwen looking at him before she grabbed him by the neck and brought him down onto her level giving him a firm kiss. Ben felt her lips on his, she seemed to almost play with them till she pulled apart and look at him.

"lets look for a viable sample" Gwen walked out leaving Ben looking at her while she did so. Gwen turned around just in time fore a smile to emerge on her face, Ben shook it off and walked up to her when ISAC went off,

"Agent, possible sample detected" Ben looked around as the orange circle on his watch start to blink, he would move his hand both ways and it seemed to stop blinking when he turned it to the right.

"the fires are still going on but I think I can get to a sample" Ben looked over to the other side of the mall. "I think you should stay here and cover the stairs, last thing I want is any more cleaners coming in"

"oh, okay sure" Gwen looked over to Ben as he gave off a small smile and walked off. She didn't know why but she walked over to a bench near the wall and sat down with her rifle aimed at the stairs and waited.

Post office

Elliot arrived at the post office seeing the remaining members of rainbow sitting around waiting.

"whats going on?" Elliot walked over to Blackbeard and sat down.

"no idea, Harris is talking with someone its been hours now" Elliot looked over to twitch who was sitting down taking her hair out of the bun she had it in. Elliot stood up and walked over to her and leaned on the table next to her.

"well helloooooooo their madam" Twitch rolled her eyes as he shook her head loosing her hair up.

"really now?"

"well I thought It was fun" Elliot smirked as he took his hat off and revealed a smaller bun like hers. He undid the tie in his har and let it go before he tied it up again only at the bottom if his head giving him a small ponytail.

"I don't think I've ever seen you without your hat on"

"there's a first for everything" Elliot smiled at Em who smiled back. he set his rifle on the table and crossed his arms looking at her.

"what?"

"if I wanted to ask you something personel and away from other ears, would you follow me?"

"well I think that depends on what the question is" Em smiled as she looked at Elliot.

"again, the question is something that's not meant for others"

"ill have to take your word on it" Elliot stood up and walked over to the open door leading to a back room.

Craig looked over at them as they walked off, Elliot leaded her into the room and asked her something before the door closed and out of his sight.

Broadway Emporium

Ben placed his mask on his face and stepped inside the store his watch lead him too, he walked over to the register and waved his hand over it.

"ISAC scan for any residue of the green poison" the watch beeped when ISAC's Voice lit up.

"Agent, no trace of virus detected in the register, however faint traces are detected close by" Ben looked at the counter and noticed the tip jar, Ben waved his hand over the jar as it lit up.

"ISAC, put me through to Kandel" it took a minute before she answered leaving Ben to himself. Through his mask he licked his lips for a minute still feeling Gwen's lips on his, he still tasted them too.

"Agent Kelly, everything okay?" Ben snapped into focus as he looked his watch.

"yeah, I'm at the emporium, and I may have a viable sample for you"

"no shit, can you get it to me?" Ben nodded but spoke up.

"yeah of course"

"thank you, I have to get back to my work so ill hopefully see you soon" Ben waited till Kandel's voice stopped before he spoke again.

"ISAC get a scan and a sample for me"

"affirmative Agent" Ben raised his rifle and looked around when he heard gunfire.

"ISAC are you done?"

"Yes Agent" Ben ran out of the store and grabbed another mine off his back ready to throw it when he stopped and looked at Gwen who lowered the rifle and looked at him.

"there's a few more that came in" Ben looked down to the first floor and tossed his mine down, he raised his rifle and pointed for Gwen to follow him. as they did Ben heard the screams and an explosion before they walked down the steps to the first floor. The explosion was still fresh as the bodies were dripping blood. Gwen closed her eyes as they walked over to the doors.

"you okay?"

"I will be" Ben looked at her and took off his mask.

"what's going on?"

"I just didn't expect to kill anybody"

"its never easy but we gotta do what we need to" Gwen nodded as they left the Emporium.

Post office

Ben walked in with Gwen and looked around to see the remaining operators sitting around. Ben was about to walk over when Kandel ran put and met him at the gate.

"Agent, hey you have the sample?" Ben nodded as he held his hand up "great come with me and ill get it from you" Ben looked over to Gwen.

"I'd check the weapon in and talk to Harris"

"why Harris?" Gwen looked a little puzzled as Ben said Harris.

"he's in charge after all" Ben walked off to the medical wing. Elliot and Em walked out of the room and came back to the desk they were near, Em sat down in the chair as Elliot leaned on the desk. Gwen came over and walked over to Elliot.

"hey, where's Harris?"

"Craig said he was talking to some guy, going at it for hours" Gwen looked over to the closed door and looked back at Elliot.

"you think there fucking?"

Em snorted till she broke out laughing hard as Craig did as well. Elliot looked over to the door than started to laugh as well.

Gwen sat down next to Elliot. "you think Ben and Monika were talking that long?" Gwen looked over to Em as she fidgeted with her phone as a little drone came out and spun around.

"what do you mean?"

"what do you think I mean?" Elliot's eyes grew wide as he realized leaving Gwen in the dark.

"oh fuck"

"what you thought they were talking?"

"What are you talking about?" Gwen said as she looked at Em

"I'm saying that Monika and Ben fucked" Gwen's eyes grew wide as she remembered Passing by Monika as she went to talk to Ben. Ben came into the room and took off his Beanie before looking around, seeing Elliot and Gwen he started to walk over before, Gwen got up and walked straight up to Ben and slapped him across the face and walked out of the room. Elliot and Craig laughed as she left the room and Em walked up to him.

"What was that for Ben?"

"I have no idea" Ben said with a confused look and feeling where she hit him. "I figure Harris is steaming that I went out, where the fuck is that cockroach anyways" As he finished speaking the door opened to see an angry man walking out.

"I'm right here agent Kelly" Harris followed the man out and stood in the door way.

"Agent Kelly?" the other man said as he was putting his gloves on.

"yeah?"

"do you know who I am?" Ben stood at attention till he waived his hand.

"of course I do Mr. Secretary" Elliot looked at Ben

"Secretary?"

"Secretary of state" Elliot jumped up and saluted him before he was waived off as well.

I want to apologize for the director of team formally, he has no right to take away any authorization or jurisdiction the Division holds, as a way of apologies, I am placing him under Acting Agent Faye Lau, and he will be reporting directly to her. as well of course as you will receive your authorization again and I hope that you will continue to work on the state of New York in this troubled time" Ben nodded as he and Elliot saluted as the man left the room and then New York.

Ben looked over to Harris who was standing there giving him a dirty look.

"hey Harris, fuck you" Ben smiled as he walked off to his quarters.

 **As always feel free to leave comments if you got them and I'll see you next time.**


	21. Chapter 21 Exposed

**I do not own the rights to the Tom Clancy games. That being said enjoy!**

 **Warning! The lemons are attacking again!**

Chapter 21. Exposed

Ben sat in his room on a laptop looking at information on Arron keener and when he heard a knock on the door.

"yeah" Ben assumed it was Faye till he looked up as saw Gwen with her hair now down looking at him.

"Heyy" Gwen said as she slumped into his room and near his desk, Ben didn't notice the small amount of anger he still had against her for the commotion she caused a few hours before still linger in the air as well as the smell of vodka.

"what do you want Gwen I'm busy"

"I wanted to talk to you"

"you've talked enough" Ben gestured to the red palm print on his face from where she struck him.

"well I need to get some stuff off my chest and I need to be the one to tell you"

"again Gwen I don't want to hear it, I'm very busy looking for matts and cloak" Gwen looked at him with some anger as she clenched her fist

"why are you just pushing me away I'm trying to apologize and explain"

"save it you've done enough"

Gwen finally got fed up and grabbed the laptop and opened the door before tossing it into the hallway with a clank.

"how much have you had to drink?" Gwen slammed the door and walked over to the bed,

"enough to get the courage to talk to you"

"what the fuck are you talking about?"

"god your oblivious, why the fuck do you think I freaked out that bad learning you and Monika fucked, or how I clenched your hand when I woke up and asked about your tattoos, or how about the fact that I didn't leave your fucking side till you woke up" Gwen screamed at Ben and walked over to his cot and slumped down looking at Ben who stood there in a state of confusion.

"can you say something?!"

"I don't know what you want me to say" Gwen put her head in her hands as she growled in frustration.

"Fuck your OBLIVIOUS Do I have to spell it out for you Ben?!"

"no, I got the idea what I don't know what to say about is why didn't you say anything?"

"why is it that I should have said something, why couldn't you have made a move?"

"you don't think I wanted to?" Ben walked over to the counter and leaned up against it looking at Gwen rubbing her knees together.

"fine, you want me to say it?" Gwen stood up and wobbled over to Ben the Vodka now taking effect more than it did

"I care about you Ben, since you took that bullet out of my gut I thought we had something" Ben stood up and walked closer to Gwen

"I need you to say something please, anything I need to know I'm not alone in this"

"you're not, I care about you too" Gwen slowly reached for Ben's hand "how drunk are you Gwen?"

Gwen took Ben's hand and brought it to her waist "drunk enough to get the courage to have this conversation, not drunk enough to know I want your hands on my ass" Gwen moved Ben's hands and slid them across her waist and placed them onto her ass. Ben cupped her butt cheeks in his hands and slowly squeezed them feeling how soft they were despite the fact they were in fatigues Gwen softly moaned as she put her head on his chest smiling as she heard his heartbeat. Gwen finally looked up long enough to take her hands and bring them to Ben's face bringing it closer to hers till their lips met. Her lips were bitter with the taste of vodka lingering but he didn't care all he wanted was this, and her. Ben squeezed her ass more as they continued to kiss in the middle of the room when Gwen pulled away

"What's wrong?" Gwen smiled as she looked at Ben.

"it's nothing bad, I just felt something" Ben looked down to see his erection on the outside of his jeans

"oh, shit" Gwen kissed him again this time only a peck

"don't worry, like I said it wasn't a bad reason" Gwen moved one of her hands onto his jeans and started to palm his erection.

"are you sure you want this?" Gwen kissed Ben again as she slid her tongue inside his mouth,

"I think I want more than this" Gwen rubbed Ben's Jeans more as he twitched, Ben squeezed her ass again as he closes the gap between there mouths sending his tongue into hers.

Ben felt the tension rise as he picked up Gwen and mover her to the counter behind him, placing her on the counter Ben felt Gwen slid her tongue into his mouth. Even though the smell and taste of vodka was apparent her lips still tasted sweet and he didn't care, he just wanted her. her lips were still sweet, like they were hours before, the feeling of her ass in his hands and her tongue in his mouth everything felt right.

Gwen broke the kiss and took off her shirt to expose a white bra as she did Ben took off his hoodie and shirt exposing his own chest, he looked down to her side and noticed a set of scars, it started with the bullet wound on her side, then the knife and slowly Ben ran his fingers on each of them barley placing his hands on her. Gwen looked down not able to look him in the eye.

"should I put something back on?" Ben looked at her and brought her face to his before he kissed her again on her neck than her chest.

"no, it doesn't matter to me"

"but their everywhere, and they don't look good, their ugly" Ben came back up and gently grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest on a bullet wound that looked healed more than the others.

"Afghanistan" Ben kept her hand and slowly brought it over his shoulder letting her feel another scar that might've come from a knife. "Fallujah" Ben smiled a little as he took her hand and moved it past his pec and down near his abs to the fresh-looking bullet wound on his side. "New York" Ben ran his hand across her side and to her back as he placed his other hand on her Bra. "no matter what, it doesnt change the fact I think your one of the most beautiful women on the planet" Gwen smiled and placed her hand on his face before she gave him another deep and passionate kiss. Ben unhooked her bra as she unbuckled his belt than unbuttoned his pants.

Ben let her bra fall to the floor as he looked down to see her perfect, perky and huge breasts, Ben ran his hand up her side and glossed over her nipple making her shudder as he did so. Gwen looked at him and trying to get back at him, Gwen shoved her hand into pants and grabbed him. Ben twitched as she did so with a huge smile on her face grabbed him by the shoulder with her free hand and brought him closer for another kiss. Gwen moved her hand up and down on him causing him to slightly shudder when she reached his head. Ben broke the kiss and helped Gwen off of the counter before he went to take off his boots seeing Gwen take off her boots then slide down her pants revealing a matching pure white pair of panties. Ben ran his hand up her leg and stopped to look at the tattoo on her left upper thigh and butt cheek, Ben looked at it and smiled at the sight of the large violet rose taking up the majority of butt cheek Ben slid his hand over it and squeezed before he went for her underwear and dragged it down her legs. Gwen felt Ben as he slid his fingers to her lips and slowly rubbed them over a few times before he slid his index and middle finger inside her.

Gwen moaned as she felt him slide inside her, he moved his fingers in and out causing her to practically fall back till she reached and grabbed for the counter behind her, Gwen smiled as he stood up and gave her another kiss Ben slid his fingers out and picked her up before he grabbed her ass and put her back up on top of the counter. Gwen smiled as she saw Ben take his pants off and coming closer to her. Gwen watched as Ben came closer slowly stroking his member till he was right in front of her pushing himself at her lips, teasing her. Gwen felt him rubbed against her clit a few times sending a shock of pleasure through her each time Ben rubbed her till she couldn't take it and as he went past her lips she moved her waist and sent the tip inside her. Ben looked at Gwen with a devilish smile on her face as she slowly wrapped her legs around Bens waist drawing him closer and in turn deeper inside her. Ben felt every inch as he slid inside, when he was halfway inside Ben grabbed her by the hips and took over control making Gwen moan as he went deeper. He slid his hands up and gave her breasts a squeeze when he brought one up to his mouth and placed the nipple inside, Gwen had to bite her lip as Ben did when he unlatched to look at her.

Gwen smiled as she looked at him when he picked her up and set her down, Gwen turned around and showed Ben her ass when she felt his hands on her waist and felt him enter her again. Ben started to move and thrust into Gwen causing her to moan before she bit her lip to try and muffle herself. Ben moved his hands up and onto her breast and squeezed them causing Gwen to moan again in a muffle making him smile. He squeezed her again before he went back to her hips and proceeded to fuck her from behind. Ben felt her squeeze him as she started to pant a little harder till she looked behind her to see him thrusting.

"Ben, I-I'm gonna" Ben nodded as he brought her up to him and planted his lips on hers letting her moan with a powerful orgasm. He felt her shudder and wriggle in his grasp when he felt her pull him out. Ben looked at her as she spun around and go down to her knees, Ben felt her move her hand up and down his shaft when she licked the tip sending a wave of pleasure causing him to step back regaining his balance. She took his tip into her mouth and wrapped her tongue around as she slowly took more and more of him inside her mouth.

"oh fuck" Ben said as he took a handful of her brown hair into his hand, Gwen looked up and smiled as she started to move a little faster, she took him out of her mouth and took a breath as she moved her hand up and down his shaft when she shoved him into her mouth and giving Ben another wave of pleasure as she took his entire shaft into her mouth.

Ben grabbed her head and pulled her off of him when he brought her back up, Gwen looked around when Ben picked her up and walked over to the pressed her back to the door and entered her again with a small amount of force causing her to gasp and moan before she realized he did it. Ben moved his hips and thrusted into her again and again causing her to bite her lip hard. Ben moved from his lips to her neck when he started to lightly kiss then suck giving her a red spot on her neck. Ben continued to drill her against the wall when she made him look at her again. Ben smiled as he kissed her again preventing her to moan to loudly when she tapped his shoulder. Ben set her down when she looked at him.

"what's wrong?" Gwen pointed to the cot a few feet away, Ben walked over when she spun him around and shoved him onto the cot when it collapsed onto the ground. Ben laughed as Gwen gasped and covered her mouth in her hands.

"shit are you okay?" Ben nodded with a smile on his face as she centered herself over him and came down directly down on his member. Ben moved his hands onto her ass as she moved her hips making her cover her mouth with her hand. Ben smiled as he brought his head up and planted his mouth on one of her nipples. Gwen felt the buildup again as she didn't expect it come so fast and sudden, Ben looked up at her as she didn't seem to speak instead he noticed as her eyes rolled back into her head and her mouth opened wider with no noise coming from it. Ben thrusted as she bucked her hips when his tip rubbed against her sending the last bit he needed to send him over the edge. Ben picked up the pace and took her tit out of his mouth. Gwen realized the gusto meant he was at the edge and got off him fast enough to plant her lips around him and moved her head up and down till she felt him buck his hips and saw him grab the pillow and move it over his head. Ben twitched in her mouth with each pump he emptied till he was twitching widely, Ben felt her unlatch and took the pillow off his face to see Gwen smile as she was sitting naked on her knee's.

"good to see you enjoyed yourself" Ben said as he dropped his head to the ground. He felt her move her hand onto his chest and then her head.

"I think you had a little bit of fun as well" Ben chuckled as he moved his free hand under his head and his other hand onto her shoulder, slowly running his fingers up and down in a small pattern. Ben closed his eyes when ISAC chirped. Ben sighed and patted her shoulder causing her to break contact and walked over to her panties and fatigues. Ben moved his hand to see his watch which wasn't lost in the scurry. He clicked the button to see a notification from Elliot.

"we need to go on the offensive and go after Tchernako, you in?" Ben looked over to Gwen who was putting her belt on to complete the look.

"you got dressed fast" Gwen smiled as she walked over.

"what can I say I was used to one-night stands and getting dressed while they drifted off at least before I ended up with Kendrick" Ben stood up and got dressed as she walked over to the door and waited till he had almost everything on.

Ben stopped her from opening the door and gave her another passonite kiss as she jiggled the door handle, as they parted lips Gwen smiled and kissed him again lightly on the lips.

"I need to talk to Kandel, are you gonna be okay for the time being?"

"Elliot actually needs me for something so ill see you if I get back back"

"WHEN you get back" Gwen gave him a glare before she leaned in close and gave him a deep kiss than walked out to the hallway. Ben walked over to his stash and pulled out a light brown leather jacket with brown patches and a grey hoodie, he slid his armor and gear on before he walked to the armory, he saw Elliot with Valkyrie and Blackbeard but instead of there normal SEAL uniforms, thy were wearing civi clothes and gear, Blackbeard wore a tan hiking jacket and black cargo pants and Valkyrie was wearing a black puff jacket and jeans, Ben walked to Elliot and gave him a hand which they grasped together. Ben noticed underneath Elliot's white jacket he was wearing some different looking armor.

"whats with the new gear?"

"its that new gear they egg heads were testing out I got the one called predators mark, they tested out two other ones, something called the S.T.R.I.K.E.R on the right and a NOMAD on the left" Elliot gestured to the table behind him and noticed Ben Grabbed the tan and black gear to the right. Tightening the gloves Ben walked to the weapon cage and grabbed a lightweight M4 and his modified Vector.

"whats the plan Elliot?"

"go in grab Cherkanko, eliminate any LMB inside and get him out to work with Kandel on a cure"

"sounds easy" Ben smirked as he cocked his Vector.

"it never is" Valkyrie said as he noticed Ben pull his black beanie onto his head and place a mic over it as they walked out onto the streets.

 **I hope you Enjoyed, as always feel free to leave any comments you have and questions and ill answer them when I can! Also at this point, the agents have reached max level and are starting to see high end gear (if you couldn't tell) it's the way I'm doing it for the story so that's why Ben has a striker set and Elliot has Predator and the Showstopper, don't worry other exotics will be in there but not until later. Ill get the next chapter out soon so if this chapter wasn't you cup of tea have no fear I'm working on it, see you next time.**


	22. Chapter 22 Shots Fired

**I do not own the rights to the Tom Clancy games, That being said Enjoy!**

Chapter 22. Shot Fired

Elliot's ears rung as he looked around seeing the flashbang only really affected him. he went to grab his shotgun and aimed for a Riker that was charging them when he was immediately dropped, Elliot looked over to the side to See Valkyrie reloading her SMG and held out her hand to him Ben looked around and aimed his vector at another Riker behind a car, he took out a grenade and tossed behind the car causing the man to run from cover only to get gunned down by Ben a few seconds later Elliot snapped awake and jumped up and aimed at a Riker who tired to run away before he was dropped.

"what the fuck happened?" Elliot said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Rikers tried to ambush us, threw a flashbang but it caught you and knocked you on its ass" Ben chuckled as Elliot gave him the finger as they made there way down the street. They approached the embassy and stopped behind a broken-down delivery truck off to the side of the road, right of the embassy.

"why are we stopping?" Valkyrie said as she zipped up the winter jacket she was wearing.

"we got activity outside, look" Valkyrie peeked and noticed the squad of two rusher a spec-ops and a grenadier.

"the plan?" Valkyrie said as she took cover again. Ben pulled out a silencer and placed it on the vector before he looked up.

"go in quiet, fast and hard before we make ourselves known" Elliot pulled out a silencer for his rifle as the other two followed them, Ben looked over the car and edged his vector out of cover and held his hand up, he signaled for someone to take cover a few cars up and waited till someone moved. Blackbeard followed and hunkered down next to a green sedan.

"ready when you are Ben" Elliot looked over to Ben who nodded as he took the first shot and hit one of the rushers square in the head causing a fine spray of blood to paint the ground and caused his body to drop. The other opened fire before the other LMB could figure out what happened, and they regrouped to the entrance of the building.

Ben stopped Elliot before they entered the doors.

"what's going on Ben?" Ben removed his hand from Elliot's shoulder and looked at him.

"I know I've gotten a little better with leading, but you got me into the op, and that means it's your show" Ben held his hand up as Elliot embraced it and entered the embassy. Ben looked around and noticed the almost untouched interior. The chandeliers still hung, and they even had their own electricity.

Elliot put his hand up to his ear. "Faye this is Elliot, we're in, patch Kandel through" Elliot reloaded his rifle and looked around when the feedback from the radio caused everyone to slightly flinch.

"shit, sorry Agents, I need you to get Vitaly, he was working on research and I think he was close to a breakthrough" Ben looked at Elliot and put his hand up to his ear.

"what about the vial we got for you?"

"the vial from the dark zone hit a dead wall, but I think with the help of Vitaly's notes might I can get it to work better" Ben rolled his eyes and stood up and took position behind a pillar. Elliot gestured to the stairs before he put his hand to his ear.

"alright Kandal, we'll find Vitaly and the notes, over and out" Elliot looked ahead and noticed the metal detectors and the checkpoint leading to the waiting area. slowly approaching the waiting room Elliot and the others passed through the detectors when a large beeping broke the silence.

Elliot rolled his eyes to see the alarm ringing and voices coming from the balcony above and the stairway.

"well shit" Ben padded his shoulder as he put his vector on his back and pulled out the lightweight M4 with a reflex scope, extended mag and a muzzle flash.

"so much for being quiet" Eliot smiled as he pulled out the shotgun on his pack looking to see, Valkyrie take the silencer off as Blackbeard did the same. Gunfire got them to move as they took cover behind the furniture and the beams around the room. Blackbeard took cover behind a couch and placed his shield over his rifle as Ben tossed a seeker over into the balcony above, Elliot watched as the explosion sent one of the men above falling to the ground and landing with a thud on the ground. Elliot pulled from cover and aimed his shotgun as a rusher coming down the stairs, the automatic shots caused him to jump and try to run only to be caught and gunned down on the spot.

The smoke cleared as the gunfire and explosions stopped, Ben stood up and walked over Elliot who was looking at his watch.

"Elliot, which way we going brother?" Elliot closed his watch and the map of the Embassy and looked at them.

"split up, me and Blackbeard will go these stairs, Ben and Valk go up the other set. We'll regroup at this office upstairs" Ben nodded and went to the larger staircase at the end of the room with Valkyrie in tow.

Elliot walked up the stairs with his shotgun as Blackbeard dropped the broken shield and placed a fresh one on instead.

The hallways weren't quiet the footsteps followed by gunfire from the other end of the hallway made Elliot feel uneasy, he grabbed his medal and walked down the hall when a LMB grunt ran out and aimed at them. Elliot dropped him before he was able to get a shot off and they made there way into a conference room. Blackbeard came up behind Elliot and went to the other side of the entry way when Ben's voice came onto the radio.

"Elliot, we got something here, looks like a computer room"

"stay there, any hostiles?"

"three guys, looks like the rushers are working on something and a guy up top. Want us to work em?" Elliot looked up at the wall for a minute till he looked at the watch.

"yeah, take them out and look at what they were working on but don't touch anything"

"alright, were Oscar-Mike" Elliot dropped his watch and looked into the room seeing a squad into the room. Elliot patted Blackbeard on the shoulder and gestured when Elliot turned to advanced so should he, Blackbeard nodded as Elliot turned again and waited till their backs were turned.

"NOW" Elliot turned into the room and fired at the LMB in the room as Blackbeard pulled from cover as well, the MK.17 lit up the area almost as fast as Elliot's AA12 sending a man clearly 2ft backwards with the buckshot. The doors on the opposite side of the room burst open as three shotgunners burst in and stopped the motion Elliot and Blackbeard set causing them to turn for cover, Blackbeard reloaded as Elliot switched from shit shotgun to the Scar-L still on his back, Black looked over to Elliot who checked the mag and nodded when he had his attention, as he stood up and diverted the fire, Elliot pulled from cover on the left side of the table flanking them and fireing a single shot into the heads of each of the bodies Dropped Elliot stood up and reloaded his mag looking around for Blackbeard.

"Craig?"

"I'm right here" Blackbeard stood up as Elliot saw him drop the glass around his rifle and place the other rifle shield on in all its slightly cracked glory.

"you okay?" Blackbeard nodded as he walked over to Elliot and they both made there way out of the room.

Ben stood at the end of the platform aiming down the sights of his M4 as Valkyrie was typing away on the laptop in the middle of the room.

"anything on the laptop?"

"maybe, they were clearly looking for something but I can't tell right now I'm a little more concerned about all these giant servers" Valkyrie gestured her thumb to the giant towers behind her and all around them.

Ben brought his watch and hand closer. "Elliot, we've cleared the room, but we don't know what they were looking for" Kandel broke the conversation and chimed in.

"I'll answer that agents, Tchernenko backed up the data and research and the Russians had it in that room start the download and send it to me"

"ben go ahead and start the download, me and Blackbeard will regroup now" Elliot and Blackbeard ran down the hall and made it to the room right as Kandel seemed to scream at them.

"Agents what the hell, the download stopped, whatever they had it seemed to stop"

"or someone stopped it themselves" the doors burst open as LMB flooded open on both sides of the room. Ben open fired on the right side with his M4 as Valkyrie stopped working on the laptop to fire at the men coming from the left, Elliot and Blackbeard split up and fired at both doors trying to stop LMB. LMB on both sides dropped but seemed to keep coming as rushers and grenadiers seemed to keep coming. Ben ducked in time as a rusher unloaded his entire clip into the servers behind him, he dropped to the floor and aimed from the side of the cover instead of the top having him soon drop afterwards. The gunfire stopped after a few minutes leaving bodies piled up in front of both doors, Ben reloaded his rifle looking over at the others as they did the same.

Elliot walked over to Ben and looked through the door to the left.

Ben walked over to a locked door to the right and pressed the keypad to open the door.

"after you" Ben held his hand out as the others passed him and went into a office, than a hallway. Elliot took point and stopped at a stairway and waited for the LMB to turn there backs than unloaded a full clip of his shotgun into them. they all made there way down the stairs but stopped when radio chatter interrupted them.

"Coyote 1 this is Hornet, do you copy"

"Hornet this is Coyote1 go ahead"

"what's going on my sensors were triggered"

"were in the library trying to get Tchernenko out of a panic room and we got JTF on the premises"

"I'm on my way on Coyote 1"

"don't worry, its just JTF nothing we can't handle"

"It's not JTF, I'm on the way"

Elliot turned to Ben. "guess we got some company" they made their way into a circular room filled with books and spilt up into two stories, they entered on the top story and looked over the bannister to see two rushers on a laptop, and three more men around them, Ben scanned the room and took cover the second he saw two more men making their rounds on the second floor. The others took cover as soon as they saw the other two men, Elliot watched as one of the men walked pretty close before the other man called him over. He looked over to the rest of the squad and gestured with his hands to ambush the men on the ground, he would take the two up here and pulled out his rifle instead of the shotgun. The others moved to position and waited till Elliot either gave them the go ahead or when the shooting started and it seemed to be the latter.

Elliot pulled from cover and aimed for the head of the man walking on the right, as the round left the chamber the silencer muffled it all but it was in vain the second the man on the left saw the body drop and turned to fire at him, Elliot took cover as soon as he heard the shots and waited till he had to reload to fire again. Ben pulled from cover with his M4 and fired at the Rusher on the laptop as Blackbeard took the man on the stairs and Valkyrie sprayed at the two men near a bookcase to the left of the laptop. Elliot heard the pause from the second man on the floor and got out of cover as he slowly made his way to the man in cover, he moved quick but quiet as not to give himself away when he noticed the man was only a few feet away now, he pulled from cover expecting to see Elliot on the other side of the room instead of right in front of him. the LMB tried to swing his rifle butt at Elliot only to fail when Elliot caught it and took the rifle away, he smacked the man with the barrel knocking him to the ground before he turned the rifle on the man and unloaded the clip dropping it when he was done, Elliot picked up his rifle and took a firing position flanking the men on the second floor, with all of them focusing on firing at the LMB on the ground it didn't take long for the rest of them to fall. Ben made his way down the stairs and to the laptop as Valkyrie and Blackbeard stayed on the second-floor reloading. Elliot walked up to the wall and listened as a heavy Russian accent broke the brief silence.

"YOUR NOT THE U.S GOVERNMENT SO JUST LEAVE, THERES NO WAY YOU CAN BREAK THROUGH SO GIVE UP" Elliot clicked his watch.

"Kandel, we found Tchernenko, but he's hold up in a panic room"

"is there a way to get me on speaker? Vitaly? Vitaly this is Jessica Kandel you sent me some files on your research to counter act the virus?" it was a minute before the Russian accent spoke up again.

"Yes, I remember you Ms. Kandel, open up this room and we can talk some more" Elliot smiled as he looked over to ben who was already on the laptop behind them attempting to open the room when a loud boom shook the entire floor. Elliot looked around as a scream soon followed and whe the door opened and they all rushed in.

"Keener this is Hornet, I got Tchernenko for ya, the second wave is behind me, but I can get him out of here easily" Elliot rubbed his eyes as he was the first one to run out the hole trying to catch up to Hornet.

"good job Hornet be careful"

"permission to engage?"

"Granted, I think it's time to see what the second wave is made of" Ben followed closely behind Elliot as they ran up the stairs not stopping for anything not even the men firing at them. Blackbeard and Valkyrie loosely followed behind taking out anybody behind them while Elliot and Ben went for Hornet and Vitaly. As they stepped outside they saw a black hawk Helicopter taking off with a man wearing white and black BDU pants and a black hoodie, he had SHD gear and was wearing a hood but as it took off he saw them and saluted his hand before he was out of sight. A man looking fairly similar to the man that just took off walked back into the square of the embassy and looked at Elliot square and pointed at him. Ben walked over to see a squad of LMB that were regrouping on the opposite side of the square and looked over to Elliot.

"Your call brother" Elliot without looking at Ben or his bag unhooked the Ka-Bar Knife off of his holster and pointed it at the rouge agent as he did the same.

"you think you can deal with these wannabee's?"

"it'll be shooting fish in a barrel" Ben noticed Elliot pull out a small handheld turret and place it on the ground before he slowly made his way to the Agent who was advancing the same. Ben picked it up and pulled out a seeker mine before he tossed the mine and then timed the turret to open after the explosion went off.

Elliot took off his Bag and then his winter coat was he got closer till he finally took off his Beanie dropping his ponytail out and into the air, the agent was still wearing his hood and mask but dropped a bag similar to Elliot but then broke into a run as he turned the knife and advanced. Elliot watched his movements and as he swiped Elliot juked him to the right, Hornet swiped again, only catching air before Elliot cracked him with his left fist making Hornet stagger for a second. Hornet swiped again before Elliot countered with his free hand and swung his knife for Hornets stomach, scraping the armor Hornet wore Elliot grabbed hornet by the collar of his chest piece and threw him into the wall behind them. walking up to him Elliot was about to make another pass when Hornet managed to strike him in the face, Elliot snapped back and clenched his fist before he punched Hornet again across the jaw knocking him into the wall and cracking his goggles.

Ben took cover behind a small concrete fixture on the right side of the square and waited till the explosion to pull away threw the turret behind them causing it to open and immediately flank them, he was able to throw them off long enough to make a tactical standpoint and drop the rest of them in a few seconds before he turned his attention to the gunfire behind him.

Elliot watched as Hornet practically jumped off the wall and threw his knife around trying to swipe at him in anyway he could. It started with an attack to the right, than the left as the swipe went from the right, from the top. Elliot missed each of these but stood there as Hornet attacked him again from the right and having it land into his left arm. Elliot gritted his teeth as he stood there and took the attack and grabbed Hornet's hand and punched him again causing him to fall into the snow. Elliot took the knife and pulled it from his shoulder than threw it into Hornets calf. As hornet took the knife out of his calf he jumped up and swiped at Elliot again landing a successful hit on Elliot's jaw. As he stood up he watched as Elliot wiped his jaw with his hand to look and see if he was bleeding. Elliot smiled and moved his hands up to a fighting position with his knife in his right hand. Hornet came again and again making quick attacks, Elliot was barley able to dodge them till one grazed his leg, Elliot sucked in air from his teeth as Hornet retracted the knife and made another move when Elliot had enough. In a swift motion Elliot deflected the knife coming at him in a move that broke Hornets arm in the process, as the knife dropped from his hand Elliot swiped it up from the air before it hit the ground and sank it underneath his mask and under his chin Hornet struggled for a few seconds, grasping for air with his hands he walked away for a few steps before he dropped to his knees and then onto his stomach.

Elliot took a deep breath as he walked over to his guns and his bag looking over at Ben and the others who were standing there waiting for him to finish.

"any reason why you waited so long?" ben said as Elliot re-strapped his bag to his back.

Elliot shook his head as he cocked his rifle and pulled up his watch. "ISAC contact Kandel"

"roger agent patching you through now" it took a second till the beep went through and Kandel picked up instead.

"Agent, it's a damn shame about Vitaly but we do have copies of his notes, the computer finished backing up once you dealt with that SHD Tec, thanks for doing that even though it didn't end like it should've, ill be here when you get to the office so no pressure.

"Aright Kandel, Agent Spencer out" Elliot walked through the gates with everyone in tow. Ben spotted the SMG on Hornets bag as they made there way out of the compound and knelt down to pick it up.

"ISAC scan this for me will you?"

"Affirmative Agent this SMG is a SIG Sauer MPX address to the rouge agent "hornet" multiple scenes in archived footage has shown him equipped with this weapon" Ben cradled the butt in his shoulder as he emptied the clip and reloaded before he looked down the sights. Ben slung his vector on his back and regrouped with the rest of the group as they made there way back to the post office.

 **As always feel free to leave any feedback you have id love to hear it and ill see you the next time!**


	23. Chapter 23 The Bell Tolls For Thee

**I do not own the rights to the Tom Clancy games, that being said enjoy!**

 **I would also like to point out the Agent from CH 1 has the codename of Jackal or he'd go by Jackal 1**

Chapter. 23 The Bell Tolls For Thee...

 _any man's death diminishes me, because I am involved in mankind, and therefore never send to know for whom the bells tolls; it tolls for thee -John Donne_

Keener stood as the snow blew to his left, the mask on his face and the hood stopped any from messing with him to seriously but it didn't bother him, what did bother him was Hornets Body in the snow. He clenched his fist when he felt a hand on his shoulder and then Jackal stood there looking at the ground than to him.

"what do you want to do?" Kenner looked at him before he looked back hearing Asher come up from behind him. Keener looked down again at his friend and knelt down looking at the knife in his head.

"what do you mean?" Keener reached out and grabbed Hornets body by the chest piece and picked it up slightly to get rid of the snow that piled up. dropping the body Keener reached at his throat and pulled out the SHD tags around his neck.

"I mean we know who did this, you want me to take him out?" Keener shook his head and clenched the tags as he looked at Jackal.

"what do you see Nick?" he pointed down and then gestured to the LMB in the halls behind them.

"I see the remnants of a battle, an intense one from the looks of it"

"and this?" Keener pointed again at Hornet who was still laying in the snow"

"a corpse" Keener shook his head and looked over to Asher.

"Asher, what is this"

"a message" Keener nodded and knelt down and took the knife out of Hornets skull, blood flowed into the snow and around Keeners boots as he stood up and handed the knife to Asher.

"and we'll give them one right back"

Post office, 2 days later

Ben woke up on his cot as a he heard a knock at the door. He swung his legs to the side and slid some pants on before he even said a word.

"yeah, come in" the door creaked open as Gwen walked in wearing her fatigues juggling two cups of coffee. Ben smiled as he saw her walk closer and hand him a cup.

"morning" Ben took the cup in her left hand and gave her a peck as she sat down in a chair close by.

"hey, I expected you to be in the cot with me"

"sorry, I needed some coffee and saw an opportunity"

"what time is it?" Ben glanced to his watch and rubbed his eyes after realizing he fell asleep around 2 and it was already 6.

"one of the only things I'm looking forward to after all this blows over is a decent night's sleep" Gwen laughed as she took a sip of her coffee when another knock on the door drew the attention of both. Elliot opened the door in full gear, but it wasn't his new and shiny predators mark it was different.

"hey Ben, you got a minute?" Ben looked to Gwen who already stood up.

"you guys go ahead Kandel needs me in the medical wing anyways" Gwen smiled at Ben and left the room leaving Elliot and Ben alone. Ben took a sip of his coffee as he went to his duffel bag and pulled out a navy-blue shirt and a stone hoodie.

"what's up?"

"we got a situation" Ben zipped up his hoodie as he held his cup in his mouth before he took it with his free hand.

"what's the problem?" Elliot walked over and closed the door as he pulled up his ISAC for the both of them to see, their ISACS synced and let Ben see what was on Elliot's as the picture jumped from the watch.

"the safehouse in Hells Kitchen went dark 3 hours ago after watching the footage, rebuilding it from some broken cameras I pieced together it looks like some Cleaners aren't happy that Ferro is gone" Ben looked at Elliot who stilled seemed worried.

"what's the problem Elliot" Elliot looked back at Ben realizing he knew something was up.

"these didn't seem like Cleaners, they looked like it yeah, but they were carrying more military gear with them, and the weird thing was they looked like sweepers but no flame throwers and then there's the audio"

"what's with the audio" Elliot clicked his watch as a file popped up between a 4 man group.

"Remember Keener said to make it look like revenge"

"any resistance? Agents?"

"just maybe some JTF but that's about it"

"Just remember cloak wants us back as soon as were done so lets make this quick"

Ben looked at Elliot and took another sip of coffee.

"you think its LMB?"

"No, I think its Cloak and Keener angry for Hornet" Elliot dropped his wrist and pulled out a cigarette.

"you think it's a trap?"

"I know it is, but that safehouse is still dark and now we have no idea if anyone made it out" Ben nodded as he finished his coffee and put the cup down on the counter.

"Alright, if you want to go after it ill come too, but I don't think it should be just us"

"of course, not"

"who do you think should come as well?"

"definitely Craig and Em, possibly Meghan they'd know how to deal with close quarters, and some back up maybe some extra JTF to be safe but that should be good" Ben nodded as he walked over and started to put his S.T.R.I.K.E.R gear on as Elliot walked over to the door.

"I'll get the others briefed and get Harris to play ball he still isn't exactly happy we took over"

"good, maybe this'll teach him a lesson" Ben slid the gloves on as he reached for the chest piece as the door opened again. Ben piece by piece geared up and walked over to the armory seeing the others gearing up, Craig and Valkyrie were sitting down as he put the third shield onto a pack, Valkyrie was tinkering with one of her cameras as Em and Monika were at the man behind the cage getting Ammo when he came up, Monika smiled as they passed and met up with Craig, while Ben went to box.

"I need some attachments and ammo" the man nodded as he pulled out a chart with pictures of attachments for different guns and a form for the ammo. Ben pointed out the attachments he needed and filled the form out for 5.56 ammo for the M4 and 9mm for the new SMG he grabbed from Hornet. The officer in the box came bag with several boxes of ammo and clips for both as well as a red dot sight, lightweight grip and a silencer for the SMG, Ben swept it all up as he took them to the table and set it all down and began equipping the attachments. Elliot walked into the room and sat down next to Ben who was to busy screwing the red dot on to notice.

"so you test that out yet?"

"I will with this" Ben said without looking up, he set it back down on the table and starting to load the clips at a rapid pace with a rapid loader he clipped the rounds, slid them into the mag and moved to the next till he had all the mags full and ready. Elliot tried to talk only to come up short a few times before Em took his attention away and to her. Elliot stood up and followed her to the hallway when they closed the door.

"wonder what they're doing" Monika said as she was calibrating her wrist pad and Aug.

"well after what happened a few days ago I wouldn't be surprised if there saying nonsense to each other, Em was always the romantic type"

"wait what do you mean a few days ago?" Monika said as Ben looked up for the first time since he sat down.

"they did there thing where they compliment each other and flirt like they have been for a few weeks now, than they went behind a door and came out like maybe an hour later" Monika giggled as Ben sat there a little in shock.

"the entire time I've known Elliot I've never seen him express anything other than a flirt with a girl, hell one time we were in a bar and the entire time the bartender and some blonde were fighting for his time but he didn't give either of them to time of day" Craig smiled as he fixed a holo sight on his MK.17 as the door opened with Em and Elliot walking back in. Ben stood up and fixed the SMG on his bag before he walked to the door.

"ill be right back" Ben said as he passed Elliot who nodded as he went out the door.

Ben seemed to rush to the medical wing looking around when he spotted Gwen talking with a little girl who was receiving a shot with her mom on her left side away from the shot. Ben slowly walked up and snuck up behind Gwen who was too busy to notice him. Ben waited till the needle left the girls arm when he tapped Gwen's shoulder causing her to jump and slightly squeak casing her to giggle as she realized it was Ben.

Gwen slapped his arm as he laughed causing him to chuckle instead.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, just startle you" Gwen looked down at his boots and looked back up at him.

"how did you even sneak up on me like that with those?" Bens smiled and answered her with a sarcastic tone.

"well you know, I was in the rangers and part of the training I went through they taught me how to walk really quietly" Gwen gave him a sour look and smacked his shoulder again but harder this time Ben pretended to be affected and started to limp away. Gwen smiled and grabbed him by the arm and brought him back.

"what's up?"

"just saying hey before I take off, we need to check something out make sure people are safe" Gwen brought him a little closer.

"well be safe and ill see you when you get back" Gwen smiled and let him go as she walked over to a nurse who looked like she needed help. Ben quickly ran back to his room as he grabbed his coat and beanie before he made his way back to the armory. The members of rainbow were standing up as they were waiting for him to come back, Elliot placed a drum in his shotgun as he looked over to Ben who grabbed his M4.

With out saying a word Ben slid his beanie on then the head set as they all walked out and onto the street. The sun made an appearance that wasn't expected. The group felt it as they stepped out into the sunlight, Elliot took his cap off and felt the sun before he looked over to the others and clicked his watch.

"we got JTF meeting is on site, so we should hurry" the others nodded as they ran for Hells Kitchen. The smoke could've been seen from blocks away, Ben felt uneasy the whole way to hells kitchen but with each step the hair started to stand up higher and higher till they reached the doors. Ben looked around seeing cars, a mailbox hell even a lamppost in flames but nothing near the door.

Elliot noticed and placed his hand on Ben's shoulder.

"you alright man?" Ben shook his head as IQ, Black Beard and Valkyrie looked over to Ben who was looking at the rooftops then the door.

"what does he see?" IQ asked Black Beard who kept looking at Ben.

"he doesn't see anything" IQ looked at him as she shook him breaking his focus on Ben and onto her.

"if he doesn't see anything than what the hell is he doing?" She whispered, Black beard got closer and leaned into her ear.

"a solder knows when something is wrong, its not something they teach its something that's engrained, and what's worse, it never goes away. Ben doesn't see anything wrong, he FEELS it" IQ looked over to Ben who walked over to a car whose flames died out before he walked over to Elliot again.

"Elliot, I think you and Valkyrie should go back to the post office and make sure that we get the other Rainbow operators"

"who?" Elliot said as Valkyrie walked over to them.

"Tachanka, the 701st, and Jaeger, and we should get the JTF here as quick as we can" Elliot nodded as he and Valkyrie started to run back to the post office. Ben turned back to the door and slowly approached it, IQ and Blackbeard stood back and watched the street as Ben put his hand on the door and tried to open it.

Seeing the inside of the safehouse looked grim if only for a minute before the door seemed to come alive and slam on its own cutting the picture off, Ben tried to open it again, but it wouldn't budge it seemed heavier this time. Ben looked over to black beard and nodded his head over to him, Black beard came over and helped with the door as it started to budge and slightly open. Ben pried his boot into the opening and grabbed his rifle and prepared it

"SHD Agents, open the door or ill be forced to take drastic steps" Ben heard footsteps inside after he finished talking and the sound of a small girl whispering with someone else before they heard a female voice.

"Okay, Okay just please don't hurt us" Ben looked as Black beard as the door opened to a charred and bloody scene. Everyone piled into the room and looked around in disbelief. Burnt corpses and bloody bits littered the room, Ben looked over to a clearly frightened women and her daughter. IQ walked over as well when the little girl recognized them and ran up to them.

"do you remember me?" Ben looked at her as she took the small beanie off and smiled when he saw.

"your names, Amy right?" the girl nodded as her eyes welled up again and she went back to the women's arms. "what happened here?" the women held tight onto Amy and looked around.

"they came up and seemed to be like any cleaners, but they didn't act like any cleaners I've seen. They didn't torch anything till they were done and normally I hear them say shit about how its helping clean the city"

"they didn't say anything?"

"no all they kept saying something about how this is revenge for hornet" Ben clenched his fist as she said this and noticed Amy start to clinch the women's shirt even more.

"Amy are you okay?" she shook her head and buried her head into the women's shirt hiding. Ben looked around and spoke again. "did they have any casualties?" she shook her head and bounced Amy who looked at Ben.

"one of them spoke to me" Ben and the woman looked at her with concern.

"what did they say Amy?" Ben said as Amy started to tear up.

"a man walked up to me and told me that this was fake" Ben looked confused and thought what it meant.

"what do you mean Amy?"

"they said this was only the beginning"

"BEN" Ben turned around to see Craig with a shield on his rifle aimed outside. Ben grabbed his M4 and ran to the door looking back to Amy and her mom.

"wait for the fight to be over and make your way to the closet other safehouse but stay down right now" IQ and Twitch followed them as they say a group of cleaners forming up and getting ready to open fire. Ben cocked his rifle and took cover behind a stand as the others got into similar positions. Gunfire seemed to come from nowhere as three heavy Cleaners armed with m60's opened fire on the store and those inside for the next few minutes. Ben waited till the fire stopped to drop a mine which sped from his side and into the streets, the explosion went off as Ben pulled from cover opening fire on the attackers forcing them to run for cover, he pulled himself from cover and walked closer to the door in the time he fired. The others joined in as he dropped his clip and reloaded it just in time for the others to run out.

A similar noise streaked into the store and went off a few feet away from him as a gust of flames erupted from the wall in front of Ben causing him to dive deeper into the store away from the entrance. He looked up and saw SHD tech outside a white camo hoodie and fatigues who was throwing another seeker mine into the air while the man just stood there. Ben stood up and looked at the mon who didn't seem to have eyes, but he knew he was looking at him.

The stand off seemed to last for hours till Ben finally ran for cover again causing the rouge to drop the seeker and run himself. Ben went for a pillar as the explosion this time non-lethal sent him flying into the pillar and smacking him onto the ground afterwards. Ben got up and scurried to cover as the others started to open fire again when smoke filled the store.

Ben covered his mouth and stayed low as he watched the "cleaners" walk in. he dropped his rifle and took shots at there feet, than there heads when they fell to the floor, when he felt hands around his boots dragging him outside. Ben kicked the man in the face causing him to fall back and into the snow as Ben stood up and aimed his rifle at the man.

He reached for his own gun as Ben pulled out his pistol and shot his hand away every time he went for something else. The man hed his hands up and stood up as Ben took out the Smg from his bag.

"WHO ARE YOU?" the man took off his mask and hood to reveal a man with a small afro and green eyes looking him dead set and smiling.

"I'm the diversion" Ben cocked the SMG to get the point across that he wasn't fucking around which made the man laugh a little.

"TELL ME!" Ben said as he smacked the man across the face knocking him to the snow" the agent kept on smiling as he pulled out an echo and dropped it to the ground before he grabbed the barrel of Ben's SMG and squeezed Bens hand sounding off a shot. Ben just stood there as the agent dropped to the ground and the echo lit up. a man stood at attention and took off his mask to see a man with a short mohawk and stubble looking directly at him or whoever he was facing.

"hello agent, I'm sure you have many questions as to what's happened, but I won't answer them, I wont even tell you who I am. But what I will do is ask you a question myself, when's the last time you reported into Ms. Lau, or your friend Elliot? Instead of standing there like an idiot maybe you should've realized that what I told little Amy, that fact that this whole thing is fake? was that this whole thing was just a diversion, a ruse to get you to leave your world and then watch as we take it from you, you gave a message with Hornet, time to send you one right back" the echo stopped as Ben stood wide eyed at the message.

"Ben?" Black beard came from the store as he saw Ben standing there before he took off running for the post office.

Post office

Elliot walked around as he found Virgil grabbing his gear when the sound of an explosion shook the building, Elliot looked over to the security wing and saw a huge hole was in the side of the wall and ran over there, gunfire erupted as LMB swarmed the building putting down anybody that tried to resist and grabbed any member of Rainbow they could find. Elliot cocked his pistol and tok cover behind a corner when he heard a voice.

"Hello Elliot" he turned around and felt a fist on his face causing him to spin back and try to regain himself when he looked at the man with no hair smiling at him holding his fists in his hands.

"who are you?"

"well I might as take the credit, names nick matts I killed your friend in that building" Elliot took his beanie off and stared at the man before he came after him, Nick didn't seem to stand much of a chance against Elliot's attacks, it only only took three hits and every hit landed causing Nick to fall to the ground, Elliot stopped the onslaught and picked up his pistol and aimed it at the man on the ground

"for a sniper you didn't really put up a fight" Elliot pulled the trigger and unloaded the clip into the man on the ground before he spun around and felt a sharp pain in his side. Elliot looked down at the Knife in his chest before he looked up at Cloak who was standing a few feet away who walked up to him.

"Tsk Tsk Elliot, I would ask for whom the Bells tolls, after all" Elliott tried to grab the knife in his chest before Cloak kicked him into the wall and grabbing the knife himself after Elliot landed with a thud against the wall "the bell tolls for thee" Elliot felt the knife slide out of his chest as he fell back on his back seeing Cloak spin the knife and lean in close. "this is the last time you interfere with plans Agent Spencer"

Ten minutes later

Ben arrived at the post office out of breath seeing the massive billow of smoke emerge from the hole in the wall of the building, he stepped inside seeing bodies piled upon bodies when he noticed Harris bloody and smoking.

"Harris, what the fuck happened" Harris stood in a daze looking inside of a room filled with yellow smoke

"the LMB came, they took all rainbow operatives in the building and stuffed them inside the armory and took Smokes gas and let them choke" Ben looked on in horror at the thought of the people inside the room when his mind flashed to Gwen and Elliot.

"just Rainbow team?" Harris nodded as his hand shook taking the cigarette out of his mouth and exhaling the smoke.

"your friend Gwen is still okay, tell me are the others okay? Craig, Em and Monika, they're okay?" the rainbow members entered through the hole as Harris took the cigarette in his mouth again.

"were right here Harris" Craig said as Harris looked over to them with the same look of horror as he walked over and grabbed ahold of Craig and burst into tears. Ben thought for a second before he looked back at Harris who was still in Craigs arms being comforted by the Rainbow team.

"Harris, where's Elliot?" Harris didn't even look up as he pointed in the direction of the medical wing to which Ben took off looking. Ben barley took three steps into the Medical wing when he heard Kandel scream,

"GET HIM THE FUCK OUT OF HERE" Ben looked over to Kandel who was operating on someone he couldn't see behind all the machines and people who were helping her when Gwen grabbed his arm.

"c'mon we don't need to see this" Ben didn't budge as he got closer to Kandel when she screamed again.

"BEN, GO AWAY NOW" Ben looked over to the side and noticed Elliot's shotgun covered in blood and his coat next to it, his heart dropped as he dropped his gear and jacket rolling his hoodies sleeves up.

Elliot layed down on the table looking around terrified, Kandel had put another needle in his arm and set it down next to what seemed like three others that were covered in blood from her gloves, she grabbed Ben by the arm and pressed it to Elliot's chest next to his heart as she grabbed his large intestine that was hanging from the gurney

"Keep pressure here, he's losing to much blood and I need to put him back together" Ben felt the tears of anger and fear well up as he saw his friend looking around with a fear he's never seen on his face. Elliot moved his hand to Ben's and took it off his chest.

"No" Elliot said as Ben brushed it off and kept the pressure.

"your gonna be fine Brother, look at me man you'll be fine we'll get you back together just hang on man, it's gonna be fine just hang on HANG ON" Elliot looked at him as Blood trickled down his mouth.

"Ben, I- I'm Scared, I- I- I don't wanna go" Ben noticed Kandel stop trying to put Elliot's Guts as she watched the monitor get slower. Ben grabbed her hands and moved her away as he tried to scoop Elliot back together, he wasn't gonna let his best friend die here. "Ben, i- want" Ben looked up as he saw Elliot grab his medal on his neck, "My mom, I want my mom Ben" Ben looked at his friend for a minute before he kept trying to put him back together.

"youll see her again Elliot just hang on, ill get you fixed up just hang on budy HANG ON!" Ben glanced up with handfuls of Elliots guts and noticed that the fear was gone from Elliot's eyes and instead he was smiling.

"Ben… you know… you know how in those old movies they say they see a warm white light?" Ben nodded as he tried to switch between putting pressure on his wound and scooping the guts back inside Elliot. "they're so full of shit… because I can't see a damn thing" Elliot reached up and grabbed his medal and managed to take it off his neck and slide it into Bens hand before the light went out in Elliot's eyes.

The world seemed to be quiet as Ben stood there, he couldn't hear shit, the blood dripping from his hands, Gwen the other people gathered around Elliot, Kandel switching off the machine or even his own boots in the hallway the look of nothing stayed on his face as he walked away, he couldn't hear himself slump down on the ground as his back slid down the wall a few feet away nothing. He didn't even realize he was screaming for five minutes after he sat down on the floor.


	24. Chapter 24 KIA?

**I do not own the rights to the Tom Clancy games, having said that enjoy**

Chapter 24. KIA?

Ben was laying down on his stomach as the sniper rifle as in the crutch of his shoulder aiming at the target 400 meters away in the firing range. he took a deep breath before he fired and missed the head seeing the dust scatter on the left of the target.

"that's 20 bucks now Ben" Elliot laughed as he tallied in a book before looking down and laughing harder as Ben was flipping him off for what could've been a while.

"remind me why were working with sniper rifles again?"

"we need to be cross trained in multiple forms of rifles and weapons, they told us this when we signed up with the S.H.D" Ben shook his head as he looked down the sights again and tried again and felt the bullet leave the rifle and smack into the dirt again.

"FUCK!" Ben said as he brought his head down. Elliot looked at the target and looked back at Ben.

"is there any trick or something you can use to help?" Ben kept his head down as he thought before he looked back up and took a deep breath.

"One batch, two batch" Elliot looked Ben with confusion as he heard him whispering. "penny and dime" the shot rang out as it left the barrel and hit the metal target down the range with a satisfying tang. Ben smiled as he sat up and handed the rifle to Elliot.

"that was good, but what was with the nursery rhyme?" Ben took another deep breath and closed his eyes.

"my niece says it before she does anything important, idk why but it always helped her out with whatever she was doing"

"well it helped, you got the target, now you just need to do it a dozen more times. The two men laughed as Ben got back into position and took the rifle from Elliot's hands.

New York, one year later

Ben walked the streets following the rumors about LMB near Kips Bay. Coming into the area, ISAC lit up

"warning, Hostiles Approaching" Cocking his SMG and keeping the pace he started Ben soon heard shouting and laughter as he followed up to the side of a building, he didn't seem phased as he noticed a patrol of LMB walked around the corner and getting ready when they saw him. Ben dropped his seeker and continued walking as the mine sped off towards the group and broke off hitting them multiple times at once.

Ben raised his Smg and Fired at the men who seemed to jump from the mine, bullets whizzed and sank into the patrol causing the bodies to drop without even thinking twice, Ben dropped the clip and walked right past the patrol and stopped when he heard movement. Walked back he looked at the survivor and pulled out his pistol, the patrolmen's eyes grew wide as Ben crouched down and looked at him.

"Where is he?" The patrolman tried to grab his rifle or anything he could before ben Grabbed it and threw it behind him. "where is Charlie Cloak" the patrolman shook his head in terror.

"I have no idea" Ben placed the barrel of his .45 at the mans leg and looked him dead in the eye. "you can't do that, its torture and I'm unharmed"

"I'm an SHD Agent, I'm allowed to whatever I see fit in order to maintain a stable objective, Where is he or ill put one in your lap" The man's eyes grew wider again at the thought of a bullet in his lap.

"last I heard he was running around in the dark zone near Bryant park that's all I know!" Ben nodded before he stood up and aimed the pistol at the man's head. "no-no wait" the gunshot echoed as Ben walked away towards the post office.

Post office

Faye sat at her desk as and typed away when she looked up seeing Ben walking in and straight to the armory. She stood up and followed him and tried to catch up to him. Ben sat at a table loading magazines when Faye walked into the room, he didn't seem to notice as he clicked the rounds into the magazines.

"Ben, hey whats up" he didn't say anything as he just loaded the rounds into the clip. "whens the last time you got some sleep?" Again Ben didn't even acknowledge

"Ben, I know its horrible what happened, Elliot was my friend too bu-"

"Stop" Ben looked up with a glare on his face looking at Faye, Faye leaned back in her chair and looked around seeing Blackbeard walk into the room and look over to them, he quickly walked over as Ben went back to loading the rounds.

"Hey, Ben how you doin buddy, haven't seen you in days" Ben rolled his eyes as he continued reloading without looking up.

"Ben were just worried" Ben sighed and grabbed the boxes of ammo and grabbed the unused mags before he stood up and walked out of the room. Blackbeard stood there as Faye stood up. and walked closer to him.

"I'm worried about the guy" Faye looked at him before going towards the door with him in tow.

"me too, I don't think he's slept in days, all he is focusing on his cloak" Blackbeard looked down the hall where Ben went as the door closed with him on the other side.

"do you have any leads about them?" Faye shook her head and walked back to her desk.

"we haven't gotten dick where they are, and I doubt Ben would tell us if he has any word on Cloak" Blackbeard nodded and went to the mess hall seeing IQ and Twitch sitting, Twitch had a plate of food in front of her but it didn't seem like she touched it while IQ was talking to her.

"Em, c'mon you gotta eat" Twitch picked at it the soup before she dipped her spoon in and finally started to eat. IQ smiled as Blackbeard sat down and looked at them.

"how's Harris?" IQ looked at Blackbeard and frowned a little.

"well he's sleeping last I knew but that was a few hours ago, how's Ben?" Blackbeard shook his head.

"other than on a total war path, not to good" IQ looked over to the hallway before she turned back to the others.

"well is anybody trying to talk to him?"

"he won't listen to anybody Mon, all he wants is to make Cloak suffer" Ben sat in the little room loading more rounds into a clip when the door opened up, Gwen stepped in the room and closed the door behind her before she walked over to the cot near Ben and sat down facing him. she looked at him with a concerned look on her face and placed her hand on his leg.

"when's the last time you got some sleep?" Ben didn't answer instead he put the last mag down and picked up a drum magazine loading shotgun shell's. "Ben, c'mon answer me"

"what do you want me to say?" Ben finally spoke up as he put one of the full drums down loading a new one as fast as he could without looking up.

"Ben idk what I should even say right now, I'm sorry I know this suck's but I_" Ben put down the drum and looked at her.

"Gwen did you have siblings growing up?" Gwen looked at Ben confused before she shook her head "neither did I, how about any military time?" Gwen didn't get what he was getting at and shook her head again. "see when I joined the military I met Elliot" Ben leaned in close and got closer to Gwen. "when your entrenched or in a firefight the man at your back is someone that you'd die for, he becomes more than your brother and for the first time I could ever think I had someone I could trust and not only did he die on MY orders, he died in my Arms, my brother died in my arms so no, I don't think you know how it feels Gwen" ben moved back and grabbed the drum laying on the ground, Gwen sat there on the verge of tears as Ben continued to reload.

"I just want to help" Ben took another deep breath and looked at her.

"I understand but there's nothing you can do" Ben looked at her and grabbed the mags before he grabbed his SMG and then Elliot's AA12 and went for the door. Gwen watched as Ben left the room and down the hallway when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to See Gwen had run up and wrapped her arms around his neck bringing her down to her level than secretly giving him a firm kiss on the lips. Ben felt the kiss and kiss her back for a moment before he broke it off and left the office.

DZ Outerwall 3

The wall towered over Ben as he climbed up and over the scaffolding leading to the hole, Ben slung his shotgun over his pack and climbed to the top of the wall, he placed his mask on and jumped down landing hard on his feet. The wind blew hard as Ben rebooted ISAC, looking around the shade from the wall made it seem that the sun was lost forever but not too far gone as he was soon back in the sun as he made his way to the dark zone.

The snow started to fall again as Ben slowly went further into the dark zone, not knowing where he was Ben pulled his map up and looked around making a mark on Bryant park and running for that direction. Cars littered the streets as Ben inched slowly to the Park, not hearing anything other than the wind Ben kept his guard up when Bullets whizzed by his head. He took cover by a police car and pulled his SMG from his bag, looking over the hood Ben watched as a group of rioters were coming towards him and laughing. Ben dropped a seeker and waited till they noticed to pull from his cover and aim. The mine broke off and sent two of the five flying back sending a leg and an arm in different directions with them. Ben aimed for the head of the one to the far left and waited till he saw the top before he squeezed and saw a spray land on the SUV behind him. Turing to the next in line Ben turned quick and tried to aim for the head again but tuned a little to quick and instead the bullets went in his shoulder, Ben marked him again in the same shoulder dropping him just in time for Ben to pull to the far right and release the trigger emptying the clip into the last man turning his chest to hamburger. Ben got up from cover and reloaded the SMG before slinging it on his back and pulling out the AA12.

A chilling wind blew through Ben as he approached the park, the silence gave Ben an uneasy feeling as he walked further when the silence broke as a trash can toppled across the street. Ben aimed the shotgun at the can as a dog ran into the street making Ben take a deep sigh. As he turned around back to the park a sharp pain across his ribs sent him to the ground. Ben wheezed out before he was able to take a breath as another blow across his back gave another sharp pain. Ben opened his eyes trying to see what was happing as blow after blow kept coming, looking around Ben saw the orange jumpsuits and blue jackets belonging to three or four Rikers now all beating him when a shotgun blast blew one of them back, the others tried to get away only to be shot and thrown on their backs as well. Ben stood up and pulled out his pistol aiming at one of the survivors and pulling the trigger just in time before the Riker managed to get a shot off on him. the last man ran away only to drop as Ben pulled the trigger landing the shot right on the back of his head. Ben holstered his pistol when a soft but firm voice behind him made him turn to face a woman with brown hair in a braid trailing down her back.

"you alright?" she lowered the AA12 and clipped the safety before she handed it to him. Ben took the shotgun from her and slung it on his back taking out his SMG instead. The pain subsided as Ben finally spoke up.

"I'll be alright" Ben noticed more about her the longer he looked at her and realized he'd seen her before. With out the skull makeup she looked different as well as she was wearing a pair of light blue Jeans with a pair of combat boots, she also wore a light blue hoodie and a black puff coat over that, and she even seemed to be smart enough to be wearing a mask in the DZ.

"I feel like I know you from somewhere" she said as Ben put the safety on his SMG.

"I could say the same, but I didn't recognize you without the skull makeup they called you Caveira right?" the women nodded and folded her arms, but even with the mask on Ben could see the smirk on her face.

"that's right, and you are?" Ben stood at attention but didn't salute her.

"SHD Agent Benjamin Kelly" Ben said as he relaxed and placed his free hand on the grip of the gun again "I thought you were declared K.I.A" Caveira looked at the ground before she looked at Ben.

"Harris sent me to the dark zone with Capitao and Hibana to look for some thing that was dropped here, I don't really remember but we walked straight into an ambush… they didn't find the bodies and assumed K.I.A'd but I'm the only one to make it"

"I'm sorry. Wait I'm curious now, why haven't you reported in yet?" Caveira looked at Ben with a more serious look, even with the mask

"they refuse to let anybody not an agent out of here, I'm curious how are the others?" Caveira turned around and started to walk hoping Ben would follow her, he didn't answer for ages as she turned around to See Ben concerned. "they're dead, aren't they?" Ben nodded as he heard Caveira sigh and scratch her leg before she turned around and say nothing for minutes, she finally turned around and looked at Ben again, "and I guess you're here for a reason?"

"I'm looking for the guy who gave the order, names Charlie Cloak" Cav shook her head as she walked closer.

"I haven't heard anything, but I might have an answer for you" Caveira nodded to the way she was walking to as Ben followed her.

The doors to a bank swung open as they entered, she pointed to a door to the right and walked to the back of the building.

"I found a patrol skulking around a few hours ago and I just haven't thought of anything to do with him yet. Ben walked over and opened the door as his eyes grew wide at the sight of a first wave agent sitting in the chair, unconscious with a piece of cloth in his mouth, Ben dragged him out of the closet and into the back of the bank where Caveira was sitting in the break room. He places his stuff on a free table and cracked his knuckles, Ben looked over to Caveira who was sitting with her feet up on the table and moved her hand in a way to say "after you" the first blow landed hard as the man snapped awake and looked around.

"where can I find Cloak" the man looked around as his eyes grew wide at the sight of Caveira in the chair who waved with her fingers and only her fingers. He looked at Ben with fear and tried to spit the gag out before Ben removed it.

"get her the fuck away from me!" Ben looked at Caveira who didn't move till Ben moved his head gesturing for her to leave. He could tell she was smiling again as she got up and walked out of the room.

"now than, again where is Cloak" the rouge agent looked at Ben in confusion.

"well after she attacked us, Cloak and Kenner went back" Ben scowled at the Agent.

"where?" the Agent popped his neck before he looked at Ben again.

"where do you think, the LMB headquarters" Ben closed his eyes before he walked to an empty table and flipped it against the wall causing it to go through the drywall. Cav walked back into the room.

"bad news?" Ben looked at Cav before he grabbed his gear and weapons and walked out of the room. "what about this guy?" Ben didn't answer as he left the bank before cav walked into the room pulling out her pistol. Ben walked down the street when he heard Caveira's voice again.

"where are you going?" Ben turned his head as he kept walking down the street.

"theres now way to get to the LMB stronghold yet, they have turrets and it would be walking into a slaughter"

"I meant right now" Ben smirked as she caught up to him

"out of this warzone, you can come if you want" Cav nodded and kept pace as Ben walked to a checkpoint.

"I've spent enough time in this hell for a life time" ISAC lit up as Ben held his hand up to the door unlocking it and allowing Ben to hold the door open for her as she led the way inside.

The sun had already gone down by the time they made to their way to the post office, as soon as they stepped inside Caveira's eyes grew wide as she saw IQ and Twitch walking to the medical wing.

"Mon?" IQ and twitch turned around as they both gasped and ran up to Caveira.

"Tainna?!" they grabbed ahold of each other and squeezed Tightly as Ben walked past them and into his small little room. Ben set his gear down and sat on the cot before he shed his coat's and shirt, looking at his chest Ben winched as the pain came back touching the area. he laid down and placed his arm on his head and looked at the ceiling when the door swung open and then close again. Gwen sat down in the chair and looked at his chest which had now turned to a light shade of purple.

"Shit what happened?" Ben sighed and turned to face Gwen.

"some Rikers jumped me in the Dark zone"

"are you okay?" Ben didn't answer as he turned back on his back and closed his eyes. "Ben?" Ben took a deep breath before he spoke

"I'm tired, just let me sleep" Gwen smiled as she stood up.

"you want me to leave?" Ben didn't answer instead he simply just shook his head as he got up and took the sheets and pillow off the cot and threw them to the ground and arranged them to his comfort and assumed the position he had on the cot. Gwen was cautious before she finally got the courage and sat down, then laid down next to Ben who was already fast asleep when she laid on the extra pillow on the ground.

"well it took him two days, and its 10 o'clock but he's getting some sleep" Gwen thought before she fell asleep next to him.

Ben snapped awake as he looked around the brightly lit room, he rubbed his eyes and looked to his left to notice Gwen fast asleep on the ground before he grabbed his shirt and jackets.

"good morning Agent the time it 8:03 AM" Ben got his gear on before he walked straight out of the room and into the hallway.

"ISAC, pull up the map" the map lit up as a small icon on the left side showed up out of nowhere. "ISAC what is that?"

"Rumors of some strange Cleaners have surfaced and there's more talk about a fire truck fitted with a flamethrower, high probable chance rumors are true, even higher chance of dying" Ben closed the map and walked to the armory grabbing ammo and leaving with out a word to anybody making his way to Cleaner territory and a stronghold called the Dragon's nest.

 **As always, I hope you enjoyed and ill try to get the next one out soon, feel free to leave a comment and have a good one.**


	25. Chapter 25 Coming Back

**I do not own the rights to the Tom Clancy Games, having said that Enjoy!**

Ch 25. coming back

Ben loaded a drum into his shotgun as he kicked the boot of a dead cleaner looking around at the aftermath of the battle when he heard guns cocking and echoing in the hallway he ran behind a car and grabbed the seeker on his bag and waited till the door burst open before he dropped it to the ground. Ben pulled from cover and aimed at the tank cleaner lining up his sights when the seeker detonated on the man and sent him into the door.

Ben squeezed the trigger and watched the lights smack into his chest when he felt the cold sting smack into his chest, looking up another cleaner aimed an LMG forcing him to dive into cover behind a broken truck as the bullets dug into the metal. Ben felt his chest feeling for any wounds but took a deep breath when they didn't break through the chest plate. Peering over the truck Ben watched the cleaner get up and walk closer to the truck while two more came from the top of the parking garage armed to the teeth.

"Ben, are you there?" Faye broke through on the comms as a bullet broke through the other side of the truck next to Bens shoulder. Moving over to the hood of the truck Ben clicked his watch and ISAC Beeped connecting the two.

"Ben ISAC is going off saying your in trouble, is everything alright?"

"Yeah Faye, I'm just a little busy with some cleaners"

"do you need Backup, we have people close by" Ben fired off shots on one of the cleaners with a flamethrower circling around, grazing him Ben watched him double back as flames erupted on the other side of the truck. Ben ran and doubled back to another car a few meters away and immediately doubled to the other side of this car.

"Ben, do you need Backup? Ben?"

Post office

Faye sat at her desk hearing the gunfire and flames as the lone went dead. She tried to connect again but it seemed all she got was static. Faye ran her fingers through her hair before she got up and limped over to the cafeteria. Faye looked around as Cavieria stood up and shook Harris's hand before he walked away, and IQ and Blackbeard sat down with her.

"We have a problem" Blackbeard looked up to Faye as he set his down his coffee.

The parking garage

Ben ran as bullets whizzed by and sank into the cars in front of him. running to the left Ben ran up a ramp and dove for cover behind a concrete wall dropping another Seeker as he ran up and dove into cover, the explosion was his signal to turn and aim for any of them too busy from the explosion.

Two of them tried to sit up as the other two circled around the other side, Ben fired on one of the two on the ground with the SMG when he went over the side of the wall and pulled the shotgun out when he landed. Ben unloaded a full clip into the Cleaner in the burned looking suit closest to him blowing limbs and suit everywhere, regaining his composure Ben stood up and dropped the drum pulling a fresh one out just in time as the cleaner in a white mask fired his LMG at the ground and him. Ben jumped around for a second till he ran off to his left and far enough the Cleaner stopped firing to move closer, Ben again swapped his Shotgun for the SMG and took a few deep breathes before he looked at his clip.

"Cant keep playing cat and mouse with these guys" Ben looked over the side of the car and noticed the other three coming in his way in full force, Ben took a deep breath and looked around and ran for the dilapidated bus at the entrance of the garage, Ben climbed in and took cover when he looked over to the dead Marksman next to him and slowly went for the rifle. He took the clip out of the M14 and looked at the 7 rounds inside before he popped it back in. the horsemen walked closer and in sight as Ben took a deep breath and lined up his sight on the one in the red and black suit. He took a dep breath and peered the barrel of the rifle out of a broken window he rested it on the window and lined the sights up on his mark.

The rifle cracked as a bullet whizzed past his grazing his shoulder and forcing them to stop.

"mother fucker clipped my arm"

"you alright?"

"I will be when I watch him burn" Ben cocked the rifle again and fired as soon as he had a mark but again only managed to graze him this time by the tube on his mask. he recoiled again as the tube fell. Ben closed his eyes and took another deep breath

"One Batch, Two Batch" Ben lined up the sights and exhaled before he took another deep breath "penny and dime" he squeezed the trigger as a spray of pink mist covered the snow and forced his body to fall forwards. Ben slammed the receiver back letting a bullet fly out and land with a clink. The cleaner with the white mask opened fire on the bus forcing Ben to take cover again.

He crawled forwards on the bus as bullets broke through the metal and cloth of the insides of the bus, Ben felt a sharp pain in his shoulder forcing him to drop again, but it wouldn't stop him from getting back up and going to the entrance. Forcing his way to the stop as cushions tore open and scattered around him, Ben slithered out of the bus and moved to the other side as he crouched down low and looked over to a broken-down SUV to his right. The gunfire seemed to focus on the bus itself, giving Ben just enough time to run to it and keep moving. Ben tightened the grip on the rifle in his hands as he softly moved around cars and lampposts trying to not get the attention of the last two Cleaners attacking the destroyed bus.

Ben peered over to the bus and its attackers as he noticed they hadn't moved from there spots. Moving from car to car, Ben got behind them picked up the rifle and aimed at the pair. Peering through the sights Ben lined up the shot and waited for the perfect moment when he switched targets.

"One Batch, Two Batch" he took a deep breath and then exhaled "Penny and Dime" Ben squeezed the trigger as the bullet left the chamber as the gas tank on the Cleaners corpse exploded. It sent the cleaner in yellow flying forwards and the one in the white mask into the side of the car. Ben stood up and dropped the rifle on the ground as he took the shotgun off his back and cocked it. The smell of burnt rubber and flesh stunk in the air as he got closer to the incapacitated duo. the yellow cleaner stood up shakily as his flamethrower dangled off his hip. He spun around and hazily tried to grab the gun on his side before Ben aimed the gun at him and squeezed the trigger sending wave after wave of buckshot into his chest before he collapsed into a pile of blood and bone paste. Dropping another drum Ben slung the shotgun away and pulled out the SMG just in time for the other Cleaner to stand up and try to get his rifle.

Ben shook his head as the Cleaner made a break and tried to get the LMG on the ground only to drop on his stomach as Ben emptied the magazine into his back. taking a deep breath Ben slung the weapon on his back and reached for his pistol turning around Ben lowered the weapon and breathed easy as Craig was facing him while the members of Rainbow and JTF came around and into the parking garage.

"whoa now Ben" Craig placed his hands in his pockets as Ben holstered his Pistol. "you okay? your hit"

"it was a ricochet I think, I'm okay" Ben said as he walked to the other side of the compound. Craig and the others followed him as they tried to keep up.

"so, I guess we missed all the action huh?" Ben didn't say anything as he walked closer and closer to the doors where the cleaners came from when he was spun around by Blackbeard. "Ben slow down and wait a minute, I mean hell your bleeding" Ben shrugged it off

"ill be fine, go back to the post office" Blackbeard followed Ben as he walked to the doors.

Caveira looked over to Ben as he shrugged off Blackbeard and walked inside, she looked over to twitch and IQ who were looking around at the bodies of the cleaners Ben left in his wake.

"he made a mess" Twitch said as she walked back to the other JTF going back to the post office.

"yeah, but he gets results" Caveira said as she followed leaving IQ looking around before she zipped up her purple winter jacket and made her way to the others. Ben walked through the hallway and pulled out his SMG as he didn't seem to show any sign of slowing down when more gunfire erupted forcing him to slow down and go for cover.

Blackbeard heard the gunshots and slowed the others down as they got closer before it stopped again. The others all gathered but looked in confusion as at least 9 other bodies piled up in the hallway.

"Jesus Ben" the others passed through examining the battle they missed as they noticed Ben at the end of a hallway in a crane operation room.

"Troy, I'm stuck in a room and it looks like we might need Rhodes help with getting this truck destroyed"

"Shit alright ill get him to work on it, in the meantime hang tight, never know when we can get it ready."

"copy that, Kelly out" Ben walked out of the little room into the hallway and sat down with his SMG in his hands and looked over as the Rainbow operators stepped into view.

"what's the problem" IQ said as they walked closer to Ben,

"just got to wait a sec before Rhodes can let me into the next room but we don't know when that is" the others slung their gear and leaned up to or sat down next to Ben as they waited for the okay. Ben didn't seem to move as the others looked at him with concern, they passed out water and food as Ben didn't seem to even blink, he just wore a blank stare on his face as if he was in a different place.

IQ looked at him in puzzlement across the tiny hallway as she kicked his boot. Ben looked up as she got a good look at the face caked in sweat blood and a little dirt

"what are you thinking about?" Ben shook his head as he looked down at the ground again with the same blank expression. "your thinking about Elliot aren't you" Blackbeard looked over to Ben who clenched his SMG a little tighter yet didn't say anything. IQ looked at him a little concerned before she looked over to Tianna who leaned on the wall. "you remember what I told when Rook died?" Ben closed his eyes and tilted his head back on the wall. "the minute you blame yourself for other deaths there's no coming back from that" Ben opened his eyes and stood up. "Ben, if you're going to blame anybody you need blame the man who killed him a-"

"Stop" Ben looked At IQ with anger in his eyes as he cocked his SMG. "your right, your one hundred percent right Monika, I sent them in, its my fault I'm gone" Ben walked back into the room as the others were still in the hallway when they heard a loud explosion. Tianna was the first to enter as a massive hole was in the far corner with Ben jumping in.

"BEN WAIT!" the others came in as Ben fell through the hole and into the garage.

"agent I got Rhodes finally hang on let me Patch you through" Ben slammed against some cover as the others jumped into the room after him, doors on both sides of them burst open as Cleaners of all sorts ran into the room while the cannon on the truck at the far side of the room rotated to the left and fired off a shot setting the floor next to it on fire, Ben looked to both sides as Cleaners armed with shields and Axes came straight for him. he cocked his SMG as they close enough for him to pull from cover.

Blackbeard cocked his rifle as he aimed for the two or three cleaners flanking on Ben while the others ran for cover against an elevated platform. The cleaner's shield in front of Ben broke apart from the spray from the SMG before he dropped it screaming at Ben, IQ trained his head for a second before she squeezed the trigger making him drop right in front of Ben. He looked up to her who currently had her Balaclava over her face and trained her Acog sight on another Cleaner, Caveira Switched to her SMG as well as she focused more on the Cleaners splitting up and going for them before Blackbeard turned Ben and faced him towards him. Ben felt a fist across his Face as he fell to the ground than was dragged right back up.

"IF YOU HAVE A FUCKING DEATH WISH AT LEAST DO US A FAVOR AND DIE AFTER WE GET OUT OF THIS FUCKING DEATH TRAP" Blackbeard screamed in his face before he raised his rifle again and sprayed in the direction of the Truck. Ben snapped back into the fight and trained his sights on the incoming Wave of bullets and flames before they seemed to stop for a second.

"Agent you need to focus on the levers near the center of the room, they control the crane carrying that huge tank above you" Ben looked up to the massive crane holding the napalm tank and looked to the control levers in the middle of the room. He looked over to Blackbeard who noticed him after tapping his shoulder.

"we need to go for the levers in the middle of the room" Blackbeard looked at where Ben pointed and nodded before they both broke from cover and ran to the middle of the room.

"Now your gonna need to press them at the same time or else its gonna jam and this whole thing will start again" Ben looked over to Craig who got into position then nodded when he was ready as Ben counted down on his free hand and at the same time they pressed the button and watched the crane start to move till it stopped suddenly a few feet from where it was originally.

"ah dammit hang on agent ill try to get it to work again, hang on" Ben and Blackbeard looked over to each other when IQ screamed at them.

"WE GOT COMPANY!" they both looked over to each side as more and more Cleaners poured into the room. Ben saw as Blackbeard took a bullet to the shoulder without flinching as he ran back to cover as they bullet stated to fly again just in time for them to get behind something. IQ peered from cover noticing bullets flying as a stray lodged itself in her leg forcing her to groan and scream in pain forcing Caveira to to stop and try and help only to have a bullet graze the side of her neck making her take cover again. Ben took cover behind a pillar feeling something bite him. he closed his eyes as the chaos seemed to go on forever when something took over.

"how fucking pathetic are you, your throwing yourself into danger over and over and for what to get yourself killed like Elliot? It was his choice not yours and now because of your choices the rest of them are gonna die" Ben opened his eyes as the others tried to cling to cover as best, they could with bullets whizzing and ricocheting inching slowly close to them every time. "is that what you want?" Ben shut his eyes again forcing something to come over him. "NO!" Ben opened his eyes as he looked over to his side, noticing Blackbeard having a hard time by himself.

Ben slammed into cover next to Blackbeard who was to busy returning fire to notice when he felt a tap on the shoulder. He spun around and noticed as Ben was right next to him

"Ill cover you, get some ammo" Confused where this came from Blackbeard dropped the mag with one last round in it pulling a fresh one out of his vest, cocking the rifle Blackbeard dug a shield out of his bag and slammed it on his rifle before grabbing one of the riot shields from the ground.

Taking the shield and throwing it in front of Ben Blackbeard felt the bullets smack against the riot shield as they felt the true force of a small army, a very angry army.

The corner of the shield broke off as Ben continued to fire in the front as Blackbeard held the shield and covered their rear. Ben dropped a mag as IQ and Caveira were holding their position another small chunk of the shield broke off but as Ben continued to fire in the front. Blackbeard turned to Ben who was busy firing at the front noticed as the shield shattered as Ben and Blackbeard opened fire from the front forcing the Cleaners to dive for cover as they Advanced to the next set of switch's, Ben took a seeker and a grenade and tossed the grenade first throwing it to the right, than throwing the Seeker to the left.

The seeker lit up red and sped off as Cleaners tried to run before the mine detonated and threw them over the side and against the wall. The grenade made them jump up just at the right time as Blackbeard took aim and lit up the entire upper level dropping body after body. Ben dropped another mag and looked over to Blackbeard then the girls before Rhodes spoke up again.

"Alright try this one more time Agent" Ben and Blackbeard walked up to the buttons and pressed them again as the crane moved over the truck and stopped again. "Ah Shit its stuck again" Ben rolled his eyes as he took another grenade and tossed it directly onto the claw of the crane.

The force from the small explosion caused the claw to open as the tank dropped on the truck tearing it open causing the napalm to light and force the truck out of commission.

"I mean that's one way to get the job done, Good job Agent"

"thanks Rhodes, let Faye know that the truck is out of commission, also have Kandal prep some supplies, we have wounded I'll stabilize them and get them on their feet but they should get checked out before their clear for field work again"

"you got it, and welcome Back Ben" Rhodes tuned out as Ben walked over to the others looking around the room and then to each of his injured teammates. Caveira clamped at her neck as she helped IQ limp over to Blackbeard who took a cigarette out and took a long drag.

They looked at Ben who slung his SMG on his back and pulled out a med kit from his bag.

"Where the hell did that come from?" IQ asked as Ben said nothing as he opened the bag and looked over to Blackbeard.

"take off your jacket" IQ looked at him confused as she sat down on a barrier. Still looking over to Ben Blackbeard did as Ben said and took off the Jacket hoodie leaving him in a T-shirt and tac vest as Ben cut the shoulder of the shirt to get a better look at the wound.

"you caught a bullet, I think it's still in there, so I can either get it out now or you can wait till we get back"

"pulled the damn thing out, I'll be okay" Blackbeard smiled as Ben got to work.

"Ben?" IQ asked as Ben looked up long enough for her to notice the life seemed to return to his eyes.

"yeah Monika?" Ben asked as he looked back down at his kit grabbing the supplies he needed.

"What happened?" Ben stopped for a second before he picked up a tongue depressor and wrapped some cloth around it and handed it to Blackbeard to bite onto.

"I don't know, looking around when you all got hit something snapped and I guess it was like a light switch, and I- like I said I don't know but I'm not about to let anyone get to fucked up while I can help" Monika smiled beneath her face gear as he pulled some pliers and a small silver flask from the kit as well.

"I don't have any sterilizer, but I got some whiskey" Ben opened the lid looking at Blackbeard.

"hang on" Blackbeard said as he took the flask and took a small swing before he handed it back to Ben and bit down on the depressor. He winced as Ben poured a small amount of the whiskey on the hole before he stuck the pliers in causing Craig to groan before he pulled a rifle round out of his shoulder and threw it to the ground.

Ben pulled out a small stapler out and looked at Craig who nodded as Ben pinched the skin around the hole and put two staples in his shoulder. Ben then turned his attention to Caveira who was still holding her neck as a little blood trickled down her neck, Ben took his water flask out and poured it onto some bandages. He wiped the blood from her neck as he slowly came up to the actual wound and pressed it there for a second. Ben looked at Caveira's neck noticing it was a graze rather than a hole and looked up to her face.

"hold this for a few minutes while I look at Monika's leg" he noticed her nod as he looked at the pools of green.

"so, am I going to die?" Caveira said somewhat sarcastic as a smile seemed to appear from nowhere.

"I doubt a graze is gonna do you in" Ben said with a smile on his face before he went to IQ. He looked at the wound on her leg as he went straight for the wound and carefully took the scissors and cut in a criss cross formation exposing the wound. It wasn't as bad as he first thought as it looked more like a graze than a full-on bullet wound but it would still need attention and possibly stitches or staples. He took a pair of tweezers and carefully opened the wound a little to make sure no fibers from the jeans got into it. Seeing it looked okay, Ben pulled out some more bandages an gauze and wrapped it around her leg and tightened it before finishing up with the bandages that Caveira needed than Blackbeard.

"were a little way away from the post office, can you walk, or do we need to carry you?" IQ got up only to sit down again as she tried to put weight on it.

"I might have to be carried. Ben nodded as he knelt and hoisted her over his shoulder and proceeded to military carry her with his pistol drawn.

Post office, 1 hour later.

They hurried into the post office as Ben watched as Kandel rushed out with a gurney taking Monika on it.

"Ben, did you check yourself out?" Ben shook his head as he took his Beanie and headset off exposing his sweat slicked hair to the air.

"I didn't get to hurt out there" Ben said as he seemed to forget about the shrapnel in his right shoulder.

"bullshit, your bleeding" Kandal said as she moved her head to the medical wing with the others "c'mon I'm not gonna say it again" Ben rolled his eyes as he reluctantly followed.

45 minutes later

Ben sat down at a table looking over a folder as he took a spoonful of soup when Craig sat down next to him.

"Not this again man" Ben looked up as Blackbeard took the folder and closed it scooting it over to the side and out of sight.

"Hey, I was reading that" Ben said as he reached for it but stopped as he saw Gwen walk out, look at him and shyly walk back into the hallway she came from.

"she's worried about you ya know"

"yeah, I know"

"you should go talk to her" Ben shook his head as he grabbed the foler on the table and opened it showing a plan to assault the LMB stronghold.

"I gotta get this down pat" Blackbeard looked it over as well looking at the plans Ben had in front of him.

"when is this being executed?"

"in a few days, Faye and Harris want you guys better before anything else" Blackbeard nodded as he again took the folder.

"than that means you have time to go talk to her" Ben tried to take the folder as Blackbeard held it behind his left shoulder.

"ill giv it back tomorrow, . " Ben sighed and took a deep breath before he slurped down the rest of his soup and walked off to the security wing.

Ben got closer to his little room as he noticed her in the wing reading over a file. He got closer as she seemed to tense up when he extended his arm and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"you got a minute?" Gwen nodded as she kept her eyes glued to the folder as ben leaned on the wall facing her. "I'm sorry, I- I shouldn't have said anything I said I was just… it took a lot out of me" Gwen looked up with concern on her face.

"I just- I wanted to help and he was my friend too" Ben nodded as she put her head on his chest, Ben placed a hand on her head right on her bun and gave her a small hug which she took. Ben smiled as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I feel like I've been awake for 4 days straight"

"you practically have, just with a 4 hour interval" Gwen said as she looked up, closing the file with he free hand.

"I was going to try and get some sleep, you wanna join me?" Gwen thought about it for a second before she shook her head.

"I'm gonna look this over for a little bit" Ben nodded as he pointed to the room.

"well I'm sure you know where to find me" Ben said as he walked off and to his room. He barley even managed to take off his boots when his eyes started to fail him, the weight of 4 days' worth of adrenaline and rage wore off leaving him exhausted and fumbling to get anything off, getting his boots off and his hoodie and shirt Ben laid down and without skipping a beat crashed, hard.

 **As always feel free to leave any comments you got and ill try to get the next one out soon.**


	26. Chapter 26 Thoughts and Memories

**I do not own the rights to the Tom Clancy Games, that being said Enjoy!**

Chapter. 26 Thoughts and Memories

Two days later

Ben shot awake as the alarm from his watch rang in his ears. Sighing deep he clicked the button on the side and swung his feet over the side putting his boots on.

"Good morning agent, the time is 5:45 Am" Ben clicked his watch again silencing ISAC when a knock on the door diverted his attention he got up and walked over revealing Craig standing in the doorway with two cups of coffee.

"you willing to talk? Or are you gonna just ghost again?" Ben nodded him to come in as they stepped inside with the door wide open, Ben gestured to the counter behind him as Craig leaned on it handing Ben the second cup of coffee. Ben took it and took a small sip before he set it down and grabbed a shirt throwing it on and walking back to Craig. "you there? Or are you planning on ghosting and trying to die going after Cloak?" Ben took a long sip as he scratched the back of his head.

"a little of both I'd say, I want Cloak but not at the cost of everything" Craig nodded and took another sip before he pointed to the SMG on top of the trunk. Craig looked around and noticed as Gwen came straight from the med bay over to security

"you finally have a name for that?" Ben looked at it and back to Craig.

"it needs one?"

"well Elliot's shotgun had one when he got it and its obvious why, but I don't know, it's your choice"

Ben smirked as he finished his coffee before he nodded to the door. Craig followed and downed the rest of his small cup and opened it waiting for Ben to walk out and follow him.

"I got another question than"

"yeah?"

"what made you come back?" Ben stopped walking in the hallway and looked at Craig.

"I don't know like I said, I saw you guys getting hurt and slammed and it made me think that I cant let others get hurt from a situation I started, or caused and… I don't know I didn't want another mass fuck up again" Craig looked around thinking over what Ben just said as he noticed Gwen and Em walk out of the Med bay straight to the security wing.

"you get a chance to talk to her?" Ben shook his head as they stood in the hallway.

"she hasn't given me to time yet" Craig looked over before he looked back at Ben.

"From what you said to her I don't know if it's best to hold out or just try to move on" Ben looked at the ground before he looked over back to his room.

"how long till you and the others would be able to get the green light anyways?" Craig rolled his eyes and sighed as the shift from one thing to another was uncanny, and unbelievable.

"id say maybe another day for the little nicks for the others, I'd have a plan ready for sure though Ben, it could go south pretty fast if we hit unprepared. Ben nodded as he shook Craig's hand before he walked back to his room for the files. Grabbing them Ben closed the door and walked back to the counter. Grabbing a chair Ben sat down and looked over the files of most of the players in the LMB and whoever is associated with them.

Hours later.

Ben was looking over maps and pictures when he heard a knock on the door. Ben without looking up seemed to grunt loudly allowing whoever was there to open the door. Ben heard the small gap between steps and looked over as a bandaged hand placed another cup of coffee on the counter next to the notes.

"you have an idea what to do?" Ben looked over as Faye took a sip from her cup, Ben reached from his and smelled it before recoiling and looking at Faye.

"Hazlenut?" Faye shook her head and smiled as she took another sip.

"it's some of the stuff that we have more of" Ben shrugged his shoulders and took a sip before setting it down and moving to the side showing Faye the map and possible ways of entry. "you think this could work?" Ben nodded as he took another sip then grabbed a picture of a helicopter out from behind the map.

"I did than I noticed this, it might mean trouble" Faye took the picture and looked at it for a second before she set it down.

"what are you thinking for the chopper than if its true?" Ben sighed and leaned on the counter.

"well if the rest of rainbow and the available surviving agents form up I think we have a chance, make a break fir the turrets if they use the chopper and distract it long enough to get some real firepower in to take it out, I have some big guns in there" As ben pointed to the trunk behind them "and we have a few in the armory I think those should be able to do something with the turrets they have stationed here" Ben pointed to the marked locations.

Faye looked over the map and the plan before she looked up at Ben.

"it could work but again we don't have a lot of people fit right now, it would take a little time, hell I mean you're a walking army but the others need to make sure those bullet wounds are closed enough before we take on something this big" Ben nodded as he finished his coffee and threw the cup away as Faye limped to the door.

"we'll get these guys Ben, we just need to wait"

"I know Faye" and with hat exchange of words, Faye walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Ben sat down on the cot as he put his head in his hands.

Gunfire erupted as Ben looked around and sprang into action. His company had taken heavy fire and casualties and took cover in a half blown up school looking to his right it seemed Cole and Springer were still there and to his Left he noticed Elliot coming at full speed as he dove for cover. Ben reloaded his M16 when he felt a tap his shoulder. Elliot crouched next to him carrying the same rifle popping off shot when he could.

"is this all that's left Ben?" Elliot said as bullets whizzed past his head.

"yeah, Chung and Michele's Never made out of APC and Devons is sitting behind you" Elliot looked behind them and saw a corpse wearing full army gear, and even his helmet the only thing missing seemed to be his face. Ben pulled from cover as he lined the reflex sight on a man carrying an AK-47, squeezing the trigger Ben watched as the body dropped and panned back to see Elliot collecting the corpse in the corner before he inched his way back to cover.

"JACKSON, SPRINGER GET READY TO MAKE A BREAK FOR THAT ROOM, ILL BE RIGHT BEHIND YOU WHILE KELLY COVERES US TILL WERE IN COVER" Springer, a small scrawny looking boy from Texas nudges his glasses and nodded while Jackson, the walking fridge in a tank top from Arkansas grunted, he gripped his LMG as he grabbed Springer by the collar of his jacket and threw him forcing the two men to break cover and run. Ben looked over to Elliot who was still carrying a corpse and readied the grenade launcher on the bottom of his gun.

"ELLITO GO NOW!" Ben pulled from cover and launched a grenade at the center pile of rubble before he pulled out two more frags from his belt and sent them flying to both sides cocking his rufle he waited ti he noticed anybody running from cover and sprayed down anybody he saw when he heard on the comms.

"KELLY WERE CLEAR GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE SPRINGER'S LEG WAS CLIPPED" Ben watched as nobody seemed to peak out of cover as he pulled and walked backwards into the next room making sure nobody was planning on getting an easy kill. Regrouping Ben went straight for Springer who was sitting down with his leg extended on a desk. Ben slung his rifle on his shoulder as he pulled out a med kit and went to work. Elliot set down devons body and grabbed his rifle and walked over to Jackson who was sitting down with his M240 LMG aimed for the doorway and the hallway. He set into cover on the other side of the door and pressed the walkie on his chest.

"Overlord this is Bravo 5, we have multiple K.I.A in the field and no sign of hostiles letting up, we need a medivac ASAP please advise" Elliot let go of the walkie and aimed his rifle down the other side of the hallway when they all heard a voice in there radios headsets.

"Bravo 5 please advise we have evac on the way ETA 5 minutes, we need to find you pop green when you can move and get home"

"Copy Overlord, we're Oscar Mike" Elliot looked at Jackson who held the door and nodded as he walked away back to Ben and Springer. The wound didn't seem to Bad as Ben was already bandaging up his leg and slapped it.

"alright you're good for now but ill look at it better when we get back to base"

"thanks, Kelly" Ben nodded as he put his supplies away and checked his ammo count. When Elliot placed his hand his shoulder.

"we need to get outside" Elliot and Ben walked over to the window as Elliot pointed out to a small fountain outside of the school and to what looked like a park or a square. "can we move him?" Ben nodded and cocked his rifle.

"yeah, he can move it was a graze, how much ammo you got?"

"I have a couple more clips, You?"

"enough to make it to the fountain" Elliot grabbed a flare from his pocket and held it out to Ben who took it. "ill take point, Jackson than springer since your carrying Devons"

Alright, we should go now, evac's almost here" Elliot walked back to the body in the corner and picked it back up as he watched Ben go first as Jackson Followed.

The hallway seemed dead as they slowly crept watching and covering every doorway and hole in the walls. Ben aimed his rifle to the right looking in a doorway seeing something move. He stopped the others and pointed for them to advance as he will catch up, slowly stepping into the room Ben peered around the corner and stepped inside looking around everywhere it looked empty from what he saw and turned to leave the room when a sharp pain stung his shoulder. Ben fell to the floor as a weight threw him there, looking up a man with his face covered was wiping the blood off his blade and pulling out a pistol when Ben on instinct grabbed his rifle and pulled the trigger as a grenade slammed into his chest causing him to fly back into the wall. He looked at Ben with fear as he seemed combust from the inside covering the room in smoke and blood when Jackson came running into the room waving his LMG around. Ben took a deep breath and wiped the blood from his face when Jackson held his hand out, Ben took it and came to his feet when Jackson patted him on the back.

"you aight?" Ben nodded and reloaded his launcher looking at Jackson.

"I thought I had my hand on the rifle not the launcher" Jackson laughed looking at the mans legs on the back wall.

"I think that's what he was expecting as well" Ben nodded as he pointed to the door.

"we should get to the others and get the fuck out" Jackson walked out first as Ben reached and felt his shoulder sucking his teeth from the small pain from where the knife stabbed him. regrouping with the others, Ben and Jackson got to the others and took cover till they heard the sound of a chopper overhead.

"Bravo 5 this is Big bird we are in the area awaiting green to touchdown, how copy over?" Ben took the flare out and lit the top before he threw it by the fountain when the radio came back on.

"we see you Bravo 5 touching down now" the evac chopper touched down as four othere rangers ran out scoping out each angle looking for something as Ben and the others ran to the chopper hoping they were done with this hell for now.

Knocking snapped Ben awake back to the small room in Manhattan but the sting from the knife seemed to linger. Ben walked over to the door and opened it. Harris stood in the doorway smoking a cigarette as he looked up and noticed the doorway open and walked inside.

"I understand your taking my operators into the field for a mission" Ben nodded as he closed the door.

"yes they could help with the final push to take the LMB out for good"

"Never mind the fact that you want to use them for your own little crusade to kill Cloak?" Ben stood there as a scowl formed on his face. "ill take that as a yes"

"they volunteered to help take the LMB out, Cloak being apart of that is just coincidence" Harris flicked the ash from his cigarette and looked at Ben with slight irritation.

"I don't know if I should let them go" Ben took a step forward.

"It has nothing to do with Cloak, that's mine and mine alone, they wouldn't even seen him"

"Ben, I know you, I know that your still furious about Elliot's Death and would do anything to get a chance to take him out, even if it means using others" Ben took another step forward this time right next to Harris

"Again, this isn't about Cloak, this is about getting the LMB out of New York once and for all. Theyre teamed up with Cloak and if I find him he's dead. But my main plan to to get them out of New York so we can take this city back" Harris nodded as he walked over to the door and swung it open.

"Whatever you Say Ben" he took a step out before he turned around facing Ben "just don't get them killed for your little vendetta Ben" Harris dropped his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it before he walked off.

 **As always I hope you enjoyed, feel free to leave any comments or reviews they're always welcome and ill try to get the next chapter out soon.**


	27. Chapter 27 The Home Strech

**I do not own the rights to the Tom Clancy Games. Having said that, Enjoy!**

Chapter 27 The Home Stretch

Ben strapped the last knee pad on his leg as he walked over to the trunk his the corner of his room and pulled out an ACR and piece of gear for it and made his way to the armory. Walking in the halls it seemed different, people were in a combo of asleep and scared or awake and terrified. Walking into the armory, Ben sat down at a small table and set the parts down along with the ACR and got to work.

Faye turned the corner and spotted Ben who was busy sliding an ACOG scope on his rifle when she sat down wearing a shiny new chest piece. Ben stopped and looked as Faye was coking her pistol when Ben laid the rifle on the table and looked at her with confusion.

"what are you doing?" Faye looked up before she looked down again at the pistol.

"what, you think I'm gonna let you have all the fun, I'm getting ready" Ben looked at her with confusion till she looked at him again keeping her eyes on his face long enough to grab the pistol out of her hands. "Give it back!" Ben moved it behind him and kept it above his head feeling the frustration in Faye's eyes.

"I doubt that Kandel is gonna let you out in the field Faye, you're still limping and your eye still hasn't properly come back yet" Faye stood up and took a step forward before she landed a blow on his cheek. The blow kept him staggered enough for her to steal the pistol back and scoot the chair a foot away from the table before she sat down again.

"we need al available agents I don't need Kandal's okay" Faye said as ben checked his lip.

"we have other agents Faye, besides whos gonna annoy Harris here if your gone?" Ben said with a smile on his face hoping it got her to laugh.

"the only surviving second wave agents left after the attack was you, Me, Markowski, Dylan and Reece. Dylan is still in critical condition and Reece is gonna be lucky is she can keep her arm. So that leaves you and Markowski, your gonna need me Ben" Ben shook his head while keeping his eyes locked his hers.

"I said no Faye, your still pretty banged up, and your more worth alive than dead" Faye stood up and got closer to Ben who was still sitting down maintaining his composer when footsteps and the smell of smoke flooded both of their noses. Ben noticed in his peripheral vison Harris walking into the room wearing his normal suit but with a vest of Kevlar underneath the Jacket.

"and what do you think your doing?" Ben asked as Harris looked up and right at him. Harris grabbed the pistol holster and strapped it to his hip while he took a huge puff from the smoke in his mouth.

"you think I'm letting you go off with my agents after the last time, no, sorry but I wont allow that" Ben rolled his eyes and stood up.

"you worried they won't make it back Harris?"

"that's exactly what I'm worried about Ben, believe it or not but I care about them I push them a little to hard sometimes, but I want them to make it home and I've already lost to many good people, you can't expect me to sit on the sidelines. I'm making sure they come home" Harris walked out of the room just as soon as he came in while Faye still stood in the room.

"well look at that, I guess I can go out after all" Ben turned to Faye who was sliding her pistol in the holster before she crossed her arms, Ben rolled his eyes again and looked at her annoyed.

"just please stay next to him and make sure he doesn't get his head blown off" Ben grabbed his now tactical ACR and walked out of the room with Faye looking pretty smug.

Tianna and Craig sat at a table in the civilian side as Emmanuelle and Monika sat down on the opposite side geared up and casually sipping coffee. Craig looked over to Emmanuelle who was wearing a light green hoodie underneath her vest and noticed the bags under her eyes.

"you getting any sleep at all Em?" she looked over to Craig who was eating a bowl of oatmeal very fast. She shook her head and took a big gulp of her coffee and looked over to Tianna who was tightening the fabric on her silencer.

"Em what's going on, you haven't been sleeping, you came back to the post office after we showed up to help Ben, what's going on in your head"

"well to top it off, were about to go risk our lives on a mission most of us might not make it back from, we arrived back here to find the majority of our friends in a James's gas and the guy I thought I had something special with was gutted like a carp" the other two people at the table stopped what they were doing and looked up to the exhausted and annoyed at the question Craig had asked.

"your right, I'm sorry" Craig spoke with a little annoyance and content as Emmanuelle looked down at her cup and took a deep breath. Ben walked out into the area catching the eye of Craig and Tianna who couldn't wait to jump away from the table. They go up and practically ran to Ben who still had a file in his hand.

"hey Ben, whats the plan?" Ben looked up and set the folder down on Faye's desk.

"were getting ready, are you guys all set?" Ben looked Craig up and down and noticed how he seemed more armed to the teeth than normal. He was wearing a complete set of pitch black armor underneath a blue puff jacket, he traded the cargo pants he was wearing the day before for some black jeans and hiking boots and he had a black beanie in his pocket for outside.

"were getting ready for the push, I think we'll be ready to move in the next hour at most so id make sure you have a lot of ammo"

"you think we wont be prepared? Ye of little faith Ben" Tianna said with a smirk of her face causing them all to chuckle.

"we'll be ready Ben, count on it"

"I hope so, it's gonna be messy so make sure you get out in one piece, all of you" Craig nodded as Ben's head trailed off and to the right spotting Gwen walking into the Medical wing. "Hey, I'll be back" Ben brushed past Craig and Tianna who watched as he jogged over to the Wing.

Gwen was talking to a nurse who was currently monitoring the drip on Devons arm when Ben tapped on her shoulder, she turned around and looked at Ben with a blank look as he tried to smile.

"hey Gwen, you got a second?" Gwen looked over to the nurse who was still looking at the chart and the drip before she nodded her head to the left and in the corner. Ben followed her over as she leaned on the wall and crossed her arms.

"what do you want Ben?" Ben looked at her and scratched his head as he tried to think of what he wanted to say.

"can I start by saying I'm sorry?" Gwen looked at Ben with the same blank look on her face as he tried his best to talk. "look I'm not the best with this kind of thing" Gwen rolled her eyes and looked at Ben with the same face she had on for the past two days. "I'm trying to say I'm sorry, you were trying to help but I slapped the hand away"

"yes, you did, now this is me doing the same" Ben took a small breath and looked at her.

"you wont even try to talk to me?"

"no I'm not, I'm trying to get this ready than get geared up for the fight so if you'll excuse me I nee-"Gwen looked up to wear Ben was standing to noticed he had walked off leaving her by herself.

Ben walked back to the entrance where Tianna, Craig and Monika were all geared up and readying their weapons when they looked at Ben.

"I'm not gonna give some fancy speech about what we've been through, but it's been a lot. We lost a lot of people thanks to the LMB but right now we have a shot to take back this city and I say that we take it" the others looked at each other before turning to Ben again. "we've lost people through the way, but we have a chance to make sure they didn't die in vain" Ben pulled the black beanie from his pocket and pulled it over his head and placed the headset over it and looked at the three of them. "we're the strike team, Em and the JTF are the coming in after we place a foot hole they'll help secure it" Ben looked at the floor for a minute before he looked at the members of his strike team. "any questions?" they seemed to shake their heads in a synchronization that only took a few minutes before he smiled at them. "let's get to work"

The others followed Ben as he walked out the main door and onto the cold streets when ISAC lit up.

"Agent Kelly, Agent Faye Lau wishes to communicate"

"patch her through Isac" the watch blipped as it darkened again.

"Ben, were all set, just say the word and we'll be on our way"

"copy Faye, go ahead and go to the rally point in five minutes and when I launch the flare you guys come in"

"copy that, Faye out" Ben clicked the watch and looked up at the buildings and took a deep breath while he forced his feet forwards.

2 hours later: outside the UN building gates

Ben walked up to the gates looking inside and seeing the patrol cycles of the men inside. He felt a hand on his shoulder as he looked over and saw Tianna looking at him, Ben turned around and gathered with he others.

"What's the plan Ben?" Tianna looked at Ben who looked back at the gate and then back to others and raised his watch.

"ISAC, where are Faye and the JTF?" Ben lowered the watch before it blipped again and glowed orange.

"Agent Lau and JTF forces are a few blocks away, ETA is 15 minutes, would you like to contact them?"

"No, thank you ISAC" the watch lost the orange as Ben made sure the safety was off on his rifle before he looked back to the others.

"We need this gate open in order to get into the parking garage"

"yeah so?" Monika spoke up as she slid the bottom of the mask onto her forehead.

"So we need to clear this little area to get into the garage"

"you just said that Ben"

Ben looked the her a little in disbelief as she didn't seem to connect his words. He raised his rifle and walked to the gate a little fed up and shot the lock off alerting the LMB inside.

"C'mon, there gonna alert the others" the others sprinted to him regrouping and taking cover waiting for anyone to come into there cross hairs. It was a shooting gallery for the four in cover behind cars and concrete every time someone's head would pop up and with a single round and a spray of red mist paints the snow with a very uneventful thud following. Every shot was precise and filled with an anger and desire to finish this. Ben dropped a magazine and reloaded his rifle before the silence took over again hinting that it was over for now till the snow behind them crunched. The squad spun around guns ready to see JTF rounding the corner with Faye and Harris following short behind. Ben lowered his rifle as they got closer and stood up from the car.

Craig and Tianna Walked up to Harris and the JTF who started to set up a forward base.

"you have a status Craig?" Faye asked as she walked right next to Harris.

"we have the area clear, but we still need to head down to the tunnel and to the parking lot" Craig looked over his shoulder to the others when something caught his eyes. Looking up the faint glint in a skyscraper caught his attention. "wait something's wrong" Ben walked over when a shot rang out. When the shot snapped close by people ducked hoping to not get shot. Craig watched as Ben turned his head around when a splatter of blood painted the snow and Ben hit the ground.

"SHIT, SNIPER!" everyone got up and looked around.

"anybody hit?" Craig ran over and fell to his knee as he grabbed Ben's shoulder and out him on his back.

"BEN'S DOWN, I REPEAT BEN IS DOWN!"

 **Sorry the chapter was a little short, ill try to get the next one out as soon as I can writers block is a real bitch sometimes, anyways I hope you enjoyed, if you want to feel free to leave any feedback or comments and ill see you next time!**


	28. Chapter 28 The End Game

**I do not own the rights to the Tom Clancy Games, having said that enjoy!**

Ch 28. The End Game

Ben woke up as the snow on the ground froze the left side of his face. His head still ringing he lifted himself off the ground and looked around noticing everyone underneath the bridge with men guarding the gates but trying to stay in cover. Pulling himself off the ground Ben shuffled his feet towards the gates and the men inside.

"WE GOT A LIVE ONE OVER HERE!" Ben heard one of the guard's shout as he walked over to a table by the entrance to the tunnel. Faye and Harris looked up as Ben walked over with his hand rubbing his brow.

"holy shit, Ben you should sit down" Faye and a JTF member tried to move Ben to sit next to the little table they had set up.

"I'm Fine Faye"

"your bleeding from your head" Ben took off his glove and rubbed the side of his head and felt the blood cling to his hand. He took his hand off his head and rubbed his fingers together.

"No, that- that's sticky that'll stop bleeding any moment" Another shot sounded off causing everyone to duck slightly and look around for a moment. Ben looked around trying to get a bead on the sniper but once the shots died off, he focused on the task at hand. "where's the rainbow operatives?" Faye looked over to the other end of the bridge and looked back at Ben.

"there up at the 2nd gate trying to clear it so we can push through to the parking garage" Ben pulled the ACR off his back and walked to the table grabbing the charges inside the case. As Ben walked away he felt a slight sting on the side of his head and as he went to rub it he retracted his hand as it stung slightly. Ben cracked his neck as he took out a water bottle out of his pack, despite the cold and the light snowfall Ben tilted his head and poured if on the side of his head. "Ben are you sure you should be walking around, you got shot in the head" Ben stopped in his tracks and turned around looking at Faye and Harris.

"Ill be fine, they need my help and I'm not gonna let a little head injury stop me" Faye chuckled as Ben paced himself into a jog as he made his way to the 2nd gate. Ben heard gunfire erupt as he close the very short distance to the 2nd gate where he saw a few Jtf and the rainbow operatives in a very tight firefight. The 30 second jog from the makeshift FOB to the 2nd gate was barraged with the echo of gunfire from up the hill. He looked at his rifle again and took the clip out and checking the rounds before he slammed it back in just in time to roll for cover.

"SHIT ANOTHER ONE" on LMB shouted from behind a Humvee causing all the rainbow to look back at one of the concrete squares a few feet away spotting Ben peering down the ACOG sight attached to his ACR.

"Ben?" Blackbeard managed to speak out in the gaps of the gunfire. Ben fired a three-round burst at the man in the crow's nest suppressing him long enough for Ben to run straight for the blockade Blackbeard was hiding behind. "is good to see your alive Brother" Ben felt Blackbeard tap his elbow into Ben, who than tapped his elbow into Blackbeard's.

"I guess it's a good thing, otherwise you would've forgotten this" Ben pulled the charge out showing it to Blackbeard who chuckled to himself.

"well shit, I guess not" Ben peered from cover seeing a moment in which he aimed for the LMB rifleman behind the Humvee in front of the gate and fired a single shot straight through the glass forcing a blast of blood to shoot straight out of the man's face causing him to fall out of sight. "nice shot" Ben turned to Blackbeard again

"I don't know how, I'm a shit shot from long range" Ben smiled as Blackbeard placed a shield on his AR and tore from cover to run next to the Humvee. Caveira and Twitch sat behind the cover of the railings behind all the trucks facing the gate a few feet across the street as they both picked their targets carefully as they made small potshots from cover taking out LMB slowly but surely while IQ sat behind a car as she piloted a drone marking the targets for the rainbow operatives to take out. Ben watched for a minute as the efficiency they displayed made him question how they got into trouble when they got here, each shot was precise as they cleaned up and the LMB quicker now that was there, finishing the squad. The firing stopped soon after Ben came into the fight, looking around the gate bodies, strewn about riddled with holes. Ben and the others regrouped as Ben clicked his watch, signaling the JTF to blow the gate and go in.

Ben dropped the empty mag in his rifle and placed in a fresh one as the others did the same, Twitch slung her DMR across her back and pulled out her FAMAS while IQ still had her pistol out and her wrist pad open while Blackbeard and Caveira placed fresh mags into their own Rifle and SMG respectfully.

"still not big on small talk Ben?" Ben looked over to Twitch who was looking at the gate with intent.

"not really, I'm more focused on ending this"

"you came back from the dead to make it happen so I believe you" Ben was puzzled at the more light tone Em was giving off, since Elliot's death just like him, she was more closed off and angry trying to find any leads that would lead to who ever killed him, but it seemed she just made a joke.

"its good to see your in lighter moods Em" Ben said as he took his beanie and headset out of his jacket and put them on again.

"I could say the same about you Ben, since your little revelation a week ago you seem back to your old self" Twitch looked at Ben with a stern face making him feel uneasy for a minute.

"well I mean almost dying twice tends to put your affairs in order" Twitch chucked and looked back at the gate when a shot rang out forcing them all to take cover.

"SHIT, that snipers back!" Blackbeard said as he looked around for the glint of his scope. Ben ran for the blockade a few feet away with Twitch, he looked at the building behind them and then noticed an office building to the left of the UN building, a small glint caught his eye before it was gone again, and he looked to the JTF who were running over to the gate to get inside. Ben looked over to Twitch and then to Blackbeard as the gates swung open.

"now's our opening, get to the wall!" Ben lead the charge inside as he swung left into the tunnel. he slowed down as he stepped inside and waited for the others to come in before he threw a hand up stopping them. he held up the hand for the two on his left, this case being Blackbeard and IQ to break off and keep going down the walkway and did the same gesture for him, Caviera and Twitch to go down the car lanes, setting up a pincer to set up and LMB in their way. Twitch and Ben jumped the railing as Caviera already was down there aiming at the far end before they made their way down, while Blackbeard and IQ went down the walkway the LMB at the end shouted as they got closer alerting Ben and the others to get into cover. Ben took cover behind an ambulance waiting till they past him before he dropped a seeker. It sped off behind them as the LMB heard the whirring and tried to run before two men got caught in the blast behind them. Ben looked aimed his rifle behind them as he fired two shots dropping the last man while the others focused their fire on the front and the small squads in front of them. Craig dropped to his knee and focused his fire on his left to the man on the walkway behind crate 15 ft in front of him. Twitch waited as Caveira clicked her impact grenade and threw it landing on top of a car launching a man back giving her enough time to land a bullet straight into his shoulder blade, putting him down for good. IQ was behind the man Blackbeard was focused on as she was moving crouched following a blip on her wristpad giving her enough of a clue as to the location of a rusher reloading his shotgun, she lifted her head infront of the car giving him a clear sight through the window forcing him to stumble and fire his shotgun through the windows, while he focused on the window she circled around and fired off three shots into his head.

As the firefight raged on in the tight corners Ben dropped another mg before he slung his rifle and pulled his SMG off his back lighting a rusher up immediately dropping him and making a break for the next car available. Blackbeard stayed in cover as he dropped the solider behind the crate and aimed for another before he dropped by himself as Caveira ran out and threw another grenade in the direction of the target. Blackbeard stood up and slowly walked down the walkway with his rifle aimed to his right, scanning around for any LMB left.

Doing a slow car by car sweep the covered the remaining of the tunnel before they came to the power room. IQ held her wrist pad up and looked over to Twitch.

"this is it, blow the wall and were in the parking lot. Ben walked over to the wall and took the C4 brick out and placed it on the lower side of the wall. He looked over to the others.

"Id get back at least 5 feet" the rainbow operators walked out of the room and leaned up to the wall before Ben walked out and stood next to Blackbeard with the detonator in his hand. Ben looked to the others and as each of them nodded they were ready, he clicked the trigger and shook at the explosion could be felt from the outside of the room. Ben ran into the room as IQ, then Twitch, Caveira and finally Blackbeard went in single file to the larger parking garage and spread out.

"Warning, hostiles approaching" ISAC lit up forcing the squad to take cover behind cars, as Ben took cover behind a pillar three rushers barreled from the right, with riflemen following right on their heels. Bullets flew as Ben and the others could peel from cover long enough to get a shot off, Ben moved to the left of the pillar trying to get a view of the rushers who didn't seem to notice him, they were focused on the cars and the operators behind them. Ben looked down and grabbed his last seeker mine, with a deep breath Ben charged the mine before he tossed it at the riflemen scattering them the second it hit the ground. The rushers took notice and turned their attention to the pillar instead giving the others the chance to branch out and cover the lot.

Ben hid behind the pillar as shotgun blasts broke part some for the concrete, Ben looked to the side as he noticed Blackbeard and twitch deal with the still shakin up rifleman, as IQ and Caveira got into position before they dropped all three rushers. Ben walked out from the pillar as single shots rang out from Blackbeard and Twitch when they finished anyone standing from the blast. Caveira walked over to Ben as she dropped the pistol mag and reloaded it.

"thanks, for getting their attention" Ben dropped the mag in his SMG and put a fresh one.

"thanks for dealing with them" he cocked his SMG as they walked further as a door burst opened on the far side, three LMB with shotguns came rushing out as one more with a huge shield came shambling from behind slamming the door they came from behind him.

Black beard and the other rainbow operatives took cover on the left side as Ben ran right up to a suv in the middle of the garage. The shield slammed down on the ground as the LMB behind it slammed an LMG on top before he held the trigger down and let the bullets fly. Ben had caught one of the rushers just in time as he rounded the car only to drop with a spray of Ben's SMG. Blackbeard raised his rifle trying to get a shot ready when bullets flew past and tore the shield to pieces taking the scope with it. He pulled it back down and sighed as he took the base from the scope off and took the outline of the shied off as well. Caveria looked to her left and to Twitch.

"you think you could get his attention long enough with a drone?" Twitch pulled a drone from her leg pouch and set it on the ground, the second she set it down it sped off towards the heavy man in the back. Ben shifted sides and slowly went to the right side of the SUV and noticed as the other two Rushes started to run to the others. Ben stayed where he was and aimed his SMG for the minute they came into view. The Shotgun Barrel came into view first as on instinct he squeezed the trigger as another pray riddled the side of the car and dug into the flesh of the first rusher who dropped to the ground. The second man didn't show up on this side instead Ben ducked as a blast came from above him and shattered the glass windows of the car. Ben looked shuffled to the side of the car and exposed himself to the heavy who wasn't paying enough attention to him. Ben looked over to the side as the rusher was standing there thinking Ben was still there. Ben slowly moved his SMG to the front of the car and in cover he squeezed the trigger till it clicked emtoy when he heard a thud. Ben looked over to see the last rusher face laying in a ball on the ground, he was riddled with bullets and leaking from every hole.

Twitch through her drone scooted her way to the man who was still laying fire on the others in the group. She scooted around him a few times looking to see what she could do before she looked to IQ and Caveira.

"I'm gonna make him turn around, when I do you guys move up and flank him on either side" IQ and Caveira nodded as Twitch moved her drone behind him and pressed the button letting the small taser shot go slightly jolting the man who looked around when she did again letting him know where it was. He turned his back and stood up bringing his foot up. Twitch looked to IQ.

"Now!" IQ and Caveira broke out into a sprint as Twitch looked back to her drone scooting it out of the way just as he brought his foot down missing the drone that shocked him again. IQ and Caveira slid into cover on both sides before Twitch looked over to Ben who slung his SMG onto his back and pulled out the ACR. Twitch moved her drone as many times as she could before the gunner finally gave up and grabbed his LMG and fired at the ground finally hitting the drone and causing Twitch's screen to go black. She looked up to both sides and saw as IQ and Caveira slowly made there way to the back of the parking lot and behind the gunner.

Ben peered off the side and looked to see the gunner setting back up on his shield, this time he aimed for the car Ben was sitting behind causing Ben to jump back into cover and move to the far side from where he was originally. IQ and Caveira made there way up to the back as they were side by side with the heavy, IQ pulled a stun grenade from her pack and pulled the pin while Caviera took an impact grenade out and readied it herself. The stun grenade slid on the concrete as it went right behind the shield it went off forcing the Heavy to recoil, rubbing his eyes and trying to gain control, Caveira tossed the impact at the shield forcing it to collapse as Twitch, Blackbeard and Ben all sprinted from cover guns ready, reaching a point to where he could almost see, the Heavy looked straight ahead as bullets started to fly again this time every single one not only aimed at him, but every single one hit him slamming him into the wall.

Ben watched as the heavy slid down the wall leaving a trail of blood as he did, everyone caught their breath as they walked over to his now broken shield.

"that was annoying" IQ said as she dropped the pin, "how many more impacts do you have?" Caveira looked at IQ and slung her SMG to her side.

"that was the last one, I just hope I made it count"

"if you didn't we wouldn't have dealt with him, I say I was worth it" Blackbeard chimed in as Ben and Twitch looked at each other, Ben nudged over to the side and to the other door before he walked over to it. Twitch followed the few feet away and replaced the Mag in her rifle.

"what's up Ben?" Ben looked over to the door and then back to her.

"I know that everyone's been focused but I wanted to make sure that you're okay, we haven't talked much in the past few days"

"or weeks" Ben smirked as he took his beanie off for a second exposing the side of his head"

"yeah, I'm doing oka- shit Ben are you okay?" Ben scratched the back of his head and looked over to the door.

"yeah I'm okay, bullet grazed me"

"you should get that looked at before we make the last push" Ben placed the beanie and headset back on as he shook his head.

"we don't have the time, were close to the UN building now so it shouldn't be long. Twitch looked at Ben a little concerned before she pieced it together.

"you just don't want to risk seeing her huh" Ben looked at the door again, this time he took the beanie off again and set his bag down on the ground going for the medical supplies he had with him. Ben pulled out a bandage and wrapped it around his head before he put everything away and put his beanie back on. "she still mad?"

"this isn't the time or the place to talk about that, I just wanted to make sure you'r alright" Twitch smiled and looked at Ben.

"its gonna get better, you just gotta wait"

"Em, I have no idea what your talking about" Ben walked to the door as Twitch just stood there with a smile before she walked over as well following him outside to the stairway up to courtyard outside.

If it wasn't for the stacks of military hardware, the turrets firing at anything they see and the squads of LMB this place would look nice ben thought to himself as he took cover behind a crate. The rainbow operators took cover close to Ben and looked around when a shot came from nowhere and slammed into IQ. She screamed as quietly as she could as everyone looked at her seeing that a hole in her calf. Blackbeard grabbed ahold of IQ as Ben looked around and noticed from the office building on the far side of the Courtyard there was a glint from a sniper rifle in the third story. Blackbeard held IQ up before shotgun blast were heard.

"THEYRE OVER HERE!" Ben looked over to the left and saw as four LMB soldiers made there way over, Ben looked at Caveira who nodded and pulled out her SMG before she ran out of cover and made her way to the closest crate and slid back into cover ready to flank. Ben looked to Twitch.

"Em, get your DMR out and cover them, make the shots count! Tiana, try to get to the Turret controls, if we can't get those offline, then JTF can't get in here and then were sitting ducks" Twitch nodded as Caveira slunk into the shadows and disappeared. Ben cocked his rifle and peered out seeing the LMB coming closer. Ben looked to Black beard who was still helping IQ up.

"ill draw there fire, you guys stay in cover" Ben took off his pack and took out numerous magazines he placed into his pockets and side bag before handing it to Blackbeard. "there's medical supplies in there. patch her up and make sure the bleeding stops before anything else"

"you better come back for this Ben" Blackbeard shook the bag before he set IQ down and took out the medical supplies as Ben took a deep breath and tore from cover and immediately dropped one of the Soldiers before the rest focused on him. Ben ran to another piece of cover as bullets whizzed by him before he slammed behind a pile of two crates.

Blackbeard Set IQ down with her back on the wall as he took out the med supplies in Ben's bag. Carefully he took out the scissors and cut the jeans up to her knee and rolled them up to get a better look at the bullet wound in her calf. IQ tried to regulate her breathing making sure she wouldn't pass out as Blackbeard pulled out a huge amount of bandages and other supplies. Blackbeard set down the bandages and started to mumble.

"make sure there's an exit wound" Blackbeard carefully lifted up IQ's boot and looked to the other side see a clear exit wound as he set it down and took the bottle of hydrogen peroxide when he looked up and IQ was looking at him.

"really that stuff?" Blackbeard looked at the bottle and than back to the wound than to her.

"you got a better idea? I don't know what I'm doing so I'm making sure you can travel and Ben or Kandel can fix you up" IQ rolled her eyes and took a deep breath as Blackbeard took the cap off and let it pour out onto both sides of her leg. IQ sucked in as the stinging came before the gunfire stopped for a minute and picked up again before it was followed it more screaming. Blackbeard stopped pouring when he saw some foaming, and quickly placed a bandage on both sides of her leg than placed two different ace bandages around her calf. "I think it'll be okay for now, but I'm letting you know now I don't know if I helped" IQ smiled at him.

"its better than bleeding out" Ben jogged back over as a clip dropped from his gun before he reloaded it as Caveira walked up behind him.

"turrets are on our side now" Ben nodded as he put a fresh clip into his rifle.

"good, ill call it in and we'll get you out of here to make sure your legs good to go" IQ nodded to Ben as Twitch looked over to the building again. "whats up Em?" Ben walked over to Twitch who was gripping her DMR tighter.

"I don't know if we can get into the building with that sniper" Ben looked over to the building and sighed before walked back over to the others. Ben knelt down and grabbed his bag without the medical supplies. He cocked his rifle before he looked to the others who were grouped up. "I'll be right back"

Ben waited for the JTF as he noticed Faye and Harris coming in at the same time before he starked to move and grouped up with them as they came into the courtyard.

"we have the situation under control for now, IQ is hurt but if she gets to Kandal she can make it so id move her now" Harris nodded as he ran over to the others as Faye stood there with Ben.

"how'd she get hurt?" Ben pointed to the office where the glint was last seen.

"sniper on the 5th floor"

"are you going to find him?" Ben nodded as he popped his neck.

"He's not making out of that building alive Faye, I know he's there" Faye took a deep breath as she looked over to the gate as medical staff came through as a slew of med team crew came into the courtyard.

"if you go, make sure you talk to her, might be good" Ben looked over to see Gwen carrying a crate with both hands. Ben nodded to Faye as he walked over to Gwen who was setting down the crate when she turned around. Ben slung his rifle as he walked over to her as he took her hand and brought her close enough to give her a very passionate kiss. Gwen squealed as Ben locked his lips with hers before she gave in and reciprocated the kiss just in time for Ben to break it and smile. Gwen seemed confused before she seemed concerned and touched his temple. Ben pulled his head back seeing blood on her finger.

"what happened?" Gwen said with concern clear in her voice. Ben shrugged her off as he smiled again. "Ben, what happened" Ben didn't say anything as he kissed her again lightly this time.

"I'll be right back" Gwen looked at him puzzled as he started to walk off before she grabbed his arm. Ben looked back as Gwen brought him in for a hug not letting him go for several minutes, Ben broke contact to look at her again before he squeezed her hand and walked away.

"you better come back" Ben smirked as he walked to the office building ready to settle a score.

 **Feel free to leave comments or reviews, it's always welcome and I hope you enjoyed!**


	29. Chapter 29 Game Over

**I do not own the right to the Tom Clancy games, that being said, Enjoy!**

Chapter 29. Game over

Blackbeard lit a cigarette as IQ was being carried off to the nearest safe house. Caveira and Twitch were sitting close by when Harris walked over to them all, the girls stood up and walked over to Blackbeard by the time Harris reached them.

"so we're a man down, but I trust you can make sure the U.N Building gets sweeped, with the training with me you'd be use to that more than the streets, so that's good" Blackbeard took a long drag from his cigarette as Twitch spoke up.

"it would still be good if we had some backup" Harris turned his head and gave a more concerned face than the normal stoic he wore, up until now he had made sure to keep his composure, he was the head of a multifront organization designed for combating this sort of thing, and he had lost 97% of his operators. It would've been tough on anybody and he made it look like nothing, up until now anyways.

"If I'm being honest id rather some one else went to, but other than the JTF we don't have a lot" Twitch looked over to the Idle JTF looking around the courtyard.

"so why don't we use them, they waiting for something, lets take them with us?" Harris shook his head as he took out a cigarette as well. Lighting it he took a long drag before he spoke up again.

"they go in after us, they're not as trained"

"they have the means, same as us"

"they're volunteers Em, they have training in making coffee, not firing a gun"

"some of them are military" Blackbeard had chimed in between the two.

"yeah, but not a whole lot of them" Harris took another drag from his cigarette when he turned around to the sound of snow crunching.

"I'll go in with you" Harris spun around as Gwen was standing behind him, she looked over to Twitch with a serious look on her face.

"you don't have a lot of experience Gwen"

"I've been in a firefight before, I can do it" Caveira and Blackbeard looked at each other and noticed how adamite she was about this.

"where was the fight?" Blackbeard spoke up taking Gwen's attention for the moment. Gwen looked over to Caviera than back to Blackbeard before she spoke up.

"the Broadway emporium, we went in to collect samples when Harris took over operations and the cleaners came in, me and Ben got the sample and cleared the mall"

"do you remember how many you took out?" Gwen looked over to Caveira who asked the question.

"I've had to kill at least two people" Black beard looked at Caveria who was looking at Gwen.

"what do you think?" Caveira turned her attention away from her and looked at Blackbeard.

"I mean she's been in the field and has a little experience, but I mean what choice do we have?" Blackbeard and Twitch both nodded as they looked at Gwen.

"alright, we can use you, I'd make sure you're ready for a fight id get something more powerful than a pistol and some body armor as well" Gwen slightly smiled as she walked off getting the gear, she needed for the inside

The office building.

Ben stepped inside and slowly walked to the far end of the lobby. He looked over every inch making sure there wasn't anything waiting to creep up on him or blow him up, but it turned up empty by the time Ben made his way to the stairs. He slowly walked up the stairs to the next floor, than the next and finally he stepped onto the fourth floor and looked around inside. This stairwell seemed to stop here before he looked inside to see another clear office floor.

"ISAC scan for anything unusual" Ben clicked his watch as he walked further into the floor and looked around more, raising his rifle in the process. ISAC lit up as Ben looked down at his watch.

"Agent, the vicinity is all clear of any substance" Ben holstered his rifle as he walked further into the office looking around as the cubicles and anything left behind but soon focused back onto getting to the fifth floor when the most exciting thing, he saw was a framed picture of a man and his kids. Ben slowly approached the second stairwell as he pulled out the vector and readied it as he slowly opened the door. Ben took a deep breath as the door swung open and took a step into the hallway when he heard a small click, His eyes grew wide as he realized what it was and slowly moved his free foot closer to the inside of the office and crouched down before he leapt up and jumped into the office feeling the explosion close behind him.

The sound came next as the flames and blast followed close behind Ben into the office launching him and slamming him into a cubicle.

The UN Building.

Blackbeard and the other looked up to the office building as they spotted and heard the explosion on the fourth floor. Twitch and Caveira both looked as well as Gwen came up armed with a shotgun and an M4

"was that the building Ben just went into?" Twitch said as Gwen came up. Blackbeard nodded as they looked at it again before they had to turn to the UN Building.

"wait are we not going to go check that out?" Gwen said as she made pace with the others, Blackbear stopped and shook his head.

"we need to clear this building, once we do that we can go and make sure Ben got out okay" Gwen looked at the building before she turned and nodded as they all walked into the UN building. As they stepped inside the interior was surprisingly untouched, they had made there way further into the building to the secound floor when they were stopped by a shotgun blast from cover made them stop and look around.

"how many drones do you still have Em? Blackbeard turned to Twitch who had a firm grip on her FAMAS and Gwen who cocked her own shotgun.

"I'm all out, we gotta deal with them as is" Blackbeard turned from the cover as he fired at the rushers at the end of the hall. Caveira sent a few rounds down the hall as well as Twitch and Gwen both waited till they came into closer range before they let anything fly.

The office, 4th floor

Bens ears rung as he looked around the now smoldering office floor. He felt his back ache as he stood up and looked around the room again, he checked his head again as he felt the blood down his cheek and wiped it and fell to the ground when something hit his other cheek, hard.

"you have a serious vendetta against me don't ya Ben?" Ben looked up at Asher who was standing above him, he looked different than the last time he saw him, he didn't have any hair for one thing, and instead of the big heavy coat he wore when he was in the post office was now replaced by a smaller black and white camo hoodie with the sleeves rolled up and his black cargo pants tied into his boots. he grabbed Ben by the arm and threw him into the on-fire cubicle smashing it on top of him. Ben got up on his own and managed to be quick enough to grab Asher by the rope around his torso and swept his legs from under him knocking him onto the ground before Ben landed a good 4 heavy blows to Asher's chin and face. Ben stopped for minute when he noticed Asher smile. "is that my Hello"

"Fuck you!" Ben slammed another heavy blow slamming his fist into Asher's right temple and then his fist curved into his eye socket Asher stopped smiling after that as he raised his leg slamming into Ben's back forcing him to get off and roll over. Asher stood up as he drew out a ice climbing pick swinging it around. Ben took step after step back as Asher came closer and closer with the pick before Ben felt his back against a plate galls window. Thinking quickly as Asher took another step closer Ben pulled his pistol and aimed it downward to the glass and squeezed the trigger, the glass shattered as Ben moved out of the way. Asher stumbled as he regained his balance and turned back into the building, Ben brought his foot up in time to slam into Asher's back forcing him to fall onto his knee's and drop the pick. Ben grabbed Asher's neck and moved his head around to bring his face closer to the broken glass. Asher resisted as best as he could as Ben forced his head closer and closer to an inch of glass when Ben felt something sharp enter his calf. Ben looked down long enough to see a 6-inch blade dug about three inches into his calf as Asher flung his head straight into Bens knocking him off again.

Ben fell to the ground with a thud as Asher kicked him hard in the ribs before he walked away for a moment. Ben waited for the buzzing to stop before he took a deep breath and dug the knife out of his calf and spun it in his hand. Asher came back into the room carrying a Barret .50 Cal sniper rifle when Ben threw the knife slamming it into Asher's shoulder. Asher let out a growl of pain before he took the knife back and aimed the rifle at Ben.

"one shot with this, and you'll have a hole in your chest as big as my head" Ben raised his hands.

The U.N Building

Blackbeard and Gwen stood at the far end of the room closest to the entrance while twitch and Caveria were on the other side flanking the last man in the room, he crouched down behind the only piece of furniture in the room as both operatives were on either side of him, Twitch made her way down the left as Caveira made her way down the right when a rifle flew from the top of the cover. Blackbeard looked on as he walked closer to the cover with his rifle trained on him.

"slowly put your hands in the air" doing so the man raised his hands into the air and slowly stood up seeing the carnage that was inside the room, bullet holes riddled the walls and pieces of cover as bodies dropped down and strewn about anyspot that was destroyed of barley touched, he looked over to Blackbeard who walked closer, moving past a corpse on the ground.

"P-Please don't hurt me, they told me if I didn't they'd kill my daughter, she's all I fuckin have man, please!" Blackbeard slowly lowered his rifle as he nodded to Twitch who took his hands and brought them around his back, she took out a ziptie and fastned it before she nugdged him to move to the doorway,

"let them know you surrender, tell them your name and what you told us and they'll cross check you" the man nodded as he ran out the door behind Gwen. Caveira dropped the mag in her shotgun and reloaded it as she nodded for Gwen to follow.

"you handled yourself well for someone who's only been in one situation" Gwen perked up as she loaded three shells into her shotgun and reloaded a new clip into her M4 as they made there way into the 2nd story balcony and stairwell. The doors on the 1st story flung open LMB rushed out followed by an agent who was loading a lightweight M4 as he looked up and saw them.

"YOUR MINE!" the agent shouted as everyone took cover from a volley of gunfire. Gwen ducked next to Blackbeard as Twitch and Caveira took cover a few feet away from them. Gwen peered to her right spotting two rushers coming up the stairs and took her rifle off her back before she looked at Blackbeard.

"Flashbang" Blackbeard took out two flashbangs as he pulled the pins and threw one on her side landing on the 2nd floor in front of the LMB rushers while the second landed on the 1st floor as they went off, Blackbeard and Gwen pulled from cover dropping to two rushers coming towards them while the others down the stairs dove for cover.

Harris took out another cigarette and lit is as he watched a man in LMB camo came running out of the building. He ran straight up to a pair of JTF and exchanged a few words before the two men walked with him out of the compound. Faye limped over to Harris.

"got a another one?" Harris looked at Faye with mild confusion before he reached into his pocket and pulled out his case again.

"last one" Harris said as he gave her his last cigarette, Faye took it and placed it in her mouth as Harris pulled out a lighter and struck the cigarette for Faye who took a long drag and exhaled into the air.

Office building, 4th floor

"you know I was told not to kill you" Asher said to Ben who was zip tied to the doorway leading to the stairwell. Asher looked back as he rubbed his bleeding shoulder. "how many times have we met Ben? Two, Three?" Ben remained silent as he just looked at Asher. "it doesn't matter, I don't care about Keeners orders, after I'm done here, ill deal with you." Ben took a deep breath as he weighed the options he had. He didn't have many, but he needed to break out of this and seeing how Asher had a bigger sniper rifle aimed at the people he cared about, and he couldn't let him fire it. Ben looked around again and tried to find anything, but he came up short.

Asher looked through his scope and aimed at everything. Finding a mark Asher smiled and looked over to Ben.

"after I deal with them, I'm coming for you" Asher turned around and squeezed the trigger. The rifle blasted as a bullet flew from the barrel and flew into the courtyard. Asher smiled as he traced his rifle again before he rubbed his shoulder. Ben looked down to his zip tied hands and took a deep breath. Ben closed his eyes and reached his mouth over grabbing his hoodie in his mouth before he placed his left thumb on the handle of the door before he slammed all his weight onto his hand and hearing a snap. Ben muffled his groan enough for Asher not to notice. He slid his hand out of the restraint and snapped the thumb back into place. Asher turned around to look at Ben as he was pulling out the knife in his boot and threw it right at Asher who dodged it causing it to land into the scope of the rifle. Ben kicked at the handle as Asher stood up and walked over pulling out a vector from his back.

"I guess you don't wanna wait your turn" Ben looked at him with fire as Asher aimed the rifle at Ben.

"stop sounding like some cheap movie villain and do it already" Asher smiled as he pulled the trigger and fired, Ben pulled the door hoping it would block the shots, but it just ripped right through the surprising sheet metal door. Ben waited for the gunfire to end as he felt something warm in his side. he looked down and saw some of the bullets hit the mark and punctured through the side of his armor grazing his side, his leg, and the zip ties. Ben flung the door and fell slamming into the ground as Asher scoffed and dropped the mag.

"Jesus, and here I thought you were gonna be harder to kill" Asher turned around again and took off the broken Scope tossing it next to Ben. Opening his eyes, Ben slowly stood up and grabbed the scope quietly enough that Asher was more content with putting a different scope on the sniper rifle. Ben stood up and made his way over to Asher as he turned around just in time for Ben to slam the scope into his face.

Ben took the knife out of the scope and dropped it as he spun the knife around and came down at Asher who caught it at the last second. Asher could barley see out of his right eye as he held off the knife. Ben and Asher struggled as the knife came down at Asher's chest he directed the knife to the side as it slammed into the carpet as he than punched Ben in the face causing him to fall off, Asher grabbed the knife and moved on top of Ben bringing the knife down onto his chest instead.

"Why the FUCK won't you die?!" Asher said as the knife got closer and closer to Ben's chest before Ben felt the knife inch closer and closer, he knew what he had to do as he let the knife slam into his chest stopping before it cut into anything. Asher looked confused as Ben grabbed the scope again and slammed it into Asher's head again this time knocking him out. Ben sat up against a wall as he took a deep breath.

U.N Building

Gwen slammed into the wall as the rouge agent slammed her against it, Gwen had wrapped her shotgun around his throat and refused to loosen the grip, while the others were in a firefight with another agent and some LMB. Caviera had slid from cover long enough to run over to Gwen and the agent as she pulled her knife out and threw it into the throat of the agent forcing him to go to his knee. Gwen took the shotgun and aimed it at his head as Caveria took her knife out Gwen pulled the trigger sending his body to go flying.

"nice shot" Caveira said as both her and Gwen took cover again.

"thanks for holding him down" They looked into the conference room and noticed it was only the one Agent and an LMB left inside. Gwen ejected the shell as she took the M4 off her back. Blackbeard looked over to them as he placed his rifle on the rail and squeezed the trigger blindly firing into the room. Twitch took her DMR off her back and looked into the room before she aimed for the Agent and managed to pin them down long enough for Caveria to sweep up from behind and empty a an entire clip into them. Gwen came from cover with her rifle aimed for the Agent on the ground before Blackbeard spoke up.

"we got the intel, this'll be good, for stopping the LMB and Keener" Blackbeard smiled as they all headed for the doorways when the radio lit up.

"to any JTF in the U.N Building we have a situation, we have LMB coming in and they're not alone, Bliss is back and he's come with huge guns attached to a hind we need everyone outside ready to evac now!" Blackbeard looked at the others.

"lets move now!"

Outside the U.N building

Gwen and the rainbow operators got outside as the helicopter came soaring above them. JTF in the courtyard were either aiming and firing at the Bliss or running for the exit. Blackbeard looked at the other operators and cocked his rifle as Twitch looked at him.

"well I figured I wasn't getting out of this alive. Well what the hell, lets get this fucker out of the sky" Twitch and Caveira nodded as Gwen looked at Blackbeard. "Gwen don't risk this fight, just focus on getting out of here" Gwen almost spoke up before she closed her mouth and nodded before she ducked for cover and looked at them.

"ill move when there's an opening" Caveira nodded as she dropped the empty mag and loaded a fresh one. they ran for the courtyard and dove for cover as they all waitied for positioned they could try and fire when Twitch looked over to Gwen who was still sitting above them in cover when a lightbulb switched in her head.

"Gwen, see if you can get to the turrets!" Gwen looked up from cover as she spotted the turret controls on the next platform. The others kept a close eye on the chopper as Gwen quickly made her way to the controls. Blackbeard looked at Twitch and Caveira and looked at the control module.

"when the turrets go for the chopper, focus on the chopper as well, Caveira see if you can find something a little heavier, I don't think either of your guns would have that reach" Caveira nodded as she disappeared for a minute to come back with an M60 LMG. Gwen reached the controls and flipped a switch turning them back on. The turrets whirred back to life as they assumed their position then focused on Bliss's chopper.

"OPEN FIRE!" Blackbeard pulled from cover with his DMR and fired while the others quickly followed in suit. The turrets seemed to work a little better as the chopper felt the sting from the bullets, the metal twisted from the gunfire as the Hind fired for the turret controls. Gwen saw the incoming strafe of bullets and jumped from the platform onto the ground with a thud. The controls sparked as the gunfire slammed into it and shut the turrets down.

"SHIT! Now what?!" Blackbeard said as he fired at the Hind.

Office Building, 4th floor.

Ben stood up as he heard over the comms of the Hind and walked over to the side. he looked down and grabbed the .50 Cal on the floor and pulled the clip out making sure it was good when Asher grabbed his bag and threw him onto the floor. Ben looked up as Asher brought the pick down next to Ben's head.

"WILL YOU JUST FUCKING DIE ALREADY!" Asher said as Blood trickled from his right eye. Ben kicked him in the shin as Asher went down Ben stood up and wrestled the Pick from his hands throwing it out the window. Ben slammed his fists across Asher's face over and over again till Asher hit the ground with his right eye now completely swollen shut and his left cheek was puffed out. Ben took heavy breaths as he grabbed the rope around Asher's torso and wrapped it around this throat. Ben Grabbed Asher's vector and looked around the office building and walked over to the closest intact Cubicle dragging Asher by the throat.

Asher had a tight grip on the rope as Ben dragged him close behind to the closest cubicle, Ben threw enough slack on the other side of one of the walls and grabbed Asher's head slamming him onto the wall. Ben looked at Asher with hatred and anger in his face.

"you asked me why I'm not dead yet, its for this moment, so I can look at you before you die and simply say, this is for Sebastián, and for the others and all those you killed for no fucking reason other than you could. But most importantly cloak, THIS" Ben grabbed Asher's hand and took it away from the rope before he tightened it around his throat with a knot around his jugular. "THIS, is for Elliot" Ben kicked Asher in the head dazing him again before he kicked his feet out and walked behind the cubicle grabbing the rope and dropping his body to the floor and keeping a firm grip on the rope in the meantime. Ben took the vector and placed it on the wall barrel first and flipped the safety off.

"Goodbye Charlie Cloak" Ben said as he Squeezed the trigger as a blast of red mist came from the other side of the wall. After Ben felt the body go limp, he dropped the rope and the vector. Ben took a few breaths before he ran back to the window and grabbed the sniper rifle. Ben picked it up and opened the door to the 5th floor. Stepping up the stairs he looked around to see the little snipers perch in the corner office Ben walked over to it and set the rifle down inside the tripod that was set up Bn took a deep breath as he positioned the rifle aiming it to at Bliss's chopper. Ben set up the Rifle but without the scope it was harder. He aimed for the Chopper and took a deep breath and squeezed the trigger.

The rifle got a shot off as it whizzed past the front of the Hind getting its attention. Ben cocked the rifle again and aimed a little to the left. Ben took a deep breath before he opened his eyes.

"One batch, Two Batch" Ben lined up the sights and squeezed the trigger. The Bullet grazed the back rotor as the Helicopter seemed to catch smoke. Ben reloaded the rifle again. "One Batch," Ben felt the bolt slide a new round into the chamber. "Two Batch," Ben took aim and lined the sights. "Penny and Dime" Ben exhaled as he squeezed the trigger feeling the rifle bolt back in recoil.

U.N Building Courtyard.

Blackbeard and Twitch were both in cover when they heard sniper shots noticed the Hind's Attention was focused on the office building, Faye looked out from cover as she looked at the Rainbow Operators.

"WE NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE!" Twitch looked at Faye as she darted over seeing Harris on the ground, Faye was holding one side of his neck with a piece of cloth while he was holding the other side with his bare hands as blood leaked from in between his fingers. Twitch grabbed her bag and pulled out the medical supplies Ben had given them and tried to get to work.

"what happened?" Twitch said as she ripped open packages of gauze and morphine trying to dull the pain and stop the bleeding.

"sniper in the office, Harris saw the glint and pushed me aside but I think he was the target anyways" Caveira and Gwen had come over as well trying to help as Twitch gave them cleaning supplies to clean the wound as she pressed the gauze onto the wound to stop the bleeding. Harris looked around with a terrified look his face before he looked over to Twitch and smiled.

"Hang on Harris, your gonna be okay, we have the situation secured for now and we'll get you back to Kandel" Harris grabbed Twitch's hand and brought her close to his face. Smiling Harris mouthed something to twitch. "What? Harris I couldn't hear you, don't try to speak" Harris shook her hand with his forcing her to look at him.

" _I Said, When's the situation secured"_ Twitch watched as Blood trickled from Harris's mouth.

"on the drive home" Twitch said as Harris smiled even bigger.

" _Make sure, the Situation's secured… and get them home safe"_ Twitch shook her head as Harris just looked at her coughing a little forcing more blood to come out of his mouth.

"No, no, no, no that's your job Harris not mine" Harris smiled again as the light left his eyes but the his smiled stayed right on his face as Caveira looked at him with a combination of sad and confused. Blackbeard kept an eye on the Hind as he made his way over to the others, he looked over as his jaw dropped as Twitch closed his eye lids with bloody hands when they heard another shot and glass breaking.

Everyone looked at the Hind as it spun around for a minute in the air.

The Office building 5th floor.

The glass broke in the Hind's cockpit as Ben looked down the sights and made his mark. He took a deep breath as he stood up and walked over to the door of the floor and clicked a button on his watch.

U.N Building, Outside courtyard.

Fayes watch lit up as she clicked the button and heard Ben's voice.

"This is S.H.D Agent Benjamin Kelly, LMB Enemy Hind has been neutralized the sniper inside has been taken care of" the others smiled as they looked around at each other not believing what they heard when Faye looked up and saw the Chopper and the trajectory it was heading.

"BEN THE CHOPPER'S GONNA CRASH RIGHT INTO YOU GET OUT NOW!" everyone watched as the Finally stopping Hind spun around for a second before it slammed into the 5th floor office building followed by flames and a massive explosion.

 **I hope you Enjoyed, as always feel free to leave any reviews or comments its always welcomed and appreciated and ill get the last chapter out soon to finish this up!**


	30. Chapter 30 Ghosts

**I do not own the rights to the Tom Clancy Games, that being said Enjoy! I'm sorry if this is a little short its meant to be more of an Epilogue.**

Chapter 30. Ghosts

Ben felt the grip of his ACR as he walked the streets near the entry point into Manhattan, it was a week since Bliss's death and the almost death for himself, but Ben was still on guard ready for a fight when ISAC lit up,

"agent there is an echo available for playback" Ben looked at his watch as he followed it to a little shop, he slowly climbed the stairs as he was soon face to face with a door blown wide open and a man in a hazmat suit laying on the ground, Ben looked around pondering what happened here when a blue pentagon lit up with the location of the echo.

"ISAC begin playback" his watch clicked as the form of a man in a hooded jacket and bandana covering his face sat in a chair in the tent in front of him. "well here I am. Arron Kenner, the first wave's prodigal son" Ben's eyes grew wide as he inched closer to the echo of Keener sitting down. "Now normally I'd do this face to face but I'm not one hundred percent sure which way you'll jump. You act one way when Ms. Lau is watching with the sticking to the mission bullshit that the brass wanted us to do, and another way entirely when you're off your leash, yeah I saw what you did to Cloak in the office building and may I say, that's an interesting contradiction." Ben heard the footsteps from the tent and to the left in the room as his echo came back this time next to the body on the ground.

"you see I think that deep down you get it. You know the old rules; laws, those things DIED on black Friday. But the feral PMC's the convicts, the one's smart enough and good enough to take what they'll need. they'll survive. Me, I'm gonna prosper." Ben could feel Keener smiled underneath his mask and resisted the urge he felt to walk out the room when the Echo came back at the white board.

"Oh you could too, but you took an oath, Right? You have a duty. Those are both ways of saying that your conscious is FUCKING you. Instead ask yourself; Who has earned the right to tell YOU what to do. Do you know how many agents died to hold the Dark Zone, only to have the brass to give up and put a wall around it?" Keeners voice sounded irritated by this as Ben examined the scribbles left on the white board. Ben heard the voice next behind him near the table next to the whiteboard. Ben walked over keeping an eye on the echo as it grazed over the laptop

"you don't believe me? you should check the place out for yourself, I mean if you haven't already. But the people your working for? They're irrelevant now" keeners echo left again this time going to a little minifridge. "Amherst changed how the game is played and I have got the vision to win. I got Tchernenko, I got a DNA printer and I got a VERY INTERESTING recipe book." Ben felt a wave of goosebumps as he heard Kenner say this as the Echo talked again. "and I am gonna write my own rules" Ben noticed in the Echo on top of the mini fridge there was a DNA printer which caused Ben to look over at the corpse on the ground.

Footsteps could be heard in the Echo as the echo appeared at the door.

"you should get in on this thing while you can Ben, maybe ill be seeing you" Ben stood in the doorway as the echo left leaving him in a now normal colored room. Ben walked out of the room and back onto the streets. He looked around before his watch beeped again.

"This is Agent Kelly" Ben said as he looked around again looking deliberately for Keener

"Hey, it's Craig" Ben looked at the watch as he gave up and made his way back to the post office.

"Everything alright?"

"yeah, were good here, but theres someone here who needs to speak with you" Ben took a breath before he answered back.

"I'm on the way, I'll be here in 5 minutes" and with that Ben broke into a jog and quickly made his way back to the Post office.

Post office

As Ben got closer to the post office, he noticed on top of the post office there was a helicopter looking closer it had no marks on it and made him nervous drawing out his rifle ready in case someone was inside waiting for an ambush.

Ben walked inside to see Twitch and Craig carrying duffle bags on their backs and weapon cases. Ben walked up to Craig and tapped his shoulder.

"hey, what's going on?" Craig nodded over to the security wing and nudged in the same direction.

"He's in there, he wanted to talk to you before he took Faye for a debrief and to make sure she's okay" Ben looked into the security wing and looked back at Craig.

"and where are you going?" Craig smiled and looked at Twitch who was talking to Kandel about IQ's leg.

"I can't really say, all I know is we're leaving for now and he wanted to see you"

"who wanted to see me" Craig looked at Ben and shrugged.

"you'll have to find out" Craig walked away with Kandel as she finished walking away from Twitch who was looking at Ben.

"hey, so I know that when everything went tits up, I wanst the friendliest person" Ben held his hand up and shook his head.

"no worries, I was an ass too Em, I'm sorry as well" Em smiled as she reached out and Gave him a hug.

"it was nice to meet you Ben" Ben smiled and reciprocated the hug.

"anytime you're in the states, or Colorado look me up, that goes for the others as well. We'll go for a drink sometime" Em smiled again as she walked over to Caveira, and Blackbeard as IQ was being wheeled out in a wheel chair. She waived as they into the security wing to the helicopter. Ben popped his neck as he walked over to the Security wing when he felt a hand stop him. Gwen turned him around and caught his eye as she smiled with her baby blue eyes were staring right at Ben's.

"I told ya, you were coming back" Ben smiled as he sighed and looked right at her.

"yeah I guess you were right"

"even if you scared the shit outta me, AGAIN" Ben chuckled as he gave Gwen a hug which she happily took.

"you got anything important today?" Gwen nodded as she nodded to the JTF gathering by the entrance a few feet away from them.

"I'm going to a new Quarantine center to help set some stuff up, nothing to big but it should take the whole day. Ben took off her JTF cap and lightly kissed her forehead.

"I'll come check it out when I'm done here, or ill see you when your done" Gwen nodded as she walked over to the others and Ben went to the Security wing. Faye as zipping up her jacket as Ben walked in.

"someone wants to talk with you" Ben sighed and padded his hands on his pants and looked around.

"so, everyone tells me, is anyone gonna tell me WHO it is or am I just sitting in the dark" Faye laughed as she padded on his shoulder.

"just go into the armory, he's waiting" Faye said as ben followed her instructions. Ben walked into the room and spotted a man with a clean buzz cut in a black suit turned around sipping a cup of coffee. Ben realized immediately ho this was and snapped at attention saluting him in the process. The man chuckled and took another sip.

"I take it you remember me?" Ben stood there with his hand on his forehead still saluting the man.

"Sir, Yes, Sir" the man sat down and set the cup of coffee down.

Well than perhaps you wouldn't mind refreshing my memory than. At ease by the way, Agent Kelly" Ben foled both of his hand behind his back as he positioned his feet apart and looked at the man.

"your name is Darrius Washington Sir, Director of the Strategic Homeland Division, Sir" The man nodded as he gestured Ben to sit down across from him which ben took and sat down.

"very good, do you know why I'm here?" Ben shook his head as he looked straight at him.

"no sir, I do not"

"I am here to evac Agent Faye Lau for a debrief and the surviving members of the Rainbow team under the supervision of Director Jake Harris" Ben looked at him as Darrius took another sip from his coffee. "I'm also here to ask if you want a job, Ben"

"sir?" Darrius took out a folder and passed to Ben who took it and opened it looking at the pictures inside. Ben looked at different locations inside the photo's one had snow surrounding the area's, another was a desert and another was in what looked like a jungle. "where were these taken?" Darrius took another sip and looked at Ben with a stoic look.

"unfortunately, that's classified. Did you see the pattern in these pictures?" Ben looked at the pictures again before he looked at Darrius.

"it's the aftermath of a battle, new tech… possible SHD?" Darrius smiled and nodded.

"SHD has been spotted in the remnants of firefights in multiple locations, I suspect that its thanks to some interning individuals who were in Manhattan, the only thing is that it got out weeks ago, this one." Darrius pointed to the photo with the body in the snow covered in shards of a seeker mine. "was taken two days ago" Ben looked at the photo than back to Darrius.

"Sir, with all due respect what is it you need with me" Darrius finished the rest of his coffee and placed the cup upside down.

"well here's the situation. I need someone who's dealt with SHD tech and the people who had them, hypothetically: you and a squad of three others, most likely other agents would find hotspots, locate these caches of SHD tech and destroy them" Ben looked puzzled.

"And those who bought or sold them?" Darrius sat silently before he took a breath.

"eliminated" Ben sat a little more comfortable in the chair.

"is this an order, Sir?" Darrius shook his head.

"it is not Agent, I'm asking if you would be interested in this. If not than I understand and I can always ask someone else, another agent." Ben looked down at the coffee cup and back at Darrius.

"Sir, with all due respect I would like to decline, and as soon an Manhatten is stable I would like to return to a civilian life." Darrius smiled and nodded.

"I can respect that Ben, I really can." Darrius stood up as Ben stood up fast standing at attention as well. "if you change your mind I can be reached at this number." Darrius reached out with a black card with a number etched in white lettering which Ben took. Darrius reached out his hand shaking Ben's before he walked out of the Security wing and in the direction of his helicopter. Ben walked over to the entrance as he placed another Beanie over his head as he walked out back onto the streets. Smiling Ben couldn't help but take it slower as he walked down the street to the quarantine center it was surprising quiet, with the LMB gone the city seemed different the looming doom from the agents seemed to vanish and with the major leaders from most factions gone they weren't out in force trying to dominate or take territory from each other and there seemed to be more people out looking for supplies.

Ben turned the corner seeing the new center as the radio lit up.

"Captain Benitez we have a problem" Ben tuned the radio and listened as he got closer.

"go ahead son"

"sir, we may have just found an I.E.D in the basement of the quarantine center" Ben's eyes lit up as someone brushed his shoulder passing him by. Ben looked up as he looked at the man, he had a medium haircut with a scraggly beard walking away and noticed something familiar about him, Ben looked at his shoulder and noticed a small glint of orange from underneath the collar of his jacket.

"you got a problem with me man?" Ben didn't speak as he looked back at the center than back at the man, god. Even his voice was familiar, it was slightly gravely and very demanding. "I said, you got a problem with me… Ben?" Ben's eyes sunk as the radio tuned in.

"SIR WE HAVE A SITUATION WE NEED EVERYONE T-" a huge explosion shook the ground as he turned back to the smoke and saw the quarantine center and the people running away, some covered in ash and others running as fast as they could. Ben looked back to see the man gone and immediately ran for the quarantine center. Ben ran into the building and looked around frantically looking around, Ben saw a JTF lying on the ground and picked them up running them out of the building. Once they were away from the smoke and ash Ben turned them around seeing a middle aged man unconscious now laying in the snow.

"Fuck" Ben ran back to the building as beams fell on the entrance, Ben reared back as they fell and felt hands on his back, seeing JTF grabbing him trying to get away Ben could find anything leading to Gwen's presence there.

"The building's gonna collapse we need to get away" Ben shrugged off the JTF as he tried to get to the building only to have two more grab him and take him away from the Building.

"NO, NO I HAV TO GET IN!" as Ben managed to get free a second explosion busted through the windows and entrance again. The smoke-filled Ben's nose as he was blown back onto the ground. He looked up terrified as the building went up in flames before his eyes.

"GWEN!"

 **Wolves Among The Sheep**

 **Feel free to leave any reviews or comments you have, this was a lot of fun to write and I plan to write a continuation soon so when I drop the next one, it won't be in the tabs for Division and Rainbow Six, instead look at Division and Ghost recon if you enjoyed this and want to continue reading.**

 **Thank you for reading**


	31. Update

Update:

If you read and enjoyed the Wolves Among the Sheep, Good news, I just put out the prologue for the sequel. feel free to check it out! Look in the cross over tabs for the Division and Ghost recon to find "A New World Order" I hope you enjoy!


End file.
